Chosen For Supremacy
by DZ2
Summary: Side Story to Between My Brother And Me by Green Phantom Queen; Ash is warned by Mewtwo of an approaching danger and gains new powers; along with his DP friends, they journey to DA, but can they help Jaden and friends defeat the return of an old enemy? AU Season 2 XOver
1. Mewtwo's Warning

Chosen For Supremacy: A Yu-Gi-Oh GX/Pokémon X-Over

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Yugioh GX; I do own this plot and all OC cards explained at the end of the chapters: Some chapters will feature May and Max from Pkmn, but their decks and cards are the copyright of Green Phantom Queen's fanfic "Between my Brother and Me"

Normal Speech

//Thought//

_**Original Card Descriptions**_

(Spirit Speak)

Chapter 1: Mewtwo's Warning

**Kanto Region**

Ash Ketchum rarely got a chance to relax and enjoy some fun in the sun, but when he had been offered a chance to relax on the beaches of Cinnabar Island, he had accepted and, after leaving several of his Pokémon with Professors Oak and Rowan, he, Dawn and Brock had made for the island.

As Ash and Pikachu looked out over the sea from their boat, the 3-time Pokémon champion gave a sigh and rubbed his forehead, removing the red and white cap that he had first worn after setting off on his adventure. Dressed in a sleeve-less top and his black and yellow t-shirt, Ash was one heated argument away from baking in the sun.

Looking to his left, where Pikachu was perched on the rail, Ash stroked his loyal friend behind the ear and, seeing the exhaustion in Pikachu's black eyes, he smiled and explained, "Don't worry Pikachu, we'll be at the island soon."

With his cute smile, Pikachu smiled at his trainer and friend, "Chu, Pikachu," he replied, which roughly translated into _I believe you partner_, but, as he stared out over the ocean, Pikachu couldn't help but feel strangely uncomfortable. There was only one time when he had felt this way and that was before their adventure with the three legendary birds as well as Lugia; but that time it had been because the forces of nature had been off-balance and threatened the world. This time, Pikachu couldn't explain it, but there was something he didn't like; a feeling of cold seemed to press down on his heart and actually force the thunder in his body to spark from his cheeks.

Noticing this, Ash smiled and nodded to their cabin, "Come on buddy, we'll grab a cold drink and get out of this sun."

Down in the cabin, Ash looked to Brock, his dark-skinned, black-haired companion, as he began mixing several batches of Pokémon food; his eyes fixed on the mixture before him. Taking a seat on his bed, Ash allowed Pikachu to curl on his pillow before he asked, "Brock, have you seen how hot it is out there?"

"Yeah," replied Brock, "It's almost too unbearable for Pokémon," he looked up and smirked, trying not to laugh as he added, "And judging by your face, trainers as well."

Ash looked with confusion until he retreated to the bedroom and gasped; his face was heavily tanned and the area under his eyes was red from tears of sweat that had run into his eyes. Returning to the cool shade of his bedroom, Ash slumped down and was just about to close his eyes when a voice, so soft and mysterious that it was almost musical, spoke to the two of them.

"Pokémon Trainer; we meet again."

Opening his eyes, Ash squinted against the sun as he saw a strange, and yet familiar, blue bubble appear before he and Brock, a very familiar purple Pokémon with three fingers on his hands and lips that never moved, but occasionally smiled looked at him, his eyes a deep shade of violet, yet now they were as blue as the ocean as he looked to Ash and Brock.

Almost instantly, Ash and Brock looked up, their eyes scanning the face; it was impossible, but there was no explaining the fact of who they were seeing before them.

"Mewtwo," Ash said with a rather confused tone, "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to tell you of a great danger approaching; Master of Legends," replied the Psychic Pokémon, his lips tweaking into a smile as he stared at his old friends. "You must work together with combatants from another part of the world to see through this danger; this time, the Pokémon power will not be enough."

"What do you mean?" asked Brock, "And who do you mean by the Master of Legend?"

"I mean him," replied Mewtwo, indicating Ash, "You who have met the Lords of Time, Space, Darkness, Nightmares, Dreams, Life, Death and Dimensions; it is you who must aid the Champions of this other world defeat the great powers coming from the Light."

"But how?" asked Ash, "Who are these other worlds and what is this danger?"

"I don't know," Mewtwo admitted, "But to you I give the power of my own heart and the source of energy known to these Champions; the energy of duelling: behold!" His eyes flashed with a blue fire before Ash gasped, watching as a strange object materialised onto his right arm; it looked like a Poké ball with an added band of metal on the end, five strange slot-like devices and a slot filled with strange cards.

Looking to Mewtwo, Ash asked, "Tell me more Mewtwo; where will we find these Champions?"

"You will find them at a place known as Duel Academy," explained Mewtwo, "You must help the one known as Jaden or all is lost. For this threat is so great that if you fail, all of Pokémon and this power known as Duel Monsters shall fall as well."

Looking to the disk on his arm, Ash asked, "What about Dawn and Brock? Are they coming with me?"

"Yes," replied Mewtwo, "For they are your Regents of Legend and as such share this power; you will have to work together or this world and the duel world will fall."

With a strong and confident glare, Ash looked to his old acquaintance as he explained, "You can count on us Mewtwo; we'll go to Duel Academy and defeat this danger."

"Thank you Legend," the Psychic explained, "And, as such, now you must sleep; for when you wake, you shall be on your way to this new world. Master your powers and count on those you call your friends, for, as you have taught me, friendship and courage are the only means to achieving true peace in this world." His eyes flared one more time before he directed his psychic attack towards Ash and Brock, both trainers, as well as Pikachu, falling into a deep sleep.

Above them, Mewtwo nodded as he looked to the heavens and spoke in his thoughts, //I have done as you asked Destream; the Chosen is coming and, when he meets the King, he will be ready.//

Anyone looking at the boat would have been confused to see three teens bearing strange devices on their arms flying away, yet, at the same time, Ash was lost in his dreams; his destiny being decided by the hands of fate.

_**PokéDuels**_

**???**

"Wake up Legend, you are needed," the voice was sweet and musical as Ash tried to send his thoughts and memories away; he knew about Mewtwo's visit, but he _really_ hated getting a wake-up call. "Please Legend, wake up, this is important."

Ash groaned as he rubbed the back of his head and looked around in confusion; he was now sat in a room with silvery walls and a strange box before him; looking around, Ash found he was alone, but the voice had been real.

"H-Hello," he called to the room, "Who's there?"

"Me," replied a voice and, when Ash looked, he saw a girl dressed in pink and blue clothes with a strange staff in her hand and, though he'd never admit it in future, a cute smile on her face. The girl seemed to hover as she looked at Ash and added, "It's nice to see you awake Legend; I see Mewtwo was right; you are a powerful heart!"

"Huh? You know Mewtwo? Who are you?" asked Ash, jumping to his feet and taking a wary step back from the girl, who was laughing at his reaction as she gave him a wink and smiled.

"Don't worry Legend," explained the girl, "All spirits know Mewtwo; as for who I am, you may call me the Dark Magician Girl and I have been asked by Mewtwo and your legends to grant you the power of the Legendary Dragons. There is a box before you," she explained, "It contains the spiritual reincarnations of the legendary Timaeus, Hermos and Critiaus; the three Legendary Dragons and their Knight counterparts. Please Legend, open the box and receive your power."

"But what is this power?" asked Ash, "And why does everyone insist on calling me Legend?"

"It is who you are," explained a deep voice and, when Ash looked up, he saw a man dressed in purple clothes and wielding a sceptre with a crystal in the head, his face and head was covered by a purple hood as he stared at Ash, "You are the reincarnation of the Legend Master; a powerful spirit who bears the will to control every legend of both worlds; not just the world of Duel Monsters, but your world of Pokémon."

"And who are you?" asked Ash, "I've never seen anyone dress like you."

"I am known as the Dark Magician," explained the figure, "And, as my previous incarnations have done for other beings of power, I will serve you and be your spirit partner in your battle against the forces against you."

//Dark Magician?// thought Ash, //Dark Magician Girl? Lord of Legends? This is going to be one strange trip,// Looking to the Dark Magician, Ash asked, "What is my power and, I ask again, who is the Lord of Legends?"

"Well," explained Dark Magician, "His true name is the Guardian of Will, but, due to your world, we decided to change it to Lord of Legends and, as I said, you control all the powers of Legend Duel Monsters and your Legendary Pokémon; however, in order to access this power, you _must_ open the Seal of the Legends before you."

Looking to the box, Ash took a deep sigh before he looked to the two spirits and shrugged before he reached down and flipped the lock on the box, a white light filling his vision and, as he looked, he saw three strange piles of cards appear before him.

Above him, Dark Magician Girl spoke, "Those decks are yours to wield Legend; the one in your Custom Duel Disk is filled with card representations of most of your Legends, which now include the three Legendary Dragons and their Knight counterparts. The second contains a legend of Duel Monsters known as the Chaos Luster and Emperor Series as well as Legends of Destiny and Will; the third deck contains the Draconic Destiny Legends, which include a very rare dragon quartet; the final deck houses our power as well as the forces of Time and Space, ready to be used at your command."

With a deep sigh, Ash picked up the three decks and placed them in holders at his belt before he looked to his new allies and asked, "And, where do I begin this quest of mine?"

"Duel Academy," replied Dark Magician, "Now, Guardian of Will and Lord of Legends, awaken and meet your new destiny."

When Ash looked again, he found that he was on a boat; a very confused Dawn looking at a similar Duel Disk and Brock holding his, Piplup and Croagunk by their sides before Ash looked down to Pikachu, who had obviously been trying to wake his partner up, before he smiled and explained, "Well buddy, it looks like we're in for another new adventure!"

"Pika, Chu, Pika-pi," replied Pikachu, which roughly translated as _Here we go again, partner._

**And that's chapter 1 of my newest, and first, XOver story; I would like to thank Green Phantom Queen for the inspiration and encouragement to write this story. I look forward to reading the reviews from any of the readers.**

**As you can guess, this is set after D + P Adventures in the Pkmn World and, in the YGOGX World, it is set during Season 2 and will run into Series 3; hence the title of the fanfic. Please note that this story WILL feature Jaden knowing about Haou earlier than the fic, but that's why it's a fanfic.**

**Anyway: Next Chapter: Dawn, Brock and Ash meet Jaden and the team and Ash tries one of his new decks in a duel against Crowler for the right to be Obelisk Blue…**

**Please read and review**


	2. DA's New Students

Chosen For Supremacy: A Yu-Gi-Oh GX/Pokémon X-Over

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Yugioh GX; I do own this plot and all OC cards explained at the end of the chapters: Some chapters will feature May and Max from Pkmn, but their decks and cards are the copyright of Green Phantom Queen's fanfic "Between my Brother and Me"

Normal Speech

//Thought//

_**Original Card Descriptions**_

(Spirit Speak)

Chapter 2: DA's New Students

**Duel Academy: Slifer Dorm…**

Jaden was bored; it was only the first day and, with Zane gone, Jaden didn't feel like anyone within the Academy could give him enough of a challenge. There were said to be some overseas duellists coming with some apparently high ranking scores on the tests, but Jaden still didn't feel the air of a challenge.

With his hands behind his head, Jaden looked at the base of the bunk above him and wondered who his new dorm-mate would be; also, a side of him wondering how Crowler would try and get him expelled…again. It was even worse now that the Obelisk Head was also Interim Chancellor, which meant he could make it his duty to make Jaden's life a misery.

"Jaden!" came a familiar yell, which sent the Slifer second-year into a frenzy; seconds later, his best friend Syrus Truesdale entered the dorm, his face sweaty as he explained, "Come on Jay, you know all students have to be down at the docks for the welcome meet."

Trying to ignore Syrus, Jaden rolled over and mentally began humming a tune that he'd found he couldn't keep out of his head, but his attention fell back to earth when he heard Syrus exclaim, "And Crowler said anyone who didn't turn up would start the year with a round of tennis drills for a month!"

Jaden fell out of his bunk with an animé style crash as he slipped on his Slifer Jacket and left with Syrus, making his way to the docks.

As he and Syrus raced down the familiar path, Jaden stopped as he could swear that, for a short second, he thought he'd heard a voice on the wind, a voice that sounded familiar from somewhere, but, as the Slifer student raced behind Syrus, he put all thoughts out of his head and tried to get there before Crowler had a reason to punish him.

After all, it wasn't a big secret that Jaden Yuki really _hated_ tennis…

_**PokéDuels**_

**Duel Academy: Docks…**

Chancellor Crowler – _I know, makes me shudder too_ – raced to the docks with a stout man following, trying to catch his breath; passing several students, Crowler stopped as he heard his new colleague ask in a very unconvincing French accent, "Pardonez-moi Monseiur, but can you tell me what is such the big rush?"

Crowler stopped and turned as he asked, "Don't tell me you haven't heard the big news!" When he saw his colleague look lost, Crowler grunted in frustration and pulled out a banner depicting a boy with silver hair and dressed in a grey suit; pointing to the obvious, Crowler explained, "Aster Phoenix is said to be paying a visit to this very Academy; he's only a pro-level duellist and will hopefully give these slackers a lesson in real duelling!"

The stout man, who also happened to be the new Vice-Chancellor named Bonaparte, asked in an incredulous tone, "Don't tell me you're actually still going ahead with your make Duel Acxademy famous plan? Honestly garcon, you're a few cream puffs short a full pastry sometimes that it makes my head spin."

As the two of them waited, they were unaware of a trio of students dressed in Red and Yellow emerge from the boat, customised Duel Disks in their hands and a strange mouse-like creature on one of the trio's shoulders. However, while they didn't notice, almost all of the female side of Duel Academy _did_: there was suddenly some high-pitched squealing and, seconds later, everyone was pulled back by the taller of the trio as a bolt of lightning lit up the docks, the boy with the mouse creature getting the worse of it.

Looking to the disturbance, Bonaparte asked, "What in the name of the Revolution was that?"

"Ow!" groaned a voice, followed by a stern cry of, "Pikachu, what have I told you about doing that?"

Looking past the students, Crowler seemed to stare with disbelief as he saw a boy dressed in a red and white cap as well as the traditional Slifer attire, his shoulder being occupied by a strange creature with a lightning-bolt shaped tail and red cheeks; looking to the board, which was held by Bonaparte, Crowler read the boy's name:

"Hm," he whispered, "Ash Ketchum; never heard of him, but I will be forced to teach pre-schoolers to duel the day I allow another boy to turn into that Slifer Slacker Jaden Yuki," raising his voice, Crowler noticed Jaden and Syrus arrive as he snorted and announced, "Attention; though you may be unaware of such a draw, I have held a raffle to decide an immediate Promotion duel for one of our lucky freshmen; and I have chosen my winner: Mr Ash Ketchum, could you come here please?"

Ash looked in confusion as he stepped forward, before he asked, "Something I can help you with Miss?"

"I am not a MISS!" Roared Crowler, "I am Dr Vellian Crowler, your Chancellor and I would like you to duel against…me for the right to be promoted out of that Slifer Red dormitory."

Beside him, Ash heard Brock whisper, "Ash, we don't even know anything about duelling; don't accept."

"Don't worry Brock," explained Ash, "It's just like a Pokémon battle; besides, Mewtwo showed me everything I need to know, so just watch and learn." He looked to Crowler before he announced, "I accept Crowler; but I play to win: let's battle!"

"Very well," Crowler nodded before he swiped a disk from Syrus and turned to Ash, several of the students backing off to give them sufficient room to duel.

Standing behind their friend, Brock asked, "Is he right about this? We don't know anything about this place and Ash has already had a challenge."

Looking to the former Gym leader, Dawn smiled as she replied, "Ash will be fine; no need to worry," what Brock didn't notice was Dawn frown as if she was wondering the same thing.

"DUEL!" Chorused Ash and Crowler, both disks activating and Ash deciding to go with the deck he had been given by Mewtwo.

Ash 4000/Crowler 4000

Drawing his first hand, Ash tried to remember everything Mewtwo and the magicians had told him about duelling as he looked to Crowler and explained, "I'll go first; I draw," looking to his hand, Ash grinned as he explained, "And I summon my Evolution Beast (ATK 1400 DEF 1200) in attack mode and activate a spell known as White Stone Transformation!"

_**(Evolution Beast: ATK 1400 DEF 1200/4Star/EARTH/BEAST: Changing like the weather, few know this creature's true form or power.)**_

"I've never heard of that card," gasped Syrus, watching as a small Eevee-like creature with stripes on its body appeared on the field, the Kanji for energy glowing on its forehead.

"That's because it's a one of a kind," Ash explained, looking at a card that looked like an Ice Shard with white lightning dancing off it appeared on the field.

_**(White Stone Transformation: SPELL/NORMAL: Activate when you have one **__Evolution Beast __**in play; send Evolution Beast to the grave and Special Summon one **__Evolved Entity __**in attack mode from your deck.)**_

"And now," Ash continued, "I can send my Evolution Beast to the graveyard and summon my Evolved Entity Glacius (ATK 2200 DEF 1500) in attack mode!"

A monster that looked like Glaceon appeared on the field, his body was set upright and he held a strange icy spear in his hand, a spiked head resembling a snowflake glistening the head of the spear.

_**(Evolved Entity Glacius: ATK 2200 DEF 1500/5Star/WATER/BEAST-WARRIOR: When this card is summoned by the effect of **__White Stone Transformation, __**Special Summon **__Evolution Beast__** to your field during your End Phase. When this card attacks your opponent, place one **__Ice Counter__** on your opponent's field.)**_

Ash looked to his new monsters, grateful for the training from Mewtwo and the Magicians; ever since he had opened the box containing the dragons, he had known about duelling as well as been able to inform his friends about each step of the game. With a sigh, he knew he had to try and get this done as fast as possible so he could get to the destiny that the Legends had spoke about, "I place two cards face down and now, with the end of my turn, I activate Glacius' Special Ability, which allows me to summon back Evolution Beast in attack mode!"

With the end of his turn, Ash looked at the two Pokémon-resembling cards and gave a nod; he was going to live up to the expectations of the legends of both worlds and save them no matter what it took, "Your move Professor."

"Thank you Mr Ketchum," Crowler nodded, "I activate the spell card known as Confiscation; at the cost of 1000 life points, I can look at your hand and send one card to the graveyard, so let's see those two cards you have left."

"Uh sure," Ash replied, revealing his two cards; both of them monsters and both of them powerful.

"Well," remarked Crowler, "This makes a change; powerful cards from a Slifer; oh well, I send Evolved Entity Ignitus to the graveyard and now, I play two cards face down and activate Heavy Storm, which destroys all spell and traps on the field. So say goodbye to your two face down cards!"

Ash 4000/Crowler 3000

//Not quite,// thought Ash as he watched two pyramid-like cards being sent to the grave and, as the storm cleared, Ash then noticed two other monsters in play.

Crowler gawped as he noticed Ash still had his two cards in play, "But that should have worked…unless…" he eyed Ash's graveyard and the Pokémon Trainer nodded.

"That's right," he explained, "My Ignitus has a special ability you should know about; when he's sent to the grave, and as long as I have another Evolved Entity in play, any of your spells or traps can't affect me, which means my face down cards are safe."

"Maybe," Crowler grunted, "But your monster's not; because now I send my two Wicked Fiend Tokens to the graveyard to summon my Ancient Gear Golem (ATK 3000 DEF 3000) and now, Mr Ketchum, your little Ice Warrior is history; Ancient Gear Golem attack: Mechanised Melee!"

As the Golem's attack neared Ash, he gave a snort of his own as he explained, "I activate my Iron Coat Trap Card!"

"What?" yelled Crowler as an image of a metallic suit of armour encasing a black shadow appeared on the field, Glacius glowing like a Pokémon using a steel-type move.

"Now," Ash explained, "Iron Coat not only negates your card's attack but lowers your monster's attack by 100 points for every level of my monster; so, with Glacius as a level 5 monster, your Gear Golem loses 500 points!"

_**(Iron Coat: TRAP/CONTINUOUS: Activate when your opponent declares an attack; negate the attack and decrease the attacking monster's attack points by 100 points for each level of the targeted monster. If your opponent summons the monster after this card is destroyed, re-activate this card.)**_

Crowler watched with shock, and a sense of pride, as he saw Golem stop and his attack power drop to 2500; looking to Ash, who had a smile on his face that was clearly asking if that was it, Crowler added, "I play a face down card and end my turn."

Drawing his card, Ash smiled as he explained, "I activate my face down card; Call of the Haunted: now, with this card's effect, I can resurrect one monster from my graveyard so I choose my Evolved Entity Ignitus (ATK 2900 DEF 2100) and next, I send my Evolution Beast to the grave in order to summon Evolved Entity Aqueous (ATK 2300 DEF 1700) in attack mode!"

_**(Evolved Entity Ignitus: ATK 2900 DEF 2100/7Star/FIRE/WARRIOR: If this card is summoned by the effect of**__ White Stone Transformation__** destroy all spell and trap cards on your opponent's field. When this card is sent from your hand to the graveyard, negate any spell or trap effects targeting your side of the field. When this card is Special Summoned, Special Summon one **__Evolution Beast __**from your graveyard during your End Phase.)**_

_**(Evolved Entity Aqueous: ATK 2300 DEF 1700/6Star/WATER/BEAST-WARRIOR: If this card is summoned by the effect of **__White Stone Transformation__** deal 500 points of damage to your opponent's life points. When this card battles a Machine-Type Monster, increase this card's attack by 700 points. When this card is summoned, Special Summon one **__Evolution Beast__** from your deck or hand.)**_

Just as Glacius looked like a Beast-Warrior version of Glaceon, Ignitus and Aqueous looked like Warrior versions of Vaporeon and Flareon; Ignitus was a fire-maned Beast-Warrior with scarlet armour and a pair of longswords sheathed over his back.

Aqueous, on the other hand, was a blue armoured Beast-Warrior with the head of a dolphin and two strange liquidated wings behind his back, a bow and flurry of aquatic arrows tucked over his shoulder.

"Now," explained Ash, "This battle is over Crowler; and that defeat starts with my Evolved Entity Aqueous; attack Ancient Gear Golem with Aqua Arrow Assault!"

Aqueous began to load several arrows into its bow before Ash added, "And by the way, I guess I forgot to mention that, when Aqueous attacks, he gains 700 attack points due to your Golem being a Machine Monster!"

"Wait, time out, what are you saying?" asked Crowler, but he knew from Ash's fierce eyes and determined voice.

"I'm saying this," Ash explained, "Aqua Arrow Assault!"

At least twenty arrows suddenly flew from the bow as Golem was bombarded from the watery force of energy, Crowler watching as his monster was lowered to nothing more than rusted parts and scrap.

Ash 4000/Crowler 2500

"Well," added the teacher, "I activate this Trap Card; I have my own Call of the Haunted, which brings back my Gear Golem and, since you have no cards left to play, you have one thing to say."

"I do," replied Ash, a big grin on his face, "And that's you're a big dunce teach; you see, my Iron Coat is still in effect since you summoned back your Golem, which means that he loses points again, but this time, its 100 for each of my monsters and that makes a total of 1800 points, which means I can now do this!"

He watched as Golem was once again pressurised by the force of energy; with a triumphant laugh, Ash announced, "Evolved Entity Ignitus, attack Gear Golem with Twin Torch Tornado!"

Ignitus drew his blades and began to spin with unstoppable force, his body becoming a raging tornado of fire as he sliced through the now 1200 Gear Golem, dealing another 1700 points of damage to Crowler.

Ash 4000/Crowler 800

"And now," added the Guardian of Will, "Evolved Entity Glacius, finish this with Sub-Zero Spear Strike!" Glacius leapt into the air and threw his blade at Crowler, the Obelisk professor being turned to a defeated pile of ice with the attack.

Ash 4000/Crowler 0

"We did it," laughed Ash as he de-activated his disk and returned to his friends, Pikachu giving his signature two finger salute as Crowler looked on with dismay.

//Great,// he thought as the student passed him, //That's all I need, another Jaden Yuki…//

**And that's chapter 2 and Ash has quite the strategic deck, but that's my opinion; but what does the future hold and how will DA adjust to the presence of this stranger who made defeating Crowler look like child's play?**

**Find out in the next chapter…**

**As you can guess, this is set after D + P Adventures in the Pkmn World and, in the YGOGX World, it is set during Season 2 and will run into Series 3; hence the title of the fanfic. Please note that this story WILL feature Jaden knowing about Haou earlier than the fic, but that's why it's a fanfic.**

**Anyway: Next Chapter: Dawn, Brock and Ash meet Jaden and the team and Jaden shows his power by duelling against a prehistoric force; also Dawn is challenged by Alexis for the right to be an Obelisk girl – Ash will turn down the offer for promotion; find out why in the next chapter…**

**Please read and review**


	3. Jaden Meets The Team

Chosen For Supremacy: A Yu-Gi-Oh GX/Pokémon X-Over

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Yugioh GX; I do own this plot and all OC cards explained at the end of the chapters: Some chapters will feature May and Max from Pkmn, but their decks and cards are the copyright of Green Phantom Queen's fanfic "Between my Brother and Me"

Normal Speech

//Thought//

_**Original Card Descriptions**_

(Spirit Speak)

Chapter 3: Jaden Meets the Team

**Duel Academy: Slifer Dorm…**

"Alright everybody," Ash sighed as he and Dawn found their rooms, "We're here; looks like Dawn and I took the Slifer dormitory and you Brock got the Ra dorm."

"Looks that way," agreed the Co-ordinator, "But it's strange that I'm the only girl in Slifer; makes me feel a bit uncomfortable, but hey," she gave her usual smile and added, "No need to worry; we're here and that's what matters."

Ash nodded as he opened the door and found that he was bunked with Jaden and Syrus, both the second-year Slifers looking to Ash with surprise. There was a very uncomfortable silence before Jaden asked, "You? But what are you doing with us? You beat Crowler and earned the right to go to Obelisk."

"Maybe," nodded Ash, "But why would I do that; those Obelisks seemed almost high class and reminded me of an old enemy of mine; I'm happy being a Slifer for now. Oh, and by the way, I'm Ash from Pallet Town; this is Dawn from Twinleaf town and Brock from Pewter City."

"And who's that on your shoulder?" asked Syrus, indicating Pikachu, "And what is he?"

"This is Pikachu," explained Ash, "He's my Pokémon and my friend; don't worry though he's harmless, most of the time."

"Huh," Jaden grunted, "I remember hearing about Pokémon when I was younger; must've been my mum who told me," Looking to Dawn and Brock, Jaden asked, "And do you two…"

He was cut off when Dawn and Brock threw two red and white balls into the air, a flash of white light revealing a strange frog-like creature and a strange bird creature.

The frog-like creature had hands with deep blue skin as well as two cheeks that seemed to bulge as he looked to the group around him, his body was striped with white and he had bands of black around his arms and yellowed eyes. When his cheeks puffed out, Jaden heard him say only one thing, "Croa…Croa…Gunk!"

The bird Pokémon was covered in light and dark shades of blue as well as a white face and yellow beak; instead of wings, it had two blue arms and yellow feet; when this creature opened his mouth – _if Piplup is a he _– a single word came from his mouth, "Piplup!"

Looking to the creatures, Jaden asked, "Is their name all they can say?"

"Pika," nodded Pikachu, Piplup and Croagunk nodding in agreement as Ash allowed Pikachu to climb on top of his head and leap to the top bunk.

With a laugh, Ash explained, "Seems Pikachu knows which bed is mine and I wouldn't argue with him." Tossing his backpack on the bed, Ash turned and said, "You'd better go and see your dorm too huh Brock?"

"Yeah," nodded the former Gym Leader, "But don't worry Ash, we'll see each other around campus."

"He's right, no need to worry," added Dawn, a smile on her face, before she and Piplup turned and began to walk away from Jaden, Syrus and Ash's room.

Once Dawn had left, Jaden looked to their new bunk mate as Ash began organising his four duel decks for a strategy as powerful as what he had used against Crowler. His attention was brought back to Earth however when he heard Brock ask a most ridiculous question:

"So guys, can anyone tell me about the girls on the island?"

Seconds later there was a loud croak and Brock yelled as he was forced to fall on his back, Croagunk dragging him away as the former Gym Leader added, "I was only…asking."

_**PokéDuels**_

**Slifer Dorm: Dawn's room…**

Dawn looked from her friend to the duel disk she had been given by Ash as she tried to come to terms with this new way of battling; unlike Ash, who apparently had to help stop some kind of enemy from taking over the world, Dawn and Brock were nothing more than accomplices, or Regents as Ash had explained.

Sorting through her clothes, Dawn cut down the Slifer jacket so it matched her clothes as she began to look through this deck of cards that the legends had given to Ash for her and Brock to use. She had barely looked through a few of the cards when the PDA she had been given began to ring and a face appeared on screen; another girl with golden hair and kind eyes, who looked as if she almost felt sorry for Dawn.

"Hi there," the girl said, "My name's Alexis Rhodes and I have an offer for you; if you like. It's tough being the only girl in Slifer so I have spoken with Miss Fontaine, head of Obelisk girls dorm, and she has agreed to place you with us here in Obelisk; all you have to do is defeat me in a duel, do you accept?"

Dawn seemed nervous; a duel, and against one of the high-class students that Ash had been talking about; then again, if Ash could duel so easily then it should be no problem for her; after all, no need to worry.

"I accept," Dawn exclaimed, "Where and when?"

"Obelisk Arena," explained Alexis, "Thirty minutes and bring those friends of yours with you; see you there."

When the message closed, Dawn looked again to her duel disk and gave a sigh; if she was ever going to learn then there was no time like the present.

As she began to pack the cards into her disk, she was unaware of a figure watching her, a slow smile creeping over his face; turning beside his shadow, the figure spoke to the darkness, "Go Nightmare; help her."

There was a motion in the shadows, like someone bowing, before Dawn picked up her deck and made for Obelisk Arena, stopping to see Ash and Brock as she made her way there.

_**PokéDuels**_

**Obelisk Arena…**

Seeing Dawn, Ash, Jaden and Syrus approach, Alexis stood up from where she was seated and approached the main stage; looking to her old friends, Alexis introduced herself to Ash before pointing and asking, "Does he belong to you two?"

Looking past her, Ash and Dawn groaned as they noticed Brock huddled up again, a heavy animé style lump on his head and his body twisted as if he had suffered Croagunk's Poison Jab; shaking his head, Ash admitted, "Yeah, Brock's a friend of ours; let me guess, he tried to make you think he was the right kind of man?"

"That's right," Alexis laughed, "Something about being his _golden haired angel _and how he would _show me the stars_; but I'm not without protection, as well as that creature," she pointed top Croagunk, who was sat on his legs, his cheeks puffing out.

"That's just Croagunk," explained Jaden, "He's Brock's Pokémon and partner, just like Pikachu here," he indicated the Electric Mouse as Dawn slipped her disk onto her arm and stood on the stage.

Seeing that she was ready, Alexis joined her and both of them smiled at the other, before the Obelisk queen spoke first, "Nice to meet you Dawn; I hope you can duel as well as your friend there."

"I'll try," Dawn admitted, "No need to worry; now, let's get this contest underway!"

"Game on," replied Alexis, activating her own disk and drawing her hand.

Dawn 4000/Alexis 4000

"You go first Alexis," Dawn offered, trying to keep the obvious fear out of her voice as she looked at creatures and cards she had basically no idea how to use; she just decided to go with instinct.

Agreeing with her, Alexis drew her card and announced, "I summon Blade Skater (ATK 1400 DEF 1500) and next, I play two cards face down and end my turn; you're up Dawn."

As Dawn drew her card, she was unaware of Jaden turning to look at Ash, his voice low as he asked, "Do you think she has a chance?"

"I don't know," replied Ash, before he seemed to lean forward and add, "But this will be interesting; I don't know what it is, but I can almost sense a power in Dawn; similar to what I have."

"Pardon?" asked Jaden, not hearing Ash as he turned back to the duel.

"Nothing," lied the Guardian of Will, "But let's see what Dawn can do."

Looking to her hand, Dawn remembered Ash telling her about Tribute Summons; how she needed one card for Level 5 and 6 monsters and how she needed 2 or more for higher.

Deciding to use this knowledge, Dawn announced, "I…I activate the spell card Diamond Thunder," a spell with a white storm appeared on the field, several strange crystalline figures huddled under the bolts of white lightning.

"What does that do?" asked Alexis, surprised at hearing a card that no-one in DA had ever heard of, not even an Obelisk like her.

"Well," Dawn explained, "It allows me to first of all draw three cards and then, by sending any one of those three to the grave, I can summon a level 6 or higher card from my hand. So I draw," she looked at her hand and discarded a spell with three blades buried in the ground, a black chain wrapped around them.

_**(Diamond Thunder: SPELL/RITUAL: Draw three cards from your deck; select one of the three cards and send it to the graveyard then Special Summon one Level 6 or Higher Monster from your hand.)**_

"And discard this card to the grave; now, I choose one Level 6 or higher monster and I think I'll choose my Black Angel (ATK 2400 DEF 1800) in attack mode!"

At her words, a man dressed in a black hunter's outfit appeared on the field, his wings were at least 12ft in wingspan and lined with black feathers that seemed to glow; his eyes were a deep, almost hypnotic shade of violet and his hair was long and as violet as his eyes.

"Next," explained Dawn, "I activate my Black Angel's special ability; when he's Special Summoned, I choose one card in your hand and then, for the rest of the duel, any copies of that card must be removed from play."

_**(Black Angel: ATK 2400 DEF 1800/6Star/DARK/SPELL-CASTER: When this card is Special Summoned, select one card in your opponent's hand and remove it from play. Your opponent cannot use the card, or any copies of the card, for the remainder of the duel.)**_

Looking to Alexis, Dawn announced, "Come on then, let's see your hand Alexis," when the Obelisk Queen revealed her hand, Dawn noticed a monster, a spell and a trap: Cyber Prima, Machine Angel Ritual and Pure Pupil. "I see what you were going to do," smiled Dawn, "And I choose your Machine Angel Ritual card."

"No!" yelled Alexis, Jaden and Syrus gasping with her as she lost her trump card.

"And now," Dawn added, "I attack with my Black Angel; destroy Blade Skater with Black Winged Seal!" The feathers on Black Angel's wings began to glow with magical ability before a strange skull-headed seal began to form before the creature. With a swish of those wings, Black Angel launched the seal towards Blade Skater, but Alexis was ready as she looked to Dawn with a sense of determination.

"Sorry Dawn, but your attack's going nowhere near my Blade Skater, because I activate my face down card Doble Passé and with this, your Angel's attack becomes a direct attack. In return, my Blade Skater can now attack you directly as well."

"You'll still lose more life points," Dawn noted, "2400 to be exact."

"Not quite," Alexis smiled, "Because I also have my Hallowed Life Barrier Trap Card and with this card, any damage I would have taken is reduced to zero; you, on the other hand, are wide open. Blade Skater, show her what we mean; attack Dawn with Skating Slice!"

Blade Skater began to slide, as if on an ice rink, before she leapt up and kicked at Dawn's life points, reducing them by 1400.

Dawn 2600/Alexis 4000

"Still," gasped Dawn, her arm shaking as she tried to get through the aftershock, "Since my angel was a Special Summon, I get to Normal Summon a monster, so I summon my Dream Warrior (ATK 1500 DEF 0) in attack mode."

A strange white mist seemed to descend on the field before a creature rose from the shadows; he was dressed in almost misted armour and was bearing a dagger and shield of white energy, his eyes glowing with a mystical blue light.

_**(Dream Warrior: ATK 1500 DEF 0/4Star/LIGHT/WARRIOR: When this card is sent to the graveyard, add one card with **__Dream __**or **__Nightmare__** in its name from your deck to your hand.)**_

"Now I play two of my own face down cards and end my turn," Dawn finished, her eyes full of hope as she watched Alexis draw her card.

Drawing from her deck, Alexis looked to Dawn and explained, "By sending my Machine Angel card to the graveyard; you've all but beaten me Dawn, that is until I saw what I just drew. I activate the spell card Polymerisation and, with this card, I fuse Blade Skater with Cyber Prima in order to summon a monster not even the guys knew about, I summon Cyber Huntress (ATK 2800 DEF 2150) in attack mode and now, I activate her Special Ability."

Cyber Huntress was a female monster with silver armour and a crown of diamond and black crystal, her eyes shielded by a visor similar to Cyber Blader and her arms bearing some kind of weapon launcher on both arms, the Kanji for _Victory_ on her chest plate.

"What's Huntress' ability?" asked Ash, but Jaden and Syrus were as confused as he was; Cyber Huntress was a completely new monster.

"Allow me to answer that for you Ash," Alexis explained, "My Cyber Huntress has the unique ability to destroy one card on my opponent's field, but use it as a tribute for any monster in my deck. So, let's get rid of that Black Angel and, thanks to his generous offer, I can summon my Cyber Angel Dakini (ATK 2700 DEF 2400) without the use of my Machine Angel card."

_**(Cyber Huntress: ATK 2800 DEF 2150/8Star/LIGHT/WARRIOR/FUSION: **__Cyber Prima + Blade Skater: __**When this card is summoned, including Special Summon, you can select and destroy one card on your opponent's field. Remove the selected card from play and Special Summon any **__Cyber__** Monster card from your deck; this applies to Fusion and Ritual Monsters.)**_

Dawn watched in shock as another new monster joined the fray; this was one of Alexis' most powerful monsters and, as Dawn looked to the armoured monster and the four staff-like swords she was wielding, a knot of fear tied up inside her.

"Next," added Alexis, "My Cyber Angel Dakini's ability activates; when she is Special Summoned, you are forced to destroy one monster on your field, so say goodbye to your Dream Warrior!"

Dawn didn't even flinch as she announced, "Well, with my monster in the grave, his special ability activates, which allows me to draw one card with Dream or Nightmare in its name from my deck," Looking through her cards, Dawn gasped as she saw a familiar looking creature and, what was better was that it had Nightmare in its name; adding that card, Dawn looked up and said, "Finish this move Alexis."

"Very well," Alexis agreed, "Cyber Huntress, you heard the girl; end this with Cyber Sniper Shot!" The launchers on Huntress' arms began to glow with a red light before a beam of light flew from Huntress' weapons and began to reach Dawn.

"I don't think so," Dawn countered, "You see Alexis, I had this waiting; I activate my face down card; it's a Trap card known as Nightmare Curse!"

An image of a sleeping figure suffering from dark influences appeared on the field, Huntress' attack suddenly being absorbed by the card as Dawn continued, "Thanks to the Curse of my Nightmare forces, your attack is redirected back to the monster who launched it and then you lose life points equal to half that monster's attack power!"

_**(Nightmare Curse: TRAP/COUNTER: Activate when your opponent declares an attack; redirect the attack back to the attacking monster and destroy it; inflict Direct Damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's attack points.)**_

"Good move," Jaden commented as Alexis was forced to watch her Huntress being sent to the graveyard, her life points dropping by 1400, equalising their scores.

Dawn 2600/Alexis 2600

"This isn't over," Alexis explained, "I still have Cyber Angel Dakini and now she'll attack; Dakini, attack with Four Blade Slash!"

"Activate my other face down," Dawn announced, "It's another trap and it's called Trouble in Paradise."

A trap with an image of black mountains and fire inside a dream bubble appeared on the field; Alexis' field suddenly glowing with dark light as Dawn explained, "Not only does this card negate your attack but it forces you to end your turn and allows me to summon two of these little guys; I summon two Dream Sheep Tokens (ATK 0 DEF 0) and that is it Alexis!"

_**(Trouble In Paradise: TRAP/COUNTER: Activate when your opponent declares an attack and you have no monsters on your side of the field; Negate the attack and Special Summon two **__Dream Sheep Tokens__** from your deck; your opponent must end their turn.)**_

Again Jaden and Ash commented on Dawn's good move as she summoned two strange dream bubble shaped creatures with silvery eyes, both of them reading zero attack points.

_**(Dream Sheep Tokens: ATK 0 DEF 0/1Star/LIGHT/TOKEN: This token can only be placed by the effect of **__Trouble In Paradise__**; When this card is sacrificed for a Tribute Summon for a monster with **__Dream __**or **__Nightmare__** in its name, count this card as two tributes. The summoning is classed as a Special Summon.)**_

Drawing her card, Dawn looked to the creature she had drawn thanks to Dream Warrior's effect; it was a Level 10 card, which meant she would need three tributes; looking to her hand, Dawn made a plan.

"I activate the spell card Multiply, which allows me to send one of my Dream Sheep Tokens to the grave and get three more in his place," now with four cards, she could make her move.

"And now," Dawn announced, "I can finally summon the big guns; I send three of my little tokens to the graveyard to summon the almighty Nightmare Lord Darkrai (ATK 4200 DEF 3900) in attack mode!"

Ash and Brock, who had recovered from his knock to the head, looked forward: had Dawn just said what they thought she said? Had she just summoned a monster named Darkrai? As in the legendary Pokémon of Nightmares; the same Pokémon they met when Dialga and Palkia had fought over their power?

//Yes,// thought Ash, watching as the heavens above the arena began to darken before, with several flashes of red and violet lightning, a beast-like monster with black shadow-crafted limbs and a powerful, muscular body appeared: where his arms should have been was instead a smoking tendril of darkness, a red scaled collar around his neck and there, protruding from the head was a hairline of white flames and an electric blue eye that was filled with malice and hatred; his lower body was covered in shadows and, unlike the Darkrai they had met before, this Duel Monster Darkrai was armoured and had talon-spiked legs.

"Wow," gasped Dawn, "Darkrai; is it really you?"

(Yes Dream Maiden,) replied a gruff voice in her head, (I have come to aid you and the Guardian of Will in your quest to stop the danger that approaches this world. In this world, I am a duel monster known as Nightmare Lord, but you know me as Darkrai and I will serve you in your quest.)

"Thank you," whispered Dawn, a bit surprised at the Dream Maiden reference; nevertheless, "Now, Darkrai's Special Ability activates, which allows me to summon two monsters back from my graveyard, so I choose my Black Angel and Dream Warrior; next, I will have my Black Angel try this again; attack Dakini with Black Winged Seal!"

This time the attack cut through Dakini like a knife through butter before Dawn felt a shiver as she added, "Now Darkrai, attack Alexis directly with Nightmare Thunder Blast!"

An orb of black energy seemed to grow before Darkrai as he launched it at Alexis, the Pokémon Co-ordinator looking to Darkrai as the attack hit its target, Alexis life points being dropped to zero.

"Sweet dreams," laughed Dawn, liking how that sounded, before she shook hands with Alexis and added, "A good match; but I guess I was the luckier one on this occasion."

"Guess so," Alexis nodded, "Welcome to Obelisk Blue Dawn, you deserve it."

_**(Nightmare Lord Darkrai: ATK 4200 DEF 3900/10Star/DIVINE/FIEND: This card can only be summoned by sacrificing 3 monsters; this card is immune to monster, spell and trap effects; When this card is summoned, Special Summon two monsters from your graveyard. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon two Monster cards with **__Nightmare __**in their names during the End Phase.)**_

Dawn celebrated with her friends, but, when she was able to separate from them, she pulled the Darkrai card from her deck and smiled with appreciation:

//Thank you Darkrai,// she thought, //I don't know why I'm making this promise but I will use you and I Dawn, Maiden of Dreams, will help Ash, Guardian of Will, against this oncoming danger.//

**And that's chapter 3 and Ash's friends really are more than they seem, but can Dawn, the Maiden of Dreams and Nightmares, aid Ash, Guardian of Will and Legends, in the oncoming quest or will everything fall apart?**

**Find out in the next chapter…**

**Anyway: Next Chapter: Jaden shows his power by duelling against a prehistoric force; also after hearing about Brock's experience as a tough Gym Leader, Crowler pits him against Syrus for the chance for a promotion; and, Jaden and Ash both hear a strange series of voices speaking through their minds and Ash meets HIS spirit partner…**

**Please read and review**

**FINAL NOTE: Dawn's deck is based on dreams and nightmares because of her dream to be the number on Co-ordinator as well as her attitude towards keeping hope alive.**


	4. Demons of Will Pt 1: Dark Legend

Chosen For Supremacy: A Yu-Gi-Oh GX/Pokémon X-Over

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Yugioh GX; I do own this plot and all OC cards explained at the end of the chapters: Some chapters will feature May and Max from Pkmn, but their decks and cards are the copyright of Green Phantom Queen's fanfic "Between my Brother and Me"

Normal Speech

//Thought//

_**Original Card Descriptions**_

(Spirit Speak)

Chapter 4: Demons of Will Part 1

**Slifer Dormitory...**

Ash sat at the desk by his bed, his head lolled to one side as he slept, a mixture of cards and duelling notes scattered beneath him; behind him, Jaden and Syrus looked at their new friend as they felt a sense of sorrow; ever since he had arrived on the island, all Ash had done was plan, duel and sleep and now, a fortnight into the new term, it was getting a bit ridiculous; not even their friend Bastion worked this hard.

Jaden looked to Ash's bunk where his Pokémon partner Pikachu was sound asleep as well, several sparks of electricity zapping his cheeks as he seemed to be dreaming.

Looking to Syrus, Jaden gave a sigh and heaved a package filled with duel disks onto his back as he shrugged and explained, "Come on Sy, we've got to get these done before Crowler has another reason to hate me."

As the two of them left, they were unaware of Ash opening his eye and smiling; sometimes he was such a good actor; turning, he looked up and whispered, "Alright Pikachu, come on, and keep quiet."

"Pika," replied the mouse quietly and Ash fell over animé style as he realised Pikachu _wasn't_ pretending: he was out for the count; with a shrug of his own, Ash pocketed his three decks and left for the destination he had been told was a source of energy; yet, as he left the Slifer Dorm behind, Ash shivered with an unrecognisable cold as he remembered the reason why he was going to this place:

(**Flashback**)

_The Previous Night..._

Ash was trying to sleep as he listened to the sound of rain falling outside; were he back in Pallet Town, he would be soothed as he imagined a Squirtle's Water Gun or even memories of Suicune rescuing he and his friends, the watery body like crystal. This time, however, he couldn't sleep for three reasons; one, he was worried about this destiny of his; how was he supposed to stop some all-powerful enemy and stand by Jaden's side. The second reason was his stomach; he had eaten too much at the dinner that evening and now his stomach was writhing and complaining in pain; but it was the third reason that really bothered Ash:

The third reason was Jaden's snoring; it was worse than a Charizard's roar and as loud as Exploud; how could Syrus sleep through that noise?

With a reluctant sigh, Ash climbed out of bed and stepped out onto the terrace of the dorm, his hair being soaked by the rain as he looked across the ocean.

"What do I do?" he asked out loud, "I don't know anything about my power and I need to if I am meant to save the world; but I don't know anything other than what Mewtwo and the Magicians told me."

(Do you want to know more Legend?)

The sound of the voice was almost a surprise to Ash, but, nevertheless, he listened as he asked, "How can I know more about this?"

(There is a place,) explained the voice, (Where the force of darkness grows; come to this place and defeat the demons within you; you will not be alone Legend; we will help you...if that is what you wish!)

The sound of the last words made Ash look up, his face twisted into an expression of confusion as he found himself sat at the desk, the rain now stopped and the skies showing a clear sunrise.

//That was weird,// thought Ash, //For a minute there, I thought I heard Entei...//

(**End Flashback**)

_**PokéDuels**_

**Crowler's Office...**

Crowler was in a rage of a mood; that boy, Ash Ketchum, had turned down the chance to join the hallowed ranks of Obelisk Blue and had opted to stick with those Slifer Slackers. There had to be a way to get rid of him and that dorm, which, in turn, would force Ash to plead for another chance and he, a duellist with some power, would join Obelisk in no time.

It was then he remembered the little man's plan to knock down the Slifer dorm and an idea, a sneaky and evil idea came to mind; digging through the records, Crowler pulled out Brock's file and laughed to himself.

"Ha, an experienced fighter who seeks only to toughen his opponents; very well, I think I'll pit this Brock against one of those Slifer Slackers and offer a promotion if they can beat him, but who shall it be?" He sifted through the files until he came to his target; a smile on his face as he remembered _his_ plan to make Duel Academy famous.

All he needed was Zane Truesdale's little brother...

_**PokéDuels**_

**Abandoned Dorm...**

Ash stood before the looming structure of the Abandoned Dormitory, a strange sense of magic flowing from the darkness of the building and giving Ash the chills; this place was creepier than Lavender Tower. Stepping over the NO ENTRY sign, Ash made his way through the dark and desolate building, until he came to a circular room with a collection of torches lining the walls; looking around the room, Ash called to the darkness, "Hello? Where are you?"

(All around you Legend,) replied the voice from before, (Are you ready to feel the power that you command?)

"Yes," Ash replied, "I want to know who I am meant to be; you said I had to defeat my demons well, here I am, so where are these demons?"

(Before you,) the voice replied and, when Ash looked, he saw the other side of the arena suddenly become a writhing mass of darkness before a teen dressed in black and red clothes rose from the darkness, his eyes cold and dark as he looked to Ash. In his hand was a strange duel disk that looked like a green blade with a rounded head.

Pointing to Ash, the creature hissed, "You are not the one; this power is the darkness and you are not its master," it then looked to its disk and activated the strange blade-like disk, a white LP meter reading 4000

_A/N: The Demon's disk is the Chaos Disk from the original series – used in the W.T.D. Saga_

Activating his own disk, Ash placed one of his other decks in the holder before he declared, "Let's battle; I won't allow you to cloud my judgment; I have a world to save!"

"Game on!" hissed Demon, drawing his first five cards.

Ash 4000/Demon 4000

Drawing his first card, Ash looked to his new deck's outline before he declared, "I start this duel off with a card face down and I summon my Chaos Blader (ATK 1700 DEF 1100) in attack mode; now, I place a second card face down and end my turn."

There was a rumble before a creature dressed in black leather seemed to come from the shadows of the room, his face hidden by a cowl and in his hands was a dual-edged sword with a black scorpion on the hilt. His lower body was like those of Flame Swordsman except his clothes were black and seemed to draw on the darkness.

_**(Chaos Blader: ATK 1700 DEF 1100/4Star/EARTH/WARRIOR: A mighty warrior believed to be the last survivor of the Apocalypse; all who stand in his way are doomed to drown in darkness.)**_

"My draw," exclaimed Demon, "And I activate a spell card; Exchange; now, we both switch one card from each other's hands," approaching Ash, Demon took a card and Ash held a card before he looked back and noticed Demon was laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Ash, holding his card amongst the other two.

"See for yourself and see your true self," Demon laughed before he folded his arms and smiled coldly.

Looking to the card, Ash noticed a spell card depicting a strange green circle with a six-pointed star and several ancient runes around the edge; looking to the name, alarms seemed to ring in the Guardian of Will's head as he read the text:

The card was called the Seal of Orichalcos...

As Ash added the card to his hand, he felt a strange pull on his mind and a voice, soft yet filled with the cold sound of death, filled the air and entered the Guardian of Will's mind, (This is your true path to power; use this card and no-one will be able to stop you.)

Ash shook his head as he looked to Demon, his eyes shining with darkness as he continued, "Next, I think I'll summon the card I took from you; I summon my Shadow Stallion (ATK 1800 DEF 1000) in attack mode and play a card face down."

At his words, a large black horse rose from the shadows, its body was wrapped in silver chains and its eyes burned with the fires of darkness.

_**(Shadow Stallion: ATK 1800 DEF 1000/4Star/DARK/BEAST: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent.)**_

With a laugh of triumph, Demon continued, "And now, so-called Guardian of Will, we'll see if you can will this to change; Shadow Stallion, attack Chaos Blader with Bolting Bombardment!"

The mighty stallion suddenly reared up and roared in a dark tone as it bolted towards Chaos Blader, its eyes burning with some dark, paranoid-induced fear.

"Not so fast," Ash announced, "I activate my face down card," He indicated the first card he had played and flicked the activation on his duel disk, revealing a shield that seemed to be crafted from black metal, strange circlets of darkness enveloping the shield.

"I activate my Veil of Darkness trap card and with this card, when I am attacked by a DARK-Attribute monster, the attack is negated and, during your End Phase, I get to draw one card from my deck."

The force of darkness that emanated from the shield seemed to slow Shadow Stallion as its body was enveloped by a strong, glowing circlet of black energy, forcing the beast monster to stop in his tracks, Demon's attack negated.

_**(Veil of Darkness: TRAP/COUNTER: Activate when a DARK Attribute Monster attacks your side of the field; negate the attack and, during your opponent's End Phase, draw one card.)**_

"I end my turn with another face down," growled Demon as Ash drew his card, before he gave a confident smile and took his turn.

Drawing his card, Ash once again felt the pull of darkness as the cold voice whispered in his ear, (Use that card; become who you are inside; you know that it's what you want.)

"No," Ash replied in a low voice, "I won't play it; you can't make me," He looked up as he added, "It's my draw and," he looked to his hand and nodded with approval, "I activate my other face down card Streaming Darkness!"

"What?" asked Demon as a card depicting a bike similar to Ghost Rider appeared, trails of dark, chaotic energy being left in the bike's trail, a strange shadow now enveloping the field.

"Thanks to my Streaming Darkness spell card," Ash explained, his own deck now glowing with a dark energy, "I can automatically summon a Dark Attribute Monster from my deck by sending one card to the graveyard. So, by sending…uh…" he went to remove the Seal of Orichaclos, but, as Ash held the tip of the card, a strange, unexplained feeling filled his body; he knew he should send that card to the grave, but a part of him was saying no; it was compelled to stay; compelled to disobey and it was making Ash know this power.

"By…uh…sending my White Rider to the graveyard, I automatically summon the higher breed of your dark horse there; I summon Catastros: The Beast of Darkness (ATK 3000 DEF 1400),"

_**(Streaming Darkness: SPELL/NORMAL: Send one card from your hand to the graveyard and Special Summon one Level 6 or higher Dark Attribute Monster from your deck.)**_

Catastros looked like a darker, more demonic version of Shadow Stallion; he was a black-furred horse with blood red, fiery chains and eyes that were tinged with evil; his body was covered at the head, legs and back with silver armour that seemed to emanate darkness.

"And next," continued Ash, "I sacrifice Catastros and my White Rider, removing them both from play, to automatically summon one half of my deck's true power; I summon Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Beginning (ATK 3000 DEF 2500) and now, I know with all my heart, that I will defeat you."

_**(Catastros: The Beast of Darkness: ATK 3000 DEF 1400/6Star/DARK/BEAST: This card cannot attack if your opponent has no monsters in play; when this card is destroyed, Special Summon either **__Shadow Stallion __**or **__White Rider __**from your deck, hand or graveyard.)**_

With a flash of lightning, the ground seemed to open up and take the souls of Catastros and White Rider into the abyss before, with a huge flash of black lightning, a figure dressed in blue armour streaked with red, orange and gold decorations and spikes coming off the shoulders appeared on the field. A shield was held in his left hand with a bronze and golden edge around a blue design and a helm of blue with red jewels and sapphire blue spikes was nestled on his head; this was one half of the two Regents of Chaos and Darkness that now existed within Ash's deck – this was Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Beginning.

_**(Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Beginning: ATK 3000 DEF 2500/8Star/LIGHT/WARRIOR: This card can only be summoned by removing one LIGHT monster and one DARK monster from play. Once, during each of your turns, you can activate one of the following effects:**_

_**Remove on monster on the field from play; if you activate this effect, this card cannot attack;**_

_**When this card destroys an opponent's monster, this card can attack again.)**_

Looking to the all-powerful warrior, Ash felt a strange burst of excitement; he had no idea of the power within his deck and now, with this warrior in play, he had the ability to defeat his darkness _without _the Seal of Orichalcos;

//I hope,// he added in an undertone as he considered his next move.

As Ash looked to his new warrior, he felt a strange connection forge as he began to plan his next move; it was like there was a second spirit in his deck and, through some unknown reasoning, Ash knew that the only way he could unleash this power was to drag out the duel; first things first, however;

"Now, Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the Beginning, attack Demon's Shadow Stallion with Thousand Blade Frenzy!" As the mighty warrior's sword began to move with lightning speed, creating the image of 1000 blades, Ash smiled as he checked the LP meters; there was enough time to drag this out.

Or not, as Demon announced, "I activate my Dark Disciple's Fealty Trap Card."

A trap card depicting a black throne and a kneeled figure rose onto the field; the figure on the throne bearing some resemblance to the Supreme King of Darkness.

"What does that card do?" asked Ash, but was surprised when his Soldier disappeared and Demon began laughing in a cold tone.

"Did you think for one second that you could escape the inevitable?" he asked, his voice ringing around the Abandoned Dorm, "You see Guardian; this all-powerful Trap card allows me to stop your attack and send your card back to your hand. After that, I name one card in your hand and you are forced to activate it, or summon it, but I already know what card you're going to use."

//No,// Ash thought, his eyes wide with terror; Demon had set him up; he knew that, as the Guardian of Will, Ash would have powerful cards and a strategy worthy of Yugi himself, //I won't do it; there has to be a way!//

(There is Legend,) whispered a voice in his ear, (Trust in the power of your deck and you will succeed; I will use my power to protect you, but I can do no more; do you accept my help?)

Recognising the voice from the night before, Ash tried to stop his hand from shaking as he replied in spiritual contact, (I accept, but who are you?)

(We,) replied the voice, (are your three spirit partners; there is the one who told you of this destiny; Mewtwo; the legendary guardian of great power, the Dark Magician and you know who I am;) There was a pause before the voice declared:

(I AM ENTEI!)

Ash gasped in shock, (Entei? But how are you a Duel card?)

(Just as Darkrai and most of my other Pokémon creatures are cards; so too am I and I am ready to serve you Legend; if that is what you wish?)

(Can you help me against this darkness? I am not some evil dictator!)

(I can help,) Entei replied, (But only slightly; my power can lower the Orichalcos' influence over you, but it cannot destroy it; only your true power can do that and you are not ready to meet him.)

(Very well,) Ash nodded before he looked to Demon and smiled in an almost cold gleam, "You want me to use this?" He held up the card and felt the waves of energy course through his body, "Very well Demon; I will play your bluff."

He slammed the card down, his eyes going from deep brown to a slight shade of emerald as the power of the card began to consume him; little did Ash know that, as he was playing that card, his spirits were ready to serve their Guardian of Will.

"I activate the _SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!_"

_**PokéDuels**_

**???**

The spirit forms of Mewtwo, Entei and the Dark Magician watched as their friend and ally played that darkness-fuelled card; as the green circlet of shadow energy began to consume Ash's body, Entei roared with fury and Mewtwo held up his hands, Dark Magician spinning his staff in a heavy-set circle.

"DARKNESS BE LIFTED; NO MORE!" Roared Entei as his power over dreams surrounded Ash's duel spirit and began to push back Orichalcos.

As the green circle completed its creation, Entei looked to his two spiritual counterparts as he lowered himself to a lying position and watched the duel continue.

"We have done all we can," explained Dark Magician, "It is up to Legend now; with the power of the spirit world protecting him, he will not feel as dark as I have felt with this power."

"Let's hope you're right Magus," Mewtwo replied, his body surrounded by a blue aura, "Because the fate of human, Duel Monster and Pokémon alike depend on Legend, no, on the Chosen One winning this duel!"

_**PokéDuels**_

**Abandoned Dorm…**

Ash yelled in pain as he felt Orichalcos' power become one with him and, at the same time, he felt the powers of his four decks come alive and shield him, but not stop the Seal from appearing on his forehead. When he looked to Demon, Ash's eyes were red like blood and his smile was as twisted as Giovanni.

Seeing this new transformation, Demon asked in a very demon-like tone, "So tell me, Chosen One, how do you feel now?"

"Like I want to destroy you," Ash smiled, "This duel is far from over; I play a face down and end my turn."

**And that's chapter 4 and Ash has met his spirit partners and is now feeling the powers of darkness, but why does he seem to like it and can he defeat this power? Also, what, exactly is Crowler's plan for Syrus and Brock and can Jaden and Syrus complete their task before they get into trouble with Crowler?**

**Find out in the next chapter…**

**Anyway: Next Chapter: Jaden shows his power by duelling against a prehistoric force; also after hearing about Brock's experience as a tough Gym Leader, Crowler pits him against Syrus for the chance for a promotion; and, can Ash overcome Orichalcos power?**

**Please read and review**

**FINAL NOTE: When Entei and Mewtwo were in the SW (Spirit World) they appeared as their Pokémon selves; you didn't actually think I'd tell you their card forms yet did you?**

**(Chuckles in an evil tone)…**


	5. Demons Of Will Pt 2: Spirit Voices

Chosen For Supremacy: A Yu-Gi-Oh GX/Pokémon X-Over

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Yugioh GX; I do own this plot and all OC cards explained at the end of the chapters: Some chapters will feature May and Max from Pkmn, but their decks and cards are the copyright of Green Phantom Queen's fanfic "Between my Brother and Me"

Normal Speech

//Thought//

_**Original Card Descriptions**_

(Spirit Speak)

Chapter 5: Demons Of Will 2: A Spirit's Voice

_A/N: Syrus will be more confident than canon in this story, so expect some cards that are not normally in his deck; also, I would like to thank Green Phantom Queen for the suggestions for Brock's Spirit Partners._

**Near to the Slifer Dorm…**

Jaden and Syrus had been charged by Doctor Crowler to deal with a selection of missing Duel Disks, but, before they had been able to hand out the replacement disks, Jaden had been challenged by someone who called himself Sergeant Hasselberry; a dino-based duellist who, as Jaden soon discovered, hated changes in life.

As Jaden dealt the final blow of the duel, which he had been forced into, there was the sound of footsteps and, as everyone turned, they saw Brock emerge from the trees, Bastian and Alexis with the former Pokémon Gym Leader. Brock was dressed in a sleeve-less version of the Slifer Red Jacket and his brow was furrowed as he looked to the others and asked, "Hey, have you guys send Ash anywhere?"

"Isn't he still back at the Slifer Dorm?" asked Jaden, before he noticed the creature by Brock's side; it was Pikachu. Even though he had only known Ash for a short time, Jaden had the feeling that the yellow mouse-creature and the new duellist would never be apart without reason. "Where did he go?" asked Jaden, running to Brock.

"I don't know Jaden," answered Bastian, "But that's not the only reason we're here; Brock, here has been told by Crowler that he has to duel for a chance to come to Ra Yellow."

"So what?" asked Syrus, "We already know he's a good duellist; I mean, he has to be if Ash and Dawn are."

"You're not seeing the point," Alexis explained, "Besides Sy, he has to duel a Slifer for a chance at promotion; he has to duel you!"

"M-Me?" stammered Syrus, "How? Why?"

"Maybe because of my previous experience as a Gym Leader," explained Brock, "Back in the Kanto Region, I was the leader of the Pewter City Gym and I guess Crowler believes that, as a former Gym Leader, I must be a powerful duellist."

"Oh man," gasped Syrus, "I know I can't duel and Crowler's trying to prove that fact; he probably believes that if I come to Ra Yellow, then I will end up like my big brother."

Everyone nodded in agreement, before Brock looked to Jaden and asked, "How does that man get away with these things? It's nothing short of manipulation and I have to be the one who deals the pain."

Looking to Syrus, Brock explained, "I can't promise that I will go easy on you Syrus, but I can promise that, win or lose, I will help you conquer this fear inside you. I happen to care about my friends and, even though we've only known each other for a short while, I can say that you and I are friends; so, see you out there?" He held out his hand and looked to Syrus, his eyes filled with hope and his lips emotionless as he waited for a response.

Looking to the trainer before him, Syrus realised that, as Ash's friend, Brock really did care and obviously kept his word; with a confident stare-down, Syrus took the hand, "See you out there Brock!"

_**PokéDuels**_

**Brock's Slifer Dormitory…**

Sat alone in his room, Brock leaned back and tried t get his head around this new way of battling; as a Pokémon Breeder, he had found that his deck was based on cards of life and survival, but, thanks to watching Ash and Dawn duel, the former Gym Leader had gained an idea about duelling.

Then again, there was also the point of Dawn and how she had summoned a Duel Monsters version of Darkrai; Ash had explained about his role as the Guardian of Will and Lord of Legends, but if this was true, what did that make Dawn and Brock? If Dawn had Darkrai, what did Ash have and which Pokémon legend was Brock allied with.

(Do you wish to know?) asked a voice and Brock looked up, his face scanning the room as if to see the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" he asked, grabbing hold of Croagunk's Poké Ball.

(Do not fear Master of Life,) the voice explained, (You are one of the Chosen Six who are gifted with great power; you asked about your partner; do you wish to meet us?)

"Are you like Darkrai?" asked Brock, "Duel Monsters made from your Pokémon forms?"

(Yes,) replied a second voice, (As the Guardian Spirit of Life; I am your true partner, but the Spirit of Time is your secondary partner. Do you wish to know our power?)

"Yes," replied Brock, "And I, Brock Stone, Master of Life, do swear to aid your other Chosen, but how will I know them?"

(You know of the Maiden of Dreams and Lord of Legends, but the others shall reveal themselves to you: they are the Prince of Wisdom, Goddess of Joy and the Defender of the King. Find them and become one once again, Life Master; it is your destiny.)

As Brock began to wonder the identities of the other Chosen, he saw his deck glow with a bright light and then, as he stared, the deck split into two and lay before him.

The voice of the Spirit of Life spoke to him, (My deck contains Life cards whereas my Spirit of Time partner's deck is based on time; we will aid you and follow you always Master of Life; for now, it is time to know our power.)

Brock picked up both decks before he turned and made his way to the Duel Arena, completely unaware of a strange green glow that had suddenly spawned in his deck and, as he made his way to the arena, his two spirit partners eyeing each other with worry. There was something wrong with the Trinity and, judging from the strength of the glow, it had to be the Guardian of Will; both Time and Life hoped their saviour was going to be all right.

_**PokéDuels**_

**Somewhere in Domino City…**

_A/N: The following is credited to Green Phantom Queen's Story "Between My Brother And Me"_

May awoke with a shock and sweat trickling down her face; it had happened again, the nightmare about the Light and the strange force of energy that seemed to envelop the world.

Yet this time there had been a second trio of figures in the dream; a boy dressed in white clothes and bearing a duel disk, his face had been hidden but May had seen something familiar in his whitened apparel.

By his side had been a girl enveloped in mist and a strange force of darkness; she had been dressed in a robe made of blue material and she too bore a Duel Disk, a strange black shadow creature behind her.

The final member of the trio had been a tall man dressed in a suit of white, black and gold, his face concealed by a mask and a crown on his head; behind him were three shadowed creatures that LOOKED familiar but May couldn't place it.

As she tried to get this dream through her mind, May then noticed Atem and Kura looking at her, the Spirit of the Pharaoh showing eyes of worry and concern. "What?" she asked, "What is it?"

"Your dream, Goddess," explained Kura.

"It's impossible," Atem added, his hands almost shaking, "They've returned!"

"Who?" asked May, "The figures in my dream? Who are they?"

"The tall one," explained Atem, "Is known as the Guardian of Will; he was believably the Guardian of the powers of darkness and could command the gods themselves. It is said he commanded the Dragons once and that his reincarnations are their true masters."

"And the others?" asked May, keeping a side note to speak with Max and Mokuba about this.

"The girl is known as the Maiden of Dreams and she commands desires, hope and nightmares with her own army of creatures; it is believed she commanded the Gods of Nightmare and Reality at one point. And," continued Kura, "The third is known as the Life Master; he was the Guardian's closest ally and served me back in the old times; it is believed that he commands Light, but holds the means of survival and health at any and all costs."

"What happened to them?" asked May, her eyes wide at this tale.

"They gave their lives to stop the Light of Destruction," explained Atem, "But their spirits existed in their descendants and it is said that they serve...him!" Atem seemed to shiver as he finished his statement.

"Who?" asked May, a shiver running through her veins as she sensed Atem's fear.

Kura looked to his ally before he sighed and replied, "The Supreme King of Darkness!"

_**PokéDuels**_

**Later…**

"And that's the story," explained May, looking at a stunned Max and Mokuba as both of them looked to her.

"So," Max finished for her, "I guess our first question is...who these new trio of defenders are?"

"That's easy," replied a voice and Max, May and Mokuba looked to see Atem and Khonsu looking at them, the Moon God taking a deep breath as he replied "It's someone you know very well; The Chosen of your Legend Pokémon!"

May and Max gasped in realisation and May was the one to say it:

"It's _ASH_!"

_**PokéDuels**_

**Obelisk Arena…**

Dawn, Jaden and Alexis sat with Bastian, Chazz and Atticus as they waited for the duel between Brock and Syrus to begin; looking around; Dawn noticed that they were the only students there. Before she could enquire as to why this was, she also noticed someone who wasn't with them.

"Where's Ash?" she asked, keeping one eye on the field, in case he should arrive late. As everyone shrugged in reply, Dawn felt a strange cold descend over her; looking to her left, Dawn noticed Darkrai hovering nearby, his one blue eye shining with worry. Leaning over, Dawn whispered, "What is it Darkrai?"

(The Guardian of Will, Maiden,) he explained, his voice echoing in her mind, (He is in trouble and I can no longer sense his connection to the Legendary Powers. I fear he is either consumed by some great power…or…he is no longer of this world.)

"Don't say that," Dawn gasped, "Ash is a powerful duellist and has a strong heart; that's why he is your Guardian of Will. No need to worry!"

(I hope you are correct Maiden,) explained Darkrai, (For both worlds' sakes.)

Down below, Syrus and Brock faced each other as they activated their disks and drew their first hands, Jaden and co noticing a more confident look in Syrus' eyes, almost as if he had been given some kind of revelation.

Brock 4000/Syrus 4000

"Guess I go first," Syrus explained, "My draw," he looked to his hand before he replaced one card with another and announced, "I summon my Speed Warrior Mach 3 (ATK 1200 DEF 600) in attack mode and next, I place two cards face down; now, I end my turn."

At his words, a bolt of lightning seemed to race around the field before settling in front of Syrus, revealing a warrior-type monster with silver armour and wheels where his feet should be, a bolt of lightning adorning his chest and a visor of gold over his eyes.

_**(Speed Warrior Mach 3: ATK 1200 DEF 600/3Star/EARTH/MACHINE: During your next Standby Phase, send this card to the graveyard to Special Summon **__Speed Warrior Mach 5 __**in attack mode from your deck.)**_

Everyone gasped at the new card as Brock actually smiled and drew his card, "Nice work Syrus; I heard you were a duellist who was afraid and lacked confidence; I can't wait to see what your Speed Warrior can do. For now though, it's my move and I start by activating my Spirit Mountain Field Spell!"

At his words, the scene around them changed into a valley of snow-capped White Mountains with a clear, cloudless sky and an array of forestry below them. Behind the mountains was an endless ocean that seemed to stretch forever and all around them blew an almost mystical breeze.

"Now," explained Brock, "Thanks to my Spirit Mountain; I can automatically summon one of my all-powerful Nature Spirits from my deck; so I think I'll start with my Nature Spirit Hawthorn Warrior (ATK 1500 DEF 1400) in attack mode; now Syrus, the fun begins, because my Spirit Mountain allows me to increase my Hawthorn Warrior by 500 points."

_**(Spirit Mountain: SPELL/FIELD: As long as this card is on the field, Special Summon one **__Nature Spirit__** from your deck per turn; increase the attack of all cards with **__Nature __**in their name by 500 points.)**_

Hawthorn Warrior was a wood-armoured warrior with a thorn-headed axe and vines where his arms should be; his face was a writhing mass of plants and his body was enveloped by a strange green aura.

_**(Nature Spirit Hawthorn Warrior: ATK 1500 DEF 1400/4Star/EARTH/PLANT: When this card is destroyed, deal 500 points of damage to your opponent and draw one card from your deck.)**_

"And now," added Brock, "Nature Spirit Hawthorn Warrior, attack Syrus' Mach 3 warrior with Spiked Blade Slice!" The plant-based warrior leapt into the air before he threw his arm forwards and launched the axe on a thick vine of wood and plant energy, the blade cutting through Speed Warrior Mach 3, sending him to the graveyard and dealing 800 points of damage to Syrus.

Brock 4000/Syrus 3200

"Well," gasped Syrus, rubbing his arm where the damage had been dealt, "You're not the only one with a powerful card Brock; I activate the Trap Card Mechanised Army."

"What does that do?" asked Dawn, watching from the stands as a card depicting a machine-based war-ground, bodies and scrap metal scattered across the image and a white light shining on one figure appeared on the field.

"Well," explained Syrus, "This card can only be activated when a Machine monster is destroyed; it allows me to activate any effects that card has; even if they can't normally be activated upon destruction. This means, thanks to my Speed Warrior's special ability, I can now summon Speed Warrior Mach 5 (ATK 2000 DEF 2200) in attack mode!"

There was an even brighter flash of lightning and everyone gasped as a figure dressed in gold armour and bearing bolts of lightning wheeled onto the field, his head was covered by a mechanical helmet and his body was covered in spiked metal, the bolts of lightning flashing in his armoured hands.

_**(Mechanised Army: TRAP/PERMANENT: Activate when a Machine-Type Monster is destroyed as a result of battle; activate any effects of the destroyed monster that would normally happen during either player's turn.)**_

_**(Speed Warrior Mach 5: ATK 2000 DEF 2200/6Star/EARTH/MACHINE: When this card is summoned by the effect of **__Speed Warrior Mach 3, __**draw an additional card during your next Draw Phase. When this card attacks your opponent's monsters, increase this card's attack power by 300 points. When this effect has been triggered, send this card to the graveyard and Special Summon **__Speed Warrior Mach 7 __**during your End Phase.)**_

Seeing the new card, Brock couldn't help but smile as he shrugged and added, "Then Syrus, I guess I have no choice, but to play a card face down and end my turn. I have to say though that I am impressed; you really know what you're doing and you're not afraid to let out all of your potential."

"Thanks Brock," Syrus smiled, "But I do have a lot to live up to; the thing is that I was letting that fact get to me; I can never match my big brother, but I can make it so that I am remembered for being more than his brother. My draw," he looked to his hand and smiled, "And now, I activate the Level Up Spell Card, which allows me to send Speed Warrior Mach 5 to the grave and now, I can Special Summon my Speed Warrior Mach 7 (ATK 2500 DEF 2800) in attack mode from my deck."

As the power of Level Up took effect, Syrus felt his spirits soar as he watched his Mach 5 card being sent to the grave and, as everyone watched, a trio of thunderbolts filled the air before a Speed Warrior as large as Machine King rose onto the field; his body was swathed in mechanised armour in shades of silver, black and gold and his face was covered by a mask depicting bolts of lightning; his hands were replaced by two large cannons and his lower body was replaced by tank-like tracks.

"Now," commanded Syrus, "Speed Warrior Mach 7, attack Brock's Nature Spirit Hawthorn Warrior with Shock Cannon Blast!" The machine-based warrior seemed to glow with light before the cannons on his arms began to crackle and spark with lightning, creating a ball of red lightning in each gun, before the twin blasts flew from the cannon, Brock gasping as Hawthorn was sent to the graveyard.

Brock 3000/Syrus 3200

"Hold up," Jaden called, "How come Brock lost more life points?"

"Easy Jay," replied Syrus, "When my Speed Warrior destroys an opponent's card, all Battle Damage is doubled, which made 1000 points of damage."

_**(Speed Warrior Mach 7/7Star/EARTH/MACHINE: ATK 2500 DEF 2800: When this card destroys an opponent's monster, all Battle Damage is doubled. This card cannot be affected by Monster, Spell or Trap effects during your Battle Phase.)**_

"You're not the only one with a special power," explained Brock, "Because, thanks to your tank-like warrior destroying my Nature Spirit; you lose 500 life points!"

"Not so," replied Syrus, "My Mach 7 Warrior stops all monsters, spell and trap effects from being triggered during my Battle Phase, so I don't lose any life points. What I will do is play another face down and end my turn; show me what you got Brock!"

Drawing his card, Brock gasped as he stared at a powerful monster and, reading the ability, he grinned as he found a way to summon it in this turn, "I activate my face down card; it's called Surviving the Storm!"

A spell depicting a twister destroying a house rose onto the field, the house showing a bunker underneath and huddled figures in the bunker, "Thanks to my Surviving the Storm card, I can summon back my Nature Spirit Hawthorn from my grave; next, I activate my Spirit Mountain's Special Ability, which allows me to summon another Nature Spirit, such as Nature Spirit Molten Archer (ATK 1800 DEF 1800) and next, because that was a Special Summon, I get to Normal Summon this card; from the depths of Life and Nature, I summon my Terra Shaymin: The Guardian of Life (ATK 3000 DEF 2650) in attack mode."

_**(Surviving the Storm: SPELL/NORMAL: Special Summon one **__Nature Spirit__** from your graveyard.)**_

There was a roar from the heavens as Hawthorn and Molten Archer – a monster with red armour and bearing a body of volcanic energy, his hands enveloped by balls of fire – were removed from the field and a strange creature appeared on the field: at first glance, it looked like a larger version of a lion cub, albeit a green lion cub with strange foliage growing over its body and leering silver eyes staring from under the head. The creature had claws like serrated thorns and its body seemed to radiate a sense of hallowed energy.

Looking to Terra Shaymin, Brock smiled as he asked, "Is this your power?"

(Only one half of my power Life Master,) explained Shaymin, (If this boy is lucky enough to battle me then you will witness my full power and true form.)

_**(Terra Shaymin: The Guardian of Life: ATK 3000 DEF 2650/8Star/EARTH/BEAST: This card can only be summoned by sending 2 **__Nature Spirits __**to the graveyard. When this card destroys an opponent's monster, increase your life points by 500 points. When this card is targeted as a result of battle, remove this card from play and summon one **__Sky Shaymin: Guardian of Nature __**from your deck.)**_

With this powerful monster on the field, Brock gave a smile and announced, "Now Shaymin, attack Syrus' Speed Warrior Mach 7 with Terrain Tornado!"

The green foliage on Shaymin's back suddenly began to glow with emerald light before, with a cry of heated fury, the lion-creature launched the green energy in a cyclone of foliage and vines, Syrus crying out as he felt the full onslaught of the attack.

"And," added Brock, "There's a reason they call him the Guardian of Life; when Shaymin destroys an opponent's monster, I regain 500 Life Points." All around him was a mist of emerald light as Shaymin seemed to feed his energy to Brock's Duel Disk.

Brock 3500/Syrus 2700

Syrus struggled to his feet as he wiped away a speck of dirt from his eyes and explained, "Well Brock, since you destroyed my Mach 7 Warrior, I can now go ahead and unleash my strategy; I activate my Trap Card," He pointed to the card he'd set last turn and revealed what looked like Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon being pierced by several heavy set blades and cut into shrapnel, a pair of leering red eyes burning from under the armour of the dragon.

"I activate my Techno Transfusion Trap Card," Syrus exclaimed, and, as everyone watched, there was a flash of red, blue and white lightning before three familiar spirits of monsters surrounded Syrus.

"Wait up," Brock gawped, "Why are your three Speed Warriors back there?"

"Because they are being upgraded," explained Syrus, "You see Brock, I needed three Machines with the same name in my grave so I could do this; by sending my three Speed Warriors to the graveyard, I summon the almighty, the all powerful Velocimax: Speed Master (ATK 3900 DEF 4500) the all powerful Lord of the Machine Deck!"

_**(Techno Transfusion: TRAP/NORMAL: This card can only be activated when a Machine Monster is sent to the graveyard; remove three Machine Monsters with the same name from your graveyard and Special Summon one Machine-Fusion Monster from your deck.)**_

_**(Velocimax, Speed Master: ATK 3900 DEF 4500/9Star/EARTH/MACHINE/FUSION: (**__Speed Warrior Mach 3 ____Speed Warrior Mach 5 + Speed Warrior Mach 7__**) This card can only be summoned by the effect of **__Overload Fusion, Power Bond __**or **__Techno Transfusion. __**This card cannot be destroyed in battle; when this card destroys an opponent's monster, the Battle Damage is tripled. Remove this card from play to re-summon **__Speed Warriors Mach 3, 5 and 7 __**from your graveyard.)**_

Velocimax was, quite possibly, the largest Machine Monster ever; it stood as tall as Cyber End Dragon with the added size of an Armed Dragon Lv. 10: its body was made of solid titanium and it was supported by three rocket-fuelled tracks with two huge cannons supporting its solid steel arms. Its face was a double of the Perfect Machine King and bolts of lightning fuelled its powerful build.

"Wow," gasped Jaden, "Now that is one _sweet_ monster; never knew Sy had it in him to summon something like that."

"That's not all I can do Jaden," explained Syrus, "Watch this; Velocimax, Speed Master, attack Shaymin now with Accelerated Inferno Blast!"

The cannons on Speed Master's arms began to build up with the same lightning orbs that Mach 7 had produced before, with a blast as loud as thunder, the giant machine recoiling its arm as Brock watched the attack approach Shaymin.

"I don't think so Syrus," Brock explained, before he declared, "Shaymin, activate your Special Ability!"

The resounding blast seemed to cloud everyone's vision as Brock felt the aftermath of the attack hit him full force; before there was a cry like the heavens and a bright golden light filled the arena; at the same time, everyone watched as a winged humanoid figure dressed in green and white armour appeared on the field, his head resembling a puppy of some kind with green-tipped ears and fierce jaws; its wings were split into four; two green and two white and in its hand was a sword wrapped in thickened vines and crackles of energy.

"Who is that?" asked Syrus, his Speed Master powering down as the attack was finished.

Brock clutched at his chest, feeling the life point damage hit him, before he looked up and explained, "Ash and Dawn aren't the only ones with powerful creatures; you see Sy, when you targeted my Terra Shaymin, you activated his unique power. He has transformed and become more powerful than ever; say hello to Sky Shaymin: The Guardian of Nature (ATK 4200 DEF 3200) my true powered friend. This duel is far from over Syrus, so end your turn!"

Brock 800/Syrus 2700

When Syrus obliged, Brock smiled and drew his card before he explained, "This duel is over on this turn Sy; and it happens because of my Sky Shaymin; attack his Speed Master with Sky Spirit Storm!"

Sky Shaymin raised his blade to the heavens and, at the same time, flared his four wings so that they all pointed up like five blades of energy before there was a roar of wind, a crash like waves, a crack like the earth and a whoosh of flames as Shaymin sliced his blade forward. At the same time, four strange bolts of energy flew from the blade, each of them striking down Speed Master and Syrus feeling pain shoot through him.

Brock 800/Syrus 2500

"It…doesn't matter," gasped Syrus, "Because my Speed Master's not destroyed; thanks to his special ability, he can't be destroyed in battle."

"True," nodded Brock, "But now I can activate one of Shaymin's three abilities and, you know what Sy, I think I'll activate ability number 2: when I remove one card, such as my Spirit Mountain, from the field, after Shaymin has attacked, you lose Life Points equal to your monster's attack points!"

"What?" gasped Syrus; Jaden and the others echoing his remark.

"You heard me," Brock retorted, "There's no stopping nature Syrus and now I'll show you his power; Shaymin, do it!"

Sky Shaymin threw his blade through the mountain and cut through Speed Master, depleting Syrus' life points to zero and forcing the short Slifer to his knees.

"Now," added Brock, "Let's go find Ash; I don't know how or why, but I know he's in trouble."

He had no idea how right that was…

_**(Sky Shaymin: Guardian of Nature: ATK 4200 DEF 3200/9Star/DIVINE/BEAST-WARRIOR: This card can be summoned by sending 3 **__Nature __**cards to the graveyard; if this card is summoned by the effect of **__Terra Shaymin – Guardian of Life,__** this card cannot be destroyed in battle. When this card destroys an opponent's monster, activate ONE of the following abilities:**_

_**Remove one card on the field from play and inflict Direct Damage equal to the targeted monster's attack points;**_

_**OR**_

_**Remove one **__Nature Spirit __**from play; this card can attack again;**_

_**OR**_

_**Pay 1000 life points and Special Summon **__Terra Shaymin – Guardian of Life __**back to your field in defence mode.)**_

**And that's chapter 5 and the trio have discovered their spirit partners, but are Jaden and the gang too late to save Ash from the power of the Orichalcos or will the Master of Life and Maiden of Dreams rescue the Lord of Legends from his own darkness?**

**Find out in the next chapter…**

**Anyway: Next Chapter: Can Ash overcome Orichalcos power? Also, a strange new spirit comes to aid the GOW and the Chosen Trio each gain new powers and new attire…**

**Please read and review**

**FINAL NOTE: Thanks again to Green Phantom Queen for allowing me to use May and Max as well as the cards from her fic: Between my Brother and Me; **

**I REALLY RECOMMEND IT TO ANYONE WHO ENJOYS THIS STORY.**


	6. Demons Of Will Pt 3: Destream

Chosen For Supremacy: A Yu-Gi-Oh GX/Pokémon X-Over

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Yugioh GX; I do own this plot and all OC cards _**(written in brackets) **_I also own Destream:

Some chapters will feature May and Max from Pkmn, but their decks and cards are the copyright of Green Phantom Queen's fanfic "Between my Brother and Me"

Normal Speech

//Thought//

_**Original Card Descriptions**_

(Spirit Speak)

_Last Time..._

Ash yelled in pain as he felt Orichalcos' power become one with him and, at the same time, he felt the powers of his four decks come alive and shield him, but not stop the Seal from appearing on his forehead. When he looked to Demon, Ash's eyes were red like blood and his smile was as twisted as Giovanni.

Seeing this new transformation, Demon asked in a very demon-like tone, "So tell me, Chosen One, how do you feel now?"

"Like I want to destroy you," Ash smiled, "This duel is far from over; I play a face down and end my turn."

Chapter 6: Demons Of Will pt 3: Destream

_A/N: This chapter starts around the same time as Brock summoning Terra Shaymin and will feature the others seeing Ash under Orichalcos._

Ash 4000/Demon 4000

Ash's eyes burned with fire and darkness; he had done it; at last, the power of the Orichalcos was his to command and he was going to succeed with this power. It was his destiny to be the Guardian of Will, so why shouldn't he be the Dark Guardian of Will? With the power of Orichalcos by his side, no-one would be able to stand in his way.

//Wait,// a part of his mind suddenly called, //Why am I being like this? I am protected by Entei, Mewtwo and the Dark Magician; is this the darkness the mysterious voice spoke of? The demon inside me that I have to defeat?//

//No,// argued another part of him, //I am all powerful now and have the right to destroy anyone who stands in my way; I may not have my Black Luster on the field anymore, but all it will take is the right cards and I will have the most powerful monster under the control of the most powerful force in existence; the power of Orichalcos!//

Ash watched as Demon drew his card and looked to the now dark Lord of Legend, "You may have the power, but tell me Legend, can you control it?" He raised a card and explained, "Because I have the cards that are pure darkness: I activate the spell card Dark Altar."

Ash gasped as a card depicting an eight-pointed cross rose onto the field, trails of blood dripping from each of the points of the cross as darkness wrapped around the field.

"Now," continued Demon, "If I send a DARK attribute card to the grave this turn then I can summon any high-level monster with only one tribute; so, by sending Shadow Stallion to the graveyard, I summon my all powerful Evil Hero Malicious Edge (ATK 2600 DEF 1800) and now, Malicious Edge, attack his Dark Lordship with Dark Needle Burst!"

Malicious Edge, who was a black armoured being with spikes on his hands, an X-shaped chest-plate and a dark visor over his eyes, leapt into the air and threw six spikes from his hands, aiming for Ash's life points.

_**(Dark Altar: SPELL/RITUAL: If you tribute a DARK attribute monster this turn, count the monster as two tributes.)**_

"Not so fast," Ash growled, a spark of green shining in his eyes, "Because I activate the Trap Card Return From Eternity!"

"What?" gasped Demon as a Trap card depicting a tear in space and time rose onto the field, several shadow creatures trying to break through the fissure.

"Now," explained Ash, "I can re-summon one monster who was removed from play and, during my next Standby Phase, I can sacrifice that monster and summon any card from my hand regardless of level or effect. So, say welcome back to my all-powerful Catastros; the Beast of Darkness (ATK 3000 DEF 1400) who now gains a power bonus thanks to the power of Orichalcos!"

The black-armoured stallion returned in a swirl of darkness, its eyes burning brighter as the Seal appeared on its forehead, increasing its attack power to 3500 and forcing Ash to feel a strange sense of darkness as he looked to his dark horse.

_**(Return From Eternity: TRAP/PERMANENT: Activate during your opponent's Battle Phase; Special Summon one card that has been removed from play. The summoned monster can attack during this phase; during your next Standby Phase, send the summoned card to the grave and summon any monster from your hand regardless of level or effect.)**_

"Now," commanded Ash, "My loyal stallion of darkness, attack Malicious Edge with Riding Thunder!" Catastros raised itself high and began to charge towards Malicious Edge, its chaotic energy destroying the spikes and returning them with a thunderous energy, which destroyed Edge and lowered Demon's life points.

Ash 4000/Demon 3100

With a gasp, Demon smiled as he explained, "I see that I underestimated you Ash; you are one of those all-or-nothing types who battle only for yourself; I will not make that mistake again; I play a face down card and end my turn."

Drawing his card, Ash felt Orichalcos' power burn through him as he planned his next move; somewhere deep inside, he felt the power of his three Spirit Partners, but it wouldn't be enough to defeat this darkness. Ash was determined to win, yet he knew that if he allowed the darkness to claim him then he would not be able to help Jaden save the world from the approaching danger.

"I activate my Return From Eternity's ability," he announced, "Which means that now I can send my Catastros to the grave and summon a card from my hand; so, by sending my loyal card to the grave, welcome back my all-powerful Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Beginning (ATK 3000 DEF 2500) and now, Luster, feel the power of Orichalcos and attack Demon directly with Thousand Blade Frenzy!"

Black Luster grunted in pain as Orichalcos' power gave his armour a green sheen of energy and, as he sliced his multiple-bladed attack towards Demon, his attack power shot up to 3500.

"This duel is over," Ash announced, "You were a fool to give me Orichalcos and now you will be consumed by the shadows!"

"Not quite," Demon countered, "Because I activate my two Trap Cards; I activate Draining Shield and Call of the Haunted; first, Draining Shield not only negates your attack, but every point of your precious soldier now adds to my life points, so thank you for the 3500 power boost!"

Ash watched as Draining Shield enveloped Demon in a bubble of light green energy, Black Luster's attack bouncing off the shield and shooting Demon's Life Points by more than double its current state.

Ash 4000/Demon 6600

Call of the Haunted was a Trap depicting a graveyard with a leering purple mist that crept onto the field and took the form of the once destroyed Malicious Edge (ATK 2600 DEF 1800).

"You may have stopped Luster's attack," Ash hissed, "But it is still my turn and I can still Normal Summon a card, so I summon my Destiny Archer (ATK 1900 DEF 1100) and now, with one face down card, I end my turn."

Destiny Archer was a white-robed monster with human-like appearance and a bow of black and white steel over his back, his lower body enveloped by almost leather-like apparel and a quiver of red arrows in a pack by his belt.

_**(Destiny Archer: ATK 1900 DEF 1100/4Star/LIGHT/WARRIOR: It is said that this is the messenger of the Lord of Dimensions; all who witness his passing have become feared in the presence of Destiny.)**_

Demon had the upper hand and, with the draw of his next card, he knew it; however, he had already learned that the Guardian of Will wasn't one to mess around; Demon had to be careful.

"I take my turn by summoning another member of the Evil Heroes to the field; I summon Evil Hero Broodwing (ATK 1400 DEF 1200) in attack mode and activate the Black Inferno Spell Card!"

A spell card depicting a forest fire that was made of violet and black flames appeared on the field, a similar inferno now surrounding the field as Demon explained, "Now my Evil Hero Broodwing gains 600 attack points and, when he destroys a monster that doesn't have Evil in its name, you lose an additional 1000 points of damage!"

Broodwing, a winged vampire of a hero with red wings and a black tuxedo distorted by darkness, rose into the air as the inferno of the spell card enveloped him, turning his wings into fiery apparitions and adding a deep bronze aura to the darkness of the Evil Hero.

_**(Evil Hero Broodwing: ATK 1400 DEF 1200/4Star/DARK/FIEND: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, Special Summon one **__Elemental Hero __**from your deck.)**_

_**(Black Inferno: SPELL/EQUIP: This card can only be equipped to an **__Evil Hero;__** increase the attack of the equipped monster by 600 points. When the equipped monster destroys a monster without **__Evil __**in its name, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.)**_

"You may have a new monster," Ash explained, his eyes still glowing green, "But he pales in comparison to my monsters; both of them are infused with the power of the Orichcalcos and that gives them an additional 500 attack points! Your little vampire friend can't touch my life points and your little spiked-hero can't even destroy Destiny Archer; both of them are too weak!"

Demon looked to the two monsters on the Guardian's field as he tried to find a way around the situation, but no matter where he looked, he realised that Ash was right, "I guess I end my turn; your move, oh Guardian!"

As Ash drew his card, he heard a series of huffing and puffing from behind; snatching a glance over his shoulder, he saw Jaden, Dawn and Brock rush into the room, all three of them colliding with the barrier of the Seal. Looking to their friend, Brock asked, "Ash, what is this thing? What's happened to you?"

"I have unleashed my true power," explained Ash and Brock gasped as he heard the growl in his friend's tone; there was only one time where Ash had spoken with that tone: the time he had been tainted by the spirit of the king, "If you wish to stop me, then by all means, you can try; but I have control of this and I warn you now; get in my way and be destroyed!"

(Not if we have anything to say about it,) came a deep voice and Dawn and Brock gasped as Sky Shaymin and Lord Darkrai emerged from their decks and began to press their hands against the Seal. Looking to the Guardian of Will, Darkrai explained, (This is not who you are Lord Legend; if you realise that then you can break the Seal.)

Ash turned as he considered Darkrai's words; was this his power that he had been fighting? The power of darkness was tough, but it was also powerful and loyal to its master, wasn't it?

With a snarl, Ash hissed, "You can't stop me Darkrai and you can't stop the Seal; it's my move!" When Ash drew his card, he felt a strange pull on his spirit and looked in time to see a familiar lion-like creature hovering over the Seal, his fierce eyes on Ash and the Seal. With a gasp, Brock and Ash echoed the same name, "Entei?"

(Lord of Legend,) Entei's voice rang in Ash's mind, (The power of the Orichalcos is strong, but you are stronger; use my power and see the truth; the power of three shall set you free!)

The spirit vanished, leaving Ash wondering what he meant; looking to his hand, the Guardian of Will saw a card that he had never seen before and a monster in his hand that he had never even heard of.

//I...// he thought, his eyes flashing between brown and green, //I hear you Entei; I am the Lord of Legends, but this is NOT my power!//

With a fierce-eyed glare, Ash declared, "I activate a new spell in my deck; I activate Super Polymerisation: with this card, I can fuse monsters on my field with any monster on yours. So, by fusing my Destiny Archer with your Malicious Edge, I summon the all-powerful Mewdios: Psychic Master (ATK 3200 DEF 2750) the Legend of all Psychics."

At his words, there was a flash of violet and blue lightning as the skies above the Seal darkened and became a swirling mass of energy; from within this energy came a cybernetically-armoured figure with violet skin and armour over his face, body, arms and legs, his feet and hands left uncovered and two leering blue eyes flashing from under the visor.

"It...can't...be!" gasped Brock as he saw the figure appear on Ash's side of the field; it looked like Mewtwo, but was somehow different, especially when the Seal's power appeared on his head and raised his attack power to 3700.

Looking at his new creation, Ash grinned triumphantly, before he felt a wave of strange psychic energy envelop him and Mewtwo's voice fill his mind, (Legend, now that you have summoned me to the field, this Seal can no longer affect your body and mind. Now, unleash the power of the Guardian of Will and fulfil your destiny.)

Ash nodded as he exclaimed, "Now, my Mewdios' Special Ability activates; by removing monsters from play, Mewdios can clone their energy and summon Fusion Monsters from my deck. So, by removing Catastros from play, I summon the next of my new creatures; I summon Entei: Guardian of Reality (ATK 3200 DEF 2850) and next, I activate the Spell Card Polymerisation: with this, I fuse Entei with Mewdios to summon my true Spirit Ally and Guardian of all Will."

_**(Mewdios: Psychic Master: ATK 3200 DEF 2750/9Star/DARK/BEAST/FUSION: (Destiny Archer + 1 DARK Attribute Monster) This card can only be summoned by Fusion Summon; when this card is summoned, remove any Monster Cards from your graveyard and Special Summon the same number of Fusion Monsters from your deck.)**_

Entei was an exact replica of his Pokémon self as he roared and leapt into the air, his energy mixing with Mewdios as Ash explained, "Now, from the depths of Destiny, I summon Destream: The Divine Angel (ATK X000 DEF X000) the Lord of Destiny!"

_**(Entei: Guardian of Reality: ATK 3200 DEF 2850/9Star/LIGHT/BEAST/FUSION: (Destiny Archer + 1 LIGHT Attribute Monster) When this card is summoned, excluding Special Summon, destroy all spell and Trap cards on the field. When this card attacks, destroy all your opponent's monster and inflict the total Battle Damage to your opponent.) **_

A flash of white light illuminated the Abandoned Dorm as Ash felt a strong wave of energy fill his body and banish any final doubts about his darkness; looking to the sky, Ash gasped as a silver-robed monster with eight giant wings and the kanji for destiny printed on his chest; his lower body was covered by golden light and his face was shrouded with darkness, but a pair of gold eyes stared from in the darkness.

"Who is _that?_" asked Dawn, before she felt a strange vibration in her pocket; it was her Pokédex: pulling out the Pokémon Identifier, Dawn flipped it open and gasped as she saw a winged dragon-like Pokémon with silver fur over his body and the same gold eyes:

"Destream," the Pokédex read, "The Destiny Pokémon; this Pokémon is said to appear whenever the wheels of Destiny are at their greatest need; its power is said to be immortal and it is said to be almost extinct!"

"Des...tream?" asked Ash, "Are you a Pokémon?"

(A Pokémon and your true partner, Lord Legend,) explained an almost heavenly voice, (I am the one who will always protect you from the darkness and stand by you in this destiny. Whenever you need me, I will be available; now, let us defeat your darkness...together!)

"You're right," grinned Ash as he looked to Demon and exclaimed, "You think that this power will stop me from becoming the Guardian of Will? Well, you're wrong; I activate Destream's 3 Special Abilities: First, because he was Fusion Summoned, all Spell and Trap cards are destroyed and then he gains 400 attack points for each one; second, all my monsters are removed from play and then he gains 500 attack and defence points for each and finally, all your monsters are destroyed then you lose life points equal to their attack power."

"So that means," Jaden explained, trying to count it up and getting a headache, before he looked to Dawn and Brock and asked, "What does that make?"

"Destream first destroys the Seal and Ash's two face down cards," explained Brock, "Then the other guy loses his two face down cards, which makes 5 cards = 2000 attack points!"

"That's right," Ash explained, "And next, my Black Luster, Entei, Mewdios and Shadow Stallion are removed from play, as well as my Destiny Archer, which means another 2500 points and finally, he loses his Malicious, which makes 2600 life points!"

Demon yelled as his life points were lowered by 2600 before he saw Destream glow with white and gold light, before Ash explained, "Now, with 4500 attack points, my mighty Divine Angel is ready to destroy you once and for all; my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town; i am the Guardian of Will and I am ready to begin the path to my destiny!"

Ash 4000/Demon 4000

"Go!" yelled Ash, "Destream, my mighty Divine Angel; attack Demon directly with Seven Star Storm!"

Seven orbs of light began to appear before Destream, each of them displaying a different elemental Kanji (Earth, Wind, Fire and Water) as well as the Kanji for Light, Darkness and Destiny, before he threw his wings forward and launched seven bolts of heavenly energy, Demon screaming as he felt his life points drop to zero.

_**(Destream: The Divine Angel: ATK X000 DEF X000/12Star/DIVINE/DIVINE BEAST/FUSION: (**__Entei: Guardian of Reality __**&**__ Mewdios: Psychic Master__**) This card can only be Fusion Summoned; upon summoning, activate ALL THREE of the following abilities:**_

_**Destroy ALL spells and traps on the field and increase this card's attack by 400 for each one;**_

_**Remove all monsters on the field and in your graveyard from play then increase this card's attack by 500 for each one;**_

_**Destroy all monsters on your opponent's field and inflict Battle Damage equal to the cards' attack points.)**_

The duel was over, yet Demon smiled as he approached Ash and, removing his duel disk, bowed to the Guardian of Will as he explained, "You have passed the test; you are worthy of all your powers, but please, Lord Legend, beware the approaching danger and keep those you call friends close to you at all times."

As the quartet watched, Demon became nothing more than gold light as Ash turned and held his hand to the centre, "I, Ash, Guardian of Will..."

Dawn held her hand to the centre, "I, Dawn, Maiden of Dreams..."

Brock waited before he joined them, "And I, Brock, Master of Life,"

"Shall fight to the end," Ash finished, "We have a destiny to fulfil and our powers have only just been born; we have to keep our eyes open."

As the others agreed, Ash looked and smiled as he saw their spirit partners – Mewtwo, Entei, Destream, Darkrai and Shaymin – place their hands and claws over their allies;

Destiny was in hand and the adventure, all three knew, had only just begun.__

**Chapter 6 and the trio are complete, but what is Jaden's role in this and what other surprises await them in their decks?**

**Find out in the next chapter: Eyes of The Dragons**

**Next Chapter: The Chosen Trio each gain new powers and new attire and Jaden meets an old friend and discovers his role in the future...**

**Please read and review**

**FINAL NOTE: Thanks again to Green Phantom Queen for allowing me to use May and Max as well as the cards from her fic: Between my Brother and Me; **

**I REALLY RECOMMEND IT TO ANYONE WHO ENJOYS THIS STORY.**


	7. Eyes of the Dragons

Chosen For Supremacy: A Yu-Gi-Oh GX/Pokémon X-Over

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Yugioh GX; I do own this plot and all OC cards _**(written in brackets) **_I also own Destream:

Some chapters will feature May and Max from Pkmn, but their decks and cards are the copyright of Green Phantom Queen's fanfic "Between my Brother and Me"

Normal Speech

//Thought//

_**Original Card Descriptions**_

(Spirit Speak)

_Last Time..._

As the others agreed, Ash looked and smiled as he saw their spirit partners – Mewtwo, Entei, Destream, Darkrai and Shaymin – place their hands and claws over their allies;

Destiny was in hand and the adventure, all three knew, had only just begun.

Chapter 7: Eyes of The Dragons

_A/N: Just to inform everyone who wonders when the content of S2 GX will actually begin: this is a SERIOUS AU of S2 and therefore will have some content that is either not in the series or completely missing parts out._

**Slifer Dormitory: Jaden's dorm…**

A fortnight passed since Ash's duel within the forces of the Orichalcos and Jaden had learned to accept his new friend with a strong edge of reason; it was like Ash was what Crowler feared he'd be: he was like a second Jaden, just with more cards and a surprisingly loyal partner.

However, despite Ash's demons being vanquished, Jaden's were just beginning to rear their heads; for the fourth night in a row, Jaden had snapped out of a fierce nightmare with a scream, the spirit of Winged Kuriboh watching his friend with fear and concern. The third time it had happened, Jaden climbed out of bed and went to the desk where two Academy style Duel Disks were laid along with Ash's custom Red Disk.

//What's happening to me?// thought Jaden, //Why do I continue to have this nightmare and what does it mean?// Pulling the chair back from the desk, Jaden sat down and began to stare at his reflection in the mirror; his deep brown hair cut over his hazel eyes and youth-filled face staring back at him as he caught sight of Ash tossing and turning in his sleep, moans of worry escaping his lips.

//Wonder what _he_ dreams about,// thought Jaden, //This is the second time that I have woken from my nightmare and found Ash with a nightmare of his own; maybe if I-//

(Jaden,) an almost musical voice cut him off; rising to his feet, Jaden looked around in shock; there was something familiar about that voice.

"Hello?" he said in a quiet voice, "Who's there?"

(Don't you remember me?) asked the sweet voice, its tone sounding female as Jaden tried to remember why it sounded familiar, (We used to be good friends Jaden; don't you want to play anymore?)

"Play?" asked Jaden, "What do you mean? Please, tell me, who are you?"

(Jaden,) the voice spoke in a tone of haste, (Help the Guardian of Will; he is the only one who can stop what is to come; but he cannot do it alone; help me Jaden and I will help you to help him.)

//That's a lot of help,// thought Jaden with a note of irony, before he looked around and asked, "How will I find you?"

(Your favourite place Jaden,) explained the voice, (Come there with the Guardian tomorrow at sundown and I will reveal myself to you; promise me Jaden.)

"I promise," replied Jaden, feeling a slight beat of pain inside his heart as he listened to the voice, "I'll come and I will help you; I just wish I could remember you!"

(Hush my sweet Jaden,) the voice seemed amused by his reaction, (Sleep now, my young friend, for soon, we shall be re-united; sleep now Jaden and dream of duelling.)

Jaden was about to ask what the voice meant when he suddenly felt his body weigh him down; his whole body felt heavy as he slumped in the chair and laid his head on the desk, the familiar loud snoring echoing through the dorm as the night rolled on.

_**PokéDuels**_

**Classroom: Next Day…**

The sound of the end of lesson always invigorated Jaden, but, as he, Ash and Syrus, accompanied by the dino-duellist Jaden had fought, whom Jaden had learned was named Hasselberry, all left the class, the young Slifer turned to his friends and explained, "I'll see you guys back at the dorm, there's something I need to do."

"I'll come with you," Ash explained, Pikachu hopping onto his shoulder and giving his partner a glance that told Ash he wasn't going anywhere without him.

Jaden was about to argue against it when he remembered how Ash had moaned in his sleep and how the strange spirit had told Jaden to bring the Guardian with him. With a nod, he said, "Come on then Ash, there's something I need to talk to you about anyway."

As Syrus and Hasselberry watched the dynamic duo leave them, they were unaware of a spirit behind them, his usually violet eyes glowing with blue light as he smiled and watched his partner follow the Guardian.

//So,// thought Mewdios, //You're back; I think it is time the Guardian and I have a talk.//

_**PokéDuels**_

**Forest/Jaden's Relaxation Spot…**

_A/N: When referring to either card or spirit, all Pokémon shall be named as their Duel Monster counterparts._

Jaden stared at Ash as the Pokémon before him took an apple from a nearby tree; with a smile and a shake of his head, Jaden asked, "That little fellow looks after you huh?"

Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder, his trainer slicing part of the apple and giving it to his friend as he replied, "Believe me Jay, Pikachu here wasn't always so helpful; in fact, first time we met, he turned me into a charbroiled pile of ash, no pun intended."

With a laugh, Jaden asked, "So, what exactly is the story about you being here?"

"Well," replied Ash, "There's this legend named Mewtwo and he came to me in a dream and said that the powers of the universe were at risk...the next thing I know, I'm on a boat with other students and placed in this school. Also," he reached down and pulled a deck from his disk, "I found this and these cards; I can guess their powerful..."

He handed the cards to Jaden, who gasped with wide eyes as he looked to the three cards that were mixed into Ash's deck; handing them back to the Ra duellist, Jaden asked, "Ash, you do know who they are, don't you?"

Shaking his head, Ash noticed Jaden's stare before he asked, "Why, are they powerful?"

"They're the duelling forms of your Legendary Pokémon," explained Jaden, "They're three dragons used by Yugi himself; their names are..."

Looking back to the cards, Ash read, "Eye of Timaeus; Claw of Hermos and Fang of Critias...Wow!"

Jaden nodded as he looked to Ash; there was something about this boy that seemed off; almost like a wave of power that emanated not just from his deck, but from his very duelling spirit. Leaning his back against the tree, Jaden looked out across the ocean, noticing the sky turning an almost majestic shade of gold and orange as the sunlight touched the horizon of the ocean. His thoughts were cut off when Ash's voice asked, "So Jay, what did you want to ask me about?"

"Last night," explained Jaden, "You were mumbling in your sleep again; was it another nightmare?"

"How do you know about them?" asked Ash, before he laughed and added, "I'm surprised you heard me over your snoring; it's as loud as Charizard." Pikachu laughed with his trainer before Ash continued, "But you're right, it was unusual; I dreamt about my three spirit partners, you know, Mewdios, Entei and the Dark Magician? Anyway, they told me that," he paused before he seemed to adopt a deep voice, which seemed to echo all through the clearing.

"My destiny was yet to be fulfilled and that I was only on the first step to my true powers. However, there was one name that Mewdios told me that seemed to stick out more than anything," He turned to Jaden and, in an almost shuddering tone, explained, "He said that I had to align myself with Haou's newest vessel and that I had to trust…_her_!"

"Her who?" asked Jaden, a shudder running up his spine at the mention of the name; it was like he knew Haou from somewhere, but couldn't quite remember.

Ash looked to his Slifer friend and, with deep, almost luminous eyes, he explained, "Yubel!"

Now Jaden listened; Yubel was a name that he thought long gone from his memories, but, as soon as Ash had spoken her name, Jaden's mind seemed to explode with memory and information: He had sent Yubel into space to try and make her safe to use, but now that Jaden looked back, a gasp of realisation escaped his lips as he came to the conclusion that Yubel was a duel spirit and she had used her powers to protect him.

Then, he remembered the voice and, as Jaden turned back to the sea, watching as the last rays of sunlight left the ocean, Jaden and Ash felt a strange cold descend over the island before both of them looked up in time to see a sliver of gold light illuminate the sky. As Jaden watched, he saw the light take shape and expand into a human-like figure that had violet skin, dark brown clothing and hair that was split between violet and white. Her hands were violet like her skin and ended in fierce looking claws as well as two huge black wings; it was her face that attracted both of the boys; she had a smile that seemed to calm Jaden as the spirit looked at them with three eyes: one a light shade of blue, one a deep gold colour and one that was yellow on the outside and bore a blood-red iris.

Jaden rubbed his eyes several times before he looked up and asked, "Yu-Yubel? Is that really you?"

(Jaden,) Yubel sighed, (You finally remember and we're finally re-united; I can sense that you have grown in strength and that you are still the same little boy who sent me into space.)

"Yeah," Jaden replied, "About that; I hope you can forgive me Yubel; it was never my intention: we were friends, but now, it's like you've been transformed: Yubel, what's happened to you?"

(I am renewed,) Yubel explained, (And here to help you realise your destiny,) she stopped when she saw Ash stood there, Pikachu on his shoulder, the Guardian of Will looking confused. With a laugh, Yubel asked, (So you're the Guardian are you? I was expecting someone more…well more.)

"Hey," Jaden snapped, "Don't say that Yubel; you should see him duel; Ash is a good friend and a powerful duellist who, through whatever it is you have to tell me, will make you see he is worthy of the Guardian's powers."

Yubel seemed hurt by Jaden's words, before she nodded and explained, (I shouldn't have doubted you, my dear Jaden; you always were the one to make the right kind of friends. Guardian,) she turned to Ash and smiled before she bowed at the waist, (I apologise for my unkind remark towards you; Jaden is right; the time has come for you, as well as the Maiden of Dreams and the Master of Life, to know your true forms and gain your powers.)

(Not without me he doesn't,) growled a voice: Ash and Jaden turned to see Mewdios and Destream emerging from the trees, the cat-like Pokémon and the new Destiny Pokémon staring at Yubel. Destream continued, (Yubel, while it is nice to see you again, you have no right to grant the Guardian or his friends their powers without the consent of the Circle.) He turned to Ash and bowed before adding, (My lord Guardian, you are ready to know your power, but it must be your choice; once this fusion is made, it cannot be reversed and for it to become complete, the Master of Life and Maiden of Dreams must be here with you.)

"What will this power do to me?" asked Ash, his eyes switching between Mewdios and Destream as the two remained kneeled before him.

(It will give you the powers that all who came before you have known,) explained Mewdios, (It will evolve your decks and grant you new decks featuring other Legends of our world; in particular, the Winged Ones of Eons, you know them as Latios and Latias.)

//Latios and Latias?// thought Ash, remembering their trip into the city of Altomare and the power that the two had shared.

(Your deck will not be the only one evolved,) explained Destream, (The Maiden of Dreams will receive her own powers; apart from Lord Darkrai, she will also gain the Legends of Time and Space; the Beasts of Time and Space as we know them, but you know them as…)

"Dialga and Palkia," nodded Ash; he had a feeling where Darkrai was involved; those two wouldn't be far behind.

(And finally,) explained Mewdios, (The Life Master, who not only wields Shaymin and Celebi, but the powers of life and nature, shall command the Four!)

"The Four?" asked Jaden, "Who are they?"

(The Four are the Legendary Quartet of Nature; the beings who obey the call of the Song and the One who seeks the Chosen!)

"Wait," gasped Ash, "Do you mean Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno and…Lugia?"

(We do,) explained Mewdios, his eyes on his partner, (As such, the decks containing the Masters of Nature known as Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza as well as the power of Deoxys are missing from the spirit world; we fear that they have been used for evil purposes. This is your task Guardian: to find and reunite the legends of our world with the powers of this duel world. In this, you will have allies, but you must achieve this or we are all doomed to a fate worse than death.)

"That's all well and good," Jaden cut in, "But what does any of this have to do with me?"

(You are not without power,) explained Yubel, (But you must be willing to use this power; an ancient power within you Jaden known as Haou, or, to be more exact, the Supreme King of Darkness!)

"Darkness?" gasped Jaden, "I don't want to be evil; what about my friends?"

(You are not evil my dear Jaden,) explained Yubel, (But this power is yours alone; the powers of the Chosen shall reveal themselves, but your power is yours alone if you believe you are ready to receive it.)

"Then I'm not," explained Jaden, before he turned and added, "But I do want you back Yubel, if you'll come back to me."

(I am always with you dearest Jaden,) replied Yubel, (I was afraid that you had neglected me and would not wish to be my friend anymore.)

Jaden held his hand to the air and watched as Yubel placed three cards in his hand; one was the one that he knew as Yubel, the second was a beast form of Yubel that seemed more frightening as a card than as a spirit known as Terror Incarnate and the third was a truly demonic form of Yubel that, as soon as Jaden saw it, knew it had earned its name: Yubel: The Ultimate Nightmare.

Looking to the real Yubel, Jaden asked, "Do I really have to use these?"

(Only when you are ready, my dear Jaden,) replied Yubel, (These are the forms that my time in space created; I don't know if they can be changed, but they are all still me.)

Ash cleared his throat before he asked, "Aren't we missing something here? If Yubel is like this, then she's another dragon, just like Timaeus, Hermos and Critias, but if they're here with me, what does that say for Dawn and Brock?"

(Don't worry about them Lord,) answered Mewdios, (Their spirit partners will protect them; besides, if you have Duel Monster legends then so shall they; the Maiden of Dreams will have Spell-Caster legends and the Master of Life will have legendary Warriors and Beasts – _A/N: Which will be OC apart from one _– but you must work together to build your forces. You cannot allow the approaching danger to win; the fate of two worlds rests in the four of you, yes you too your Highness, succeeding and reuniting the Ancient Ones once again.)

"Then that's what we'll do," Ash and Jaden spun around to see Brock and Dawn step from the darkness of the trees, the souls of Lord Darkrai and Sky Shaymin behind them; it had been Brock who spoke, "I don't like the fact that Jaden is the one who wields darkness, but then again, Dawn wields the Nightmare Lord so we'll work with him."

"He's right," explained Ash, "But first Mewdios, we're going to need these powers you told us about."

(Are you sure that you are ready?) asked Mewdios, but was given his answer by the Chosen Trio uniting their hands and staring at him and Destream.

(Then,) Destream added, (We have work to do; when the time is right, we will grant you your true forms, but for now, keep your eyes open and stay alert for any sign of danger.)

"We will," chorused the Trio.

Ash looked to Jaden and held out his hand, "Are you with us?"

Jaden stared for only a moment before he sighed and linked his hand with Ash's, a strange aura of light and darkness surrounding the Lord and the King as Ash continued, "As long as we stand together, then I, Ash Ketchum, Lord of Legend…"

"…I, Brock Stone, Master of Life…"

"…I, Dawn, Maiden of Dreams…"

"…And I, Jaden Yuki, Supreme King of Darkness…" Jaden shuddered at the mention of his true self, but watched as Ash finished for them.

"Shall always stand united in battle and defeat the oncoming danger; as long as we stand strong, we are always one!"

**Chapter 7 and the Chosen have decided, but will Jaden learn to accept his darker self or will he be consumed by fear? Also, what exactly are the powers of the Trio and what other surprises await them in their decks?**

**Find out in the next chapter: Elemental Destiny**

**Next Chapter: Jaden is challenged by someone who insults his heroes and Dawn, Brock and Ash must duel three powerful spirits to earn their new powers; also, May, Max and Mokuba talk about the SK and the Trio…**

**Following Chapter: JADEN'S GONE! Where and why? Does it have something to do with Chazz's new attitude and why has Dawn been summoned to the lake in the forest? Also, Ash defends the Slifer Dorm when he duels against Atticus, but Atticus is more than he seems (Guess who?)…**

**Please read and review**

**READER'S NOTE: I am going to put pairings in this story, but they will not be Male on Male or Fem on Fem; with that in mind, who do you think should be the pairings: (Remember that this is a XOver, so go nuts,)**

**FINAL NOTE: Thanks again to Green Phantom Queen for allowing me to use May and Max as well as the cards from her fic: Between my Brother and Me; **

**I REALLY RECOMMEND IT TO ANYONE WHO ENJOYS THIS STORY.**


	8. Elemental Destiny

Chosen For Supremacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Yugioh GX; I do own this plot and all OC cards _**(written in brackets) **_I also own Destream:

Some chapters will feature May and Max from Pkmn, but their decks and cards are the copyright of Green Phantom Queen's fanfic "Between my Brother and Me"

Normal Speech

//Thought//

_**Original Card Descriptions**_

(Spirit Speak)

_Last Time..._

Jaden stared for only a moment before he sighed and linked his hand with Ash's, a strange aura of light and darkness surrounding the Lord and the King as Ash continued, "As long as we stand together, then I, Ash Ketchum, Lord of Legend…"

"…I, Brock Stone, Master of Life…"

"…I, Dawn, Maiden of Dreams…"

"…And I, Jaden Yuki, Supreme King of Darkness…" Jaden shuddered at the mention of his true self, but watched as Ash finished for them.

"Shall always stand united in battle and defeat the oncoming danger; as long as we stand strong, we are always one!"

Chapter 8: Elemental Destiny

**A Fortnight Later: Slifer Red Dormitory:**

Ash and Jaden looked up at the sound of their dorm room being entered, the Supreme King smiling as he noticed Syrus and Brock enter the room, the Master of Life looking with serious eyes at his friend and ally.

"Hey guys," Ash exclaimed, "What's up? You look like you've just been visited by a horde of Duskull!"

"It's Jaden," explained Syrus, "He's been challenged to a duel and you'll never believe who against; Aster Phoenix; you know, the same guy who defeated my brother?"

"We know," Jaden replied, "Why do you think Ash and I are discussing cards and strategies Sy?"

It was then Brock noticed the array of cards spread before the SKOD and the Guardian of Will, both of them obviously deep in thought; indeed, the week before, there had been a big duel between Zane and Aster and Jaden – as well as the rest of Duel Academy – had been surprised when Aster had not only brought out the Elemental Heroes, but new forms of the Flame Wingman fusions known as Phoenix Enforcer. After the match, Aster had declared on worldwide television that he was challenging Jaden – or, as he called him Shmaden Shmuki – to a duel to see who was worthy of bearing the Elemental Heroes.

Returning his attention to his cards, Jaden shared a nerved glance with Ash as they considered using the three cards that Jaden had gained from Yubel; yet, without knowing about their power or the effect they would have on Jaden, the future Supreme King was still nerved about using darkness in his duels.

Seeing the doubt in his friend's eyes, Ash spoke up, "Remember what Yubel told you Jaden; you don't have to use that power until you are ready for it; if duelling has taught me anything, it's that a duel isn't over until the last card is played."

"You're right Ash," Jaden replied, a smile on his face, "But did you have to use my line for the pep talk?"

Ash shrugged as Jaden returned his attention to his deck, his eyes almost shining with renewed confidence.

_**PokéDuels**_

**That Night: Slifer Dormitory/Spirit World:**

Ash tossed and turned in his sleep as a cloud-filled sky seemed to darken the island, occasional groans of protest escaping the Guardian's lips; at his feet, Pikachu opened one eye and looked up in alarm: he knew that his partner had been suffering, but this time was the worst; like all Pokémon, Pikachu had sensed Ash's power and now he could see and hear it in his partner.

The time for the Chosen to mature had come; it was time for Ash to know of his power.

Taking a deep breath, Pikachu charged up all the electricity he could muster, his body right next to Ash's Duel Disk and, with a cry of "PIIIKAAACHUUUU!" he sent a titanic bolt of lightning surging through the disk, targeting the spirits of Ash's legends: Mewdios, Entei and Destream, the little electric-mouse Pokémon sending a clear message: _It's time for him to change!_

Snapping his eyes open, Ash found himself standing in the same room that he had been introduced to Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, three strange crystalline statues before him. As he looked to the statues, Ash heard a second voice ask with shock, "Hey Ash, where on Earth are we?"

Turning to look behind him, Ash saw Dawn and Brock stood near a rear wall, Dawn dressed in her Obelisk Blue uniform and Brock wearing a sleeve-less version of the Ra Yellow uniform, both of them holding their Duel Disks.

With a soft shrug, Ash replied, "I think we're in the Spirit Realm; I've been here before; when we gained our new cards, but I don't know why we're here now."

"You are here to gain your powers Lord Guardian," answered a bass voice; looking above them, Ash, Dawn and Brock saw Sky Shaymin, Darkrai and Destream descend from the ceiling, the three Pokémon/Duel Monster legends eyeing their partners with stern, yet purpose-filled eyes. Looking again to Ash, Destream continued, "I have been told by your partner that you have suffered from nightmares; for the past month, these nightmares have disturbed you greatly: I, as well as the other Legends, have come to the agreement that the time is right for your transformation into the Guardian of Will, the Maiden of Dreams and the Master of Life."

Sky Shaymin looked to Brock as he explained, "Our power alone is not enough to stop the approaching danger Master; it must be united with these," he indicated the three statues and, when the Chosen looked upon the trio of crystalline figures, they noticed that the figures actually looked human; despite the crystal skin. With a soft sigh, Shaymin continued, "However, an ancient dialect suggests that the only way these spirits can be unleashed is in a duel against three powerful spirits; it is for this reason that Lord Destream, Lord Darkrai and myself have volunteered, from the power within each of your decks, to be your opponents. However, his Lordship, the Guardian will battle Lord Darkrai; her Grace, the Maiden of Dreams will face myself and you Master shall take on Lord Destream."

"How will these duels work?" asked Ash, "I mean, I have another deck to battle with, which means I won't need Destream or Entei to battle with; but what about Brock and Dawn?"

"That is simple Guardian," answered Darkrai, "The Master of Life does have a second deck; a deck of Time and Magic with the spirit of Celebi, but you are correct about the Maiden, which is why I offer her this," he held out his shadowed arm and handed Dawn a deck of dark magic, before, with a soft glance at his Mistress, Darkrai explained, "This deck contains Spacial Powers, including the Lord of Space, Palkia! Defeat Sky Shaymin and your powers, along with Palkia's twin, Lord Dialga, shall be available to you."

"That goes for you too Master of Life," explained Destream, "Defeat me and you shall be able to wield the powers of the Nature Quartet: the Regents of Nature known as Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres as well as the Lord of Nature, the Guardian of all Song, Lugia."

"And me?" asked Ash, "I already wield four different decks, so what else is there?"

"There is the power of Latios and Latias for you Guardian," explained Darkrai, "Which is why I shall not be so easy going against you; this is your one chance to prove that you are worthy of this power; win and it is yours, lose and you must suffer for a time under your nightmares. However, only by combining your powers can the Power of Three set us free – _sorry, had to do it_ – from the oncoming dangers of destruction and chaos."

Looking to his friends, Ash gave a sigh before he looked to Darkrai and exclaimed, "Tell us what we have to do."

_**PokéDuels**_

**Meanwhile in Domino City:**

"This is crazy!" said Max. "Ash is the Guardian of Will...Brock is the Life Master, and Dawn is the Maiden of Dreams..."

"And to think I trusted them." said May. "Working with the Supreme King of Darkness...that's madness."

"We're going to need back up on this." said Mokuba. "And I know just who to call."

"Mokuba...you're not talking about 'them' right?" asked May. Mokuba rolled his eyes a bit; May still had trouble adjusting to working with 'them' as she had put it due to what had happened back at Paradius.

"They're the only ones who can help us at this point in time." Mokuba replied. "I'll send them a message to meet us at Domino City at the Game Shop. Hopefully there's still some magic left in them."

"In the meantime, we need to figure out what's going on with Ash and the others." said Max. "The first question is why Ash would be connected with Duel Monsters."

"I never told him any of our adventures when I met up with him at the Wallace Cup." said May. "I even had to lie about our trip to Domino. But apparently, we're not the only ones who are in some sort of danger."

"Besides," said Mokuba. "Even if they are these new guardians, if they don't know how to play Duel Monsters, then they're as good as done for. Still, if they know what's good for them, they'd leave from that evil ruler."

"Just who is this Supreme King of Darkness, anyhow?" asked Max. May and Mokuba shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't know." May replied. "But whoever he is, I can sense that this battle isn't going to be easy."

_(For any information on who "they" are, see Green Phantom's Queen's fanfic: Between my Brother and Me)_

_**PokéDuels**_

**Obelisk Arena:**

Jaden stared at the stands around him; when it came to privacy, Aster Phoenix knew what he was doing, yet, as he looked to his friends, who were trying to stop Alexis from siding with Aster, Jaden then realised who wasn't with the group.

(Yubel,) he whispered, speaking through his link with the strange spirit, (Where are Ash, Dawn and Brock?)

(Don't worry about them Jaden,) replied Yubel, (Just be careful; there's something about Aster Phoenix that I don't like. Duel with your heart and we shall win.)

(You're right,) Jaden replied, before he stared forward and smiled at Aster, "At least now you'll be duelling properly," he explained, remembering how he had duelled Aster – _between Chaps 3 and 4_ – and how Aster had used cards he had just flung together.

"You will soon realise that you can't hide from destiny; I don't see why you tried to copy my hero deck, Jaden," Aster challenged in a low voice, "But you will be sorry you did."

"Then," Jaden replied, his arm held out straight, "Get your game on!"

_(This duel is the same one from the anime so it won't be written, apart from the ending.)_

_**PokéDuels**_

**Spirit World:**

Ash and Brock watched as Dawn took her place opposite the Guardian of Nature, both of them activating duel disks; it had been decided that the duels would go as one-on-one and it would be Dawn vs. Sky Shaymin followed by Brock vs. Destream and finally Ash vs. Darkrai; with as much as they had on the line, the Chosen Trio knew that they couldn't afford to lose.

Staring at the air-based monster, Dawn declared, "Time to get this Contest underway!"

"Game on," replied Sky Shaymin, activating his own Duel Disk: it looked like a larger version of a Razor Leaf with the MC zones set as five silvery slots and the Deck Holder designed as a seeded bud.

Dawn 4000/Shaymin 4000

Drawing the first cards from her new deck, Dawn smiled as she remembered how she had allowed instinct to guide her last time; if she used that same strategy then there was, as she loved to say, no need to worry…she hoped!

"I'll go first," Dawn explained, "And I start with these two cards face down and next, I summon my Star Beast Lupus (ATK 1300 DEF 300) in attack mode; now, I activate his special ability!"

"And what is this new card's special ability?" asked Shaymin, staring at what could only be described as a wolf made from pure starlight, a trail of stardust being left with every pouncing stride, his eyes shining with gold light like the sun.

"It's simple," explained Dawn, almost falling in love with her own card, "When this cute little guy is summoned, I can automatically summon another Star Beast or Star Warrior from my hand, as long as it's Level 4 or lower. So, thanks to this power, I summon my Star Warrior Orion's Prodigy (ATK 1500 DEF 500) in attack mode."

At her words, Lupus began to howl with an almost siren-like song before there was a flash of silver and an elfin warrior in starlight robes appeared on the field, his eyes shining like a supernova, a bow of solid silver over his back.

_**(Star Beast Lupus: ATK 1300 DEF 300/4Star/LIGHT/BEAST: When this card is summoned, including Special Summon, you can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower **__Star Beast __**or **__Star Warrior__** from your hand.)**_

_**(Star Warrior Orion's Prodigy: ATK 1500 DEF 500/4Star/LIGHT/WARRIOR: The apprentice of Orion himself, this elfin warrior travels across the night sky as his master's messenger.)**_

With her two cards on the field, Dawn could feel the power of space coursing through her veins, just like she did when she summoned Darkrai and felt the powers of Nightmare. With this solid defence, Dawn hoped that she was able to keep her own against this legendary spirit, "I end my turn; make your move Shaymin."

"Yes Maiden," replied Shaymin, drawing his card and eyeing it, before, with a smile and a glint of his silver eyes, he announced, "You did well setting up that defence Maiden, but can you truly compete against the powers of Nature itself? Let's see, because I activate the Field Spell Treacherous Domain!"

"What is that?" asked Dawn, watching as the area around them became a charbroiled wasteland of dead trees and black fires, a strange cutting wind blowing across the field.

"It's the beginning," explained Shaymin, "Because, many years ago; this was the world as we saw it; consumed by darkness and decay; then…_they_ came. The all powerful creatures of Nature known as the Elemental Masters, so allow me to introduce my Elemental Master Richter (ATK 1900 DEF 1800) in attack mode."

At his words, the ground below them began to tremble with some unknown fury before a crystal armoured monster rose from the earth itself; its body was made from the rocks and gravel of the earth and its arms were like cracked fissures, a mask of steel covering the creature's face.

"And," added Shaymin, "Thanks to my Treacherous Domain, when I summon a monster with Elemental in its name, he gains a power bonus; 600 points of a bonus to be exact."

Dawn watched in shock as Elemental Master Richter began to absorb some kind of energy from the chaotic wasteland, his body bulking up with power before he gave a very comedic, anime style flex and stared at Dawn, his attack power now reading at 2500.

_**(Treacherous Domain: SPELL/FIELD: As long as this card is on the field, increase the ATK of all monsters with **__Elemental __**in their name by 600 points. When a monster with **__Elemental __**in its name is destroyed as a result of battle, inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent.)**_

_**(Elemental Master Richter: ATK 1900 DEF 1800/4Star/EARTH/ROCK: Said to be the Saviour of Earth, this creature is believed to descend from the Greek Deity Gaia.)**_

"Now," added Sky Shaymin, "Elemental Master Richter, attack Star Beast Lupus with Earth Shaker Strike!"

As everyone watched, Richter's body began to violently tremble and shake, like a Force 12 earthquake, before the creature seemed to push out and almost crush the poor Star Beast under its earth-based attack.

Dawn watched as Lupus was sent to the grave and her life points were affected, before she looked Shaymin dead in the eye and asked, "Do you know what makes a star so dangerous Shaymin? It's their devolution, so now; I activate the Trap Card known as Star Destroyer, which I can play thanks to you destroying my little wolf spirit."

"What does that do?" asked Shaymin, watching as a Trap Card showing a star being swallowed by the darkness appeared on the field, the edges of the star visible in the dark void.

"Well," Dawn explained, "The first thing it does is halve your Battle Damage; next, because you destroyed a Star Monster, you can't summon any cards during your next turn and, should you attack next turn, you have to pay life points equal to Star Beast Lupus' attack power."

_**(Star Destroyer: TRAP/PERMANENT: Activate when a monster with **__Star__** in its name is destroyed as a result of battle: Halve the Battle Damage and, during your opponent's next turn, your opponent cannot summon any cards from his hand. While this card is on the field, if your opponent declares an attack, they must pay Life Points equal to the destroyed **__Star__** Monster's attack power.)**_

Dawn 3400/Shaymin 4000

"Good move Dawn," Ash grinned, seeing how she had basically stopped Sky Shaymin, for now at least.

"Hey," Dawn smiled in reply, "No need to worry; now finish your turn Sky Shaymin."

"As you wish Maiden," Shaymin explained, "I play a card face down and end my turn; it's your move Maiden."

Drawing her card, Dawn's eyes widened as she saw another Star Monster, but this one was more powerful and, according to the card, if Dawn sacrificed a Star Monster to summon this creature, the Tribute counted as 2 sacrifices. Seeing a plan, Dawn announced, "It is my move and first, I activate the Spell Card known as Space Bridge!"

A Spell card depicting a path of silver and white energy appeared on the field, the path lined with many figures that looked like the Star spirits.

"Now," explained Dawn, "Thanks to my Space Bridge, I can Special Summon any monster with Star in its name from the graveyard; so, welcome back, Star Beast Lupus! However, if your remember, he still has his special ability, so say hello to another Star Beast; I summon my Star Beast Scorpios (ATK 1800 DEF 800) and now, I can make my big move."

_**(Space Bridge: SPELL/NORMAL: Special Summon one **__Star Beast, Star Warrior __**or **__Star Deity __**from your graveyard.)**_

Even Sky Shaymin was impressed as the power of Lupus brought out a strange scorpion like creature made of fiery red star energy, his stinger held high and his claws fierce and sharp, a strange aura of dark energy surrounding this new creature.

_**(Star Beast Scorpios: ATK 1800 DEF 800/4Star/DARK/BEAST: When this card is destroyed, Special Summon one **__Star Deity__** from your hand.)**_

"Now," Dawn explained, "For you Shaymin, there _is_ a need to worry, because I can now summon a new breed of monster that matches my Star Beasts and Star Warrior; they're known as Star Deities and, by sending either a Star Beast or Star Warrior to the grave, I can summon the Deity with one sacrifice."

"That is impressive," gasped Ash, "I can't wait to see these guys in action!"

"Well you won't have to wait long Ash," explained Dawn, "Because I sacrifice my little wolf Lupus to summon a much more powerful beast; from the depths of space, I summon the almighty Star Deity Leonis Major (ATK 3000 DEF 2000) in attack mode!"

There was a sound like a rocket being launched before Lupus vanished in a flash of silver light and another bestial monster appeared: he stood like a warrior save for silver and diamond armour as well as a sword crafted of pure light in a sheath of gold over his back. His face was like the King of Beasts himself; an almost white lion's head with a mane of pure starlight and eyes that glistened like the North Star.

"Next," continued Dawn, "I activate my face down card; it's called Polaris' Blessing!"

Dawn's last face down was a Spell Card showing an Astronomer being illuminated by a glowing arc of silver, blue and gold light, the North Star shining above their head.

"And with this card," explained the Maiden of Dreams, "I can first draw three cards; one for each monster and then I increase my Star creatures' attack power by 700 points; however, any cards summoned after this turn don't gain the power boost."

_**(Star Deity Leonis Major: ATK 3000 DEF 2000/7Star/LIGHT/BEAST-WARRIOR: If you send a **__Star Beast __**or **__Star Warrior __**to the graveyard to summon this card; count the sacrifice as 2 tributes. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon one **__Star Deity Leonis Minor __**from your deck or hand.)**_

_**(Polaris' Blessing: SPELL/EQUIP: On the turn that this card is activated, draw one card for each **__Star__** monster on the field; Increase the attack of all **__Star__** Monsters on your field by 700 points. Any card summoned after the turn this card is activated do not gain the power boost.)**_

With the power boost, it allowed Scorpios to even the attack power stats with Richter; also raising Orion's Prodigy to 2200 and sending Leonis Major up to 3700.

"Now," commanded Dawn, "Time for me to show you the power of the stars Shaymin; Leonis Major, attack Elemental Master Richter with Star Fire Sabre!"

Unsheathing his sword, Leonis Major charged forward, his starlight sword slicing through Richter like a knife through butter; however, as the Earth-based Master card was sent to the graveyard, Dawn looked up as she heard Shaymin chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked the Maiden, but her answer came when a strange torrent of wind blew from the field spell and struck Dawn hard, depleting her life points.

"That is," explained Shaymin, "You see Maiden; when an Elemental Monster is destroyed whilst Treacherous Domain is in play, you lose 600 life points. And," he added, "For my next trick, I activate the Trap Card known as Nature's Ghost!"

Dawn 2800/Shaymin 2800

A Trap Card showing a similar scene to Treacherous Domain appeared on the field, a strange spectre hovering over the wasteland, seemingly drawing energy from the earth.

"With this card," explained Shaymin, "I get to summon an Elemental Master whenever I take Battle Damage and if Treacherous Domain is on the field; so, I now introduce you to the Master of Nature's most powerful force; I summon my Elemental Master Toranatus (ATK 2600 DEF 2200) in attack mode!"

_**(Nature's Ghost: TRAP/PERMANENT: Activate when you take Battle Damage and if **__Treacherous Domain __**is on the field; Special Summon one **__Elemental Master __**from your hand every time you take Battle Damage.)**_

A fierce storm suddenly blew across the terrain and Dawn, Ash and Brock watched as a giant turtle-like creature appeared on the field, his shell seemingly holding a great force of thunder and lightning, his bestial roar like the wind, his body draped in a streaky blue sheen that reminded Dawn of torrential rainfall.

"That's not good," explained Brock, "Now, because of his Domain card, that turtle will gain 600 points, which will raise him to 3200; more powerful than either of Dawn's cards; she was better off attacking with Scorpios and then Leonis Major."

_**(Elemental Master Toranatus: ATK 2600 DEF 2200/6Star/WATER/BEAST: This card cannot be destroyed in battle; when this card destroys an opponent's monster, destroy one card on the field.)**_

"The Master of Life speaks the truth," agreed Shaymin, "But it is too late; now Maiden, what will you do against my newest creature? Especially when his special ability stops him being destroyed in battle and against my Nature's Ghost combo, if you manage to hurt me then I will summon another Master to the field."

Dawn looked to her Star Monsters; even with Leonis in play, he could only attack once and she didn't have the means to make another attack in her hand. She had used her summoning when she had summoned Leonis Major and she had no cards to help her. "I," she gasped, her hand almost shaking as she realised that she might lose, "I place another two cards face down and end my turn."

Even as she uttered the words, Dawn saw Leonis Major give her a look that made it seem like the bestial warrior couldn't believe her move; yet, as Dawn looked to the creature, she saw a spark of hope in those sparkling eyes and she knew: this duel wasn't over yet.

As he watched his friend in the battle before him, Ash had to admit that Dawn had surprised; her never-say-die attitude and her will to succeed reminded the Pokémon Trainer of his early days in Pallet Town when he had only cared about one thing: becoming the world's greatest Pokémon Master and now, here they were; three kids who held the future of the world in their hands and the only way to help in that quest was to win these three duels.

Drawing his next card, Shaymin remembered the downside of Star Destroyer; looking to his life point meter, he realised that if Dawn had some kind of strategy, which considering how this duel was going was more than likely, then he would walk into the trap and, even worse, he still had to pay 1300 life points to attack with his Toranatus.

That, however, was a price he was willing to pay thanks to Toranatus' Special Ability; giving Dawn a fierce, silver-eyed stare, he announced, "You tried to back me into a corner Maiden, but I can see the way around your little trap; now, I will pay your price: 1300 Life Points to attack with my Toranatus: attack her Orion's Prodigy with Torrential Tornado!"

Toranatus vanished into his shell and began to spin like a Blastoise using Rapid Spin before it began to move towards Dawn, a strong torrent of wind and lightning following its path of destruction towards Orion's Prodigy.

With an almighty crash of thunder and a flash of lightning, Dawn watched as Orion's Prodigy was sent to the graveyard and her life points dropping down as well.

Dawn 1800/Shaymin 1500

"Now," explained Shaymin, "My Toranatus' ability activates: when he destroys an opponent's monster, I can automatically destroy one card on the field and, you know what, I think I'll destroy your Star Destroyer Trap Card!"

"No!" gasped Dawn as she watched her powerful trap being sent to the grave in a bolt of lightning, Shaymin laughing as he seemed to be not done with his task.

"Now," he added, "I may not be able to attack with him, but I can summon an Elemental Master and, you know what Maiden? I have just the Master who wishes to teach you a lesson; behold, the Master of the Sky Element: my Elemental Master Atmos (ATK 2100 DEF 900) in attack mode!"

At his words, the skies above the Treacherous Domain spell began to darken, the clouds almost coalescing into a creature that resembled a large phoenix made purely from clouds and lightning, its eyes fierce and almost burning with energy as it stared at Dawn, a cry of battle escaping its beak.

_**(Elemental Master Atmos: ATK 2100 DEF 900/4Star/WIND/BEAST: Said to be the Guardian of all Wind; this monster lives to fly alongside the Gods of the Sky.)**_

"Now, I play one card face down and end my turn; make your move Maiden." Shaymin seemed to be mocking Dawn into an attack and, as she stared him down, the Maiden of Dreams almost fell into it.

Drawing her card, Dawn looked to her grave and then back to her 2-card hand; a monster and a spell: looking at the cards, Dawn found a strategy waiting for her; now it was just a matter of using the cards right.

"I activate my face down card; it's another Space Bridge and, with this, I bring back my Orion's Prodigy, but next, I activate my second face down; I play the spell card Big Bang Ritual!"

A spell card depicting the formation of the galaxy appeared on the field, a familiar shadow enveloping the back of the card's picture as Dawn looked at the card in her hand and smiled; this was going to work.

"Now," she explained, "By sending Scorpios and Orion's Prodigy to the graveyard, I can summon another Star Deity and this one is the one and only in the entire galaxy: from the depths of space and the darkest edges of the galaxy, I summon my Star Emperor Palkia (ATK 3600 DEF 3000) and next, I activate the spell card Alignment!"

_**(Big Bang Ritual: SPELL/RITUAL: This card can be used to summon **__Star Emperor Palkia __**from your deck; you must also tribute monsters that equal 8 stars or more.)**_

Palkia looked just like its Pokémon counterpart save for a body of starlight armour and a large pearl heart in its chest, glowing orbs of cosmic energy enveloping the fiendish head of the Legend of Space as it rose with an almost blinding flash of pearly-white light, its body glowing a strong aura of silver.

At the same time, a Spell card showing a full planetary alignment as well as Palkia appeared on the field, the aura of the Star Emperor glowing with cosmic energy.

"Now," explained Dawn, "My Star Emperor Palkia destroys all Spell and Trap Cards on your field and then his own special ability activates, which allows him to attack once for each Star Monster in play."

_**(Star Emperor Palkia: ATK 3600 DEF 3000/8Star/LIGHT/DIVINE BEAST: This card can only be summoned by the effect of **__Big Bang Ritual__**; when this card is on the field, this card can attack once for each **__Star Beast or Star Warrior __**in play.)**_

"Impossible!" gasped Shaymin, but he couldn't help smiling at the Maiden of Dreams as he watched Palkia glow with the same white light, his Treacherous Domain, Nature's Ghost and his face down card all being sent to the graveyard.

_**(Alignment: SPELL/NORMAL: Activate when **__Star Emperor Palkia __**is in play; destroy all spell and trap cards on your opponent's field.)**_

"I told you," Dawn grinned, "That I would never give up and now you see why Shaymin: Star Emperor Palkia, attack his Elemental Master Toranatus with Space Rift Shockwave!"

At her words, the pearl heart on Palkia's chest began to glow with a bright silvery light before, with a tremendous roar; Palkia launched the orb towards Toranatus, the Elemental Master's attack power dropped again now that Treacherous Domain was destroyed.

"And," added Dawn, "Even though your little turtle can't be destroyed in battle; you _can_ be hurt by the attack: 1000 points to be exact!"

Shaymin cried out in pain as he felt the attack strike Toranatus and inflict a large amount of damage to his life points, Palkia staring at Shaymin as if to tell him that it wasn't over yet;

Which, thanks to the great Legend's Special Ability, it wasn't.

Dawn 1800/Shaymin 500

"Now," added Dawn, "Remember Palkia's ability? Well, here's a reminder: Palkia, attack again and target Atmos: Space Rift Shockwave!"

This time, the attack sent the Elemental Master to the graveyard and Dawn gave a cheer and looked to Shaymin, before she laughed and exclaimed, "Sweet Dreams Shaymin!"

Watching his friend celebrate, Ash felt pride swell in his chest; now, it was up to him and Brock to defeat Destream and Darkrai and the powers of the Chosen were theirs.

//1 down, 2 to go,// thought the Guardian of Will, a smile on his face.

**Chapter 8 and its almost 3 different missions at once: Jaden must defeat Aster to uphold the E-Heroes honour as well as his own deck: Ash and Brock must defeat Destream and Darkrai to claim their power and May, Max and Mokuba have seen that their friends may need them, but who will emerge victorious and what will the consequences be for the losers?**

**Find out in the next chapter: Time of the Divine**

**Next Chapter: It's Brock vs. Destream, but can the Master of Life master his new deck and defeat the Divine Angel?**

**Following Chapter: Why has Brock been summoned to the lake in the forest? Also, Ash takes on Darkrai and it's the debut of the three Legendary Dragons…**

**Chapter 11: JADEN'S GONE! Where and why? Does it have something to do with Chazz's new attitude and Ash defends the Slifer Dorm when he duels against Atticus, but Atticus is more than he seems (Guess who?)…**

**Please read and review**

**READER'S NOTE: I am going to put pairings in this story, but they will not be Male on Male or Fem on Fem; with that in mind, who do you think should be the pairings: (Remember that this is a XOver, so go nuts,)**

**FINAL NOTE: Thanks again to Green Phantom Queen for allowing me to use May and Max as well as the cards from her fic: Between my Brother and Me; **

**I REALLY RECOMMEND IT TO ANYONE WHO ENJOYS THIS STORY.**


	9. Time of the Divine

Chosen For Supremacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Yugioh GX; I do own this plot and all OC cards _**(written in brackets) **_I also own Destream:

Some chapters will feature May and Max from Pkmn, but their decks and cards are the copyright of Green Phantom Queen's fanfic "Between my Brother and Me"

Normal Speech

//Thought//

_**Original Card Descriptions**_

(Spirit Speak)

_Last Time..._

Watching his friend celebrate, Ash felt pride swell in his chest; now, it was up to him and Brock to defeat Destream and Darkrai and the powers of the Chosen were theirs.

//1 down, 2 to go,// thought the Guardian of Will, a smile on his face.

Chapter 9: Time Of The Divine

With one piece of the puzzle complete, Ash and Brock both knew that their power, and the means to achieve their Chosen destinies, were within their grasp. However, after watching his own spirit ally duel, the Master of Life realised that things weren't going to be easy; after all, Destream was known as the Divine Angel, which meant that Brock would have an array of powerful, or skilful, monsters to contend with. However, he had his new deck to try and figure out; with Celebi' power over time and dimensions, Brock wondered what the powers of time would do for him; yet, seeing what Space did for May as well as what the powers of legends did for Ash inspired the former Gym Leader to believe in his deck.

After Dawn had stepped down from her duel with Shaymin, Brock had drifted off to one side and began to examine possible ways to use his new deck, surprising himself with the array of cards and how the magic of time seemed to mix with magic itself. Five minutes after Dawn's duel, Brock heard Destream address him, "Master of Life; the time has come; take your position on the arena."

With a few good luck signs from Ash, the Master of Life stepped up and activated his Duel Disk, then noticing how Destream's disk resembled the night sky with five stars where the MC Zones should be and how a crescent moon resembled the Deck Holder.

"I guess it's time to see what destiny has for me," Brock sighed, before he looked up and added, "Time to Duel!"

"Game on," retorted Destream, activating his Duel Disk and drawing his hand, the Master of Life doing the same as their LP meters activated.

Brock 4000/Destream 4000

At the side of the makeshift arena, Dawn looked to the Guardian of Will before she asked, "Is it just my imagination or does Brock seem to show a sign of worry in his stance?"

"I wish I knew," Ash replied, "But he needs to do this himself and try and remember how he was able to defeat Syrus in his promotion duel; he needs to prove that he's not an Obelisk Blue because of luck."

As he said the words, Ash noticed Brock watching Destream with eyes of fire and a strange sense of hidden angst; it was then the Guardian knew: Brock wasn't just nervous about facing a powerful spirit like Destream, he was nerved about being the one to let them down.

//I hope you find the duellist inside you Brock,// Ash thought, his usual smile now a look of concern, //Before it's too late.//

"I'll go first," Brock announced, drawing the first of his cards; taking a glance, he gave a nod before announcing, "And I start with my Magician's Valkyria (ATK 1600 DEF 1800) and next, I place one card face down and activate the field spell Magical Citadel of Endymion!"

At his words, the field suddenly became filled with a blue sky and, as Ash and Dawn, as well as Darkrai and Shaymin all watched in awe, a giant stone structure appeared behind Brock; it looked like a fantasy palace with several towers and spires touching the heavens, each of the towering structures almost glowing with some hidden magic.

"So what does this Field Spell do?" asked Destream, his own eyes raised with an impressed air; he knew what the spell did and was amazed that the Master of Life had used it.

"Well," explained Brock, "Every time either of us use a spell card, one Spell Counter gets placed on my Citadel, but I also know that you want me to reveal its weakness, but you'll just have to figure that out for yourself; in the meantime, I activate the spell card Blessing of the Ages!"

A book with the sun, moon and stars appeared on the field, its pages almost filled with ancient and futuristic text as Brock explained, "Now, thanks to my Blessing of the Ages, I can summon one Spellcaster-Type Monster from my hand; so I think that my Valkyria can be joined by my Crusader of Endymion (ATK 1900 DEF 1200) and now, I end my turn."

_**(Blessing of the Ages: SPELL/NORMAL: This card can only be activated if **__Magical Citadel of Endymion __**is in play; Special Summon one Spellcaster-Type Monster from your hand.)**_

Ash had to admit, he was impressed with his friend and ally; with two monsters in play, Brock had set up a good defence and, as he watched, Ash noticed the Citadel's highest tower glow with a white orb. //That must be a Spell Counter,// he thought, his smile returning as he watched the duel progress.

Destream drew his own card before he looked to Brock and asked, "Tell me Life Master; do you know why they call me Destream? It is because my name is split between my three forces of energy: Destiny, Divinity and Dreams; and now, let me introduce one of my loyal Destiny followers known as the Destiny Heroes! I summon the almighty Destiny Hero Diamond Dude (ATK 1400 DEF 1600) and now, I activate my monster's special ability."

//Just when you thought it was safe,// Ash thought with a gasp as he looked to the new monster; it looked like a normal humanoid monster with diamonds sticking out of its body and a long ragged green cape billowing behind it. Its eyes were shielded by a visor and its body seemed to glow as the diamonds caught the light of the Citadel Field Spell.

"Now," explained Destream, "My Diamond Dude lets me draw the top card from my deck and then, if it's a Spell Card, I can activate it on my next turn, so let's see who Destiny favours." He drew the top card, gave a successful smile and revealed it to Brock; it was a Spell Card showing a set of three swords and a bolt of lightning illuminating the image, rays of light coming from the blades.

"Well," he explained, "It looks like it is indeed a Spell Card; in fact, it's my Divine Alliance Spell Card, but you'll have to wait until my next turn to find out what it does. In the mean time, I activate the Spell Card Destiny's Fire!"

As Destream activated Destiny's Fire, which was a Spell card showing a field of battle with a letter D scorched into the ground, Brock looked to his Citadel and explained, "Remember Destream; because you activated a Spell, my Citadel gains a Spell Counter." Another tower of the Citadel lit up at his words.

"It doesn't matter," Destream explained, "Because Life Master, you could have 1000 Spell Counters and I would still be able to match you; now, my Destiny's Fire is a spell that raises my Diamond Dude by half his defence points, which means, due to his 1600 defence points, Diamond Dude's attack power increases to 2200!"

_**(Destiny's Fire: SPELL/EQUIP: This card can only be equipped to a **__Destiny Hero __**or **__Destiny End Dragoon;__** increase the equipped monster's attack power by half its defence points.)**_

"Now," commanded Destream, "Destiny Hero Diamond Dude, attack Magician's Valkyria with Diamond Dagger Dash!"

Diamond Dude's crystalline body began to glow before a blade of diamond emerged from his hand and, rushing forward, Diamond Dude sliced the Magician's Valkyria in two, inflicting damage to Brock's Life Points.

Brock 3400/Destream 4000

"Thank you for sending Valkyria to the grave," explained the Life Master, "Because now I can activate my Trap Card; I activate my Magical Timeline Trap Card!"

A Trap card rose onto the field; it showed a straight line of energy with three figures on either side: Magician's Valkyria, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician, Dark Magician of Chaos, Dark Paladin and Sorcerer of Dark Magic.

"Now," explained Brock, "My Magical Timeline allows me to summon the next Magician on the timeline, but this is a trap card because, for every point of difference between these cards, you lose life points. So, since the Magician's Valkyria is destroyed, I can summon the almighty Dark Magician Girl (ATK 2000 DEF 1700) from my deck and you, Destream, lose 400 life points."

_**(Magical Timeline: TRAP/PERMANENT: Activate when either **__Magician's Valkyria, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician, Dark Magician of Chaos or Dark Paladin __**are destroyed in battle; activate one of the following effects:**_

_**If **__Magician's Valkyria __**is destroyed, special summon **__Dark Magician Girl __**from your deck and inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent:**_

_**If **__Dark Magician Girl __**is destroyed, special Summon **__Dark Magician __**from your deck and inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent;**_

_**If **__Dark Magician __**is destroyed, special Summon **__Dark Magician of Chaos __**from your deck and inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent;**_

_**If **__Dark Magician of Chaos __**is destroyed, special Summon **__Dark Paladin __**from your Fusion Deck and inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent;**_

_**If **__Dark Paladin __**is destroyed, special Summon **__Sorcerer of Dark Magic __**from your deck and inflict damage equal to half your opponent's Life points.**_

_**When **__Sorcerer of Dark Magic __**is destroyed, destroy this card.)**_

"That is one powerful Trap Card," gasped Dawn, her face set in awe as the Dark Magician Girl emerged from the Trap in a ball of white light, her eyes winking at the Guardian of Will.

"I should have guessed that they were somewhere around here," Ash smiled, before he explained, "I met Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl when we first became duellists; I always wondered where they went."

Brock 3400/Destream 3600

Destream actually seemed impressed by Brock's move as he nodded with approval and added, "With my Battle Phase over Master of Life, I guess all I can do is play two cards face down and end my turn."

Drawing his card, Brock looked to Dark Magician Girl before diverting his eyes to his Crusader and Citadel of Endymion; with two Spell Counters on his Citadel, he was almost halfway to seeing the strategy he had in mind being put into play. Looking at his hand, Brock's lips curled into a smile as he declared, "With my move in play, I summon another Spellcaster monster; I summon my Rapid-Fire Magician (ATK 1600 DEF 1200) and next, I activate the Spell Card Magic Star!"

A magician dressed in violet robes and bearing a helm almost the same as the Dark Magician appeared on the field; his body, as soon as he was summoned, became enveloped in orbs of light and in his hands were two emerald orbed sceptres.

At the same time, a Spell card depicting a silver shooting star appeared on the field, its background showing the sun during a solar eclipse.

"First things," explained Brock, "My Magical Star has two effects: first, if a card that uses Spell Counters is in play, such as my Citadel, then Magical Star gives it two Spell Counters instead of one. Then, its second ability activates, which gives me 500 life points for every spellcaster in play and, with three spellcasters, I regain 1500 life points."

Brock 4900/Destream 3600

//He really is the Life Master,// thought Ash as he watched a veil of starlight cover his friend, restoring his life points.

_**(Magical Star: SPELL/NORMAL: When this card is activated, place 2 Spell Counters on any card on the field; increase your life points by 500 for every Spell-Caster Monster on the field.)**_

"And the fun's not over yet," explained the Life Master, "Because now my Rapid-Fire Magician's effect activates; when a Spell Card such as Magical Star is activated, you lose 400 life points: Go Rapid-Fire Magician; show him what we mean; go Rapid Fire Flash!"

The six orbs that surrounded Rapid-Fire Magician began to glow different colours before he threw his sceptres forwards and sent the orbs towards Destream, the Divine Angel grunting slightly as his life points were hit.

Brock 4900/Destream 3200

"And that was just the effect," explained Brock, "Because next, I activate my Equip Spell Card; Sword of Endymion!"

A Spell Card showing a silver-bladed sword similar to Excalibur appeared on the field, its hilt and pommel being held by a shadowed creature stood before the Citadel.

"Thanks to this," explained Brock, "While my Citadel is in play, one Spellcaster Monster gains attack points equal to another of my monster's attack points; the catch is that the monster in question must have Endymion in its name. Luckily, I have my Crusader, which means, by equipping my sword to Rapid Fire Magician, his attack points increase…by 1900!"

_**(Sword of Endymion: SPELL/EQUIP: Activate when **__Citadel of Endymion __**is on the field; equip this card to one Spell-Caster Monster as long as you have one monster card with **__Endymion __**in its name on the field. Increase the equipped monster's attack power by the attack power of the selected **__Endymion__** monster. When this card is destroyed, place 3 Spell Counters on **__Citadel of Endymion__**.)**_

Ash, Dawn, Darkrai, Shaymin and Destream all watched at the silver sword appeared on the field before Rapid Fire Magician picked it up and held it high, his attack power being increased to 3500. Brock, meanwhile, watched as his Citadel gained a fifth Spell Counter; one more and his plan was complete; looking to Destream, the Life Master exclaimed, "Now go Rapid Fire Magician; attack Destiny Hero Diamond Dude with Flaming Sword Flash!"

The Sword of Endymion began to glow with silver flames, Rapid-Fire Magician's power being fused with it, as he launched forwards again and sliced through Diamon Dude, the D-Hero being sent to the graveyard.

Brock 4900/Destream 1900

"You may think you have won," groaned Destream staggering through the blast, "But you haven't even taken my power into account; you see, noble Life Master, I am the Master of Destiny, which means I foresaw that destruction. It is for that reason that I had this waiting," he flared his hand forward and revealed a Trap Card depicting a black letter D in the centre of a skull-headed insignia.

"What is that?" asked Brock.

"It's my Destiny's Vengeance," explained Destream, "And with this; once Diamond Dude is destroyed, we take his original attack points then every monster whose attack power is higher than his are destroyed and, for every point in between the attack strengths, you lose life points."

"But that means!" Ash exclaimed, "Brock walked right into that one! Now he loses all his monsters and that includes his Rapid Fire Magician."

"The Guardian speaks the truth," Destream grinned, "So watch Life Master, and grieve for your fallen comrades, as Destiny takes its revenge!"

_**(Destiny Vengeance: TRAP/COUNTER: Activate when a **__Destiny Hero __**is sent to the graveyard as a result of battle; destroy any monsters on your opponent's field whose attack power is higher than the destroyed monster. Inflict Direct Damage to your opponent equal to the sum of the difference between the destroyed **__Destiny Hero __**and the destroyed monsters.)**_

As Dark Magician Girl was sent to the graveyard, however, Brock looked up, fire in his eyes as he announced, "Remember, b ecause you destroyed Dark Magician Girl, my Magical Timeline activates, which allows me to first of all summon the all powerful Dark Magician (ATK 2500 DEF 2100) and next, you lose 500 life points yourself."

As the infamous violet-robed spellcaster rose onto the field, his eyes fierce as if he was out for revenge against his fallen brethren, Destream grunted again as his life points were hit with 500 points of damage.

"It still doesn't matter," he laughed, looking to Brock, "Because my Destiny's Vengeance still takes life points for the difference between my Diamond Dude and your three spellcasters."

"Let's see," Ash mumbled, adding it all up on his fingers, "Dark Magician Girl was 2000; Crusader was 1900 and Rapid-Fire Magician was 3500; add them all together," there was a moment before he clutched his head and sagged, "I give up!"

"3200 points of damage, Guardian," exclaimed Destream, "Almost brings the Life Master and I equal!"

Brock 1700/Destream 1400

As Ash and Dawn looked to Brock, the Life Master turned and they saw his teeth almost shine in the light, a glint in his eyes as he asked, "Did you think I wasn't prepared for this Destream? I may have lost monsters, but I have also gained; allow me to prove it!"

Ash then noticed the Citadel of Endymion was glowing with a bright emerald and silver light as Brock explained, "Thanks to you destroying my Rapid-Fire Magician, my Sword of Endymion's second effect activates, which puts 3 Spell Counters on my Citadel, but, all this time, I was waiting for the time when I would hold 6 counters. Now that's happened, I can remove 6 Spell Counters from my Citadel to summon another powerful spellcaster."

As everyone watched, six spell counters flew from the Citadel and began to revolve in the air, before there was a flash of white light and a figure dressed in a suit of black armour appeared on the field, his upper body covered in armour that seemed to flare behind him in six spikes of black metal; his lower body was covered by a robe of black and silver striped and his head was covered by a helmet of similar design, a pair of fierce gold eyes staring out from under the helmet. In this new monster's hand was a long black sceptre with a curved gold head, which also held a violet orb.

"Who is that?" asked Dawn, her voice filled with awe as she looked to the newcomer.

"That," grinned Destream, "Is the Life Master's plan all along; I know who he is."

"Then why didn't you stop him?" asked Darkrai, "This is meant to be a test, not a cake walk!"

"Because he was testing him," realised Ash, "Destream knew what the cards were and wanted to see if Brock had the skill to summon them, right?"

"The Guardian is right," Destream nodded, "Now finish this, Life Master and tell us: who is your new friend?"

"He is the ruler of the Citadel and the Magical Master of Endymion; behold, Endymion, the Master Magician (ATK 2700 DEF 1700) and now, I activate his special ability, which allows me to return one Spell card to my hand. That card," he added, activating the returned card, "Is my Magical Star Card, which regains me 1000 Life Points, 500 for each spellcaster monster."

Brock 2700/Destream 1400

"And now," Brock finished, "I place one card face down and end my turn."

As the turn returned to Destream, Ash gave a shudder as he realised just how far each of the three Lords were willing to go to test them; sharing a glance with Darkrai, Ash thought, //If this is Destream and Dawn came close against Shaymin then Darkrai will be the one who really gives me a run for my money!//

Looking back to the arena, Ash whispered, "This quest for power is far from over; Brock may be winning now, but, if he doesn't pull something big out, we'll never discover our destiny and…"

He gave a shudder of fear as he added;

"It'll be the world who suffers the consequences!"

**Chapter 9 and a bit of a cliffhanger, but with good reason; I have had a few pms asking me for an update and this was as far as I could plan for this chapter, but, how will Brock turn it around and, if he does, will it be with the Eternal Servant or with his other Spirit partner?**

**Find out in the next chapter: Divine Darkness**

**Next Chapter: Brock ism winning, but he has to remember who he's facing; can the Master of Life master his new deck and defeat the Divine Angel? Also, Ash takes on Darkrai and it's the debut of the three Legendary Dragons…**

**Following Chapter: Why has Brock been summoned to the lake in the forest and Ash defends the Slifer Dorm when he duels against Atticus, but Atticus is more than he seems (Guess who?)…**

**Chapter 12: JADEN'S GONE! Where and why? Does it have something to do with Chazz's new attitude and why is Yubel visting the GOW in the middle of the night?**

**Please read and review**

**READER'S NOTE: After a long while, I have decided the pairings: eventually, it will be Ash/Alexis and Jaden/Yubel (Human Yubel)**

**For Brock's Endymion cards, follow the below link:**

**.com/wiki/Endymion,_the_Master_Magician**

**FINAL NOTE: Thanks again to Green Phantom Queen for allowing me to use May and Max as well as the cards from her fic: Between my Brother and Me; **

**I REALLY RECOMMEND IT TO ANYONE WHO ENJOYS THIS STORY.**


	10. Darkness And Divinity

Chosen For Supremacy

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE;__I also own Destream:

Some chapters will feature May and Max from Pkmn, but their decks and cards are the copyright of Green Phantom Queen's fanfic "Between my Brother and Me"

Normal Speech; //Thought//

_**Original Card Descriptions; **_(Spirit Speak)

_Last Time..._

As the turn returned to Destream, Ash gave a shudder as he realised just how far each of the three Lords were willing to go to test them; sharing a glance with Darkrai, Ash thought, //If this is Destream and Dawn came close against Shaymin then Darkrai will be the one who really gives me a run for my money!//

Looking back to the arena, Ash whispered, "This quest for power is far from over; Brock may be winning now, but, if he doesn't pull something big out, we'll never discover our destiny and…"

He gave a shudder of fear as he added;

"It'll be the world who suffers the consequences!"

_A/N: Two parts of this chapter are based on Green Phantom Queen's fic "Between my Brother and Me" all thanks go to her for the inspiration and allowing me to use the characters._

Chapter 10: Darkness And Divinity

_Current Duel Status:_

_Brock: Dark Magician (2500/2100) Endymion, Master Magician (2700/1700) Magical Citadel of Endymion; Magical Timeline and one card face down; 2700 Life Points_

_Destream: one card face down; Diamond Dude's Ability (Destiny Alliance); 1400 Life Points;_

**Domino City:**

May, Max and Mokuba were playing on Mokuba's copy of Mario Party 3 on the Nintendo 64 (May was Princess Daisy, Max was Yoshi and Mokuba was Mario while the Computer player was set to Wario). They were playing on the Spiny Desert board map with May in first place, Mokuba second and Max third. It was May's turn as she went to her inventory.

"All right, let's see..." She said as she pressed the A button on her Nintento 64 control. A gloved hand pulled on her Plunger's chest as a  
screen showed up. Scrolling down the list, she immediately went to the name "Yoshi". Then May pressed the 'A' button.

"Yeah!" Daisy cried as a Magic Lamp went into her inventory.

"No!" Max cried, seeing that his trusty item was now May's. "Now May's gonna get the star next turn! How the heck did she get so lucky even when I had that Warp Block and Cellular Shopper on me?"

"Don't ask me." Mokuba replied. "It's based on luck."

The die on Daisy's head was set to ten as the princess ran across the spaces, heading to the Millennium Star. There was some silence—trying to see if the star was a mirage or not--then there was a rumbling laugh. "Darn it!" Mokuba exclaimed. "She got Max's Magic Lamp AND the Star?!" Daisy's amount of coins decreased by twenty as her star count was now at 3.

"Yay! I got it!" Daisy cried as triumphant music played in the background.

Suddenly, the screen turned to static with a snowflake like effect.

"Um, Mokuba?" asked May. "Is your TV like this?"

"This is brand new." Mokuba replied. "We shouldn't be having problems."

The screen then changed to a duelling field. May and Max gasped as they saw Brock dueling this giant winged creature. "What's Brock doing?" asked Max. "He's dueling some sort of Duel Monster..."

Mokuba stared at the image intently and a name escaped his lips. "Destream...." He whispered.

"Huh?" asked May, turning to the Defender of the King. "What did you say?"

"That's what that thing's called, 'Destream'." Mokuba replied. "I don't know why...but he looks familiar."

"Maybe that thing is duelling Brock to get him out of his senses of siding with the Supreme King of darkness." said Max. "And if is, it's  
doing a good job on doing so."

May opted to not reply to her brother's statement, but kept her eyes on the duel.

However, as they watched, Mokuba still confused about Destream's appearance in the duel, none of them noticed Atem and Kura appear behind them, both the Egyptian spirits watching with curious intentions.

(There's something rotten in the state of Denmark,) hissed Atem, a smile on his lips as he realised he had quoted Shakespeare.

(Something must be wrong with the Guardian of Will for Destream to be there,) Kura added, his eyes on the duel; as they watched, he added, (Do you think they have met…_her_…yet?)

(Yubel?) asked Atem, looking to his old friend, (I hope not; she was the Guardian of the King and if she's got to the Guardian of Will…) he trailed off, his crimson eyes almost glowing, before he whispered, (We have no choice.)

(You have a plan?) asked Kura, his own eyes on his old ally.

(Yes,) replied the Pharaoh, (But we must do this without the Goddess noticing; if we are to save the souls of the Chosen, we must defeat the King…and there's only one way to do that.) He seemed to look to May before whispering, (Come on Kura; we have work to do.)

_**PokéDuels**_

**Spirit World: Brock vs Destream**

Brock 2700/Destream 1400

Ash and Dawn watched with almost nerved expressions as the duel continued; the Guardian of Will almost hooked on every move: this was a tougher duel than Dawn and Shaymin, which meant he would have his work cut out for him against Darkrai.

As he watched Destream draw his card, Ash had to shudder slightly as he had the sudden impression that he was being watched himself; a strange jolt of realisation surged through him, but, when he looked around, all he saw was the rear side of the wall.

//Creepy,// he thought, returning his attention to the duel; it was Destream's turn.

Drawing his card, the Legend of Destiny announced, "While he is in the graveyard, Diamond Dude's Special Ability is still activated, which allows me to activate…this card!" The spell card from his first turn – the three blades that were struck by lightning and illuminated by rays of light – appeared on the field as he explained, "Thanks to Divine Alliance Spell Card, I can automatically summon any monster I wish from both our graveyard and my deck; so, let's see if you can destroy your own monster Life Master. I summon from your graveyard, the mighty Dark Magician Girl (ATK 2000 DEF 1700) and, from my deck, I summon a new breed of monsters; I summon Divine Knight Lv.5 (ATK 2000 DEF 2000) and, since it is still my Main Phase, I can still Normal Summon any monster I want."

_**(Divine Alliance: SPELL/NORMAL: Special Summon one monster from the graveyard; this card can be from either your opponent or your own graveyard. Special Summon one monster from your deck that is a lower level than the first monster.)**_

Ash and Dawn gasped as a monster dressed in gold armour rose onto the field; he was dressed in armour similar to Gaia the Fierce Knight save for a strong streak of red that crossed his chest and a pair of swords over his back. The knight's helm was covered by a white veil, revealing only a pair of strong gold eyes similar to the Supreme King.

"Hold on," Brock suddenly exclaimed, "How did you manage to summon your knight? In case you didn't notice Destream, he's a level 5 monster!"

"I did notice," retorted the Divine Angel, "But thanks to my Divine Alliance card, I was able to summon any monster so long as his power level was lower than that of the Dark Magician Girl. But that's not what you should be so worried about Life Master; you should be worried about my Knight's Special Ability! When he's special summoned, he is able to cut his attack power in half and deal direct damage to you and your Life Points!"

"What did he say?" asked Dawn incredulously, "But that means Brock would be back where he started before he summoned Endymion!"

"Exactly," laughed Destream, a note of pure challenge in his voice as he declared, "Show them what I mean Knight; use your power and deal 1000 points of damage to the Life Master; go Divine Light!"

Ash, Dawn and Brock had to shield their eyes as Divine Knight began to glow with an almost heavenly golden light, which seemed to reach out and almost burn Brock's Life Points, lowering them by 1000, returning him to 1700.

_**(Divine Knight Lv.5: ATK 2000 DEF 2000/Lv5/LIGHT/WARRIOR: When this card is Special Summoned, halve this card's attack points and inflict the halved amount to your opponent as direct damage. If you use this ability, send this card to the graveyard during your Main Phase and Special Summon one **__Divine Knight Lv.8 __**from your deck.)**_

Brock 1700/Destream 1400

"And don't forget," added Destream as the gold light faded away, "Because it's still my Main Phase and I used my Knight's special ability, I can now do this: I sacrifice my Divine Knight Lv.5 and summon, from my deck, the almighty Divine Knight Lv.8 (ATK 2800 DEF 2800) in attack mode!"

Once again, the Divine Knight vanished in a flash of gold light, his form being replaced by a similarly armoured knight with gold armour and wielding a sword over his back that was decorated with arcane runes; his face was completely armoured save for the same gold eyes that seemed to burn into the Life Master. The armour was also curved similarly to the Supreme King at the elbows and shoulders; his gauntlets clawed like a hallowed fiend.

_**(Divine Knight Lv.8: ATK 2800 DEF 2800/Lv.8/LIGHT/WARRIOR: This card can only be summoned by the effect of **__Divine Knight Lv.5__**; when this card attacks, decrease the opposing monster's attack to the nearest 1000. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, remove both this card and **__Divine Knight Lv.5 __**from your graveyard and summon **__Divine Knight Pendragon __**from your deck.)**_

"And now," Destream declared, "My new Knight attacks the so-called _legendary_ Dark Magician; go Divine Knight, attack the Dark Magician with Excalibur's Slash!"

The arcane-decorated sword began to glow as the Knight charged forward, his gold eyes flaring as he stared at the Dark Magician; as he charged forwards, a strange white tendril seemed to snake out from the sword, which, as the attack stated, was a replica of Excalibur, and ensnare the Dark Magician.

"What's going on?" asked Brock, watching as Dark Magician's attack was lowered to 2000, "Why did my magician lose attack points?"

"It's my Knight's Special Ability," explained Destream, a smile on his face, "When my knight attacks an opposing monster, that monster loses attack points until it reaches the nearest 1000; so, since your magus was 2500, he was lowered to 2000!"

The attack cut through the weakened Dark Magician, dealing even more damage to Brock and, as he looked, his face seemed to crack with some hidden fear as he fell to his knees, his hand shaking.

Brock 900/Destream 1400

Behind him, the Life Master heard his other Chosen urge him on;

"Come on Brock," Ash cried, "A duel isn't over until the last card is played and you do still have cards left to play; remember your Timeline card?"

Brock looked up, the Magical Timeline Trap he had activated in the first turn was glowing with hidden magic as, with a flash of dark light, a new monster appeared on the field; this monster had dark blue skin and was dressed in red and blue clothes, a long staff in his hand and a similar look to the Dark Magician in the creature's eyes.

"Ash is right," Brock gasped, looking to the new monster; standing, he looked forward and announced, "My Magical Timeline is all I need; since my Dark Magician was sent to the graveyard, his elder counterpart was summoned to the field; say hello to the Dark Magician of Chaos (ATK 2800 DEF 2600) and, guess what Destream, he too has a Special Ability; when he's summoned, I can return one spell card from my grave to my hand." Returning his card – which was Blessing of the Ages – Brock gave a nerved smile of his own as he added, "And, to add insult to injury; not only is my new monster too powerful for Dark Magician Girl to destroy, but you now lose 600 Life Points!"

A surge of dark energy flew from the Magical Timeline, striking Destream, who shuddered and actually faltered for a few seconds, before he looked up and asked, "You think that matters Life Master? Remember," he seemed to become engulfed by some kind of fire as he announced, "I am the Lord of Destiny; I see all; I know all and I will defeat you!"

Brock 900/Destream 800

"Well," Brock remarked, "Until then; finish your turn so we can get on with this!"

"As you wish," Destream hissed, "And I will finish it with this; I activate the Spell card; Swords of Revealing Light!"

"NO!" yelled Ash, knowing full well what that card did; now Brock's monsters were frozen from attacking for three turns; looking to his friend, the Guardian of Will seemed scared as he thought, //I hope you have a way around this Brock; because something tells me that Destream won't need three turns to end this!//

When Destream finished his turn, Brock eyed his deck and once again felt the nerves of defeat creep up on him; he may have had his Dark Magician of Chaos, but all it would take was Destream to attack with that Knight and this would be over; on the other hand, he could attack the Knight and hope for the best; after all, thanks to DMC's ability, any monster destroyed by that card was removed from play.

//It all comes down to this one turn,// he thought, closing his eyes and trying to put all his knowledge and instinct as the Life Master into the draw; as he drew the card, there was a sound like thunder and, when Brock opened his eyes and looked at the card, he saw why. Looking at Destream, he explained, "You may have thought you had me outgunned, but I won't need to worry about your knight thanks to what I just drew!"

He looked at his Magician before adding, "I activate my face down card," He revealed a card that looked like an Astronomer's Star Chart with a strange twelve-pointed star in the centre, the images of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on either side.

"What is that?" asked Destream, eyeing the card with shock; even though he was the Lord of Destiny, he certainly hadn't seen this coming.

"It's a spell called Magician's Constellation," explained Brock, "And what it does is allow me to summon one monster with Magician and one with Sorcerer in its name from my hand, deck or graveyard; so, from my graveyard, I summon back, the Dark Magician (ATK 2500 DEF 2100) and from my hand; I summon the Master Magician himself; I summon the Sorcerer of Dark Magic (ATK 3200 DEF 2800) and now Destream, this duel is over!"

_**(Magician's Constellation: SPELL/NORMAL: Special Summon one card with **__Magician __**and one with **__Sorcerer __**in its name from your hand, deck or graveyard; choose one of the monsters; the selected monster can negate the effects of all spells and traps this turn.)**_

The thunder that had rumbled all around seemed to build in force as a monster dressed in black robes rose onto the field; out of all the Spellcasters that Brock had summoned, this one had the most fierce eyes; they seemed to burn with some pent-up rage as the Sorcerer stared at Destream with hatred. In his hand was a tri-pronged sceptre with a blue orb in the centre; his arms, hands, legs and feet were covered by some strange black armour that seemed to add to the power radiating from this new creature.

As Brock stared, he couldn't believe the power of the new card; it was supposedly one of the most powerful spell-casters in the game and he had summoned it.

"Now Destream," Brock explained, an aura of renewed energy burning around him, "My Sorcerer of Dark Magic, as you can see, is not happy with you; and now his rage will be unleashed; you see Destream, for every spell-caster in my graveyard, my Sorcerer reduces your monsters' attack and defence points by 500. So," he held up his hand and counted them off, "With Magician''s Valkyria, Crusader of Endymion and my Rapid Fire Magician all resting in peace, your monsters lose 1500 attack and defence points!"

"That...can't be!" Destream roared, his eyes wide as he watched his two powerful cards become nothing more than the weaker forms that were used to summon them:

Dark Magician Girl – ATK 500 DEF 200

Divine Knight Lv.9 – ATK 1300 DEF 1300

"Oh, but it can," Brock replied, his confidence restored, "And it's only going to get worse Destream; because, thanks to my Constellation's power, I can choose one monster and he gains the ability to bypass your Swords of Revealing Light; so, I think my Dark Magician deserves revenge!"

As everyone watched, a strange silver aura began to surround the Dark Magician before, with a loud growl and a cry of rage, the legendary monster broke free of the binds holding him back, the Swords around him becoming nothing more than golden shards.

"Dark Magician," Brock called, "You're free; now take your revenge on Divine Knight: DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

Destream cried out as his legendary monster was destroyed in a collision of gold armour and black magic, his life points dropping to zero; falling forwards, his disk de-activated, Destream looked up as Brock announced, "You tried to fight it, but face it; you're no Lord of Destiny: Destream," he stood tall and announced, "You can't hide from Destiny!"

Turning away, Brock re-joined the other two as Ash prepared to step up, his eyes burning with readiness as he looked to his friends and, in an almost confident tone, explained "Two down…"

_**PokéDuels**_

**Domino City:**

"…one to go," Mokuba gasped, his eyes on the duel, his mouth agape at seeing someone other than Yugi manage to use the Dark Magician so effectively.

"It's all up to the final opponent now," Max explained, watching as May pulled out her Pokédex, holding it up to the image of Darkrai on the screen:

"**Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. Legend has it that on a moonless night, Darkrai will lure people to sleep and unleash nightmares upon them."**

"So _that's _Darkrai?" asked Max, watching as the Lord of Nightmares appeared on the field, Ash stepping up to take his place, "And he's facing the ringleader of those traitors? Good, he'll make Ash see that serving the King is wrong."

May put her Pokédex away before she stretched up and asked, "I wonder how we were able to see the duel when we're nowhere near that place?"

"Maybe it was our spirits," Max guessed, "Perhaps Jirachi did it, or maybe Atem, Kura and Khonsu."

"Hey guys," added Mokuba, suddenly looking around, "Speaking of the Pharoah and Theif Lord; where are they?"

May looked around and pulled the Atem card from her deck; her face pale as she exclaimed:

"_Atem's card is blank!"_

**Chapter 10 and its come down to this: Ash Ketchum, the Guardian of Will and Lord of Legend vs. The Lord of Nightmares Darkrai for the chance to escape the nightmares and realise their true power, but, if Brock had a challenge against Destream, what lies in store for Ash against Darkrai?**

**Also, what is Atem's plan for the SKOD and the GOW; Does it have anything to do with what we know about the result of the Jaden/Aster duel?**

**Find out in the next chapter: A Dark Destiny**

**Next Chapter: Ash takes on Darkrai and it's the debut of the three Legendary Dragons…**

**Following Chapter: JADEN'S GONE! Where and why? Does it have something to do with Chazz's new attitude and why is Yubel visting the GOW in the middle of the night? Plus, Why has Brock been summoned to the lake in the forest and Ash defends the Slifer Dorm when he duels against Atticus, but Atticus is more than he seems (Guess who?)…**

**Please read and review**

**READER'S NOTE: After a long while, I have decided the pairings: any signs of pairings will not come into play until later in the fic – probably before the Season 3 part of the story, but it will eventually be Ash/Alexis and Jaden/Yubel (Human Yubel)**

**FINAL NOTE: Thanks again to Green Phantom Queen for allowing me to use May and Max as well as the cards from her fic: Between my Brother and Me; **

**I REALLY RECOMMEND IT TO ANYONE WHO ENJOYS THIS STORY.**


	11. A Dark Destiny

Chosen For Supremacy

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE;__I own Destream:

Some chapters will feature May and Max from Pkmn, but their decks and cards are the copyright of Green Phantom Queen's fanfic "Between my Brother and Me"

Normal Speech; //Thought//

_**Original Card Descriptions; **_(Spirit Speak)

_Last Time..._

Destream cried out as his legendary monster was destroyed in a collision of gold armour and black magic, his life points dropping to zero; falling forwards, his disk de-activated, Destream looked up as Brock announced, "You tried to fight it, but face it; you're no Lord of Destiny: Destream," he stood tall and announced, "You can't hide from Destiny!"

Turning away, Brock re-joined the other two as Ash prepared to step up, his eyes burning with readiness as he looked to his friends and, in an almost confident tone, explained "Two down…"

_A/N: Once again, thanks go to Green Phantom Queen for the assistance and inspiration behind the parts concerning May, Max and Mokuba; if you haven't done yet: PLEASE READ BETWEEN MY BROTHER AND ME BY GREEN PHANTOM QUEEN._

Chapter 11: A Dark Destiny

**Somewhere near Domino City:**

Raphael could never remember a beautiful moonlit night that was shining down on him. Okay, there was one...and that was when he was back at Petalburgh with May, trying to stop the Heart of Chaos and trying to let himself truly be forgiven in May's eyes. May did forgive him, but he never felt forgive himself. He wanted to stay with her a little longer, but May had to go to Johto and he had to return to his family.

He just wish that he could hear from her again, probably duel her, probably see her new moves as a Pokémon Coordinator...or just be there as a shoulder to cry on.

He let out a sigh as he stared at his deck of cards; these cards that was his family for ten whole years, and they still were to this day. And more so, May and her brother, and their parents also treated him like family, even after all he did to them. What did he do to deserve their kindness? He wasn't sure, but he was glad he had it.

"Come back here!" cried a voice. Raphael turned around to see his brother and sister running to his room, chasing after a white lion cub with a scroll in its mouth. The little cub jumped into Raphael's arms, staring at the older man with its large periwinkle eyes.

"Raphael!" said Sonia, his younger sister. "Look what we found!"

"This little guy just appeared out of nowhere and started to bolt to you!" added Julienne, Raphael's younger brother. "I wonder where it could have come from?"

Raphael didn't answer, but set the lion cub upon his bed. Upon contact with the sheets, the cub dropped the scroll in its mouth and began to roll around the sheets, letting out a happy meow. The Guardian duellist then picked up the scroll and began to read the message.

"Dear Raphael, if you are reading this message, then I'm just hoping for the best at this point. You see, we have a bit of situation here. May had a vision about these three figures--the Guardian of Will, Maiden of Dreams and Life Master--which were siding by this person known as the Supreme King of Darkness. It's important you get this because the Guardian of Will is the bearer of the Legendary Dragons (which as you are aware, you were once given Timaeus' powers at one point).. If you can come to us then that's fine...we're not forcing you to help us out, after all you went through, you need a break. If you manage to catch up with Alister and Valon ask their opinions on the matter. But still I just hope you're all right. -Mokuba

PS, if you can, please talk to May, from the looks of it, the figures mentioned in the above paragraph are people she knows and I think it's making her worry."

Raphael then rolled the scroll up and placed it on the bed. Leo Minor noticed this, looking at Raphael with curious eyes. "Sonia, Julienne." said Raphael, after some time. "I need to make a phone call."

_**PokéDuels**_

**Domino City:**

May was one to not panic as much as she was right now. Sure there was the insecurities about her in her first Pokémon contest, or the nervousness of losing Max. But just the feeling of Atem not there made her scared. She didn't like what was going on.

Suddenly the phone began to ring. Max picked it up. "Hello?" he asked. "Yeah. You got it then, that's good. Really? Okay then..." Max turned to May, holding the phone to her. "It's for you."

May took the phone in her hand and pressed it near her ear. "Hello?"

"It's me." said the caller. May's eyes widened and gasped a bit.

"Raphael?" she asked. "It's...nice to talk to you again."

"Likewise." Raphael replied. "How have you been?"

"...not so well, actually." May answered back. "When you find out that your friends are these chosen beings that are working for evil...it's a lot to take in."

"I heard; I hope you're feeling all right."

"No...actually, I feel even worse." May answered, picking up the blank Ritual Monster card in her hand. "Atem's card is blank."

"How exactly does a card go blank?" asked Raphael.

"I don't know." May replied. "In fact, I really don't know how it happened myself. I'm playing Mario Party 3 with Max and Mokuba at one moment--with me winning--then the television shows my friends duelling these duel monster spirits. Once Brock--the Life Master--was finished duelling, I checked my deck and Atem's card was completely blank. I hope he's alright."

"He's going to be all right." said Raphael. "Has Khonsu said anything?"

"Mokuba and Khonsu are doing the best they can to figure out what's going on..." said May, seeing Mokuba sitting in front of the television. His eyes were pale, as if he was in a trance, and unfocused, all the while, he was wrapped in a white aura, trying to channel his power. "And currently, Ash, the owner of the legendary dragons, is now fighting this Pokémon called Darkrai, the Lord of Nightmares."

"Still," said Raphael. "I wish there was something we can do to help, but it looks like it's something you have to handle. You understand what I'm saying right?"

"Yeah." May added. "Thanks for the call...and maybe next time you come to Domino, we can duel again."

"I'll bring my siblings; they're pretty big fans of you."

May smiled. "That'll be great. Well...see you."

"Bye." said Raphael. And that was the end of their conversation. May sighed, staring at the empty Duel Monsters card once more.

"What happened to you Atem?" May whispered to herself, her eyes close to tears as she thought of her two spirit friends. Then, as soon as she had been worried, she looked at the screen and a look of anger crossed her face.

_Insert Anime flames around May to symbolise her anger..._

//Ash,// she thought, not wanting Mokuba or Max to see her face, //If you have anything to do with their disappearances, I swear that I'll make you regret not only siding with that...thing, but I will make you regret ever meeting me.//

_**PokéDuels**_

**Meanwhile, back at Duel Academy:**

Jaden felt a stinging pain of disbelief in his heart; the one opposing him, the Elemental user named Aster Phoenix, had played Jaden like a violin into every trap and attack he had used and now, with some all-powerful monster named Destiny Hero Dreadmaster on the field, Jaden knew what was coming next.

Not even bothering to look up at Dreadmaster, Jaden closed his eyes and thought only on what could have been:

//I should have allowed Yubel to unleash my power,// he thought, his heart stinging with some hidden desire, //If I had used the Supreme King's powers then maybe I could have defeated Aster.//

As the Destiny Hero began to make his attack, Jaden tried to reach out and speak with anyone who would listen; however, when he opened his eyes and found himself standing in a dark room, that wasn't the someone he had expected.

(Jaden,) a deep, almost sibilant voice whispered; turning to the source, Jaden found a shadow nearby that almost looked human, save for no expression on his face and that his body was black all over.

"Who are you?" asked Jaden, feeling a strange sting all around him that told him the attack of Dreadmaster had been successful.

(I am someone who wants to help you,) explained the shadow, (I want you to be what you were meant to be Jaden; a great warrior, but for that, you need two things: allies and power.)

"Power?" asked Jaden, trying to pierce the darkness, "But how do I do that?"

(This card,) the figure explained, before it waved his hand and made a strange card appear in Jaden's hand; the creature on the card looked like a strange white panther with a strange trail of fur leading off its head, its feet ending in points; the edges of its feet as well as its abdomen were covered by strange gold relics that looked both ancient and powerful. Jaden looked to the shadow as it continued, (This is one of the cards that match your Chosen; he is known as Arceus and he is your Spirit Familiar; use this card with the Chosen and you will be able to combat any and all opponents.)

"Arceus?" asked Jaden, before he remembered Pikachu and asked, "Is this...a Pokémon?"

(Yes,) explained the voice, (And now Jaden, I am also here to help you gain what you desire; if you will let me.)

"But who exactly are you?" asked Jaden, his eyes almost wide as he now saw the figure resemble a shadowed version of Jaden himself.

(I am your inner power,) explained the shadow, (And, once our time is complete, I, and my power, will be yours to command forever.)

There was a pause before the figure declared;

(I, Jaden Yuki, am the spirit of the Supreme King!)

Jaden gasped as he felt a strange energy fill his body; unknown to him, his eyes flashed an almost hypnotic gold as he asked, "Supreme King?"

As he asked the question, Jaden felt his body fall forwards before a collective incredulous gasp echoed all around him:

"JADEN LOST!"

_**PokéDuels**_

**Spirit World: Ash vs. Darkrai:**

Ash knew he was in for the fight of his life; picking out his Dragonforce deck – the deck with the Legendary Dragons – he turned and watched as Darkrai went from a smoky armoured being to a black, shadowed figure with a very creepy duel disk that seemed to fold from his arm.

_A/N: Darkrai's Duel Disk is the Yubel Disk used by Adrian and Marcel_

Stepping up to the arena, Ash tried to look as intimidating as he could as he shuffled his deck and stood opposite Darkrai, the Nightmare Lord staring at the Guardian of Will with his one blue eye.

"I hope you are ready Guardian," explained Darkrai, "Because I am not going to hold anything back!"

"Then get ready to duel," Ash challenged, "Because I always play to win; let's do this Darkrai!"

Activating their disks, the two combatants stared each other down as their LP meters read 4000;

"DUEL!" they chorused.

Ash 4000/Darkrai 4000

Drawing his first hand, Ash looked to Darkrai with an almost nerved expression; it all came down to this duel: if Ash was victorious then he, Dawn and Brock would know the powers of the Chosen, but if he lost then he would be doomed to nightmares. //Kind of ironic that I'm facing the Lord of Nightmares,// thought Ash his forehead beaded with sweat as he announced, "I'll go first Darkrai; and," he looked at his hand before picking up two cards, "I activate the Spell Card Knighthood!"

A Royal Crest appeared on the field with three swords crossing the front of the shield, the Crest itself made up of a dragon's head and a bolt of lightning.

"What does that card do?" asked Dawn, watching as three auras of red, blue and black suddenly appeared on the field.

"What it does," Ash explained, "Is allows me to sacrifice 300 Life Points and Special Summon either a Level 8 Dragon or Warrior Monster from my hand!"

_**(Knighthood: SPELL/RITUAL: Pay 300 Life Points: Special Summon one Dragon or Warrior Type Monster from your hand that is Level 8 or higher; the summoned monster cannot attack until your next turn.)**_

Ash 3700/Darkrai 4000

"So," continued Ash, "By paying my 300 life points, I summon the first of my deck's highlighted cards; defending my honour and our power; I summon my Legendary Knight Timaeus (ATK 2800 DEF 1800) the first of my loyal swordsmen!"

The blue aura that had enveloped the field suddenly began to glow even brighter as Ash watched with intensive eyes; as he watched, the blue aura suddenly began to take the armoured form of a warrior dressed in sky blue armour and wielding a silver longsword; his face was almost similar to Yugi's save for a scar over his right eye. As this monster rose onto the field, he seemed to illuminate the shadows of the Spirit World, the light reflecting off the silver armaments that were on the shoulders and legs of Timaeus' armour.

"Wow," gasped Brock, "So that's one of the Legendary Knights that Mewdios and Entei were talking about?"

"This is him," Ash smiled, "And just wait until you see what he can do; once per turn, I can activate any Spell Card that is in either my hand, field or graveyard; so, once again, I pay 300 Life Points and Special Summon another Legendary Knight; behold Legendary Knight Hermos (ATK 2800 DEF 1800) the second Knight!"

This time, a red aura seemed to glow and take form as, once again, Ash paid 300 Life Points and watched as a red-armoured warrior appeared on the field; his face looked like that of Yugi's friend Joey Wheeler, but, unlike Timaeus, Hermos had black armaments on his legs and shoulders, a similar silver sword in his hand and an equally fierce glare in his eyes.

Ash 3400/Darkrai 4000

Seeing the two knights on the field, Ash smiled as he explained, "And, since they were both Special Summons, I can still summon another monster and I think I'll summon this card," he held up a card and announced, "I summon my Arcane Dragon Lv. 4 (ATK 1600 DEF 1000) in attack mode!"

At his words, a silver light began to fill the arena and, as everyone watched, a smaller version of what appeared to be a Dragonair appeared on the field; the new creature was as long as a Dratini, but he had Dragonair's wings and ocean blue body; it's main body was covered with silver light that seemed to illuminate the darkness and, as the dragon circled the field, it stared at Darkrai with a pair of bright white eyes.

_**(Arcane Dragon Lv.4: ATK 1600 DEF 1000/4Star/WATER/DRAGON: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, Special Summon this card in defence mode during the End Phase; during the End Phase after this card attacks, send this card to the graveyard and Special Summon **__Arcane Dragon Lv.8 __**from your deck.)**_

"Now," finished Ash, "I play two cards face down and end my turn; show me what you can do Darkrai."

"As you wish!" Darkrai hissed, a subtle note of pride in his voice as he stared at the Guardian's creatures.

//Two of his Spirit Familiars,// he thought, //The Guardian really does play to win!//

_**PokéDuels**_

**Domino City:**

"I...don't...believe...it!" snarled May, watching with clenched fists as Ash handed control of the duel to Darkrai, "How in the name of Duel Monsters did he gain control of...them?"

"I don't know," replied Mokuba, surprised himself at the sight of two of the three Knights, "But Ash is the Guardian of Will, so maybe he is their ally just as Khonsu is mine and Atem and Kura are yours."

"Mokuba," gasped May, "We freed the Knights' true forms back when we defeated the power of Orichalcos; I will not believe that they serve a creature of darkness if they came from the light."

The Pokémon Co-Ordinator left it at that, but, as Mokuba stared back at their view of the duel, a thought of concern ran through the mind of the younger brother of Seto Kaiba.

//Could it be,// he thought, //That we were wrong about Ash and the other two?//

_**PokéDuels**_

**Spirit World:**

"My draw," Darkrai hissed, "And you were a fool to bring out those two powerful cards so early; now I can destroy them and claim victory! Let me prove it Guardian: I first place three cards face down and summon my Nightmare Spirit Zeta (ATK 1500 DEF 500) in attack mode!"

There was an ominous rumble of thunder before a black-robed monster rose onto the field; his face was like that of Summoned Skull and his arms were equally as much demonic; a strong wave of dark energy seemed to radiate around the creature as he stared at the knights and Arcane Dragon with fierce and almost frightening black eyes.

"Now," explained Darkrai, "My Zeta's Special Ability activates; during my Battle Phase, he gains an attack point bonus; the only difference is that if he attacks a monster, that monster loses half his attack points!"

"What?" gasped Ash, looking at both Timaeus and Hermos; at 2800 attack points, if Darkrai chose to attack them, they would be destroyed!

_**(Nightmare Spirit Zeta: ATK 1500 DEF 500/4Star/DARK/FIEND: When this card attacks an opponent's monster, halve the target monster's attack strength and increase this card's attack power by half the depleted amount. When this card attacks successfully, send this card to the graveyard during your next Standby Phase and Special Summon **__Nightmare Spirit Epsilon f__**rom your deck.)**_

"Let me show you what I mean Guardian," snarled Darkrai, his blue eye glowing menacingly, "Nightmare Spirit Zeta, attack the Legendary Knight Hermos with Dark Dreamwave!"

A strong pulse of dark energy flew from Zeta's body and began to make its way towards Hermos, the red Legendary Knight becoming weaker thanks to Zeta's effect.

Hermos – ATK 1400 DEF 1800

"Oh," added Darkrai, "And did I forget to mention that whatever your monster loses; well half of that becomes added to Zeta's attack power!"

"But that means..." gasped Ash, watching with stunned eyes as Zeta's attack went up from 1500 to 2200 – half of the depleted amount from Hermos. Looking to his Knight, and seeing a look of sorrow in Hermos, Ash gave a deep growl as he explained, "Well Hermos may be destroyed, but you activated my Trap Card!"

As Hermos went to the graveyard, Ash noticing Timaeus eyeing him scornfully, the Guardian of Will revealed a Trap showing a warrior monster being sent to the graveyard and a draconian figure rising like a soul from the ashes.

"That's..." exclaimed Darkrai, recognising the card.

"Yes," Ash declared, "My Dragonheart Trap Card; since you destroyed a warrior-type monster, I can summon that warrior back to the field and, in exchange, I send one Dragon Type Monster from my deck to the graveyard." He looked at the top of his deck as he remembered what Mewdios had said about the power in this deck.

In a flash of light, as well as a roar of a dragon all around them, Ash watched as Hermos came back to the field, his eyes looking with a grateful expression towards the Guardian, Timaeus' face going from hate to calm trust once again.

_**(Dragonheart: TRAP/COUNTER: Activate when a Warrior-Type Monster is destroyed as a result of battle; send one Dragon-Type Monster from your deck to the graveyard and Special Summon the destroyed monster back to the field.)**_

"What?" asked Ash, smiling as Darkrai seemed both impressed and annoyed by the move, "You didn't think that I was going to walk into that old trap did you? I may be a Slifer, but I do have some skills!"

"Not like it matters," added Darkrai, "Because you still take damage and, since your Hermos was lowered by half his attack power; that equals 800 points of damage!"

Ash grunted as he felt the dark pulse affect his life points, but, as he looked to Timaeus and Hermos, he knew that he was worthy of their power; it didn't matter what challenges awaited them, the truth was that Ash would show he was worthy of the title Lord of Legends.

Ash 2600/Darkrai 4000

"Now I end my turn," Darkrai finished, his Nightmare Spirit almost hovering as they watched the Guardian take his turn, Zeta's attack strenght returning to 1500 and Hermos returning to 2800.

Drawing his card, Ash looked to Timaeus and Hermos before he lowered his voice and explained, "I know I was wrong to see you destroyed Hermos, but I know I can do this."

(As do I Guardian,) Timaeus replied, his voice sounding similar to Atem, (I was upset that my partner was destroyed so easily, but when you returned him to the field, I knew that the forces of destiny had chosen well in selecting you as the Guardian of Will.)

"Thanks Timaeus," smiled Ash, before he looked forward and explained, "And guess what Darkrai; my turn starts with Timaeus' Special Ability: so, from my graveyard; that's right, I activate Knighthood once again and, thanks tothis card's power, I summon the third member of this Legendary Triad; I summon Legendary Knight Critias (ATK 2800 DEF 1800) and now, things are going to heat up!"

Ash 2300/Darkrai 4000

The third aura, the blackened aura that had enveloped the field began to glow before Hermos and Timaeus looked up, holding their swords high as a third warrior appeared: this one was dressed in navy blue armour with white armaments and a similar silver sword. His face was set in a strange sneer that looked like Seto Kaiba, yet, as the new warrior appeared, Ash noticed all three suddenly begin to glow; as if they were always destined to be together.

"And," added Ash, "Speaking of effects; I think I'll activate Hermos Special Ability, which lets me take the effect of one monster in the graveyard and give that effect to Hermos. And guess what Darkrai? The card I sent to the graveyard was Arcane Dragon Lv.8, which means that, by sending Hermos to the graveyard, I can summon the all-powerful Arcane Dragon Lv.12 (ATK 3000 DEF 2200) but next, I activate Critias Special Ability, which allows me to activate a Trap that was in the Graveyard and, you know what, I think I choose Dragonheart!"

As Ash declared his move, a large silver dragon appeared on the field;' at first, it looked like a cross between a Dragonite and a Charizard: it had Charizard's huge wings and fierce eyes as well as his claws, but it had Dragonite's appearance in the face and body as well as its large bulk, which was covered by silver armour.

At the same time, Darkrai turned and gasped, "But I thought Dragonheart could only be activated if the monster in question is destroyed as a result of battle."

Behind him, Darkrai heard Destream explain, "Just like Arcane's effect can be activated, but, since the Knight absorbed it, Ash had the power to send it to the grave as if it was destroyed in battle."

"Destream's right," Ash grinned, "So, I send one dragon to the grave and summon back Legendary Knight Hermos!"

_**(Arcane Dragon Lv.8: ATK 2400 DEF 1800/8Star/WATER/DRAGON: If this card is summoned by the effect of **__Arcane Dragon Lv.4, __**destroy all monsters whose attack power are lower than this card. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon **__Arcane Dragon Lv.12__** from your deck.)**_

_**(Arcane Dragon Lv.12: ATK 3000 DEF 2400/9Star/WATER/DRAGON: When this card is summoned, destroy all cards on your opponent's field: when this card successfully destroys an opponent's monster, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.)**_

"And that's not all," Ash explained, "You see Darkrai, you may have thought I would struggle, but I guess that my three friends here had my back; the reason I say this is because, now that I have used Critias and Hermos' abilities, I can send all three to the graveyard to call out the Master himself: so, say hello to the Legendary Knight of Destiny (ATK/DEF INFINITE) my Master of Will and Legend!"

In a flash of light, the three knights seemed to merge together and form a large knight who was dressed in gold, spiked armour and held a sword bigger than the knights combined; his face was hidden by an armoured visor and his eyes seemed to drill into Darkrai.

"Now," added Ash, "My Level 12 dragon's effect activates; when he is summoned, all cards on your field are sent to the graveyard!"

"What?" gasped Darkrai, a part of him wondering where the Guardian of Will gained these powerful cards, but he had a sneaking suspicion that the Divine One had something to do with that.

"You heard!" Ash exclaimed, "Show him Dragon; send his spirit and his face downs packing: Arcane Flame Attack!"

The silver dragon began to glow even brighter before he opened his mouth and unleashed a powerful stream of energy that incinerated all of Darkrai's cards, the Lord of Nightmares crying out as he realised what was coming next.

"Yes," Ash grinned, "You thought I was foolish in giving up all those Life Points? Well here's the price of your lack of knowledge Darkrai: Knight of Destiny, attack Darkrai and end this: Divine Sword Attack!"

As the gold knight charged forwards, Darkrai stood tall and proud, his voice echoing through the arena as he called out:

"WELL DONE GUARDIAN!"

Ash 2300/Darkrai 0

Rushing forwards, the spirit of the Knight fading away, Ash held onto Darkrai as he stared at the Nightmare Lord, "Darkrai?" he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Do not worry Guardian," Darkrai smiled, "I am fine and you are worthy of your powers," he stood before the trio as Destream and Sky Shaymin joined him; turning to the others, Darkrai nodded before the three of them held out what looked like three silver spheres. Looking to the trio, starting with Dawn, Darkrai held the spheres towards them:

"To you, Dawn, Maiden of Dreams, I grant the powers of time and speace; Lords Dialga, Palkia and myself are your allies and Lord Dialga your Spirit Familiar: with this power comes the ability of perception; you will find a skill with any shadow traps and will be immune to the consuming effects of darkness."

Turning to Brock, Shaymin addressed his master:

"To you, Brock, Master of Life, I grant the use of the Nature Quartet: Lords Lugia, Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres; you will be challenged by this power and, as such, you also possess the ability of Nature Sight; you will always be able to perceive the darkness and seek the truth from all who oppose you! I, Sky Shaymin, and my counterpart of Lord Celebi, are your Spirit Familiars and will serve you well!"

Finally, Destream approached Ash and bowed, before he held out his sphere and explained, "To you, Ash Ketchum, Lord of Legends and Guardian of Will, I bestow the full power of the legends upon you! With this power, you will be able to summon Duel Spirits to the real world and will always know the truth from the lie; to help you muster these powers, I give you this..." His eyes began to glow before Ash, Dawn and Brock gasped; all three watching as the Guardian of Will suddenly became enveloped in a silver armour that resembled the Supreme King without the spike; his face was covered by a helm similar to Critias and bearing the Japanese kanji for Legend. At his side was a new Duel Disk; similar to Jaden's SK disk save for it's silver appearance and a glowing red orb where the deck holder and graveyard should be.

Looking up, Ash asked, "And who are my partners?"

"Your familiars are the Knights," explained Destream, "However, should you need us; Mewdios, Entei, the Magicians and myself are at your command; we are proud to say that fate chose well when it decided you three to be the Chosen."

Darkrai suddenly snapped his head up; his blue eye glowing before he looked down and, in an almost nerved tone, explained, "You mst go now; the Supreme King needs you: help him control his powers; especially you, Lord Legend!"

Ash nodded as his armour fell away, before he turned and asked, "How do we get out of here?"

"Concentrate," Darkrai explained, "And you will return to the place known as Slifer Red; the power to walk between worlds shall also be with you always: good luck, Life Master, Dream Maiden and you, Guardian and Legend Lord!"

As the trio felt themselves almost fade from the spirit world, Ash turned and gave a sign similar to Jaden as he called, "Thank you for all your help Darkrai; we won't let you down!"

Then a white light filled their eyes and the spirits watched as the Chosen Trio left their world, returning to their destiny.

_**PokéDuels**_

**Duel Academy: Slifer Red Dormitory:**

Ash, Brock and Dawn all opened their eyes and gasped in unison as they found themselves slumped on the floor of the Slifer Dorm; standing up, the Guardian of Will looked to his bed and his face paled as he came face-to-face with a very upset electric Pokémon.

"PIKACHU!" yelled the little mouse pokémon, his cheeks and body shocking all three of them, Ash receiving the worst of it as he felt over 1000 volts of energy coursing through his body.

At the same time, a voice familiar to them all gasped at the sight of them, (You're back!)

Looking up, his black hair stuck out in all directions, Ash noticed Yubel hovering near the window, her eyes watching the sunset with a look of sadness. Pushing himself up, Ash asked, "Yubel, what's the matter?"

Turning to them, Yubel indicated the bed as she replied, (You had better sit down Lord Legend.)

When Ash sat down, Yubel looked to the Chosen before she explained the situation in just two words:

"_Jaden's Gone!"_

**Chapter 11 and Ash and the team have found their powers, but can they find Jaden and, if so, who will be right about the SKOD: May about him being evil or Ash and the Spirits knowing he is good?**

**Also, now that Jaden is out of the picture, what does the future hold for the students of Duel Academy?**

**Find out in the next chapter: Nightshroud's Return**

**Next Chapter: JADEN'S GONE! Where and why? Does it have something to do with Chazz's new attitude and why is Yubel visting the GOW in the middle of the night? Plus, Why has Brock been summoned to the lake in the forest and Ash defends the Slifer Dorm when he duels against Atticus, but Atticus is more than he seems (Guess who?)…**

**Following Chapter: Yubel visits Ash again and takes him to the "other world" where two very unhappy duel spirits want revenge against the Guardian and the Supreme King; also, Brock is given a chance for power, but will the Life Master crack under his temptations?**

**Please read and review**

**READER'S NOTE: After a long while, I have decided the pairings: any signs of pairings will not come into play until later in the fic – probably before the Season 3 part of the story, but it will eventually be Ash/Alexis and Jaden/Yubel (Human Yubel)**

**FINAL NOTE: Thanks again to Green Phantom Queen for allowing me to use May and Max as well as the cards from her fic: Between my Brother and Me; **

**I REALLY RECOMMEND IT TO ANYONE WHO ENJOYS THIS STORY.**


	12. Nightshroud's Return

Chosen For Supremacy

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE;__I own Destream:

Some chapters will feature May and Max from Pkmn, but their decks and cards are the copyright of Green Phantom Queen's fanfic "Between my Brother and Me"

Normal Speech; //Thought//

_**Original Card Descriptions; **_(Spirit Speak)

_Last Time..._

Turning to them, Yubel indicated the bed as she replied, (You had better sit down Lord Legend.)

When Ash sat down, Yubel looked to the Chosen before she explained the situation in just two words:

"_Jaden's Gone!"_

Chapter 12: Nightshroud's Return

**Duel Academy: Slifer Red Dormitory:**

Ash looked to the ceiling of the Slifer Dorm as he tried to get the events of the past week through his head: first, he, Brock and Dawn had been given special powers by their Spirit Familiars; then they had returned to Duel Academy only to find that Jaden had vanished after losing his duel to Aster and, if that wasn't weird enough, a strange discomfort had settled over the Slifer Dormitory courtesy of their resident egotistical maniac Chazz Princeton.

"Jaden is never coming back; he's given up duelling and now you will all either follow him or see the Light!"

//Ugh,// thought Ash as he placed his pillow over his ears, //Speak of the devil; I really wish I knew what had happened to him.// Poking his head out from under the bedding, Ash looked and saw Pikachu trying to drown out Chazz by putting several heavy objects near the door, but it was as if the somehow-changed Slifer was a voice as loud as Entei.

Heaving a sigh of exasperation, Ash climbed down from the bunk and stared at his reflection before he closed his eyes and concentrated on the power inside him; seconds later, there was a cold feeling that ran over Ash's arms and body as his Guardian's Armour appeared from out of nowhere, the silver Critias-like helm covering Ash's ears.

Looking to the distraught Pikachu, Ash smiled before he whispered, "Yubel."

There was a swirl of wind before the Guardian Spirit appeared by the Guardian of Will, Yubel's eyes widening as she saw Ash in his armour; looking to the door, she asked, (Is he still at it?)

"'Fraid so," Ash groaned, before he returned his attention to the reason he had called her, "Any sign of him?"

(No,) Yubel sighed, her tone sad and almost mourning, (I can't even sense him Ash; it's like he's centred on some arcane ability to block the sight that I and his Duel Spirits share.)

Ash grunted in response before he looked to his decks and, taking a breath, called, "Timaeus, Hermos, Critias; I need your help."

At his command, the three Legendary Knights appeared before their charge, Timaeus grimacing at Chazz's preaching tone; nodding to the door, the blue knight asked, (Please tell me that you want us to shut him up Guardian?)

"No such luck," Ash smiled, his face showing sympathy as he continued, "I want the three of you to leave my deck and go with Yubel; Jaden's out there somewhere and we need to find him: whatever this Light is that Chazz keeps going on about; I don't like it."

(We will aid in the search Guardian,) Critias responded, (But please, for Ra's sake, summon a monster to this world and shut him up!)

"No need," grinned Ash, before he nodded to Pikachu and, his face struggling with gales of laughter, explained, "Do your thing buddy!"

"Pika!" replied the electric mouse, as if to say 'well it's about time,' before Ash watched as Pikachu hopped out the dorm window and, seconds later, Ash broke down laughing as he heard his friend let loose the same voltage shock as he had given the Chosen.

(Remind me never to get on his bad side,) commented Hermos, before he asked, (Are you sure that you'll be all right without us Guardian?)

"I'll be fine," Ash nodded, before he indicated his decks and explained, "It's not like I'm defenceless with my spirits; you three go and find Jaden."

With a bow to the Guardian, the three Knights followed Yubel out of the dorm, their bodies spiritual once again, before Ash moved the items Pikachu had placed against the door so that he could step out into the fresh afternoon sunlight, his armour fading away again.

Below him, surrounded by several Slifer and Ra students – which Ash noticed included Alexis, Syrus and Hasselberry – Chazz was laid flat out on his back, anime spirals in his eyes as he gasped out, "You'll…all…see…"

//Hope we don't have to dress like him,// thought Ash, eyeing the white apparel that had obviously come with the new attitude: at first, it looked like the Obelisk Blue uniform save for the fact it was white and Chazz was never seen without it, which made Ash even more unnerved.

Looking out over the oceanic scene from the dorm, the Guardian of Will could only ask out loud, "Just what is the Society of Light anyway and, if it's dangerous, who is its next target?"

_**PokéDuels**_

**Somewhere in the Middle of the Ocean:**

Jaden stared at his hazel-eyed reflection with a sense of loss and worry; after he had lost the duel against Aster, he had been visited by the spirit of the Supreme King and given a Duelling Familiar – what was it he called it? Arceus? Whatever the answer, Jaden had feared about what the King's power would do to him or, even worse, make him do to his friends.

The hardest part about leaving was leaving behind Yubel: she had stayed by Jaden's side as a kid and then he had forced her to go into space; now they were re-united and Jaden was going to be the King, but it was because of her that he had left. He could never bring himself to harm her nor could he attempt to think of her as just another monster: it was as if, to Jaden at least, Yubel seemed like she was a good friend and then there were other times, like now in the middle of nowhere, where Jaden thought of her as someone…more.

Shaking his head, Jaden looked up and noticed the sun was setting; slumping back in the boat he had taken from the docks, he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the ominous rumblings inside his stomach.

//The only thing worse than being lost is being hungry and lost,// he thought, his eyes closed as an ocean breeze ruffled his auburn hair, cooling his face. //But I can't go back now; if I do, how do I know he won't hurt them?//

Pulling his deck from his waistband, Jaden looked through each of his cards and gave a sigh of regret; at least he could still see them, but there was something that seemed to bother the would-be-King: when he had been defeated by Aster, there had been a strange presence in his deck that had tried to break his bond with his monsters. Yet, as soon as Jaden had listened to the Supreme King, the force that threatened his deck had vanished, leaving Jaden to the throng of students all asking in disbelief if it was true that he lost.

Looking to the sky again, Jaden noticed a bright white star almost shining down on him; with a slow smile, he closed his eyes and whispered, "I wish I knew what this was all about."

(Do you really?) Asked a voice, which made Jaden snap his eyes open; looking around, all he saw was the never-ending ocean as well as the rapidly darkening sky overhead.

"Who's there? Are you a friend or foe?" he asked in response, his eyes scanning the oceanic scene.

(I am a friend Jaden Yuki,) explained the voice, its tone thick and almost filled with courage as it continued, (You have only touched the surface of your powers; however, if you are to conquer this fear, you must first conquer the fear of your power.)

"But I don't fear my power," argued Jaden, "I fear what he'll do to my friends, but I don't fear him."

(Then let me help you,) the voice suggested, (Come to my world and defeat my challenger; only then will you have the strength to face the darkness that threatens Duel Academy. Well,) he added, (In all fairness, I should say…the strength to face the _Light_ that threatens Duel Academy: do you accept?)

"Yes," Jaden remarked, a part of him wondering what this spirit was talking about, but instead of asking that question, he asked, "But who are you?"

(Someone who you possess as an ally Jaden,) explained the voice, before it seemed to pause in thought as it announced the words that would change Jaden's life:

(My name…is Neos!)

Then, as Jaden was about to ask more about Neos, he felt his body rise and almost fly through the skies, images and voices echoing all around him:

"You have a bigger purpose Jaden," the voice of Neos explained, "And now it's time to find out what that purpose is."

_**PokéDuels**_

**Obelisk Boys' Dormitory: Night: Brock's Room:**

The Master of Life sat up in shock, his forehead sweaty as he pressed a hand to his chest; at his side, the blue form of Croagunk snored quietly as the Obelisk student looked to his deck and whispered, "Shaymin, I need your help!"

There was a second's pause before the spirit form of Sky Shaymin appeared, his eyes on the Life Master as he nodded and said, (I felt it too, Life Master; you have seen the oncoming danger.)

"Should I warn Ash?" asked Brock, climbing out of his bed and walking to his Obelisk Dorm window, which gave him a view of the island, including an illuminated Slifer Dorm in the distance.

(No,) answered Sky Shaymin, (Though you are allies in power, your visions are yours to face alone; where did you see this darkness?)

"The lake," explained Brock, changing into his Obelisk Blue uniform – the white shirt and pants worn by Zane – before he strapped on his Poké Ball styled Duel Disk and inserted his new deck; looking at Shaymin, the Life Master added, "A perfect opportunity to use the new boys, wouldn't you say?"

(I would,) Sky Shaymin agreed, (But please Life Master; be careful: we have already lost the Supreme King and I don't think your disappearance would put the Guardian of Will in a good mood.)

"I'll be careful Shaymin," Brock smiled, before he left the Obelisk Dorm and made his way to the lake in the island's centre.

_**PokéDuels**_

**Obelisk Blue Dormitory: Night: Atticus' Room:**

Atticus Rhodes, formerly known as the Shadow Rider Nightshroud, tossed and turned in his sleep as he continued to suffer from nightmares of his time as the dragon duellist. As he snapped out of his latest slumber, he looked with a feared expression at his deck, before he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.

It was all thanks to Jaden and his friends that he was one of the lucky ones who were freed from the Shadow Riders and their never-ending quest to obtain the Sacred Beast cards.

However, as Atticus climbed out of bed, he suddenly felt a strange cold descend over the room and, as he looked up, he heard a familiar voice ask, (Did you honestly think that you were rid of me that easily?)

"N-no," gasped Atticus, taking a step back and almost tripping over his desk, "You c-can't be here; Jaden destroyed you: I'm not you anymore!"

(Au contraire Atticus,) chuckled the dark voice before a swirl of dark energy revealed the former Shadow Rider, (I am always going to be a part of you and not even the Supreme King of Darkness can tame me!)

"You can't force me to hurt him again!" Atticus snarled, "I'm not the Shadow Riders' puppet anymore; you're nothing but a ghost Nightshroud!"

(Maybe,) explained Nightshroud, (But you will do as I say Rhodes, or I may turn your dear sister into my dark lady!)

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Roared Atticus, and it was then he noticed a tendril of darkness snake out of his deck and begin to wrap around him.

Before him, Nightshroud laughed, (Yes Atticus; let me feel that anger so I can turn it against you; however, let's not say that I am without a heart: if one of your friends can defeat us again, then I'll leave you alone…forever…but if I defeat them then I return and, as an added bonus, we'll help the fat dwarf tear down the Slifer Dorm: do we have a deal?)

Atticus shuddered before he lowered his head, defeated and out of options; however, he was not without his own decisions as he suddenly blurted out, "I know _just_ the opponent for you Nightshroud! I hope you haven't unpacked because once he's done with you then you will be forced to leave me alone…forever!"

As the darkness enveloped his body, Nightshroud grinned in triumph as he looked to the distant Slifer dorm and grinned, //The Guardian of Will indeed,// he thought, //Let's see if he can overcome this force of darkness!//

_**PokéDuels**_

**Domino City:**

_A/N: As always; thanks go to Green Phantom Queen for allowing me to use her characters…_

May was tossing and turning in her bed, having some sort of nightmare. In it, she was seeing light...but it felt evil no matter how bright it was. And there she saw herself dueling a mysterious figure with her having Dark Horus in play. however, the dark dragon was destroyed and she was attacked directly.

"NO!" She screamed, waking up. When she realized she was alone, she sighed, pulling out her Duel disk. Looking over the cards, it amazed her how a simple dream changed her life forever....and she missed that life. Yet she still copuldn't get over the fact that Atem and Kura had vanished; once again, she felt angry at Ash, believing that he had taken them, but then her attention returned to her dream and she sighed with worry: if Ash was behind their disappearance, did that mean that he was tied to…

(Goddess...) May turned to see Seth sitting at the edge of her bed, lost in thought. (Something is wrong!)

"What is it Seth?" She asked the Dragon Priest.

(There's evil afoot once more.) He replied. (I heard that it is called the 'Society of Light', brainwashing people with this so called 'light' of theirs.)

"What?" May gasped out. "That's awful!"

(And what's worse…) Seth continued. (It's about to claim one of your friends.)

"Which friend?" May asked with some worry. Seth leaned his head, whispering a name in her ear. There was silence as May ran out of her bedroom and into her brother's. Opening it, she was shocked to find someone there...but quickly remembered that Mokuba was having a sleepover with them.

"Guys!" said May, trying to wake both boys awake. "Wake up!

"Wha---?" said Max, putting his glasses on. "What's going on May?"

"Evil's afoot." May answered. "Something called the Society of Light is brainwashing people."

"And this concerns us how?" asked Mokuba. May stayed silent as she went to Max and whispered what Seth had told her.

"No way..." Max whispered. "How could it..."

(Mokuba...) Mokuba turned to see an astral projection of Khonsu staring at them. (This is serious, something's wrong.)

"I know." Mokuba replied. "What do we do?"

"We're going to get some new cards for our decks," said May. "And we need to head to Domino as soon as possible...no telling what might happen."

"I just hope Ash is okay though." said Max. "I don't want him to go into the light...even if he does have something to do with the disappearance of…" He trailed off as he saw his sister clench her fists, her eyes staring at him warningly.

"Ash is strong, Max." said May. "He is the _so-called Guardian of Will_, but I can't help but wonder if he has something to do with this. I mean, if one falls, they all fall; we almost had that happen once."

"But then," Mokuba exclaimed, "That means…without the other Chosen; without the Swordsmen and without Atem and Kura…we're sunk!"

"No Mokuba," Max shook his head, "It means we're not done yet, which means we're taking matters into our own hands with or without our allies and with or without Ash and co."

May raised a hand in the air. "I, Goddess of Joy…"

"I, Prince of Wisdom…" Max added, his hand in the air.

"And I, Defender of the king…" Mokuba ended.

"We will fight this society of Light, and destroy it in any means necessary!" They cried. "So watch out!"

_**PokéDuels**_

**Slifer Dormitory: Ash's Room; the next morning:**

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The sound like cannon fire roused Ash from his sleep, Pikachu groaning with disbelief, Syrus and Hasselberry both looking to the door, the dino-duellist demanding, "Who ordered an early rise? Let me at them so I can Court Marshall them!"

"Calm down Hasselberry," Ash sighed, before he climbed down and opened the door, the figures of Alexis Rhodes and Dawn on the other side. As he looked from the Maiden of Dreams to the Obelisk Queen, he asked, "What's with the wake up call?"

"Atticus is missing," exclaimed Alexis, her eyes wide with terror as she added, "And when we were looking for him, Dawn received this message."

Pulling out her PDA, Dawn pressed on the Inbox and Ash shuddered as a voice spoke from the machine:

"Greetings, Guardian of Will; yes, I know who you are and I challenge you to a duel for the safety of Slifer Red: if you win, the dorm stays, but if you lose then your dorm goes down! Meet me at Obelisk Arena in one hour or I will consider the match a forfeit; oh, and as an added incentive, if you win I'll give you back Atticus Rhodes!"

Alexis gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, as Ash looked from one friend to the other as he asked, "And how long ago was that message sent?"

"45 Minutes ago," Dawn replied, "Ash, if this person has Atticus, he is serious about the Slifer Dormitory; you have to meet him and win Atticus' freedom."

Ash nodded in agreement before he returned to the dorm and emerged minutes later with his Duel Disk and one of his decks; at his side, the spirit of Mewdios looked to the Maiden as he felt the Guardian's power spiking; looking out over the ocean, the Psychic Spirit seemed unnerved:

(First the Supreme King,) he thought to himself, (And now this challenge with a former Shadow Rider; please be careful Guardian.)

_**PokéDuels**_

**Obelisk Arena: 5 Minutes to go:**

Dawn, Ash and Alexis all raced into the arena, just in time to see a very cheerful Bonaparte deep in conversation with Crowler about something private. Shaking his head, Ash looked to his friends before he whispered, "You two sit up on the stands; I'll take care of this challenge and emerge victorious; I promise."

"Save my brother Ash," Alexis replied, before she joined Syrus, Hasselberry and, to everyone's discomfort, the white-clothed figure of Chazz Princeton up in the stands, the Obelisk Queen grimacing as Chazz made another attempt to win her affection.

After she had given Chazz a new lump on his head, Alexis looked around and asked, "Hey guys; where's Brock gone to?"

"I don't know," answered Hasselberry, "He wasn't in the yellow barracks nor was he at the Obelisk dorm; maybe he's gone AWOL as well."

"You really have no idea do you Sarge?" laughed Chazz almost mockingly, before he looked up and added, "Your friend has gone the way of our former number one freshman: he's disappeared and given up duelling! And soon, you will either join him and suffer or join me…and see the Light!"

"I see Brock's not the only one gone AWOL," commented Hasselberry, making the other two laugh in agreement as he watched Ash stand at one end of the arena.

"So," the Guardian announced, "Here I am, but where's my opponent: I won't allow the Slifer Dorm to be destroyed, so get out here and show yourself."

"As you wish Lord Legend," laughed a cold voice and, as they listened to the tone, Alexis and Syrus gasped in shock, both of them leaning closer to the arena as a familiar black-coated, dragon-masked figure emerged from the darkness, a Duel Disk similar to the one that Demon had used strapped to his arm.

Seeing the fierce mask and wild hair, Ash laughed with amused disbelief as he asked, "Come on Atticus, if you wanted to challenge me, all you had to do was ask."

"Atticus Rhodes isn't here anymore," the dark figure explained, "But you Guardian can call me Nightshroud and I will be the one to destroy you and watch as the forces of darkness come crashing down around your world."

"Then get ready," Ash announced, activating his Duel Disk, "Because I always play to win Nightshroud; the Slifer Dorm will still be standing once this is over!"

"We'll see Lord Legend," grinned Nightshroud, "Game On!"

Ash 4000/Nightshroud 4000

Drawing his first card, Nightshroud looked to Ash before he explained, "I'll start things off Guardian; and I start with this: my Red Eyes Black Chick (ATK 800 DEF 500), but this little guy won't be staying around for very long."

"Why's that?" asked Dawn, watching as Ash faced a strange crimson egg with two leering red eyes in its dark interior as well as a high-pitched squeal.

"Because dear Maiden," laughed Nightshroud, "By sending this little guy to the graveyard, I can summon his big brother; so I'll do just that and now, I summon the all-powerful Red Eyes Black Dragon (ATK 2400 DEF 2000) as well as playing a card face down: your move Guardian!"

Ash gasped as he looked at the new monster; it was a dragon monster that was covered in black armour-like scales as well as the same leering red eyes and two huge black wings. As it settled on the field, the dragon gave a cry and seemed to glare into the very heart of the Guardian of Will.

Drawing his own card, Ash grinned as he faced Red Eyes; this was the kind of challenge he liked to enjoy and now it was time to show Nightshroud why they called him the Guardian of Will.

"I summon an old friend of mine to the field Nightshroud; I summon my Evoltuion Beast (ATK 1400 DEF 1200) and next, I activate the Spell Card White Stone Transformation!"

//Here we go again,// thought Syrus, remembering how Ash had used this combo against Crowler.

"Now," added Ash, watching as the small Eevee creature began to glow with the power of the white shard, "I can send my Evolution Beast to the graveyard and, just like your chick, I can summon one of his big brothers; so, by sending my beast to the graveyard, I summon Evolved Entity Nocturis (ATK 2500 DEF 2000) and now, I activate his Special Ability."

Just like his other Evolved Entities, Nocturis bore a resemblance to Eevee's evolved form of Umbreon: he was swathed in long black robes that seemed to try and devour the light around them; its face was like that of a gargoyle as it stared at Red Eyes Black Dragon with its own pair of leering red eyes. As the figure was fully summoned, there was a roar of thunder and Ash watched as a black orb began to appear in Nocturis' hand.

_**(Evolved Entity Nocturis: ATK 2500 DEF 2000/7Star/DARK/FIEND: If this card is summoned by the effect of **__White Stone Transformation,__** Special Summon either **__Evolution Beast __**or one **__Evolved Entity __**to your side of the field in defence mode from your graveyard. When this card is summoned, place any 2 Trap Cards from your deck face down on the field.)**_

"And what is this creature's power?" asked Nightshroud, shivering slightly as he noticed that Nocturis' attack strength was higher than that of Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Well," explained Ash, "Nocturis just loves to hide in the dark; so much so, in fact that he lets me place any two cards from my deck face down on the field!" His cards seemed to fan before him as the Guardian looked for a solution to Nightshroud; no matter what the dark duellist did, Ash needed cards that had a way out.

Seeing two possible candidates, and smiling as he realised that he didn't tell Nightshroud they had to be Trap Cards, Ash placed his selections face down before he explained, "And now, because Nocturis was summoned by the effect of White Stone Transformation, my little friend, Evolution Beast, returns to the field in defence mode!"

As the smaller creature returned to the field, Ash looked behind him to Alexis, who seemed both scared and intent about Nightshroud's duel against the Guardian; turning back to the dragon duellist, Ash shook his head as he exclaimed, "I hate to do this Atticus, or Nightshroud, or whoever you are, but I have to make this count: Evolved Entity Nocturis, attack Red Eyes Black Dragon with Psychic Inferno!"

The black orb of energy that Nocturis had been holding began to glow with fire and darkness as the fiendish creature raised the attack high and threw it at Nightshroud's monster, Red Eyes' screech echoing through the arena as the legendary dragon was slain.

Ash 4000/Nightshroud 3900

"Thank you Guardian," laughed Nightshroud, spitting to the side as he explained, "Did you not think for one second that I _wanted _you to destroy Red Eyes Black Dragon? Well, let me answer your question…with this!" He pointed down and indicated a Trap Card that showed the silhouette of Red Eyes being engulfed by a strange flame, two leering red eyes almost hidden by the flames.

"What is that card?" asked Ash, before he noticed Nocturis beginning to weaken by 100 points each time, "And what's up with my monster?"

"It's my Trap," explained Nightshroud, "Red Eyes Inferno can only be activated when a Red Eyes monster is destroyed; the first thing it does is lower the monster's attack by 100 for every level of the creature and then, for every point of difference between the two monsters, you lose 10 Life Points!"

"But," gasped Ash, "Because there was 100 points between Red Eyes and Nocturis, then I lose…"

"1000 Points!" laughed Nightshroud, watching as a black flame shot from the Trap and engulfed Ash in a field of fire and pain.

Ash 3000/Nightshroud 3900

_**(Red Eyes Inferno: TRAP/COUNTER: Activate when either **__Red Eyes Black Dragon __**or **__Red Eyes Darkness Dragon __**are sent to the graveyard as a result of battle. Decrease the attacking monster's attack power by 100 points for every power level; If any Battle Damage was inflicted, deal 10 points of Direct Damage for every point lost.)**_

Ash looked to Nocturis and Evolution Beast, the dark entity's attack power lowered to 1800, whereas Evolution Beast was still surviving in defence mode.

Looking to Nightshroud, Ash took a breath as he nodded in some kind of approval, "I have to say Nightshroud; I'm impressed; I mean, I heard from Jaden how tough you Shadow Riders were and now I see it for myself. But that doesn't mean I'm going to just roll over and let you win; I activate my spell card: Go, Black Stone Signal!"

A Spell Card similar to White Stone Transformation appeared on the field, its core was shrouded by a violet aura and behind the card were several bolts of black lightning, each one shining into the sky.

"What's that one?" asked Dawn.

"I don't know Dawn," Alexis answered, "It's a new addition to Ash's deck: I remember him showing Jaden."

(The Blue Queen speaks the truth,) explained Darkrai, his own body watching from the spiritual plane, (When the Guardian of Will's powers were evolved, so too were his decks. He now carries the 3 Legendary Deities: one of whom you have already seen him play.)

"Do you mean Entei?" asked Dawn, watching as the field began to shimmer with black waves of energy.

(Yes,) Darkrai replied, (Which means…)

"Raikou and Suicune," Dawn gasped, her eyes watching the duel, "As if his decks weren't powerful enough."

Back at the duel, Ash grinned as he watched the influence of his black stone affect his monsters; Nightshroud looking as he asked, "So, what does your little crystal do?"

"Firstly," Ash replied, his eyes filled with a confident energy, "It allows me to summon another Evolved Entity from my deck as long as I have an Evolved Entity and Evolution Beast on the field at the same time; so, with that in mind, I summon an old friend of mine: I summon Evolved Entity Glacius (ATK 2200 DEF 1500) and now, my Black Stone raises my Glacius' attack strength by 200 points for each of his power levels; so, since Glacius is a Level 5 monster, his attack increases by 1000!"

Glacius seemed to glow with a black aura as his attack point meter went from 2200 to 3200, his cold gaze piercing Nightshroud's mask as he seemed to snarl.

_**(Black Stone Signal: SPELL/EQUIP: This card can only be activated when you have one **__Evolved Entity __**and one **__Evolution Beast__** on your side of the field. Special Summon one **__Evolved Entity __**from your deck and increase the summoned monster's attack power by 200 x the monster's power level. When the equipped monster is targeted in battle, destroy this card instead of sending the equipped monster to the graveyard.)**_

"Now I play one more card face down and end my turn; let's see what you've got next Nightshroud!" As Ash finished his turn, he seemed to shiver as a strange piercing cold affected his body. Looking around the field, Ash whispered, "That was weird; felt like someone just walked over my grave."

_**PokéDuels**_

**Domino City:**

(Goddess…)

The sound of Seth's unnerved tone made May and Max look up; next to them, Khonsu and Mokuba were still trying to focus their combined power and find out what happened to Atem and Kura.

"What is it Seth?" asked May, her eyes narrow, yet filled with a sense of concern.

(It's happened,) explained the Dragon Priest, (The Light has claimed the one I told you of!)

"NO!" Gasped Max, his own eyes now wide with shock: looking to his sister, he asked, "So what do we do now? Without the Swordsmen and Atem and Kura MIA, we're still alone."

"We still have one hope," Mokuba explained, looking up from his meditation at his fellow Chosen, "We still have Ash."

"No we don't," May snarled, her eyes suddenly losing their concern, "He betrayed us and sided with that monster, the Supreme King of Darkness; no, Ash is not our ally; he is our enemy."

"But May…" Mokuba hesitated before he asked, "What if we were misunderstood?"

"You heard Atem," May replied, her face showing shocked horror at the incredulous statement made by the Defender of the King, "Ash has sided with the Supreme King; there is no mistake here!"

"But…" argued Mokuba.

"Don't bother Mokuba," Max finished for him, "Once May gets set on an argument, she will not let it drop!"

(Apparently not,) agreed Seth, before he looked to Max and added, (By the way Prince, if you wish to help your friend, there's something I can do to help you.)

"What?" asked Max, watching as May seemed to go into her own world.

(If you wish to help him,) Seth explained, (You will have to meet him somewhere the Light can't touch him.)

Max looked to his fellow Chosen, but May was still in a fumed silence and Mokuba had returned to his meditation; heaving a sigh, he nodded in agreement and said:

"Tell me what to do Seth!"

_**PokéDuels**_

**Obelisk Arena:**

"My draw," Nightshroud exclaimed, before he eyes the card and smiled a cold smile; looking to Ash, he asked, "Tell me, oh honoured Guardian of Will: did you honestly think that you could defeat me with these inferior creatures? Well, let me answer that question with this: I activate the Spell Card Fire-Heart!"

A Spell Card showing a dragon holding a heart of flames appeared on the field, Nightshroud's graveyard and deck almost glowing with light as the dragon duellist smiled again.

"Now, thanks to my card, I can summon one monster from my graveyard and one from my deck; the only downside is that this card must have the same name as the card I summon from the grave. Lucky I have three of them," he added, before declaring, "Because I now summon _two_ Red Eyes Black Dragons (ATK 2400 DEF 2000) to my field!"

_**(Fire-Heart: SPELL/NORMAL: Special summon one Dragon-Type Monster from your graveyard then Special Summon one Dragon-Type Monster with the same name from your deck.)**_

"However," Nightshroud continued, "Neither dragon will be staying long as I activate Polymerisation: with this card, I fuse the two Red Eyes Black Dragons on my field with the one in my hand, which now allows me to summon the all-powerful Red Eyes Shadow Dragon (ATK 4000 DEF 4000) the ultimate dragon of my deck!"

As the three dragons fused together, there was a rush of darkness before a monster similar to Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon appeared on the field: this dragon, however, had a jet black body and three fanged, red eyed heads that looked at Ash's monsters almost hungrily. Its wings were almost crafted from the shadows and it seemed to radiate a sense of darkness all throughout the field.

"4000 points?" gasped Dawn, "I don't think there's a card in Ash's deck that can stop that thing!"

"Maybe," Ash agreed, "But I won't let Nightshroud win; I'll fight this even if it takes every card in my deck!"

"Speaking of cards," chuckled Nightshroud, a dark aura surrounding him, "My Shadow Dragon has a special ability to go with his high-powered attack strength: when he's summoned by Fusion Summons, he can destroy all Level 6 and higher monsters on the field and then, for each one, you lose 800 Life Points!"

"What?" gasped Ash, looking not to his Glacius – who was save, being a Level 5 Monster – but to his Level 7 Nocturis.

"Show him dragon," commanded Nightshroud, "Destroy his Nocturis: go Dark Neutron Inferno!"

The three mouths of the dragon began to glow before a ball of violet and black energy began to build up, its appearance similar to the Blue Eyes' Neutron Blast, before the attack shot forward, incinerating Nocturis and dealing Ash 800 points of damage.

Ash 2200/Nightshroud 3900

_**(Red Eyes Shadow Dragon: ATK 4000 DEF 4000/10Star/DARK/DRAGON/FUSION: (Red Eyes Black Dragon + Red Eyes Black Dragon + Red Eyes Black Dragon)**__**When this card is summoned by Fusion Summons, destroy all Level 6 and higher monsters on your opponent's side of the field then, for every one destroyed, inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.)**_

With shaky steps, Ash looked to Nightshroud as he asked, "Did you think I wouldn't have a plan of my own Nightshroud? Well, let _me_ answer that question, with this!"

He pointed down and revealed a Trap Card – one of the ones he'd drawn with Nocturis' effect – that showed a series of monsters all gathered around a gold crystal.

"This," explained Ash, "Is my Shining Stone Transfusion Trap Card and with this card, I can remove Nocturis from play and then draw 5 cards: however, if I draw an Evolved Entity, then I can summon him to the field!"

_**(Shining Stone Transfusion: TRAP/NORMAL: Activate when an **__Evolved Entity __**is destroyed as a result of battle; draw 5 cards from your deck and Special Summon any **__Evolved Entities __**that you draw. All other cards are sent to the bottom of your deck; afterwards, re-shuffle your deck and draw 2 cards during your next Draw Phase.)**_

Drawing his cards, Ash looked as he smiled with success; he had drawn another two old friends as well as yet another newcomer to the Entities: looking to Nightshroud, he explained, "And it looks like the luck of the draw is on my side as I summon not one, but _three _Evolved Entities: I summon Evolved Entity Ignitus (ATK 2900 DEF 2100) as well as Evolved Entity Aqueous (ATK 2300 DEF 1700) and last, but not least, I summon a new Entity: I summon Evolved Entity Volteus (ATK 2800 DEF 2200), another of my more powerful entities!"

At his words, the two Flareon and Vaporeon look-a-likes appeared on the field, before a bolt of lightning filled the air and a third monster joined them; this one resembled Jolteon, save for a draconian head as well as two huge wings that were seemingly crafted from light; his body covered in gold armour and a hefty long-sword at his belt.

_**(Evolved Entity Volteus: ATK 2800 DEF 2200/8Star/LIGHT/DRAGON: If this card is summoned by the effect of **__White Stone Transformation__**, select one card on your opponent's field and send it to the graveyard. When this card attacks a non-Light Attribute Monster, decrease the opposing monster's attack by 800 points. If this card deals Battle Damage successfully to your opponent, Special Summon **__Evolution Beast__** during your next Standby Phase.)**_

"Not like it matters," laughed Nightshroud, eyeing all three monsters, "Because not one of them has a chance against my Dragon and, luckily for you, all Fusion Monsters can't attack on the turn they're summoned, so I play one card face down and end my turn."

Drawing his card, Ash looked to his two face down cards: if Nightshroud attacked on the next turn then all would work out perfectly; looking to the dark duellist, the Guardian explained, "Because this is my Draw Phase, my Shining Stone's second effect activates, which allows me to draw 2 cards."

Looking to his deck, Ash closed his eyes and put all his power into his faith in his deck, //It all comes down to this,// he thought, before, with an anime-style flash, he drew his card and opened one eye.

A smile touched his face as he asked, "Nightshroud, quick question for you: why do you think I keep summoning Evolved Entites to my field?"

"Because they're as weak as their master," laughed the Shadow Rider, but his laughter died down when he saw Ash was smiling, a glint in his eye.

"Not quite," replied the Guardian, "It's because, as their name suggests, my deck is out to evolve and now, thanks to what I just drew, I can do just that: firstly, I need three Evolved Entities, such as Volteus, Aqueous and Ignitus and next I send them to the graveyard, which, in turn, allows me to summon their master; from the depths of light and darkness, I summon one half of my deck's trump cards: I summon Evolution Deity Raikou (ATK ? DEF ?) in attack mode!"

As the three Entites vanished, everyone gasped as a large bolt of lightning suddenly burst onto the field and seemed to race around both Ash and Nightshroud, before the lightning settled on Ash field and revealed the legendary Thunder Pokémon, its body almost shining as Ash then noticed that, unlike the real Raikou, this one was covered in gold and silver armour at the head, neck, body and down each of its legs.

"Why are it's attack stats undetermined?" asked Nightshroud, watching as the Thunder Monster seemed to glare into his very soul.

"Because," explained the Guardian, "Raikou's Special Ability allows him to absorb half the attack of the three monsters used to tribute him, before we add them together and get his new strength."

"So," Alexis continued, counting it up with both Ash and Nightshroud, "Ignitus was 2900, which means 1450; Volteus was 2800, which would mean 1400 and Aqueous was 2200, which would mean an increase of 1100; add them together and you get…"

"3950!" laughed Nightshroud, "And to think that I was nervous about losing; looks like you're a few points short Guardian!"

"I would be," Ash agreed, "If Raikou didn't have a second ability, which removed all Evolved Entites in my graveyard from play and then, for each one, he gained 300 attack points."

_**(Evolved Deity Raikou: ATK ? DEF ?/11Star/LIGHT/THUNDER: This card can only be summoned by sending 3 **__Evolved Entities __**to the graveyard; when this card is summoned, its attack and defence stats become the total of half the tribute monsters' attack and defence power. When this card is summoned, remove all **__Evolved Entities __**in your graveyard from play and for each one, increase this card's attack by 300.)**_

"WHAT?" yelled the Shadow Rider as Ash lifted up his fingers and began counting off his entities.

"So I believe I count 4: Nocturis, Ignitus, Aqueous and Volteus, which would make 1200 points, raising Raikou to 5150: now Raikou, show Nightshroud your thunder: attack with Storm Front Flame!"

Raikou's body began to glow with some kind of ethereal silver light before the large cloud on his back began to show flames that shot from his back and began to travel towards Red Eyes Shadow Dragon.

Nightshroud cried out as he watched his prize dragon destroyed and his life points hit, before he added, "Oh, did I forget to remind you of this?" He indicated his Trap Card before explaining, "I activate Call of the Haunted, which resurrects my Red Eyes Shadow Dragon, so your attack was useless Guardian!"

Ash 2200/Nightshroud 2850

As the 4000 attack-point dragon returned to the field, Ash grinned with triumph as he announced, "I was hoping you'd do that Nightshroud, so I could activate this," he pointed to a Trap of his own – the second of Nocturis' effect – which revealed a Trap showing an advanced version of the Iron Coat Trap Card, the iron coat replaced by a full suit of armour that held many different spikes and looked more like an Iron Maiden Torture Chamber.

"I activate my Steel Spike Prison Trap Card and, with this, if you summon a monster during my turn, this card ensnares the monster and forces it to lose 400 points for each one of its power levels, so, your dragon is a Level 10 monster, which means he loses…well…he loses each one of his points!"

_**(Steel Spike Prison: TRAP/CONTINUOUS: Activate when your opponent Special Summons a monster during your turn; decrease the targeted monster's attack by 400 for each one of its power levels.)**_

"But that means," gasped Nightshroud, his face pale as he stared at both the monsters before him.

"Exactly," Ash grinned, "Now to save our dorm and get Atticus back: Evolved Entity Glacius; end this and attack Red Eyes Shadow Dragon with Sub-Zero Spear Strike!"

As the attack pierced Nightshroud, his mask fell away and Ash and the others watched as Atticus was left behind, his Obelisk uniform returning as he lay defeated before the Guardian of Will.

Sagging down, Ash watched as his friends ran to check on Atticus, while he stood up and watched as Dawn approached him, Pikachu hopping onto his partner's head with a sense of celebration.

"Are you ok?" asked Dawn, seeing Ash look even wearier than before.

"Just glad its over," he sighed, leaning against the wall, but, as he closed his eyes and allowed his armour, which he had changed into at the start of the duel, to recede, someone chuckled and a familiar voice spoke from the entrance.

"It will never be over, Ash Ketchum; not until you are either defeated or…"

Ash and Dawn looked at the speaker, Ash's eyes widening in horror as he saw Chazz stood next to the speaker, but there was no denying the identity: the black hair, almost sinister grin and dark skin, not to mention the Pokémon at his side.

"…Or…you join me…" laughed Brock, his body now covered in a white Obelisk jacket as he spread his arms and declared:

"_AND SEE THE LIGHT!"_

**Chapter 12 and the unthinkable has happened: Brock a.k.a the Master of Life has joined the mysterious Society of Light, but what does this mean for Ash and co and will Jaden ever return from his exile?**

**Also, what challenge does Seth have for Max involving the Master of Life's descent into the SOL?**

**Find out in the next chapter: Nature's Light**

**Next Chapter: Brock has been given a chance for power, but can a familiar face help save the Light-infused duellist or will Seth's plan fail?**

**Following Chapter: Yubel visits Ash again and takes him to the "other world" where two very unhappy duel spirits want revenge against the Guardian and the Supreme King: 2 PART TAG TEAM DUEL! **

**Please read and review**

**READER'S NOTE: After a long while, I have decided the pairings: any signs of pairings will not come into play until later in the fic – probably before the Season 3 part of the story, but it will eventually be Ash/Alexis and Jaden/Yubel (Human Yubel)**

**FINAL NOTE: Thanks again to Green Phantom Queen for allowing me to use May and Max as well as the cards from her fic: Between my Brother and Me; **

**I REALLY RECOMMEND IT TO ANYONE WHO ENJOYS THIS STORY.**


	13. Team Supreme Pt 1: Clash of the Titans

Chosen For Supremacy

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE;__I own Destream:

Some chapters will feature May and Max from Pkmn, but their decks and cards are the copyright of Green Phantom Queen's fanfic "Between my Brother and Me"

Normal Speech; //Thought//

_**Original Card Descriptions; **_(Spirit Speak)

**Chapter 13 and before we start, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story; I hope you enjoy it all the way to the end;**

**Secondly, I would like to dedicate this and the next two chapters to Green Phantom Queen for all her help with the XOver and all the hints and tips she has given me: her story "BETWEEN MY BROTHER AND ME" is the inspiration and I really recommend it…**

_Last Time..._

"It will never be over, Ash Ketchum; not until you are either defeated or…"

Ash and Dawn looked at the speaker, Ash's eyes widening in horror as he saw Chazz stood next to the speaker, but there was no denying the identity: the black hair, almost sinister grin and dark skin, not to mention the Pokémon at his side.

"…Or…you join me…" laughed Brock, his body now covered in a white Obelisk jacket as he spread his arms and declared:

"_AND SEE THE LIGHT!"_

Chapter 13: Team Supreme Part 1: Clash of the Titans

**Duel Academy: Slifer Red Dormitory:**

Ash slumped down on his bed, his hands shaking with both rage and fear: the mysterious force known only as "The Light" had claimed another victim, but what made it worse was that this force had claimed Brock: one of the Chosen and Master of Life. Without their combined powers, Ash knew, he couldn't hope to defeat this new enemy and, without Jaden, without the Supreme King of Darkness, Ash and Dawn were pretty much on their own.

As the Guardian of Will lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the bigger mystery: the real reason behind Jaden's disappearance, but no matter how much he tried to work it out, Ash could only reflect on the one thing that had stopped him helping his ally: the fact that, like Jaden, Ash was afraid of _his _darkness.

(Ash,) the sound of a Duel Spirit tore Ash from his closed-eyed stance; sitting bolt upright, the Guardian looked to the side of his bed where Yubel was hovering silently, the slumped forms of Timaeus, Hermos and Critias next to her.

"Yubel, you're back!" Ash exclaimed as he almost leapt from his bunk, his eyes wide with shock; looking to the three knights, he asked, "What happened? Did you find Jaden? Why are they all unconscious?"

(In that order,) replied Yubel, a smile on her face, (We were searching for Jaden; yes, we found him, but something attacked the knights and drained them of their power. We don't know what it was, but it only had one message.)

"And what was that?" asked Ash, his eyes darkening as he thought of someone putting his Spirit Familiars through hell.

(Only this,) explained Yubel:

(BRING THE GUARDIAN TO ME!)

_**PokéDuels**_

**Slifer Red Dormitory: Later that night:**

//Bring the Guardian to me? What does this force mean by that?//

That was the thought that ran through Ash;s mind as he tossed and turned in his sleep as he saw visions of darkness and light; with Brock gone from the Chosen, there was a less chance to succeed in the mission Mewdios and Destream had sent them.

Turning once more, Ash unconsciously touched his deck and a thought echoed from his Guardian side, //If I can create monsters, then let me have a deck that can help Jaden and figure out this mystery.//

Unbeknownst to Ash, his deck seemed to glow with some kind of gold light before the spirit of Mewdios appeared by his ally's side, Yubel hovering next to him.

(It's time, isn't it?) asked Mewdios, his armoured head looking to Yubel, (You know who wants him, don't you?)

(I do,) replied Yubel, (The _others_ have sent their allies to deal with Jaden and Ash; with what power I have given him, I hope Ash and Jaden can defeat this challenge.)

(They'll be fine,) Mewdios added, (Between them, their Team Supreme and once the Guardian of Will combines his powers with the Supreme King of Darkness, he will be able to defeat any challenge.)

Mewdios then held out one of his hands, his eyes glowing blue under the helm as he used what power he had to make Ash slump even further into his bed, his body not moving, save for his rising chest.

(Good luck Guardian,) he whispered as a blue aura enveloped Ash's body…

_**PokéDuels**_

**KC Manor:**

May and Max looked up in unison as Mokuba returned from his meditations, his face grave and his eyes as cold as the grave.

"Well?" asked the Prince of Wisdom, "Is there any sign of them?"

"No," replied Mokuba, "And to make matters worse, Khonsu has vanished!"

"WHAT?" Roared May, her eyes almost burning with rage as she asked, "How did he disappear?"

"I don't know," replied Mokuba, taking one of the seats and looking to his fellow Chosen, "All I know is that I was returning from a meeting with Seto – after all, he did allow us to stay here so we were closer to Domino – and then Khonsu appeared and told me that he had to go. He didn't say where, but all he did say was that he would return and Atem and Kura would be with him."

As May listened, she was suddenly aware of a strange dark aura descending over the trio; looking to her left, she asked, "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah," replied Max, before he shuddered with some unknown cold sensation, "Did someone switch off the heating?"

May, having remembered someone else who would know, pulled out her deck and fingered through it; however, she barely got close to the end, before she asked, "Did either of you two use my deck?"

When both Chosen shook their heads, May looked again and asked, "What about you?"

(Not me,) replied a dark voice, (But I do know where they are.)

"Where Shadow?" asked May, her face an expression of rage.

(With Atem and Kura,) replied the voice of her dark doppelganger.

Explaining this to Mokuba and Max, May then added, "But if they have gone and left our decks, why then did we feel the cold?"

"I don't know," Max replied, looking to his sister, who seemed to go back into her silent fume, "But whatever the reason, we both know Atem and Kura will be back; in the mean time," he stood up and turned to return to their bedroom, concentration in his eyes.

"Where are you going?" asked his sister.

"To a fight," replied Max, "Thanks to some help from Seth, I think we may have a way to snap Brock out of it."

When he vanished, Mokuba turned and exclaimed, "I still can't believe that the same Brock you travelled with is now the enemy."

"I know," May sighed, a note of sadness in her voice, "I remember the first time we met…"

_**PokéDuels**_

**Unknown Location: Neospace World:**

Ash tossed and turned in his sleep as he saw visions of darkness and light; with Brock gone from the Chosen, there was a less chance to succeed in the mission Mewdios and Destream had sent them.

As Ash's dreams became more livid, a voice seemed to tear him out of his own nightmares:

"ASH!"

Opening his eyes, the Guardian of Will looked around; he found that he was no longer on Academy Island, but was sat on a beach with a strange planet nearby; looking around, Ash saw a familiar Slifer-dressed figure looking back at him.

"Jaden?" he asked incredulously, "What are you doing here? Where is here?"

"You got me pal," replied Jaden, before he looked to the sky and explained, "Last thing I knew I was duelling this creature called Aquose and now I'm alone before you appear. I wish I was back at Duel Academy."

"Why?" asked a cold voice, "So you can corrupt our Goddess with your darkness?"

Jaden and Ash looked to the forest where a young teen with white hair and dressed in strange Egyptian clothing was looking at him; in his hand was a Duel Disk shaped like a dragon's ; the main port of the Disk was black and gold.

"Kura," sighed another voice and Jaden's eyes widened in shock; he knew that voice.

As if on cue, a figure dressed in gold bands and a white Egyptian robe appeared by the first figure's side; his hair was crimson save for two gold bangs over his eyes and he was sporting a pair of almost shining crimson eyes that seemed to flare as he looked at the Guardian and the King. "So," he sighed, "At the risk of sounding cliché, at last we meet Supreme King."

"Listen," Jaden replied, taking a step back and feeling cold water touch his foot, "I don't know what I did, but I'm not the King; not yet anyway, but wow, it's really you: Yugi!"

"Not quite," answered the first figure, Ash remembering the second calling him Kura, "You stand in the presence of the Pharaoh Atem and I am Kura, his friend and ally. We have come to relinquish your powers Guardian and defeat the Supreme King."

"No," gasped Ash, "Kura, you don't understand."

"You're right," Atem agreed, "But, if you want to make us understand, Guardian, then there is only one way to do that!"

He held up his own Duel Disk, which was made from red and gold steel as well as bearing the Millennium Eye symbol on the LP Meter, the MC and ST Zones shaped like a dragon's Wing.

"You mean?" asked Jaden, a flash of light appearing as Ash changed into his Guardian's Armour.

"He does," replied the Guardian of Will, his hybrid voice echoing across the beach:

"A TAG TEAM SHADOW DUEL!"

Ash looked between the two spirits as he asked, "But what do the two of you hope to achieve with this duel? I mean, what did Jaden and I do to make you so upset?"

"You corrupted our Goddess," snarled Kura, "She has so many nightmares now that she is afraid to sleep without one of her spirits shielding her mind. You," he pointed to Jaden, who was still stunned at the declaration of the duel, "Became the King; an entity of darkness and now the Chosen Ones are in danger of falling to your corruptive darkness once again. You may be a different person this time, _your majesty_, but you are still the same sadistic, manipulative, power-craving son of a…"

"Anyway," Ash interrupted, "Why exactly do you think we corrupted your Goddess and more to the point, who is she?"

"Nice try Guardian," Atem growled, his eyes flashing dangerously, "But if you want to know all, then you will duel us and win; but if you lose then your minds shall wander the shadows forever."

As Ash looked to Jaden, the vessel of the King realising what Atem was saying, the Guardian sighed and explained, "You know, if you think the Shadows scare us, or even me, then you obviously don't know me Atem! I have duelled my very darkness, become consumed by it and still lived to fight another day."

"Lies!" hissed Kura, but he stopped when he noticed Atem's forehead glowing with the symbol of the Millennium Items.

"No," Atem whispered, "He's not lying Kura, he has faced the darkness, but allowed it to consume him and now we will defeat him and free our Goddess."

Realising he had no other alternative, Ash extended his hand and watched as his deck began to glow; at the same time, Jaden noticed a strange black duel disk appear on his arm, a deck sliding into the holder as the disk, which was made of five separate sections, began to spin like a propeller before Jaden stood tall and proud before Atem, his own hazel eyes now flashing dangerously.

"Then get ready," challenged the Guardian of Will, "Because I always play to win!"

"Get your game on!" Jaden added, his own voice now sounding almost distorted.

"Time to duel," the two spirits declared, their own disks activating.

**Ash and Jaden = 8000**

**Atem and Kura = 8000**

"DUEL!" the cry rang around the strange world as Ash and Jaden exchanged a nerved glance, both of them knowing that they had to win: to put it in laymen's terms, the fate of the world rested on this one match.

_**PokéDuels**_

**Duel Academy: Slifer Dormitory: Dawn's Bed-Sit:**

Dawn never had nightmares; she just never did. But now she was finding herself in this room of a dark sky and desert, pyramids and sand. She didn't understand what was going on, and she didn't want to.

"Pharaoh! Why? Why did you?"

Dawn turned to where the voice was coming from, and saw a young girl with brown hair dressed in a white tunic and blue cloak running to a dark figure with crimson eyes and spiky red hair with blonde bangs framing his face. The girl was crying, wrapping her arms around the person.

"Why did this have to happen? You're not evil! I know you aren't!"

The Pharaoh knelt down and hugged the girl, stroking her hair in a gentle manner.

"I'm sorry, Hara." He replied. "I'm not evil, you are right about that. however, the thing inside me is evil...and therefore I am also evil."

"There has to be something we can do though!" said Hara. "Isn't there?"

"I wish there was." The Pharaoh replied. "But...please...you have to..."

The sentence wasn't finished as the Pharaoh gripped his head in pain. Then black wings grew from his back and a shadowy aura enveloped him.

"Hara!" said Dawn, not knowing what she was doing. "Get away!"

Hara panicked, raising her sistrum to attack her. But as Dawn watched, she knew that she couldn't do anything to save the girl. All she could do was see Hara chanting spells to protect her...before the Pharaoh pierced through Hara's heart with one of his sharp talons.

"NO!" dawn screamed as she saw Hara slump to the ground. Seeing the sites, Hara's whole body was scratched and scarred...even so; Hara had a smile on her face as her lips tried to form words. Atem saw this, and his demonic features slowly vanished, and he was soon cradling the lifeless form of Hara in his arms. Then the scene disappeared in front of her eyes as Dawn placed a hand over her mouth.

"I knew you'd be here." said a voice. Dawn turned to see two figures walk up to her. One was what looked like an older version of Hara, except her face was more stern than sad. The figure on her right was different: he was dressed in a red cloak with a golden collar and golden bracers with a golden eye on his chest. His golden blonde hair also added to his crimson eyes which looked sad, and a bit dejected.

"W-who are you?" asked Dawn. The figure didn't reply as she brought out her left arm, a red and black duel disk appearing out of nowhere.

"I am the current Goddess of Joy, Maiden of Dreams." The girl replied. "And I come to challenge you to a little game."

"A game?" asked Dawn. "What type?"

"It's simple." The Goddess replied. "We draw cards from our decks till we reach a monster; the monster with the highest attack wins. Think you can handle it?"

"That's all?" asked Dawn. "No need to worry then!"

"Jouno." said the Goddess. "Explain the fate of those who are overconfident in this game."

Jouno, the blonde figure by the Goddess of Joy's side soon cleared his throat. "Anyone who loses this game is sent a warning for those to come." He explained. "As the sorcerer of dreams, and soothsayer I warn you that the path you are taking is going to be even harder if you are not ready."

"I'm ready!" said Dawn as she lifted her arm. Her duel Disk appeared as she drew one card. The Goddess of Joy also did the same thing, but had to draw three cards before she found a monster. The Goddess of Joy frowned at her choice, but seeing this, Dawn smiled.

"Looks like I win!" said Dawn with confidence, showing her card. It was her Black Angel monster card. "How can you beat his attack score?

"...With this!" The Goddess of Joy replied, revealing her monster. It was Belial-Marquis of Darkness, which had 2800 attack points.

"Black Angel is an angel fallen from grace, which represents you." said the Goddess of Joy. "But Belial is of royalty, a rank. you are a Maiden, but I am a Goddess. We are two different beings, and I will not allow you to be siding with traitors...you witch."

"That's not fair!" said Dawn. "You must've cheated."

"...I never cheat." the Goddess of Joy snarled as she played her monster on the field. "Belial, get rid of her!"

Dawn gasped as she saw the figure of Belial appear. It was of a white haired angel with a black disc above his head, black and silver armor, a purple tunic and a white cape. On his back was a pair of black feathery wings, his hands grasped onto a black sword, and his mouth and nose covered by a black strip of cloth. his red crimson eyes stared at Maiden of Dreams with malice and hate.

"Jouno." said Belial. "As a former soothsayer, what is the Maiden of Dream's future?"

"....the loss of an important ally, and friend." Jouno replied in a solemn voice. "There is no way to change the fate of this friend, for when it happens, then chaos shall rule this land!"

"Belial, Divine Blade!" said the Goddess of Joy. "Jouno, Final Flame!"

The two figures nodded their heads. Jouno soon chanted something before letting a ball of fire be hurled at Dawn. at the same time Belial flew  
toward her, sword in hand...

"NO!" Dawn screamed as she woke from her nightmare. She panted and gasped for breath, her body trembling. Was it all just a dream? did she really meet up with someone who gave her a vision of the future? And this Goddess of Joy...why did she look familiar?

As she got out of bed, she noticed something...it was her Black Angel card, and it looked singed, as if it was near a flame...

"The nightmare...was real..." Dawn said to herself unaware of a familiar Lord of Nightmares hovering nearby, his breath low and ragged as he fumed over someone who would dare to harm his Maiden.

(So,) he whispered, in a voice so low that Dawn duidn't hear him, (They've finally met up, but why they'd attack my Maiden? Unless…)

Darkrai lowered his eyes to Black Angel and, seeing the charred edge, he growled again, (Goddess of Joy, what have you done to her?) closing his blue eye, Darkrai's growl returned as he added, (And what have you done with the Guardian of Will?)

_**PokéDuels**_

**KC Manor:**

May woke up, seeing Jouno by her side. Still dressed in her tunic, the Goddess of Joy turned to the soothsayer.

"You said one of the allies will turn away from the Supreme King, right?" she asked him.

Jouno only nodded his head. "Your predictions are never wrong. So tell me, who leaves?"

Jouno turned to her, leaning in closer to May's ears and whispered a name. May slowly nodded her head. "And if he is leaving, who did he run off to?" she asked.

Jouno closed his eyes and said five words in reply.

"To the Light of Destruction."

//Well,// thought May as she looked to the card on her left: it was Belial-Marquis of Darkness, //If they leave him and join this Light, it's almost a win, but I won't allow anyone to destroy this world.//

_**PokéDuels**_

_A/N: For the effect of Khonsu: Child of the Moon, see Green Phantom Queen's Fanfic: Between My Brother and Me. Once again, all thanks go to GPQ for allowing me to use her characters, especially for this duel._

**Neospace World**

**Ash and Jaden = 8000**

**Atem and Kura = 8000**

As each of the four combatants drew their hands, Ash noticed that his silent wish had worked; in his hand were a series of cards that he had never seen before, but, as he looked at them, he seemed to recognise them; in some unknown way, Ash believed that he knew the cards from either somewhere before, or maybe even somewhere in his alter-ego's past life.

Nevertheless, he looked to the Pharaoh and Thief Lord and asked, "So, how will we do this?"

Atem looked to the Guardian of Will, his crimson eyes taking in Ash's white armour as he explained, "We'll decide with this," he snapped his fingers and everyone watched as a strange series of numbers appeared before them; the numbers were all written in strange fire writing that hovered between the duellists.

"These numbers will decide our fate," he explained, "First they will flash at random and the Guardian and I will yell stop; Kura and the King will watch and see what nuimbers remain, thereby creating the order of play."

As the four numbers began to flash randomly, Ash raised his voice and declared, "STOP!" before he noticed a flashing number 2 hovering over him.

When the remaining three numbers began to flash, Atem was the one to cry "STOP!" but his snarling growl became a smile when a number 1 hovered over him.

"So," Jaden nodded, "The order of play is Atem, Ash, Kura and then me? That seems fair."

Nodding in agreement, Atem drew his first card as the duel finally got underway; looking at his hand, the Pharaoh could only think on the safety and comfort of his Goddess of Joy; it was bad enough that _that_ dark spirit was still with her, but he wasn't going to allow the King's darkness to consume her as well.

Replacing the card he'd drawn with one other card, the Pharaoh explained, "I summon a loyal follower of my Goddess; I summon Khonsu: the Child of the Moon (ATK 1200 DEF 800) in attack mode and, despite all you may see in him, this little guy has a big appetite and right now, he's hungry for your destruction!"

As Ash and Jaden watched, they noticed tendrils of darkness swarm before the field before a fissure in the ground revealed a sarcophagus emerge onto the field, the lid opened to reveal a freshly bandaged mummy.

"A mummy?" asked Jaden. "What's that going to do?"

"Not sure." said Ash, his eyes watching the mummy from under his armoured helm, "But I have a bad feeling about this."

The bandages on the mummy unravelled, until it revealed a peculiar site. It was a young boy with spiky black hair, white eyes and dressed in a white tunic. He had a crown on his forehead consisting of a white circle under a black crescent, and he had a shepherd's crook and flail in his hands. He looked at Jaden and Ash with curiosity. Yet, as he stared at the two before him, the creature, Khonsu, smiled almost darkly and licked his lips hungrily, his eyes set on the two duellists before him.

(You will pay for making my Goddess scared,) hissed a spiritual voice, (I will devour you piece by piece.)

"Okay," commented Jaden, "That's creepy!"

"Ha!" laughed Kura, "You have no idea of this little guy's power, but you may have to wait to witness it!"

"Indeed," hissed Atem, "But for now, I place two cards face down and end my turn; let's see if you can still duel as well as they say Guardian!"

"Anything you say," Ash retorted, holding his hand to his deck, "But you know, I wonder who created those cards anyway: it's my draw!"

_**PokéDuels**_

**KC Manor:**

Just as Khonsu was being played, and Ash asked the question, Mokuba sneezed heavily and a card fell from his pocket; before him, May looked in confusion, "Bless you," she said, before leaning down and picking up the card.

When she saw it glow, however, she gasped and exclaimed, "Mokuba, I think I know now where Atem, Kura and Khonus are."

"Where?" asked the Defender of the King, his eyes watering slightly from the sneeze.

"They're duelling," explained May, showing Khonsu's card to Mokuba, the image of the little guy was moving in and out of focus, but its eyes were glowing and its outer edge was a deep shade of red.

Seeing this, Mokuba laughed and whispered, "Oh shi…take mushrooms."

"What?" asked May with a laugh of her own.

"I just realised," Mokuba grinned almost coldly, "Khonsu hasn't had a bite to eat in a _very_ long time."

May broke down at that moment, her eyes watering with tears of laughter, by her side, the spirits of Jouno and Seth looked on in confusion before the spirit of Sky Emperor Polaris appeared and explained it to them.

When everyone had broken down and eventually stopped laughing, May struggled to her feet as she gasped out, "I…I feel sorry for…who…whoever he's duelling."

(I agree Goddess,) laughed Seth, (After all, every spirit worth his attack and defence points knows not to get between Khonsu and his next meal.)

Everyone continued laughing as they all considered what the little Child of the Moon would do once he got _really_ hungry.

_**PokéDuels**_

**Neospace:**

With Atem's turn over, and Khonsu's almost ravenous glare _really_ freaking him out, Ash drew his card and looked for a way around the situation, //If this spirit _is_ what Yubel told me,// he thought, looking from his hand to Atem, //He'll be one tough opponent and I doubt he threw out a 1200 attack point monster just to see it destroyed, but what can I do with this new deck?)

Looking, Ash smiled as he nodded; this strategy would, and could, work; all it would take was the right card at the right time.

"For my move," he announced, "I summon Rael, Regent of the Ocean (ATK 1800 DEF 1000) in attack mode and next, I activate my Silver Song Spell Card!"

Atem and Kura both gasped as Ash announced the name of his card: Rael was the past life of the Swordsman Raphael and, as the warrior rose onto the field, they both saw that he _did_ resemble the swordsman: Rael was dressed in a blue tunic and deep sapphire cloak with a grey dagger at his belt and two white wings protruding from his back: when he stared at the Pharaoh and the Thief Lord, he seemed unnerved before he realised which side he was fighting on.

At the same time, a Spell Card revealing Guardian Eatos rose onto the field; in Eatos' hands were a pair of silver bells that seemed to echo a tune across the field.

_**(Rael: Regent of the Ocean: ATK 1800 DEF 1200/4Star/WATER/WARRIOR: One of the three Swordsmen of Destiny, this monster is said to guard the spirit of his deceased queen.)**_

"Now," explained Ash, watching as the silver notes of music began to surround Rael, "When Rael and Silver Song are played at the same time, I can send one card from my hand to the graveyard and Special Summon one other monster with Regent in its name from my deck. So, by sending this from my hand, I summon my Armoured Regent Valaeon (ATK 1800 DEF 1200) from my deck in attack mode!"

_**(Silver Song: SPELL/NORMAL: This card can only be activated when **__Rael, Regent of the Ocean __**is in play: send one card from your hand to the graveyard and Special Summon one card with **__Regent __**in its name from your deck.)**_

_**(Armoured Regent Valaeon: ATK 1800 DEF 1200/4Star/EARTH/WARRIOR: When this card destroys an opponent's monster, inflict an additional 500 points of damage.)**_

Once again the two spirits gasped as Valaeon seemed to resemble the second Swordsman Valon, dressed in his full armoured attire, a strong blue aura enveloping his body as he let out a roar of challenge and stared at the Pharaoh, once again hesitating slightly before he took his place at Rael's side.

"And now," added Ash, "I play two face down cards of my own and end my turn."

As Kura drew his card, he looked at the Duel Monster versions of the two Swordsmen; if this was the Guardian's power then…

He looked to Atem before a thought crossed the mind of the Thief Lord:

//Were we wrong about the Chosen? Dare I even think it,// he added, looking at his hand, //But…what if the Goddess of Joy was wrong?//

"It's my move," commanded the Thief Lord, "This duel has only just begun!"

**Chapter 13 and the battle to prove their power and allegiance has only just begun for Ash and Jaden, but can their combined power defeat two duellists who are almost exactly the same as the present day Yugi and Bakura?**

**Plus, what exactly is Max's plan concerning Brock and how will it work out?**

**And, what will Dawn do now that she has witnessed the power of a shadow game first hand?**

**Keep reading to find out…**

**Next Chapter: Part 2 of the Tag Duel and there's a few surprises for all four duellists; plus, Dawn speaks to Darkrai about her dream and May, Max and Mokuba make preparations for Max's plan…**

**Following Chapter: Its Prince vs Master as Max puts his plan into action; plus, Ash speaks to Dawn about the power of the Shadow Games and there's a strange stalker following the Guardian of Will…**

**Chapter 16: Sartorius has arrived and he has a challenge for Dawn; plus, the Slifers all discuss the up-coming School Trip and Jaden meets an old friend at the request of Entei…**

**Please read and review**

**READER'S NOTE: After a long while, I have decided the pairings: any signs of pairings will not come into play until later in the fic – probably before the Season 3 part of the story, but it will eventually be Ash/Alexis and Jaden/Yubel (Human Yubel)**

**FINAL NOTE: Thanks again to Green Phantom Queen for allowing me to use May and Max as well as the cards from her fic: Between my Brother and Me; **

**I REALLY RECOMMEND IT TO ANYONE WHO ENJOYS THIS STORY.**


	14. Team Supreme Pt 2: Chosen Heroes

Chosen For Supremacy

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE;__I own Destream:

Some chapters will feature May and Max from Pkmn, but their decks and cards are the copyright of Green Phantom Queen's fanfic "Between my Brother and Me"

Normal Speech; //Thought//

_**Original Card Descriptions; **_(Spirit Speak)

**Chapter 14 and I would like to thank everyone who has reveiwed and guarantee that, even though updates on this story are slow, I will try and do as much as I can:**

**Also, I dedicate this and the next chapter to Green Phantom Queen for all her help with the XOver and all the hints and tips she has given me: her story "BETWEEN MY BROTHER AND ME" is the inspiration and I really recommend it…**

_Last Time..._

_As Kura drew his card, he looked at the Duel Monster versions of the two Swordsmen; if this was the Guardian's power then…_

_He looked to Atem before a thought crossed the mind of the Thief Lord:_

_//Were we wrong about the Chosen? Dare I even think it,// he added, looking at his hand, //But…what if the Goddess of Joy was wrong?//_

"_It's my move," commanded the Thief Lord, "This duel has only just begun!"_

Chapter 14: Team Supreme: Chosen Heroes

**Neospace:**

**Ash and Jaden = 8000**

**Atem and Kura = 8000**

Kura looked to his hand before he looked at Jaden and Ash, both the Supreme King and the Guardian of Will almosty unnerved in the presence of the two spirits. Sharing a glance with Atem, and hiding a smile as he looked to Khonsu, who was eyeing both Rael and Valaeon with hunger, Kura declared, "For my move, I summon Chaos Dragon level 2 (ATK 600 DEF 0) in attack mode and play two cards face down."

Chaos Dragon Lv.2 was a small black dragon that held features similar to Black Skull Dragon – his body was ribbed and devoid of any real muscle and his wings were made of black bones, which emanated shadows onto the field.

Jaden couldn't help, but laugh as he asked, "That's your move Kura? I expected so much more from the so-called Thief Lord, but if you insist--"

"Who said I was done?" asked Kura, looking to Atem, who nodded as the Theif Lord continued, "You see, your darkship, my Chaos Dragon has a special ability: if he's used as a tribute for a monster or spell effect, that effect lasts until the end of the duel."

"You mean?" gasped Ash, looking to the small dragon, "He's a Union monster?"

"Correct," laughed Kura, "And now I'll use Khonsu's Special Ability: by sending one DARK attribute monster to the graveyard, he gains 2000 attack points!"

"Oh shitake!" gasped Ash, watching as Khonsu held out his hand and grabbed Chaos Dragon, before Ash and Jaden saw the creature look at them with an air of hunger, Khonsu licking his lips.

"No," whispered Ash, "He wouldn't…would he?"

He did…

_**(Chaos Dragon Lv2: ATK 600 DEF 600/2Star/DARK/UNION/DRAGON: If this card is sacrificed as a tribute for a monster or spell effect, keep that effect in play until the end of the duel. During your next Standby Phase, if this card has been sacrificed, Special Summon **__Chaos Dragon Lv.4 __**from your deck.)**_

_**PokéDuels**_

**KC Manor**

"I wonder what'll happen first?" asked May. "Khonsu's stomach will growl and he'll stare at the monster he's about to attack.."

"Then the monster will be so scared and try to run away. But Khonsu will stop them." said Mokuba. "And then with him opening his mouth as wide as he can..."

"He'll dig in!" May and Mokuba said simultaneously before laughing once more.

"He'll start off with the arm and dig deep into the skin and muscles." said May. "Then he'll put it away as if it was fresh bread and chew it on it slowly. Once he has his fill of the appetizer he'll start going for the organs! Intestines slurped up like spaghetti and the liver and stomach just munched on!"

"He'll go down the legs and up the other arm next!" said Mokuba with insane glee. "he'll definitely save the head for last, just so he can get a look on the face of his opponent's monster before munching it down like it was a piece of candy!"

"The heart will be for last, still thumping and oozing of blood." said May. "And then, in front of everyone he'll swallow it whole with a gulp!"

May and Mokuba were laughing once more, bodies shaking through peals of laughter. Just the look on the opponent's faces when Khonsu attacked them...oh it was worth it.

_**PokéDuels**_

**Neospace:**

"I sacrifice Chaos Dragon to increase Khonsu's attack power to 3200!" declared Kura and Ash and Jaden were forced to watch as the small child lickerd his lips and opened his mouth, devouring Chaos Dragon, an anime style bump appearing on the child's stomach as he licked his lips again and looked at Jaden, a dark aura enveloping the spirit as his attack power shot up to 3200.

"It still doesn't matter," gasped Jaden, a wave of vomit threatening to envelop him as he found that he couldn't keep his mind off what he had just seen, "Because this is a tag duel and that means you can't attack until Ash takes his turn."

"He's right Kura," Atem sighed, before he looked at Khonsu and added, "Our little friend here will have to wait until his next turn to have a proper meal."

(But Pharaoh,) groaned Khonsu, his voice echoing across the field, (I'm hungry!)

"Take it easy Khonsu," laughed Kura, "For you see, I have this as well," He held up a spell card revealing what looked like a samurai dressed in white clothes, his body glowing with a whitened aura. "The Spell Card Quick Rush: with this card, I select one monster and that card gets to attack this turn and guess what King? I choose Khonsu!"

The small spirit seemed to jump up and down with glee as a cry echoed across the field, "Khonsu, attack Rael now!" said Kura, pointing to the warrior. "and look who's on the menu."

Khonsu stared at Rael with interest, the warrior swallowing a lump in his throat...feeling as if he was a mouse about to be eaten by a cat.

(Yummy.....) said khonsu, licking his lips hungrily at Rael. (He looks tasty...)

Khonsu soon flew over to Rael's side and bit deep into Rael's wrist. Rael let out a gasp as Khonsu then tore off the skin on his arm--and most of his muscle and tendons--revealing bone and vessels of blood.

"Oh my gosh..." said Jaden. "What is he doing?"

Atem just laughed. "Khonsu was known as the Defender of the King." he explained. "He was said to slay the enemies of the Pharaoh to create a placenta for the ruler."

"A placenta?" asked Ash. "what's that?"

There was no answer as Khonsu used Rael's dagger to stab into his stomach and devouer his intestines. It wasn't long after that he ate through the other arm and legs of the warrior--Rael still somewhat alive and using the best that he could to beg for a swift death--before his head was sliced off by his own dagger, the look of shock and fear on his face.

(They said that the brain was useless in the mummification process...but the brain also holds so many nutrients) said Khonsu, drool falling down his mouth. He took the head into his hands...

And what happened next was best to be described as pure horror for Ash and Jaden, seeing Khonsu swallow the head completely until nothing was left...actually, aside from the eaten body, the heart wasn't touched.

(I always save the best for last) said Khonsu. (Mmm.....looks delicious)

As the rest of the body disintegrated, Khonsu took the heart in his hands...and swallowed it whole. Khonsu rubbed his stomach and licked the leftover blood off his face. (Thank you Pharaoh...I have not eaten like that in a very long time.) said Khonsu. (but of course, that was an appetizer...I'm searching for the main course!)

"Oh dear..." said Jaden, almost on the verge of fainting. Ash also gulped, sensing that Khonsu was definetly not what he seemed.

//Who exactly created these cards?// Ash thought to himself as his and Jaden's life points were affected, Kura announcing that _now_, his turn was over, even though Khonsu's attack remained at 3200.

**Ash and Jaden = 6600**

**Atem and Kura = 8000**

Looking to his partner, Jaden could only gulp himself, another wave of nausea overcoming him as he thought, //We're in trouble and there's nothing I can do to help.//

(You could,) a voice suddenly whispered in his ear, (If you let me help you, Jaden!)

Jaden's eyes widened as he drew his card; he knew that voice; he had heard it in his nightmares:

It was Haou…

It was the _true _voice of the Supreme King of Darkness…

_**PokéDuels**_

**KC Manor**

"And that's not even the worse of it!" said May. "That'll just be the appetizer for him, then the next monster he attacks will be his main course!"

Mokuba wiped a tear from his eye. "I...really...feel sorry for the people facing him. I would really want to see the looks on their faces when they saw Khonsu wanting more to eat!"

The two continued to laugh for some time, thoughts of Khonsu waiting for his second meal in their minds.

_**PokéDuels**_

**Neospace:**

Drawing his card, Jaden shuddered as the memory of what had just happened was still fresh in his mind: Khonsu may have looked like an innocent child, but, as the King and the Guardian had just seen, he was a child who was anything, but innocent. And, to top it all off, Jaden now had to contend with the voice of the Supreme King of Darkness trying to get inside his head.

Looking at his hand, Jaden smiled when he noticed that he had a way to not only stop Khonsu, but keep his and Ash's Life Points safe for at least another round. Placing the card he had drawn in his hand, he announced, "For my move, I activate my Hero's Reign Spell Card!"

A card depicting what looked like a king's crown as well as the legendary sword Excalibur appeared on the field, Jaden's deck suddenly glowing with a deep red light.

"And what does this card do exactly?" asked Atem, his eyes widening at the card itself: after all, it was common knowledge that the Supreme King did use heroes, but his heroes were a dark, sadistic race known as the Evil Heroes. This Spell Card sounded more like an Elemental Hero card rather than an Evil Hero.

"What this card does," explained Jaden, "Is search my Deck and then draw two cards; one with the word Hero in its name and one with the word Elemental: after that, by paying 300 Life points, I can summon the hero in question without a sacrifice."

_**(Hero's Reign: SPELL/NORMAL: Draw one high-level monster with either **__Elemental or Hero__** in its name from your deck; then draw a second card with either **__Elemental or Hero __**in its name from your deck. Pay 300 life points to Special Summon the selected monster; if the second card is a Trap Card, activate it on this turn.)**_

Drawing his two cards, Jaden looked to Kura and Atem as he added, "So, by paying 300 Life Points, I summon one of my higher level heroes: I summon Elemental Hero Neos (ATK 2500 DEF 2100) and next, I activate the Spell Card, Elemental Order!"

Ash, Atem and Kura all watched as a ray of bright white light filled the field, before a hero appeared, but this card was unlike any hero that the Guardian had seen: he was dressed in a white suit and his face had no mouth, just to electric blue eyes and a spike protruding from his head. His chest area was marked with a blue orb that had three red triangles pointing out towards the creature's arms and legs.

Elemental Order was a Spell Card that showed Elemental Heroes Avian, Burstinatrix and Sparkman all gathered around what looked like an ancient jewel.

"And what does this card do?" asked Ash, watching as the power of the card seemed to radiate over the entire field.

"What it does," Jaden explained, "Is allow me to first of all Special Summon another Elemental Hero from my hand, such as Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK 1600 DEF 1400) but next, by removing Sparkman from my field, Elemental Order allows me to summon a new breed of heroes; they're known as the Elemental Heroines!"

//Now that's a card,// thought Ash as he watched the gold-armoured form of Sparkman become absorbed by a large blue beam of light that seemed to envelop him and drag him into the Elemental Order card.

_**(Elemental Order: SPELL/CONTINUOUS: Activate when you have **__Elemental Hero Neos, Elemental Hero Blade-Edge or Evil Hero Malicious Edge __**on your side of the field: Special Summon one **__Elemental Hero__** from your hand: during your Main Phase, you can tribute one **__Elemental Hero __**on your field to summon one **__Elemental Heroine __**from your Deck or Graveyard.)**_

"So," Jaden continued, "With that in mind, I send Elemental Hero Sparkman into the Order to summon one of my newest heroes, or should I say heroines: I summon Elemental Heroine Sky Maiden (ATK 2500 DEF 2400) in attack mode!"

As the other three duellists watched, Jaden's Elemental Order card began to glow with a blue light, before a spirit appeared on his side of the field: at first, anyone would think they were looking at a good version of Evil Hero Inferno Wing: Sky Maiden was dressed in a long sky blue and white robe that covered her upper body, save for her navel and her lower arms: her face was concealed by a visor and her lower body was covered with white skin that finished in almost falcon-like talons: one of her hands was re-shaped like a griffin's head and she had four huge silver wings growing out of her back, a head of black hair almost flowing in the breeze.

"Wow," gasped Ash, before he felt his face redden as he added, "She's kinda cute Jaden; glad Brock's not here!"

(I appreciate the compliment Guardian,) a light voice sang in his mind.

"Back to business though," Jaden continued, "I activate Sky Maiden's Special Ability: upon the turn she's summoned, all non-Wind Attribute Monsters lose 1000 attack points, which means your little friend there is now 2200 points!"

Atem and Kura gasped in shock as a whirlwind of energy was launched from the griffin head on Sky Maiden's arm, its elemental power enveloping Khonsu, lowering his attack power and forcing the child-spirit to pout with displeasure.

As Ash began laughing, he heard Khonsu speak to him, (Don't laugh Guardian; after all, when the Pharaoh takes his turn, I will gobble her up like the Big Bad Wolf!)

"We'll see about that," Jaden challenged, as he added, "Because even though I can't attack, I can do this: you see, for each 1000 points lost by her effect, you lose 500 life points!"

"What?" chorused the Egyptian Spirits, Ash watching as the whirlwind enveloped both of them, their life points no longer on a clean sheet.

**Ash and Jaden = 6600**

**Atem and Kura = 7500**

"Now I throw down a face down and call it a turn!" Finished Jaden, his eyes filled with determination.

_**(Elemental Heroine Sky Maiden: ATK 2500 DEF 2400/7Star/WIND/WARRIOR: This card cannot be summoned except by the effect of **__Elemental Order__**: When this card is summoned, decrease the attack of all non-WIND monsters on your opponent's side of the field by 1000 points. Inflict 500 points of Direct Damage to your opponent for each monster weakened by this effect.)**_

Drawing his next card, Atem looked to the weakened Khonsu with eyes of rage: this card symbolised the bond between the two spirits and their Goddess of Joy and now he was in danger of being destroyed: that was something that the spirit of the Pharaoh _wouldn't_ let happen.

"You may have weakened Khonsu," Atem growled, his crimson eyes almost glowing dangerously, "But in this Shadow Game, there is no real way to take down our unity: as this card will reveal!" He pointed to one of his face down cards and revealed what looked like a Yomi Ship crossing a fiery chasm, several skeletal and undead spirits rising from the chasm.

"What is that?" asked Ash, looking in shock at the card; it was certainly not one that he had heard of.

"It's my Gate of the Damned," explained Atem, "And with this Spell Card, I increase the attack of one Spell-Caster Monster by his defence points, which means that Khonsu's attack is increased by 800 to 3000!"

//Oh shi...take mushrooms,// thought Ash for the second time in the duel; he knew what that meant.

_**(Gate of the Damned: SPELL/EQUIP: This card can only be equipped to a Spell-Caster Monster; increase the attack of the equipped monster by its defence points: when this card is destroyed, inflict Direct Damage to your opponent equal to half the equipped monster's attack power.)**_

"Khonsu," commanded Atem, "That Maiden has weakened you and abused your power; feed on her and deal damage to the Supreme King!"

Once again, Khonsu drew his dagger and leapt towards the Sky Maiden, his eyes wide with ravenous glee; however, before he could get near the Heroine, Jaden smiled and exclaimed, "I figured you would do that, which is why I had this ready!"

A card showing a large blue vortex appeared on the field and, as Ash stared in disbelief, he saw Khonsu halted by some strange force of energy. "What did you just do Jaden?" he asked, half-grateful that Khonsu hadn't decided to snack on his monster again.

"It's Hero Barrier Ash," Jaden explained, "And I can activate it if I have an Elemental Hero in play; now, Khonsu's attack is negated and, since he's the only card on their field, there's only one thing Atem can say."

"Yes," agreed the Pharaoh, "And that: I activate _my_ Trap Card!"

Jaden gasped in disbelief as the Pharaoh revealed what looked like a collection of people below a blood red moon, a strange red aura suddenly surrounding the field, Khonsu's eyes glowing almost menacingly.

"What is that?" asked the Supreme King, his eyes wide with shock as Khonsu's dagger cut through the barrier and sliced through Sky Maiden, the spirit vanishing into dust, while Khonsu held the heart on the end of his dagger.

(Dinner time,) smiled Khonsu as he tossed the heart from one hand to the other.

"Khonsu," Atem smiled, "What have I told you about playing with your food?"

(Sorry Pharaoh,) Khonsu smiled innocently before he bit into the heart like it was a peach, spurts of blood being splashed all over Ash and Jaden's side of the field.

"Yuck," groaned the Guardian of Will, "Duel Monster guts; that's all I need!"

"One question," asked Jaden as their life points were hit, "How did Khonsu manage to penetrate my barrier?"

"Easy," Atem explained, indicating the Trap once again, "My Red Moon Prophesy stopped your card: if, for any reason, a Battle between my monster and my opponent is stopped, this card allows that monster to attack again! Almost like a lunar event on the calendar, this card took Khonsu one attack into the future."

_**(Red Moon Prophesy: TRAP/CONTINUOUS: Activate during your Battle Phase: When the attack of one of your monsters is stopped by an opponent's spell, Trap or Monster effect, the selected monster can attack again.)**_

"And," added the Pharaoh, "My turn isn't over, because I now summon my Guardian of the Abyss (ATK 0 DEF 0) in defence mode and, with one face down card, my turn is over!"

**Ash and Jaden = 6100**

**Atem and Kura = 7500**

Guardian of the Abyss was a monster swathed in white mystic armour that seemed to carry the air of a cemetery around him; in one of his hands was a scythe like the Grim Reaper, his face concealed by a white mask shaped like a dog's head that reminded Ash of the Egyptian God Anubis.

_**(Guardian of the Abyss: ATK 0 DEF 0/4Star/LIGHT/FIEND: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, Special Summon this card back to the field and increase its attack and defence by half the attacking monster's attack and defence points.)**_

Drawing his own card, Ash looked to Valaeon, who seemed almost unnerved in the presence of the fact that Khonsu was still in play; deciding to calm his ally, Ash declared, "Even though Rael is in the graveyard, his Regent's Spirit lives on, thanks to this!" He pointed to a Spell Card that revealed Rael kneeling before a blue, crystalline statue, its form resembling some female figure of authority.

"Thanks to my Ocean's Tomb Spell Card," explained the Guardian of Will, "I remove Rael from play and special summon a new monster of my own: I can now summon a breed of monsters known only as _The Chosen_!"

//No!// thought Kura, //It can't be: the Guardian was said to command them, but they've not been seen for over a millenia!//

"So," Ash announced, "With the power of my Ocean's Tomb, I summon the first of the Regent's Superiors: I summon my Chosen Defender Rassilon (ATK 2000 DEF 3200) in defence mode!"

_**(Ocean's Tomb: SPELL/NORMAL: This card can be activated when **__Rael, Regent of the Ocean__** is either on the field or in the graveyard. Remove **__Rael, Regent of the Ocean__** from play and Special Summon one monster with **__Chosen__** in its name from your deck.)**_

A strange sight suddenly rose from the depths of the field: at first, it looked like Rael, save for a longer head of golden hair and a pair of fierce eyes; its body was covered in solid titanium armour that seemed to hide all, but the Chosen's head, a kanji for Defence on the main piece of the armour, a strange smile in the Chosen's eyes.

Looking to Atem, the Thief Lord had to say it, "Pharaoh, does that remind you of someone?"

"Yes," Atem replied, "Raphael! He was a master of the Guardians and now his Chosen side has revealed itself: it's true, old friend, the Guardian of Will really does control the Chosen Ones!"

_**(Chosen Defender Rassilon: ATK 2000 DEF 3200/8Star/LIGHT/WARRIOR: While in defence mode, half this card's attack power and inflict Direct Damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed, negate any Battle Damage inflicted by your opponent for the rest of the turn.)**_

"Now," continued Ash, "There's a reason he's the Defender; it's because, while he's in defence mode, Rassilon can sneak through your own defences and inflict 1000 points of damage to your life points!"

"What?" Atem gasped.

"You heard me," Ash replied, before he commanded, "Go Rassilon, attack with Defensive Driver!"

The armour of Rassilon seemed to glow with some kind of white light before he pushed forward, the main bulk of the armour becoming what looked like a lance that sliced past Khonsu and the Abyss Guardian and cut Atem's Life Points down by 1000.

**Ash and Jaden = 6100**

**Atem and Kura = 6500**

"Next," continued the Guardian, "I switch Valaeon into defence mode and place another card face down; its your move Kura, but just remember," He looked to Khonsu, who seemed both hungry and yet angered that he had been cut through.

"This duel is far from over; I don't know what your problem is, but we are going to defeat you and then we'll see about this Goddess you speak of."

//Oh,// Atem thought, sharing a look with Kura, who was gripping his hand in fury, //You really shouldn't have said that Guardian; I hope the heavens are merciful, because Kura won't be!//

Drawing his card, Kura looked to Ash with eyes like fire as he asked, "Well Guardian, since you seem so confident, I will be happy to make you be for mercy: remember my Chaos Dragon? Well, because I used his Special Ability, I can now Special Summon his big brother from my deck, so say hello to Chaos Dragon Lv.4 (ATK 1400 DEF 1000), but not even this dragon will save you from me as I activate my two face down cards!"

The first of his cards showed an image similar to Chaos Dragon Level 2, save for a dark explosion emanating from the heart, whereas the second card showed a strange black cross as well as a dragon's skull at the base, tendrils of blood trickling down the cross.

Chaos Dragon Lv4 was slightly bigger than his lesser counterpart, but still held the same Black Skull resemblance as well as a neck-line of fierce spikes and two sets of razor-sharp claws and talons.

"These," Kura explained, "Are my Dragon's Altar Trap and my Curse of the Fallen Heart: first, Dragon's Altar allows me to decrease your monster's attack and defence by those of one dragon on my field, and I do mean _all _your monsters!"

_**(Chaos Dragon Lv4: ATK 1400 DEF 1000/4Star/DARK/DRAGON: If this card is summoned by the effect of **__Chaos Dragon Lv2,__** draw one card during your End Phase: if its a Dragon-Type Monster, Summon the card in defence mode; if not, send the card to the bottom of your deck. During your next Standby Phase, send this card to the graveyard and Special Summon **__Chaos Dragon Lv8__** from your deck.)**_

Ash and Jaden gasped as their monsters' stats were all affected by a strange halo of fire that seemed to wrap around each of the monsters, their attack and defence being lowered by the attack and defence of Chaos Dragon Lv4:

Elemental Hero Neos: ATK 1100 DEF 1100

Armoured Regent Valaeon: ATK 800 DEF 0

Chosen Defender Rassilon: ATK 1000 DEF 1800

_**(Dragon's Altar: TRAP/CONTINUOUS: Activate when you have a Dragon-Type Monster on your side of the field: decrease the attack and defence of all monsters on your opponent's side of the field by the attack and defence of the selected monster. If your opponent's monsters are in defence mode, lower the defence by the selected monster's attack and the attack by the defence.)**_

"And next," continued Kura, his eyes practically emanating darkness across the field, "My Curse of the Fallen Heart allows me to remove one Dragon from my graveyard and Special Summon one high level Dragon Monster from my deck. So, by removing Chaos Dragon Level 2 from my grave, I summon one of the most powerful dragons in my deck, I summon my all-powerful Dark Horus (ATK 3000 DEF 1800) and now Guardian of Will, Supreme King of Darkness, you will learn the price of crossing my wondrous Goddess of Joy!"

_**(Curse of the Fallen Heart: SPELL/RITUAL: Activate during your Main Phase and when you have one Dragon-Type Monster in your Graveyard; remove the selected monster from play and Special Summon one high-level Dragon Monster from your deck.)**_

An almost titan-like storm began to fill the skies, making Ash and Jaden look up as bolts of black lightning revealed a large black dragon with wings as large as each of the Chosen and eyes that seemed to drill into the Guardian and the King with hatred and malice: the body of the dragon was made of serrated scales with a large silver-scaled tail wrapping around the dragon.

"And now," commanded Kura, "As if things weren't bad enough for you both, my Chaos Dragon's effect activates: I draw one card and, if its a dragon monster, I can summon it: so let's see!" Kura drew the card from his deck and smiled with a cold, malicious sneer; turning the card over, he explained, "And what do you know, its the dragon I would have summoned in my next turn, so say hello to Chaos Dragon Lv8 (ATK 2700 DEF 1500) and now, with my powerful card in play, your fate is sealed: Dark Horus, attack Elemental Hero Neos with Dark Flare Blitz!"

Dark Horus roared as a stream of black fire flew from its jaws, wrapping around Neos and incinerating the Hero, Jaden and Ash's life points dropping even further as the Supreme King screamed in pain, the fury of the Shadows making him feel the pain.

**Ash and Jaden = 4200**

**Atem and Kura = 6500**

"Now," continued Kura, "Chaos Dragon Level 4, attack Valaeon with Chaos Fire Blast!"

As Chaos Dragon built up its attack, which was a black star similar to a Pokémon's Fire Blast attack, Jaden was still on his knees, his eyes closed as he thought about what had just happened:

//I'm going to lose,// he thought, //I let Ash and the whole world down; and there's nothing I can do about it.//

(Yes there is,) a cold voice replied, (Use our power and you will be able to achieve victory.)

//No,// thought Jaden, //If what Atem and Kura say is true then I can't risk turning you loose!//

At the same time, Kura's attack destroyed Valaeon, leaving Ash with just his weakened Chosen monster, the Guardian sensing the King's angst about his powers.

"Jaden," he whispered, "You can control the power; it doesn't have to control you: but if we don't do something..."

He trailed off as he looked at Atem and Kura, before, with a gulp and a shudder, Ash whispered:

"It's the world who pays...and this time, it's for real!"

Kura noticed the King's weakness as he smiled and added, "I play a face down and end my turn: now, let's see if the Supreme King of Darkness can truly defeat us!"

Jaden struggled to stand as he listened to Kura, but, deep inside him, Haou spoke again:

(Jaden, if you don't learn to trust me and allow my power to become yours; it won't be us who lose, everyone loses!)

**Chapter 14 and I decided to leave it with this cliffhanger because the relationship between Jaden and Haou, in this story, is a bit like Yugi and Yami in the early days – hence the last words of the chapter – but can the Supreme King really trust his inner spirit and help Ash to victory or are they doomed to making reservations in the Shadow Realm?**

**Plus, what exactly is Max's plan concerning Brock and how will it work out?**

**And, what will Dawn do now that she has witnessed the power of a shadow game first hand?**

**Keep reading to find out…**

**Next Chapter: Part 3 of the Tag Duel and there's a few surprises for all four duellists; plus, Dawn speaks to Darkrai about her dream and May, Max and Mokuba make preparations for Max's plan…**

**Following Chapter: Its Prince vs Master as Max puts his plan into action; plus, Ash speaks to Dawn about the power of the Shadow Games and there's a strange stalker following the Guardian of Will…**

**Chapter 17: Sartorius has arrived and he has a challenge for Dawn; plus, the Slifers all discuss the up-coming School Trip and Jaden meets an old friend at the request of Entei…**

**Please read and review**

**READER'S NOTE: After a long while, I have decided the pairings: any signs of pairings will not come into play until later in the fic – probably before the Season 3 part of the story, but it will eventually be Ash/Alexis and Jaden/Yubel (Human Yubel)**

**FINAL NOTE: Thanks again to Green Phantom Queen for allowing me to use May and Max as well as the cards from her fic: Between my Brother and Me; **

**I REALLY RECOMMEND IT TO ANYONE WHO ENJOYS THIS STORY.**


	15. Team Supreme Pt 3: Chosen For Supremacy

Chosen For Supremacy

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE;__I own Destream:

Some chapters will feature May and Max from Pkmn, but their decks and cards are the copyright of Green Phantom Queen's fanfic "Between my Brother and Me"

Normal Speech; //Thought//

_**Original Card Descriptions; **_(Spirit Speak)

**Chapter 15 and I would like to thank everyone who has reveiwed and guarantee that, even though updates on this story are slow, I will try and do as much as I can:**

**Also, I dedicate this and the next chapter to Green Phantom Queen for all her help with the XOver and all the hints and tips she has given me: her story "BETWEEN MY BROTHER AND ME" is the inspiration and I really recommend it…**

_Last Time..._

"_Jaden," he whispered, "You can control the power; it doesn't have to control you: but if we don't do something..."_

_He trailed off as he looked at Atem and Kura, before, with a gulp and a shudder, Ash whispered:_

"_It's the world who pays...and this time, it's for real!"_

_Kura noticed the King's weakness as he smiled and added, "I play a face down and end my turn: now, let's see if the Supreme King of Darkness can truly defeat us!"_

_Jaden struggled to stand as he listened to Kura, but, deep inside him, Haou spoke again:_

_(Jaden, if you don't learn to trust me and allow my power to become yours; it won't be us who lose, everyone loses!)_

Chapter 15: Team Supreme Pt 3: Chosen for Supremacy

**Neospace:**

Ash looked to Jaden as he tried to battle the inner demon of the Supreme King, the Hero duellist shaking as he looked up, his forehead sweating, and announced, "It-It's my move and…" He looked to his hand, hoping for a miracle, before adding, "I activate the Spell Card O: Oversoul and with this card, I can summon back my Elemental Hero Neos at full power!"

Ash smiled as Neos returned to the field, the whitened glow of the hero seemingly restoring Jaden's spirit as the King continued, "And next, I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK 800 DEF 1200) but not before activating the power of my Elemental Order! Thanks to this card, I send Bubbleman to the graveyard to summon my Elemental Heroine Nova (ATK 2000 DEF 2000) in attack mode!"

"Not so fast," Kura hissed, and Ash noticed Dark Horus almost glow with violet energy as the Thief Lord explained, "You see King, your monster's not the only one with a special ability: since you activated your O: Oversoul, my Dark Horus' ability activates, which allows me to summon a DARK Attribute Monster during your turn to my side of the field, so I choose Chaos Dragon Lv.2 (ATK 600 DEF 600), now see what you can do!"

"As you wish," hissed Jaden, no-one noticing his usually hazel eyes beginning to glow for a second, a deep golden sheen in his eyes before returning to normal.

There was another flash of light from Elemental Order before another new monster appeared on the field: she was, in a sense, similar to Elemental Hero Neos, save for a suit of silver armour covering her chest, arms and legs as well as a pair of gold eyes instead of blue. When she looked to Neos, the outer-space hero gave a nod of appreciation.

_**(Elemental Heroine Nova: ATK 2000 DEF 2000/6Star/LIGHT/WARRIOR: This card can only be summoned by the effect of **__Elemental Order: __**If this card is summoned whilst **__Elemental Hero Neos __**is on the field, Special Summon one **__Elemental Hero __**from your graveyard and increase this card's attack power by 200 points for each level of the summoned monster.)**_

"Now," continued Jaden, "My Nova's effect activates: because Elemental Hero Neos is in play, she can call on the powers of space and time and summon back one of my fallen heroes, so welcome back, Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK 1600 DEF 1400) and, now, time for Nova to gain a little power boost: 200 points to be exact, 200 for every power level, which would make 800 points."

Nova seemed to glow with a silver aura as what appeared to be a cloud of energy rose from Sparkman and began to fuse itself to Nova's armour, increasing her attack power to 2800.

"Now," explained the King, his eyes almost glowing with confidence, "While Neos and Nova are too weak to take out your big dragon – meaning Dark Horus – and the seemingly bottomless pit – meaning Khonsu – he can still attack your other monsters. So Neos, attack Chaos Dragon Level 4 with Cosmic Crush!"

Neos leapt high into the air as he charged towards Chaos Dragon Lv.4, but, before he could get close, Kura smiled darkly and asked, "Did you honestly think I would let you take down my monsters? Well, let me prove you wrong Supreme King: I activate the Trap Card Chaos Vision!"

A Trap Card rose onto the field: its image showing a burning cityscape with a pair of dark eyes almost shining over the scene, its reddened colour beaming rays of light over the field as Kura continued:

"Not only does this card stop your attack, but it allows one of my monsters to gain the attack points of your monster and, guess what Guardian, I think I'll choose my Chaos Dragon Lv.2, which raises his attack power to 3100!"

_**(Chaos Vision: TRAP/COUNTER: Activate when your opponent declares an attack against a DARK Attribute Monster: Negate the attack of the opposing monster and increase the attack power of one of your monsters by the attack power of the attacking monster.)**_

"That still won't save your dragon," hissed Jaden, his hand clenched in fury, "Because I still have my Elemental Heroine Nova and my Hero Sparkman: Nova, attack Chaos Dragon Lv.4 with Space Star Shockwave!"

Nova's silver armour began to crackle with a strange electrical energy, before the whitened heroine placed her hands together and summoned an orb of energy that she launched at Chaos Dragon, incinerating him and depleting the Thief Lord's life points.

**Ash and Jaden = 4200**

**Atem and Kura = 5100**

"And now," Jaden added, his eyes flashing gold once again as he poured all his spirit into the attack, "Sparkman, attack Guardian of the Abyss with Static Blast!"

Sparkman's electrical attack sliced through the Guardian of the Abyss, before Atem grunted in turn as he smiled and asked, "Did you think a monster summoned by someone as powerful as me was so easy to defeat? No!"

Before Ash could ask what the Pharaoh was talking about, he noticed the field glow with a black orb and, as they both watched, Ash and Jaden gasped incredulously as Guardian of the Abyss returned to the field, his attack now reading as 1600 and his defence now 1400.

"Hold up," Jaden gasped, "Why is that robed guy back on the field? Unless he has…"

"A Special Ability," nodded Atem, "When my Guardian is sent to the grave as a result of battle, he can be Special Summoned _and_ when he is summoned back, he gains the attack and defence power of the monster that destroyed him!"

"You still lost life points though," Ash pointed out, watching as the electric attack coursed through Atem, the Pharaoh crying out and Khonsu looking concerned.

**Ash and Jaden = 4200**

**Atem and Kura = 3500**

"Now I throw down a face down, and call it a turn," Jaden finished, his heart racing a million miles an hour as he realised that, in his rage, he had unwillingly unleashed the power of the King and regained his confidence.

//The strange thing is,// thought Jaden as the turn passed to Atem, //I liked it.//

_**PokéDuels**_

**KC Manor**

May looked to Mokuba as they both watched Max prepare for whatever plan Seth had told the Prince of Wisdom; however, as she watched her brother meditating, May shuddered before she asked, "Did you guys feel that?"

"What?" asked Mokuba, looking to his fellow Chosen.

"I don't know," May explained, "But I think it's Atem: he is duelling and, if what I felt was right, he's feeling the pain of his duel."

"Then let's hope this works," Max sighed, opening his eyes, "Because I don't know if I can work up my own power to face Seth's plan."

"Wait," gasped Mokuba, before he disappeared into the other room and, when he returned, he was holding two cards in his hand; holding them to Max, the Defender of the King suggested, "What if we combine our powers? May uses her Egyptians, you use your Magicians and I use my Celestial Spirits? Would that be enough power for you?"

(It could work,) a deep voice commented and, when May looked up, she saw Seth standing there, his blue Egyptian attire almost shimmering in the afternoon sunlight, (If the three of you combine your powers, it could be enough to deal with the now-alienated Life Master.)

"Wait: Max is going to fight Brock?" asked May incredulously, "He's now one of them and he's had that…_monster_ by his side: I will not allow my brother to do that!"

(This was never your decision Goddess,) a second voice commented and May looked to see Jouno stood next to Seth, his eyes narrowed and his arms across his chest, (This is the Will of Fate.)

"I'll be fine May," Max explained, "Seth knows what he's doing; we have to trust him like we trust Atem, Kura and Khonsu, otherwise, he'll win!"

Reaching into her deck pack, May pulled out Seth and Khonsu's cards, before she held them before her brother and, with a weak smile, answered:

"Then I guess we have work to do!"

_**PokéDuels**_

**Duel Academy: Dawn's Bedsit:**

"It was so scary Darkrai," Dawn shivered as she talked to the Lord of Nightmares about her vision with the Goddess of Joy, "Black Angel does represent how I feel: in that I need someone tall and dark to protect me, but I can't get the pain and the aftermath out of my head."

By her side, the Lord of Nightmares floated beside her, his eye glowing darkly as he once again snarled at the thought of someone harming his Maiden of Dreams. But to make the whole ordeal worse was that it was the Goddess of Joy, which had caused the pain and that meant that the other Chosen had been told about the Guardian, the Maiden and the Master.

(I will never let anyone harm you Maiden,) Darkrai hissed, his deep, bass tone echoing through the room, (But with the Guardian gone and the Master consumed by light; you are all that this school has at the moment.)

Dawn heard his words, but, as she clutched her Black Angel card in her hand, she wept tears of sorrow as she tried to focus on the task at hand and the question that had plagued her since her nightmare:

Why was this Goddess of Joy so intent on destroying her and why, thought Dawn couldn't really explain it; but why did the Maiden of Dreams feel that Jaden and Yubel had something to do with this?

_**PokéDuels**_

**Neospace:**

With control of the duel now back in Atem's hands, the Pharaoh seemed both confident and furious at how much he had done to ensure the safety of his Goddess and now, even after summoning both Khonsu and Dark Horus, Atem and Kura were behind in Life Points.

//However,// thought the Pharaoh as he looked at the Child of the Moon, //Khonsu is now 3000 points strong and not to forget that if I sacrifice a Dark Monster, he gains 2000 points, but I have this feeling,// he shared a glance with the Thief Lord as he thought, //I can't help but wonder if I was wrong about the Supreme King: after all, he may have fought with venom in that last round, but I sense no evil from him.//

"My draw," announced the Pharaoh, before he looked at his hand and, with a slow smile, explained, "You two actually believed that you were going to win: well, I have the one card that says you're wrong: now that I have two Light Attribute Monsters in play, I can activate a special ability and Special Summon my mighty Guardian of Order (ATK 2500 DEF 1200) but my turn's not done there."

There was a blinding flash of light before a monster dressed in white armour with strange gold trimmings and a crown of similar design rose onto the field: his body was like a medieval knight with two white fans protruding from his back like wings. As this new Guardian appeared on the field, Atem also noticed that Khonsu and his Guardian of the Abyss both seemed to be in awe of the more powerful Light Monster.

"That's your move?" asked Ash, noticing the bright light shining off the Guardian of Order, "Nova can destroy him with one move Pharaoh, and, need I remind you that so can I."

"Who said I was finished?" asked Atem, "Yes, my Guardian of Order does seem at a disadvantage, but he's just one piece of the puzzle."

"What does he mean by that?" asked Jaden nervously.

"You'll see," Atem smiled, "For now, I place one card face down and activate Khonsu's Special Ability once again: by sending one DARK Monster to the graveyard, his attack points rise up even higher. Kura, do you mind?"

"Of course not old friend," Kura replied, "I offer my monsters to you as always."

"Then," remarked Atem, "I sacrifice Chaos Dragon Lv. 2 to the graveyard to increase Khonsu to 5000!"

//Oh no,// thought Ash, watching with horror as Khonsu seemed to absorb the Chaos Dragon and stare at their monsters with renewed hunger, //And because of Chaos Dragon's effect, Khonsu will remain at 5000!//

(Exactly Guardian,) Khonsu's lightened voice laughed, a child-like giddiness showing in the spirit's eyes as he added, (Mmmm, I'm looking forward to this meal.)

"Khonsu," Atem commanded, "Attack Elemental Hero Sparkman now: go, Ravenous Rage Attack!"

Sparkman seemed to shudder as Khonsu approached and took the hero's hands in his own; as Ash and Jaden watched, Khonsu's eyes seemed to glow before Sparkman's hands began to burn with electrical energy, the Child of the Moon then proceeding to burn the lightning through Sparkman's chest, before he reached into the smoking gold armour and withdrew an obviously charred, still beating heart.

(Yummy,) Khonsu laughed, holding the heart in his hand, (Charred Heart, my favourite: but how do I like my Sparkman? Fried or Well Done?)

Ash was about to wonder what the spirit meant when the child once again became the monster and ripped off Sparkman's arms, before munching on them and moving on to the body.

"Khonsu," sighed Atem, "Stop playing with your food: how many more times?"

(Sorry Pharaoh,) Khonsu smiled innocently before he used Sparkman's own lightning to incinerate the body as he threw the heart up into the air and, like a crocodile to a fish, snapped his jaws shut around the organ, blood trickling down his lips as Ash and Jaden's life points took a major hit.

**Ash and Jaden = 800**

**Atem and Kura = 3500**

Looking to his partner, Ash tried showing Jaden that he was needed, but the King was as dead as a doornail to the stares from the Guardian of Will; thankfully, and probably almost mercifully, Atem then added, "I end my turn: you have one turn Guardian before you and the King pay for your crimes against our Goddess: now make your move!"

With two cards down and Rassilon weakened, Ash felt the same pang of defeat that he wasn't used to: however, if he had learned anything from being with the King, it was that a duel wasn't over until the last card was played and Ash still had cards left to play.

Drawing his card, a strange jolt seemed to rush through the Guardian as he looked to his new card: it was a Chosen Monster, but, from his appearance, Ash couldn't help, but think that there was something familiar about him. Looking to the Pharaoh, and deciding that there was only one way to deal with this, Ash announced, "I activate my face down card and, strange as it may seem, my face down is the Spell Card Monster Reborn, which now allows me to return one card from our graveyard and summon it back to the field; and you know what Pharaoh, I think I'll choose my partner's Elemental Heroine Sky Maiden (ATK 2500 DEF 2400) which, if you remember her, means that each non-WIND monster on your field loses 1000 points and then for each one, you lose 500 life points."

"But we have six monsters!" gasped Kura, "What does that mean?"

"It means this," explained Ash, "You lose 3000 life points! Show them Maiden, deal damage with Nature's Windstorm!"

The griffin arm of the Maiden launched a beam of wind energy at each of the cards, lowering their attack power by 500 before Atem and Kura grunted as their life points were cut in half, but it was only after they were done that Ash noticed Kura smiling.

**Ash and Jaden = 800**

**Atem and Kura = 2000**

"Wait up!" gasped Jaden, obviously noticing what was going on, "How did you two lose less life points than you were meant to?"

"Easy," laughed Kura, "My Chaos Dragon Lv. 8's effect halves any damage we take as the result of either monster, spell or trap effects."

Sure enough, Chaos Dragon Lv.8 who was a large, skeletal version of Dark Horus, two huge leathery wings growing out of his back and a series of serrated spikes all over his body, was glowing a shade of red as the wind attack died down but that didn't stop Sky Maiden's effect from lowering the monsters' attack powers:

Dark Horus: ATK 2000

Chaos Dragon Lv. 4: ATK 400

Chaos Dragon Lv. 8: ATK 1700

Guardian of Order: ATK 1500

Guardian of the Abyss: ATK 600

Khonsu, Child of the Moon: ATK 4000

_**(Chaos Dragon Lv. 8: ATK 2700 DEF 1500/8Star/DARK/DRAGON: If this card is summoned by the sacrifice of **__Chaos Dragon Lv. 4,__** destroy all monsters on your opponent's field. While this card is in play, any damage taken from monster, spell or trap effects or by a result of battle is halved. When this card is sent to the graveyard as a result, remove **__Chaos Dragon Lv.2, Chaos Dragon Lv. 4 and Chaos Dragon Lv. 8 __**to Special Summon **__Chaos Leviathan __**from your deck.)**_

"And next," continued the Guardian, "I activate my Trap Card," A card depicting what looked like the Legendary Knights all holding their swords to a being with white wings and ancient attire appeared on the field.

"What in Duelling's name is that?" asked Kura, looking at the card, which seemed to glow as they then noticed the LP meters:

**Ash and Jaden = 2400**

**Atem and Kura = 2000**

"Why did your life points go back up?" asked Atem, his eyes on the Guardian.

"Easy," explained Ash, "Thanks to my Gift of the Chosen Trap Card; how this works is I remove one monster from play, like Elemental Hero Sparkman, and then, for the rest of the duel, whenever you take damage, we regain life points equal to Sparkman's attack power, but this gift comes with a price: I have to have a monster with Chosen in its name on the field."

_**(Gift of the Chosen: TRAP/CONTINUOUS: Activate when your opponent takes damage from either an effect or as a result of battle: Remove one Warrior-Type Monster in the graveyard from play: increase your life points by the attack of the removed monster. For the remainder of the duel, as long as there is a monster with **__Chosen __**in its name on the field, increase your life points by the removed monster's attack power whenever your opponent takes Direct Damage.)**_

"And now," continued Ash, "Even though Rassilon is the only monster on my field, I still have this," He revealed a Spell Card showing a boy being surrounded by psychic waves of magic, his hands holding a spellbook and a crescent moon sceptre.

"This is my Chosen Prophecy Ritual Spell," explained Ash, "And now, by removing one Spell Card and one Regent Monster from my graveyard, I summon the first of my three special Chosen! I summon, by removing Valaeon and Ocean's Tomb from play, the all-powerful Magistus: The Chosen Prince (ATK 2800 DEF 2500), the Master of Magic!"

At his words, the skies began to darken before there was a beam of Aurora that hit the field in front of the King and the Guardian, before a boy dressed in light blue and white robes appeared on the field, a crown of moons and stars on its head, a sceptre made from the sun and the moon in the creature's hands. His eyes were shielded by a visor, which revealed two dark blue eyes, which seemed full of determination as he stared at the Pharaoh and the Thief Lord.

"No," gasped Atem, seemingly recognising the Chosen Prince, "It can't be!"

"It is," Kura added, "The Prince of the Chosen is the same as the Prince of Wisdom...and that means..."

Both of them looked to each other as the thought linked their minds:

//The Goddess of Will's spirit monster is in that deck and, sooner or later, we'll have to fight her.//

_**(Magistus: The Chosen Prince: ATK 2800 DEF 2500/7Star/LIGHT/SPELL-CASTER/RITUAL: This card can only be summoned by the effect of **__Chosen Prophecy__**; when this card is summoned, Special Summon one **__Chosen __**Monster from your deck. When this card is destroyed, select and activate up to 3 Spell or Trap Cards in your graveyard.)**_

_**(Chosen Prophecy: SPELL/RITUAL: This card is used to summon **__Magistus: The Chosen Prince, __**you must also remove one Monster with **__Regent __**in its name and one spell card from your graveyard to activate this card.)**_

"And now," Ash announced, his body seemingly glowing with a shade of silvery energy, "The effect of my Chosen Prince activates: when he's summoned to the field, I can automatically summon any Chosen Monster I choose from my deck and I think I will summon his partner in crime, so to speak: I summon the second of the Chosen Trio: come forth: Chosen Guardian MK (ATK 2500 DEF 2500) the Defender of the Chosen!"

As Atem and Kura watched in horror, the sceptres in the prince's hands began to glow with blue light before he threw the energy at another of Ash's MC Zones, another new monster appearing on the field: this monster was dressed in white robes and bearing a shield with a crown on the crest. Its eyes were a deep shade of hazel that seemed both determined and scared as MK looked at Atem and Kura. In the Guardian's hands was a longbow that seemed to be crafted from pure light energy.

_**(Chosen Guardian MK: ATK 2500 DEF 2500/7Star/LIGHT/WARRIOR: When this card is summoned in either attack or defence mode, the person controlling this card can halve either MK's attack or defence and deal direct damage equal to half this card's attack power. This effect lasts until the end of your turn.)**_

"It can't be!" gasped Atem, looking at the white-robed warrior, a look of fright on his face as a strange, and unfamiliar memory, surfaced from inside his mind: the Pharaoh had faced this move before and, if history really did repeat itself, then Atem knew what was coming next.

"Now normally," Ash grinned, seeing the fear in the Pharaoh's eyes, "I would activate these cards' special abilities, but this time, I simply place one card face down and end my turn. Now Pharaoh, let's see what you can do against monsters you know."

Drawing his card, Atem looked to his trinity of monsters: Khonsu was looking with his usual hungry look, but he was trying to avoid looking at the Prince and the Guardian; Guardian of the Abyss was still in defence mode, but obviously as determined as Khonsu and the Guardian of Order was shining strong, despite his own weakened state.

//Khonsu still has 4000 points,// thought Atem, looking at Sky Maiden, Nova, Neos and the two Chosen, //So an attack against any of those cards would deal greater damage, but I sense that the Guardian expects this.//

Looking to his hand, Atem smiled coldly as he realised that, despite having nothing against those E-Heroines and the Chosen, he _did_ have something he could use against the Guardian of Will. //Yes,// he thought with a slow smile, //Kura is right; these two fools are going to pay.//

"I activate my face down card," Atem commanded, revealing what looked like an image of himself sat on a throne, his face secluded in darkness as he raised his right hand.

"What is that card?" asked Jaden, watching as a strange hush seemed to descend over the field: it was both creepy and yet enchanting at the same time.

"This is my Pharaoh's Decree Trap Card," Atem announced, "And how it works, your highness, is that I send one card to the graveyard and then I get to summon any card I can think of from my opponents' decks. So I think I will send Khonsu to the grave…"

"_WHAT?_" gasped Ash, his face set in anime style shock as Khonsu seemed willing to obey his pharaoh's command.

"…And," Atem grinned, "You were right Guardian, I do recognise these cards, which means I know _exactly _who I am going to summon: I summon, from your deck Guardian, the Chosen Goddess (ATK 3500 DEF 2500) the mistress of the Chosen Monsters!"

_**(Pharaoh's Decree: TRAP/CONTINUOUS: Send one card from your side of the field to the graveyard: Look through your opponent's deck and Special Summon one monster from the deck to your side of the field. As long as this card is in play, control of the summoned monster cannot change. When this card is destroyed, destroy the summoned monster and send it to your opponent's graveyard.)**_

A strange tendril of darkness flew from the Decree Trap and snatched the card from Ash's deck, before there was an ominous rumble of thunder and a new monster appeared on the field: at first, she looked like a female warrior dressed in red and gold battle armour, twin swords of light and dark energy at her sides and a helm shaped like a phoenix head upon her own head. Her eyes were an almost hypnotising shade of blue that seemed to look sorrowful as the Goddess looked to her fellow Chosen Cards.

"Hold up," Ash suddenly blurted out, "You need a card to summon her: so how did you do it Atem?"

"Easy," replied the Pharaoh, before he snapped his fingers and suggested, "Take a look at your own graveyard, Guardian!"

Ash did so and, as he looked, he saw a Dark Attribute Monster enter his graveyard; Atem, however, didn't notice the smile on the Guardian's face as he looked back up and nodded, "Fair enough!"

However, as he looked at the Goddess, the Prince and the Guardian, Ash suddenly gave another gasp as he finally clicked; looking to Atem and Kura, he declared:

"_I KNOW WHO YOUR CHOSEN ARE!_"

Atem and Kura both gave a smile and the Thief Lord clapped his hands slowly as he asked, "And who is she?"

"Old friends of mine," Ash explained, "May and Max! They're the Goddess of Joy and the Prince of…well, I don't know."

"Allow me Guardian," laughed Kura, before he closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest: after a few short minutes, his eyes opened with a flash and Ash and Jaden both noticed three figures appear over the Guardian, the Prince and the Goddess:

"May, Max and Mokuba Kaiba," announced Kura, "They are the true Chosen and…what?" he was cut off as he noticed the holograms of the monsters disappearing; looking to Atem, Kura noticed the Pharaoh smiling, his disk de-activating as he stepped over to Ash and Jaden, the Chosen Goddess card in his hand.

"Pharaoh?" gasped Kura, "What are you doing? We have to punish them for hurting our Goddess!"

Atem handed the card to Ash, before he walked over to Jaden and, to the shock of the King, flared his hand before Jaden's face, the symbol of the Millennium Items appearing on his forehead. With a chuckle, he turned to Kura and asked, "5000 years and you still can't see it can you, old friend?"

"See what?" asked Kura.

Ash, looking to Atem, then to Kura and finally to Jaden, gave an "oh" of realisation, before he asked, "This was a test, wasn't it?"

"It was," Atem replied, before he looked to Jaden and explained, "You don't remember us, do you Supreme King?"

"No," admitted Jaden.

"I should have seen it," Atem shook his head before he looked to the Thief Lord and explained, "There is no darkness here Kura, except in your deck: we were wrong about the Guardian, the Maiden and the Master. They _have _allied with the King, but also has he with them. They are as united as Yugi and his friends were with the Goddess, Prince and Defender."

Turning back to Ash, he gave a nod and exclaimed, "Ash Ketchum, our Goddess is confused by your allegiance, but I can say with all my authority that you truly deserve to be Chosen; Chosen for Supremacy, you could say, but Ash, I ask you to be careful: there are dark forces at work that want both you and the King to unleash darkness itself upon the world: promise me that you will be careful."

"I promise," Ash nodded, his Guardian's Armour fading away, revealing his Slifer Red jacket, "But I don't know why May, of all people, actually believed that I was someone who was infused with darkness?"

"Because of Demon," Jaden answered, his eyes hazel as he looked to his partner, "When you used Orichalcos, am I right Pharaoh?"

"Yes," Atem answered, "The Goddess has felt the power of Orichalcos herself and was both angry and afraid that you, one of her best friends, had felt and worse, fallen to this power; now, Kura and I must return with Khonsu to our Goddess; but don't think this is the end Guardian: our Goddess will send another and that time, it _will not be a test!_ You will be pushed to your limit to convince her; do you understand?"

"I do," Ash nodded, a knot of fear tying up inside him at the thought of what was to come, "But we have our own mission here at the Academy," he continued, "Our friend Brock, the Life Master as you call him, has fallen to the Society of Light and that takes more priority over anything else."

"True," Atem agreed, "But the Society, and its master Sartorius, are just one piece of the puzzle: beware the Light of Destruction and, no matter what Guardian, and you too Supreme King Jaden Yuki, you must defeat the Light before it forces you to touch your darkness…now, return to your world and succeed."

A bright flash of light filled Ash and Jaden's vision as they felt themselves pulled away from Neospace, the figures of Atem and Kura waving to them as the two Chosen disappeared.

However, as they watched the Chosen leave, Atem turned to Kura as he heard the Thief Lord ask:

"So, who gives the Goddess the good and bad news?"

"I will," Atem replied, looking to where Ash and Jaden had vanished as he added:

"We may have lost the duel, old friend, but we have gained something even stronger: we have gained hope that, at long last, the power of the Supreme King has been given to the right boy."

As he smiled at the sky, Atem nodded to himself as he thought:

//Those four truly were chosen for Supremacy; now the fate of two worlds lies in all the Chosen's hands! I hope that Ash and Jaden are up to it.//

**Chapter 15 and, before anyone says different; this WAS a test for Jaden to see if he was good or evil: when Ash showed no fear and Jaden proved he could control the duel without the king (the gold eyed moments) Atem knew the truth: now all he was waiting for was Ash to figure out the ID's of the Chosen…**

**Now that they're all back together, however, how will Ash prepare for May's second message and how can the Chosen work together if one of them suspects the other about being infused with darkness?**

**Plus, can the Prince of Wisdom overcome the pressure of the Light and take on the Master of Life in what I promise to be will be an exciting duel?**

**Keep reading to find out…**

**Next Chapter: 2 DUELS IN ONE CHPATER: Its Prince vs Master as Max puts his plan into action; plus, Ash speaks to Dawn about the power of the Shadow Games and there's a strange stalker following the Guardian of Will…**

**Chapter 17: 2 DUELS IN ONE CHAPTER: Sartorius has arrived and he has a challenge for Alexis and Dawn; plus, the Slifers all discuss the up-coming School Trip and Jaden meets an old friend at the request of Entei…**

**Chapter 18: Ash faces off against Dawn for the right to choose the school trip, but there's something different about the MOD: something almost **_**LIGHTER**_** about her…**

**Please read and review**

**FINAL NOTE: Thanks again to Green Phantom Queen for allowing me to use May and Max as well as the cards from her fic: Between my Brother and Me; **

**I REALLY RECOMMEND IT TO ANYONE WHO ENJOYS THIS STORY.**


	16. Chosen Vs Chosen: Shadow Games

Chosen For Supremacy

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE;__I own Destream:

Some chapters will feature May and Max from Pkmn, but their decks and cards are the copyright of Green Phantom Queen's fanfic "Between my Brother and Me"

Normal Speech; //Thought//

_**Original Card Descriptions; **_(Spirit Speak)

**Chapter 16 and I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and guarantee that, even though updates on this story are slow, I will try and do as much as I can:**

**Also, I dedicate the following 4 chapters to Green Phantom Queen for all her help with the XOver and all the hints and tips she has given me: her story "BETWEEN MY BROTHER AND ME" is the inspiration and I really recommend it…**

_Last Time..._

_However, as they watched the Chosen leave, Atem turned to Kura as he heard the Thief Lord ask:_

"_So, who gives the Goddess the good and bad news?"_

"_I will," Atem replied, looking to where Ash and Jaden had vanished as he added:_

"_We may have lost the duel, old friend, but we have gained something even stronger: we have gained hope that, at long last, the power of the Supreme King has been given to the right boy."_

_As he smiled at the sky, Atem nodded to himself as he thought:_

_//Those four truly were chosen for Supremacy; now the fate of two worlds lies in all the Chosen's hands! I hope that Ash and Jaden are up to it.//_

Chapter 16: Shadow Games

**Slifer Red Dormitory: Ash and Jaden's room:**

Six days passed since Ash and Jaden had battled the combined power of Atem and Kura, and yet, in that time, the two Chosen couldn't keep the images of their duel out of their heads, an emotion that, as the two were about to head off to breakfast, was noticed by recent Ra addition Syrus and Hasselberry.

"Are you feeling all right, Jay?" asked Syrus. "You haven't eaten lunch. And it's your favourite: fried shrimp!"

"I'm not...feeling well..." Jaden replied. In his mind, he was recalling Khonsu chomping down on his 'meals' of Duel Monsters and how he was staring at them intently, it made his stomach somersault.

"This isn't like you, Jaden." said Syrus. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"He's...fine." said Ash. But he also was feeling something strange, as if someone was staring at him, someone just waiting to pounce and attack him. He looked around, but no one was there.

"What's wrong, Ash?" asked Dawn. "Is everything all right?"

"Of course everything's all right." said Ash. "I couldn't possibly be better!"

Deciding to try and eat something, without blowing chunks all over the place, Ash and Jaden made their way to the Slifer canteen, Ash still unable to get the feeling of being watched out of his head.

If only he had looked again, he would have seen a pair of red eyes looking at him, one of the eyes shining with expectant glee as memories came back to the dark figure:

_**PokéDuels**_

**KC Manor, five days earlier:**

"You're saying you couldn't defeat them?" asked May, speaking to Atem and Kura the morning after their duel against the Chosen. "How?"

"The Supreme King awakened and the Guardian of Will called upon the spirits of the Chosen, goddess of Joy." Atem answered back. "This is much more serious than we thought."

"Well there has to be something we can do." said Mokuba. "But what?"

"I have a suggestion." said a dark voice. Everyone turned to see Shadow leaning against one of the walls, a smile on her face. "Let me take on this 'Guardian' and give him a taste of pure darkness."

"Are you crazy?!" asked Max. "We're trying to stop him from siding with the darkness not kill him!"

"Stop, kill...it's both the same thing in the end." said Shadow. "And I can upgrade Atem and Kura into their true potential as avatars of Chaos."

"No!" said May. "Under no circumstance am I allowing you to do that."

"Shadow speaks the truth, Goddess." said Kura. "When the Heart of Chaos took us, we had more power than we could ever dream of. The Egyptian Gods, the Orichalcos...nothing could stop us in our path to becoming evil creatures."

"Then it's settled!" said Shadow. "I'll just give them some dark energy and kick the Guardian's butt into the Shadow Realm for one thing..."

"And what's that?" asked May, eyeing her dark counterpart suspiciously.

"I want a movie date with Kaiba tonight." Shadow stated simply. "There was this awesome horror film that was in theatres...."

"I still don't know about this." said Max. "Remember the last time when darkness got into Atem's heart? I mean...not Atem, Yami...you know..."

"The Orichalcos is gone, Max." said Mokuba. "It won't hurt anyone again. But still..."

"If it's to destroy the Guardian and Supreme King then so be it." said Atem. "I want nothing more than my Goddess of Joy protected and no longer corrupted with nightmares in her sleep."

"As do I, Pharaoh." Kura replied. "Shadow, we accept your deal."

"...If you two are willing, then I accept also." said May. "Shadow, give it..."

"With pleasure!" said Shadow, snapping her fingers. Soon her hand had two cards: a Seal of Orichalcos, and May's Heart of Chaos Magic Card. "Just place the cards into your hearts, pray with them with all of your might...and...well, let's just keep that a secret."

Atem and Kura nodded their heads, Atem grabbing the Orichalcos, while Kura took the Heart of Chaos into his heart. Then, darkness began to swirl around both of them, their screams being muted by the fact that the power was coursing through their bodies...May, Max and Mokuba shielded their eyes as there was some bright light...then it was still. When they opened their eyes, they were shocked to see the transformation in both of the warriors.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Shadow, with a happy grin on her face.

"I think...that this might actually work." said May. "But still...I hope there's a way to change them back to normal."

"Oh don't worry..." said Shadow. "It's only for this duel, and I promise to keep them under control. So just worry about your problems, and I'll worry about mine...Ta-ta!"

And with a snap of her fingers, Shadow, Atem and Kura had vanished. The three children then looked at each other, worry and concern on their faces."

"Here's hoping to a miracle." said Mokuba. "We definitely need one at this point."

_**PokéDuels**_

**Outside the Slifer Dorm: Present Day…**

A few feet away from them, Shadow was sitting on one of the treetops, licking her fear dagger in glee. She hadn't had prey in a while, and if all went according to plan, she would get a meal AND snag a movie date with Kaiba on the same day. And she was allowed to go forth in the actions in Massacre Doll form...May was too good to her sometimes.

"Now, how to go through it..." SHe said to herself. She then noticed the yellow mouse on Ash's shoulder and a big grin was on her face. "Hmmm..."

She silently crept toward the four students. Pikachu noticed their presence, but was soon taken away by the Shadows. Pikachu soon tried to call for help, but found himself terribly frightened by the look in Shadow's eyes.

"You're just the cutest thing ever!" She cooed at the Mouse Pokémon. "Hmm...I wonder what things like you fear of..."

"...and the fact that Crowler's been bugging me all day has been annoying me." said Ash, who, as Shadow was "playing" with Pikachu, had a lot on his mind; first was the fact that there were three other Chosen, two of them being his best friends. second, was that one of them, May, was scared and angry at him for using the Orichalcos. Atem and Kura only explained it lightly as to why she was afraid, but didn't give him a full explanation as to what happened.

Last was the fact that May was going to send ANOTHER person to attack him, and he didn't know who to expect. For one thing, since when did May learned how to duel?

He shrugged that last thought out of his mind. May learning how to duel was the LAST thing that should've been on his mind. But then again, May was pretty silent and didn't explain a lot about what happened to her since the last time they met at the Wallace Cup; it was if she was hiding something from her friends.

As Ash thought about what was going on, he was unaware of the Legendary Knights staring at him, somehow sensing what he was thinking. The three frowned; they remembered how much May did for them and for the Champions back when the Great Leviathan was around. She gave herself up to the darkness, but kept her light to the very end and was still able to forgive all of the people who hared her. She truly was a Goddess of Joy.

(This is getting serious.) said Timaeus. (If what the Pharaoh said was true, then we must be ready for who should attack her.)

(The question is, who is she sending to battle?) asked Critias.

(Probably one who is of darkness.) Hermos answered. (Either way, we need to be careful...)

Ash suddenly recalled when the Chosen Goddess was played; a monster was needed to be sent to the graveyard for her effect to be activated. He didn't get a good look at it, but he somehow felt as if it was it was a darker version of the Chosen Goddess. And if the Chosen Goddess was May, was the monster in the graveyard a dark counterpart? What happened to May that made her so afraid of the Orichalcos?

"Isn't that right, Pikachu? Pikachu?"

Ash looked around, but his buddy was no where to be seen. Fear started to flow through his body as he felt some force of darkness surrounding him.

"Something's not right..." He whispered.

"You do want to know, right?" asked a voice. Ash sat up, hearing someone talk to him. It sounded just like May...but he could feel darkness and evil laced with that tone.

"I can tell you what you've been missing; just meet me at the place where the darkest energy is formed. See you there, Guardian...."

Ash didn't like the sound of the voice, but he needed answers... He then started to run off, trying to find the force of the darkness.

"Ash, wait up!" said Dawn, following her friend. "Where are you going?"

"We better follow them, Sy." said Jaden. "Come on!"

"Right!" said Syrus, the three following the Guardian of Will to wherever he was running.

_**PokéDuels**_

**Abandoned Dorm Forest:**

Ash ran to a deeper part of the forest, surrounding him were trees and its illustrious shade. Laughter rang into the air, whispering amongst the wind.

"Oh Guardian...where are you?" it sang.

"Where are you?!" Ash exclaimed. "And where's Pikachu?!"

"Pika..." Ash turned to see Pikachu in the shade. Ash smiled to see his buddy all right.

"Pikachu...you're all..." Ash stopped when he saw Pikachu..it looked more like some Pikachu doll, with stitches and button eyes and a happy grin on its face...it stared at Ash with curiousity as it walked closer and closer to its trainer.

"Pikachu..." Ash gasped out. "What did they do to you, buddy?"

"Oh, this little cutie got some new...'adjustments'. Perfect for a tea party with me and my friends!"

Ash looked up to see a peculiar site...it looked like a teenager with red hair, dressed in a grey shirt, black jacket and leather pants....but it looked like a giant doll with stitches around the neck and arms, a shattered grey eye and a giant scarecrow-like grin. In his left arm was a black duel disk.

"Hi." The teenager stated simply. "Call me Shadow...and welcome to my little game!"

"GAME?!" Ash exclaimed. "This isn't a game! You hurt my pal! And I'm going to tear you apart!"

"I like to see you try..." Shadow giggled. "Only one person has beaten me, and she's sent me to attack you by any means necessary...so if I had to pull a few 'strings' then so be it."

"You're going down!" said Ash, activating his Duel Disk. "No one hurts Pikachu like that and gets away with it!"

"And no one is going to stop me from getting my reward!" said Shadow. "Now let's get this show on the road!"

Ash stared at Shadow, his Guardian's Armour protecting him from the dark energies, but, as he stared, he felt Shadow's piercing eyes link with his own and her voice echo through the dorm.

"Oh," she added, before a slow, almost evil smile crossed Shadow's face, "And just to add emotion to our little battle…" She raised her hand and, before Ash could ask, he noticed a dagger in Shadow's hand: watching with confusion, Ash looked on as Shadow threw the dagger towards him, its dark blade glowing with the energies of darkness.

Ducking out of the way, Ash felt the blade of the dagger collide with his Duel Disk, a strange darkness suddenly enveloping his deck. As Ash watched, he heard a collection of voices cry out: (GUARDIAN, HELP US!)

Looking to the disk, Ash cried out in horror as he saw the cards of Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Mewdios, Destream and the Knights all suddenly fly from his disk, the decks to those cards suddenly burning with dark flames and turning Ash's trusted allies into piles of dust.

"NO!" Yelled the Guardian, looking to Shadow, who was smiling and, to his disgust, licking the blade of the dagger as she stared him down.

"You think you have power just because you beat the Light? I am the darkness Guardian and I will expose yours; but for now, let's add a little incentive to this duel!"

She snapped her fingers and Ash gasped as two tendrils of purple energy began to link his disk with Shadow's before there was an ominous rumbling and, as the Guardian watched, he saw a pit filled with Shadow Energy appear between them, a part of him telling him that this was a gate to the Shadow Realm.

"For every life point we lose," Shadow grinned, her face set in a maniacal sneer, "We are dragged one step closer to our destruction: not even those three Knights will save you!"

Looking to his deck, and feeling the waves of the Shadow Realm course throughout the room, Ash looked to Shadow and replied, "Very well; if that's what it takes, but I warn you, I will not lose so easily!"

//We'll see Guardian// thought Shadow as she closed her eyes and saw an image in her mind: it was of one of her cards: a teenage boy who was dressed in black armour as well as three dark-armoured warriors who were with him. This was Shadow's strategy and she was determined to win.

//We'll see...//

Without his prized cards, Ash closed his eyes and summoned all the power of the Guardian of Will: a flash of silver crossed his vision, two streaks of red and blue in their wake as Ash opened his eyes and noticed a new deck in his disk.

//Latios and Latias,// thought Ash, shuffling his deck and drawing his hand, //Thank you Destream.//

"You took my friends from me Shadow," Ash hissed, his eyes almost glowing from under his helm, "Now I will not only defeat you, but prove to May that I am only made of pure energy. Watch out," he declared, drawing his hand, "Because I play to win!"

"Let's play!" giggled Shadow, a dangerous childish gleam in her eyes as she drew her own cards.

**Ash = 4000**

**Shadow = 4000**

However, as Ash was given the first turn by Shadow, he had no idea that, at that particular moment, his duelling spirit wasn't the only one being tested…

_**PokéDuels**_

**Obelisk WHITE Dormitory: Brock's Room:**

//The Light has shown me the truth; there are none who can defeat me now.//

This was the thought that ran through the mind of the former Master of Life as he examined his new appearance: when he had sensed the danger approaching, his mind had led him to the forest where he had found a man with long blue hair and a creepy voice: this was the man who Brock now knew to have changed his life:

This man was named Sartorius: he was the Master of the Society of Light.

Sartorius had then challenged Brock to a duel in which the Life Master's greatest fears had been revealed "according to the hands of fate" as Sartorius had put it. The duel had taken less time than normal and now Brock was a member of Obelisk White: the new elite dorm.

All the Master of Life – or the Master of Light as he had been re-named by Sartorius – now needed to do was make his fellow Chosen – The Guardian of Will and Maiden of Dreams – see the Light and Master Sartorius would be pleased with the Light Trio.

(Is that truly what you believe?) a strange voice suddenly asked:

Looking around, Brock then noticed a boy sat on his window, dressed in a strange green tunic and gape with a seven star circlet on his head: in his hand was a duel disk that was covered with symbols of magic and, as the boy looked to Brock, he spoke with an almost mystic tone, "You have no idea what destiny holds for you Brock, but I, the Prince of Wisdom, am here to make you see the true Light inside you."

"Who are you?" asked the Light Master, his hands fumbling for his own Duel Disk.

"Don't you remember me Brock?" asked the Prince, before a strange white aura enveloped him and, when Brock saw the aura fade, he gasped in disbelief at the familiar face before him.

"MAX?" he asked, "What? How did you do that?"

"I'm one of the Chosen," explained Max, "The Prince of Wisdom, just as you are the Master of Life and Ash and Dawn are the Guardian of Will and Maiden of Dreams. I am here to help you see the way forward and, in this deck," he held up his disk, "Are the means to do just that: so Master of Light, do you accept?"

Before Brock could answer, Max changed back into his Prince's Robes and stood up, his eyes flared as he added, "Not like I'm giving you much of a choice: Let's get this show on the road!"

"Very well," sneered Brock, "But I warn you, if you think I'm going to just roll over and let you beat me, you are sorely mistaken! Get ready to witness the power of the Light!"

**Max = 4000**

**Brock = 4000**

"I'll take the first move," Max explained, before he smiled as he remembered what had occurred when he, May and Mokuba had fused their powers: a new deck of magic had been created: a deck of Ancient Myths and Magic, with the added power of Egypt and the Celestial Spirits.

Drawing his card, Max smiled as he exclaimed, "And I think I'll start with a good friend of mine, I summon Seth, Priest of Dragons (ATK 1700 DEF 1800) in attack mode and next, I activate the Spell Card Chinese Fire!"

The blue-robed spellcaster rose onto the field, his piercing eyes almost boring into the skull of the Master of Light as Brock examined him even closer: he was tall with short brown hair and fierce blue eyes. A tall blue hat with a golden cobra and rays covered the side and back of his head, while his tan arms had golden bracers and gripped onto a golden staff with winged blades at the side. A blue tunic, wrapped by a golden belt and a tan shenti draped his entire body, the blue tunic having golden shoulder pieces, and a golden ankh wrapped around his neck.

(So,) hissed Seth, his blue eyes almost burning with magic as he looked to Brock, (This is the one who has fallen?)

"This is he," Max nodded, "But be careful Seth, remember, we don't yet know how the Light has affected his deck's powers!"

Seth nodded before the second card on Max's field appeared: it looked like a Chinese Temple that was burning with flames of gold and violet, above which flew a majestic silver dragon.

_**(Seth, Priest of Dragons: ATK 1700 DEF 1800/4Star/LIGHT/Spell-Caster:**_ _**When this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned on the field, you can sacrifice 500 Life Points to Special Summon one **__'White Dragon' Token__** onto the field. (White Dragon Token-Type: Token, Attribute: Light, Level: 4, Attack: 0, Defense: 0). You can only summon up to three tokens. For each token that had been summoned through this effect, increase the attack points of this monster by 500.)**_

"And tell me dear Prince," mocked Brock as he stared at both Seth and the burning temple card, "What does this infamous spell card do?"

"Well," explained Max, "According to Chinese legend, they had 12 signs of the Zodiac just as we do; each one bearing a different symbol of power. What this card does, is allow me to summon one of those spirits, the Zodiac Knights, to the field: so, let's start with one of the strongest physically: from the depths of magic, I summon my Zodiac Knight Serpendium (ATK 2000 DEF 1100) in attack mode!"

As the Master of Light watched, there was a flash of light from the Chinese Fire Card before a Beast-Warrior appeared on the field: he was serpentine in appearance save for a suit of snake-scale silver armour and two katana at his belts: his eyes were slit like a Basilisk and, as he looked at Brock, the serpentine warrior hissed with disdain.

_**(Chinese Fire: SPELL/NORMAL: Activate when you have a Spell-Caster Monster in play: Special Summon one **__Zodiac Knight __**from your deck.)**_

_**(Zodiac Knight Serpendium: ATK 2000 DEF 1100/5Star/LIGHT/BEAST-WARRIOR: During your Battle Phase, you can halve this card's attack points and inflict direct damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, add one LIGHT attribute Monster or one **__Zodiac Knight __**to your hand.)**_

"And next," continued Max, "I activate Seth's special ability, which, by sacrificing 500 Life Points, summons one White Dragon Token in defence mode!"

**Max = 3500**

**Brock = 4000**

The Egyptian Spell-Caster began to raise his gold staff into the air before there was a flash of white light and a chibi version of the Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field, his little body hunched in defence mode. At the same time, Brock noticed Seth's body glowing with a whitened aura, his piercing blue eyes fixed on the Light Master.

"What's with him?" asked Brock.

"Oh nothing," answered Max, "But I guess I forgot to mention that for every White Dragon Token in play, Seth, being the priest of dragons, gains 500 attack points."

Sure enough, Seth's power was increased by the presence of the White Dragon Token, his attack power being increased to 2200 as Max continued, "But, since this is my first turn, I can't attack, so I place one card face down and end my turn. Now, let's see this power that I heard so much about!"

"As you wish," Brock replied, drawing his card as he looked at his hand and, seeing one of his trump cards already in place, smiled with an icy gleam as he explained, "I was once known as the Master of Life and Guardian of Nature, but now, the Light has become that life and nature: let me prove it to you Max…with this: I activate the field spell Destiny Isles!"

As Max watched, the field around them suddenly changed into an area that was covered by four different islands: one red, one blue, one gold and one silver: each of the islands had a rune hovering over them as Max then noticed he and Brock were stood on a fifth island, a large altar next to them.

"What is this?" asked the Prince of Wisdom, "Where have you taken us Brock?"

"To the islands of your future," explained the Light Master, "These islands alone hold great power; so much so that they also affect the attributes of my summoned creatures: so let me show you what the Light has done for me: I summon Valdios: the Flame Guardian (ATK 1100 DEF 2000) in defence mode!"

As Max watched, the red island began to glow with energy before a monster as large as a Red Eyes Dragon appeared on the field: his body was made from pure molten magma and his eyes, which seemed to always traverse around his head, were two black orbs that seemed to focus on Max. Valdios' arms were also made of magma, but seemed to harden into molten rock as the creature hunched in defence mode.

"So what exactly, is so special about this monster?" asked Max, looking with slight confusion at this supposedly powerful creature.

"The first island is your answer," explained Brock, "Fire Island: with this monster, a fire attribute monster, in play; well, Fire Island increases his attack and defence by 200 for every one of his power levels."

//Yikes,// thought the Prince, watching as a wave of flames seemed to consume Valdios, raising his attack to 1900 and his defence to 2800, //That's one powerful card.//

"That's just the beginning," explained Brock, "Because now the effect of Silver Isle activates," He pointed to the furthest of the four islands as he explained, "Because a Nature Guardian is in play, I can send one card from my hand to summon one LIGHT or WIND Monster from my hand, so I choose the Master of Light and Destiny: behold, Zapdos: The Lightning Titan (ATK 2700 DEF 2500) one of the four Enforcers of Nature!"

_**(Destiny Isles: SPELL/FIELD: As long as this card is in play, all monsters on your side of the field cannot be destroyed in battle unless by a monster of the same attribute: as long as this card is in play, activate any of the following effects:**_

_**Increase the attack and defence of all FIRE Attribute Monsters by 200 for each power level;**_

_**Skip your next Battle Phase to destroy one spell or trap card on your opponent's field;**_

_**When a Monster with **__Guardian __**is summoned, send one card from your hand to the graveyard and Special Summon one WIND or LIGHT Monster from your hand;**_

_**If a WATER or DARK Attribute Monster is attacked, send one card from your hand to the graveyard and negate all Battle Damage.)**_

_**(Valdios: The Flame Guardian: ATK 1100 DEF 2000/4Star/FIRE/ROCK: Made from the remains of 1000 volcanoes, this powerful titan of fire lays waste to all who oppose him.)**_

The skies above the field began to darken even further before Max noticed the gold island glowing with electrified energy, its rune sending a beam of light to Brock's deck as a new, and to Max, familiar monster appeared on the field: its body was made from spiked bolts of lightning; its eyes were a deep shade of red that seemed to drill into the skull of the Prince: its wings were flared by its side and, as Max watched, he noticed more bolts of lightning shooting from all over the creature's body.

//Zapdos!// thought Max, awe in his eyes, //One of the Four: I guess Brock really did earn those cards.//

(Be very careful Prince,) Seth advised him, (The Four are not to be trifled with.)

"I know," replied Max as he watched the Lightning Titan descend onto the field with an almost god-like presence; Brock, meanwhile, was smiling coldly as he noticed that, compared to his Zapdos, Max's weaker monsters weren't in the same league.

_**(Zapdos: The Lightning Titan: ATK 2700 DEF 2500/7Star/LIGHT/THUNDER: Hailed as the Supreme Lord of the Skies, this storm-hearted beast rains down waves of destruction on his enemies, leaving hardly any survivors.)**_

"And now Prince of Wisdom," Brock laughed, "My Zapdos will attack: go Zapdos, destroy his Serpendium with Flames of Jupiter!"

Zapdos' body began to crackle and hiss with electric energy before the great beast of thunder let loose a wave of lightning from his body, Serpendium being scorched by the thunder as Max cried out in pain: he had actually _felt that_ attack burn at his life points.

**Max = 2800**

**Brock = 4000**

Coughing against the force of the attack, Max struggled to his feet as he explained, "You…may have destroyed Serpendium, but by doing so, you activated his special ability, which allows me to add one LIGHT Monster or one Zodiac Knight to my hand."

And he had just the card in mind: drawing it from his hand, Max then added, "Now finish your move Brock: because even though you claim to be the Light Master, I will prove to you that there is always a brighter light."

"Very well," Brock grinned, "I place a face down and end my turn: let's see if the little boy can play with the big boys!"

Drawing his card, Max tried to focus through the waves of pain, a part of him wondering how the damage he had felt had been real: if he used Seth's effect again, then the Priest would equal Zapdos in power, but it could leave the Prince of Wisdom at Brock's mercy; looking at his hand, Max knew that he had to make a plan: if this worked, he was one step closer to freeing Brock.

"I activate a Spell Card," he announced, revealing a Spell Card showing the Chinese Zodiac and the Yin-Yang symbol merging with a darker force of energy.

"What is that?" asked Brock, noticing then how the White Dragon Token and Seth both seemed to suddenly gain a darker gleam in their eyes.

"This is my Dark Karma Spell Card," explained Max, "And what it does is this: first, I get to summon a LIGHT or DARK Attribute Monster from my hand; so, say hello to the real master of Light and Darkness: come forth, Khonsu, Child of the Moon (ATK 1200 DEF 800) and now Brock, meet the monster who will be your end."

As the words left the Prince's lips, the familiar sarcophagus revealed the form of Khonsu, who seemed both surprised to be back in action, yet still held the same ravenous look in his eyes that he had held when he had faced Jaden and Ash.

"A kid?" asked Brock, cracking up with hysterical laughter, "What in the Light's name is a kid going to do? He hardly holds any attack strength, not to mention he doesn't come close to my monsters."

"As true as that would be," explained Max, "You forgot about my Spell Card: Dark Karma didn't just allow me to summon a card, but now its effect activates: because I chose a Yang, a LIGHT monster, the rest of my monsters become infused with the power of Yin, turning them into DARK Monsters and then, for each one changed, you lose 500 life points: so, I count 2 monsters, which makes 1000 Life Points!"

A beam of black and white light flew from the Dark Karma card, striking Brock and Seth at the same time, the White Dragon Token looking almost feral as he stared at the Light Master.

**Max = 2800**

**Brock = 3000**

_**(Dark Karma: SPELL/NORMAL: Special Summon either a LIGHT or DARK Attribute Monster from your hand: activate one of the following two effects:**_

_**If you summoned a LIGHT Monster, change the attributes of all other monsters on your field to DARK and inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for each;**_

_**If you summoned a DARK Monster, change the attributes of all other monsters to LIGHT and increase your life points by 500 for each one.)**_

"And," added Max, "Because my two monsters are now DARK creatures, Khonsu can activate his Special Ability, which lets me sacrifice one Dark Monster and increase his attack by 2000; so I think I'll sacrifice my White Dragon Token!"

Brock watched with baited breath as Khonsu seemed to pounce on the little dragon, devouring his body piece by piece before the Child of the Moon's attack power went up to 3200.

(Mmm, tasty,) laughed Khonsu, before he looked at Zapdos and added, (But I've never tasted Titans before: let me attack him Prince, _please!_) He put on anime-style puppy eyes as he looked at Max, who laughed and shook his head.

"May never can control your hunger can she?" he laughed before continuing, "However, because you were a special summon, Khonsu, I can still summon a normal monster; so, by sacrificing Seth, I summon the star of my show: behold, Masked Enchanter Houdini (ATK 2900 DEF 2100) the real Master Magician!"

There was a sound like a circus fanfare before Seth disappeared in a puff of smoke, a new male monster taking his place. He was dressed in a black tuxedo and top hat with a silver mask covering his eyes. In his hand was a sceptre topped with a crescent and a blue orb.

"Hang on," Brock exclaimed, "How did you summon him with just one tribute?"

"Normally I would have to sacrifice two monsters to bring out someone of his calibre." Max explained. "But by sacrificing one Spellcaster on my side of the field, I can cut its cost in half; and next," continued the Prince, "I will attack with Houdini: destroy his Guardian of Flame with Hocus Pocus Blast!"

"Not so fast," Brock countered, "Did you honestly believe that you could defeat the power of the Light? I had a suspicion that you would attack one of my monsters, so I had this ready," he revealed a Trap Card that showed a hail of fire and ice raining on the earth, all below becoming nothing more than skeletons as the flames hit them.

"I play my Fire Plague Trap Card and now…what?" gasped Brock as a strange dagger was suddenly launched at the Trap, destroying it and lowering Brock's life points even further.

"Did I forget to mention," Max asked, an almost devious smile on his face, "When Houdini is targeted by a Trap Card, he destroys that card and you lose 800 life points!"

Brock felt the sting of the attack as he watched his Flame Guardian vanish in a puff of disintegrating smoke, all that was left of the monster were a few pebbles of molten rock.

**Max = 2800**

**Brock = 2200**

_**(Masked Enchanter Houdini: ATK 2900 DEF 2100/8Star/DARK/Spell-Caster: This can be summoned with one monster if you tribute a Spell-Caster monster. When your opponent activates a Trap Card that targets this card, destroy the card and inflict 800 life points of damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon one monster with **__Magician__** in its name from your deck.)**_

"And now Khonsu," added Max, "Because you were so good; I think you've earned a reward: devour big bird over there: go Ravenous Rage Attack!"

Brock looked up to his Lightning Titan as the small boy leapt forward, his mouth actually watering as he pounced upon Zapdos; however, Brock wasn't a member of the Society of Light for nothing.

"I activate the special ability of my Arcanous the Ice Guardian (ATK 2000 DEF 3000)," he explained, holding up a card that showed an ice blue dragon coiled around several times, spikes of icicles lining his body, a pair of silver eyes almost filled with cold magic.

At the same time, the spirit of said monster appeared on the field, wrapping its body around both Zapdos and Khonsu, the ice freezing the Child of the Moon in place.

"What gives?" asked Max, watching as Khonsu stopped, his body encased in ice.

"When I send my Ice Guardian from my hand to the graveyard, I can negate the attack of one monster on your field and destroy the card. After that, you lose life points equal to half his attack points."

_**(Arcanous: The Ice Guardian: ATK 2000 DEF 3000/6Star/WATER/AQUA: When this card is sent from your hand to the graveyard, negate one attack during your opponent's Battle Phase: destroy the attacking monster and inflict Direct Damage equal to half the monster's attack points.)**_

"What?" asked Max, watching as Khonsu became nothing more than shards of ice that disappeared from the field, the mourning cry of the Child of the Moon echoing all over the field as Max felt his life points go down even further.

**Max = 1200**

**Brock = 2200**

Shivering from the icy blast, Max looked to his graveyard, fear in his eyes: without Khonsu, there was only one other card in his deck that had the power to defeat Brock: but it was just a case of drawing that card.

"Since you destroyed Khonsu," explained Max, "I get to activate my face down card," He revealed a Trap Card showing what looked like the Parthenon in Greece enveloped by beams similar to the Northern Lights, a strange winged shadow hovering over the temple.

"What is that?" asked Brock.

"It's my Blessing of Olympus Trap Card," explained the Prince, "And with this card, if a monster was destroyed during my Battle Phase, then I regain life points equal to his attack power; so, since Khonsu was 3200, I regain 3200 Life Points!"

**Max = 4400**

**Brock = 2200**

_**(Blessing of Olynpus: TRAP/NORMAL: Activate when one of your monsters is destroyed during the Battle Phase; increase your life points by the selected monster's attack points. Any bonuses are still calculated.)**_

"Now I play one more card face down and end my turn," Max heaved a sigh as he realised that, while he had never used this deck before, he could feel the combined duelling skill of the three Chosen in these cards:

He just hoped it was enough to snap Brock out of this hypnotic trance.

Drawing his own card, Brock looked to Max and then back to his hand: Masked Enchanter Houdini was stronger than Zapdos and the only way for Brock to help was by summoning another of the Chosen, but the card he needed wasn't in his hand.

//However,// thought the Master of Light, //My Destiny Isles can help; all it takes is the right strategy.//

"I summon another Guardian to the field; behold my Blackstorm: Guardian of Thunder (ATK 1900 DEF 1000) and now, I activate the Special Ability of my Destiny Isles; by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, I summon the second of the Four: I summon my Moltres: Harbinger of Flames (ATK 3000 DEF 2300) in attack mode!"

Blackstorm was a gold-armoured knight with two four-bladed axes at his belt and a cape made from the elements of thunder and lightning billowing from behind him.

At the same time, the Red Destiny Isle's rune began to glow before a large winged creature appeared on the field: it looked just like the legendary Pokémon Moltres, save for its whole body being made of flames and its wings were four instead of two. When it looked to Max, Moltres let out a piercing shriek that seemed to go through the Prince of Wisdom like nails on a chalkboard.

_**(Blackstorm: Guardian of Thunder: ATK 1900 DEF 1000/4Star/LIGHT/THUNDER: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, remove this card from play and Special Summon either **__Ice Lord Articuno__** or **__Zapdos the Lightning Titan__** from your deck.)**_

_**(Moltres: Harbinger of Flames: ATK 3000 DEF 2300/8Star/WIND/PYRO: If this card is on the field as well as **__Zapdos the Lightning Titan__**, increase your life points by 300 for every monster in your grave and on your field during each of your End Phases.)**_

"You were a fool to challenge me Max," Brock sneered, "And now my twin monsters will show you the price for crossing the powers of the Light: go Moltres, destroy that damned Magician with Vesuvian Inferno!"

Moltres' flame body began to glow similar to Zapdos before the winged firebird opened its mouth and released a heavily-powered beam of fiery energy, which enveloped Houdini, Max watching with shocked horror as his own prized card was destroyed, his life points hit by the assault.

**Max = 4300**

**Brock = 2200**

"This duel is over!" Brock announced, "Go Zapdos, attack Max directly: Flames of Jupiter!"

"I don't think so," Max countered, a strange aura beginning to envelop the Prince of Wisdom as he activated what looked like a Trap Card showing a Fortune Teller looking over a Zodiac Chart and an Astronomer's Map.

"This is my Hidden Fortune Trap Card," explained Max, "And with it, I can now summon either a DARK Attribute Monster or a Spell-Caster Monster from my deck and its all thanks to you putting 3 Spell-Casters in my graveyard: Khonsu, Seth and Houdini. So, bid welcome to the real Lord of the Sky, or should I say Emperor?"

The Hidden Fortune card began to glow with an almost starry light as Max drew the card he needed from his deck, his eyes filled with hope as he realised that, in three turns, he had now summoned the three trump cards of the Chosen.

At the same time, a figure descended down from the sky dressed in a black magician's robe similar to the one worn like Silent Magician LV 8. He had a witch-like hat covering his silver hair while a white blindfold covered his eyes. Black boots covered his feet, as black gloves gripped onto a silver staff with stars floating around the weapon.

_**(Hidden Fortune: : Activate when you have 3 Spell-Caster Monsters in the graveyard: Special Summon one DARK or Spell-Caster Monster from your deck. The summoned card cannot attack until the end of your opponent's next turn.)**_

"Who is that?" asked Brock, noticing a Light-infused aura like nothing he had ever seen before suddenly wrap around the newcomer.

"This is the true Lord of the Sky," explained Max, "Meet Sky Emperor Polaris (ATK 4000 DEF 3750) and now Brock, with this all-powerful monster in play, I will be the one to snap you out of this crazy trance you've been brainwashed into."

_**(Sky Emperor Polaris: ATK 4000 DEF 3750/10Star/LIGHT/Spell-Caster: This card can be Special Summoned onto the field by removing two Light monsters from play. If it is Summoned this way, this card can attack twice during your Battle Phase. When this card successfully destroys an opponent's monster, you can take one Light monster from your graveyard into your hand. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon 2 **__Celestial Spirit__** monsters from your deck.)**_

"It's still my turn," The Life Master exclaimed, "And I think I'll activate another Guardian's effect!"

This time, a Guardian made of white armour appeared on the field and, as Max watched, a second monster appeared on the field, this one made of black armour, both of them holding thick looking blades and looking at the Prince with a sense of determination.

"Let me guess," Max exclaimed, "You sent these to the grave to activate your Destiny Isles card, right?"

"Correct," Brock nodded, "Meet Haos, Guardian of Light (ATK ? DEF 1500) and Necros, Guardian of Darkness (ATK 1500 DEF ?) and when they're in the graveyard together, if one of my monsters' attacks failed, I gain Life Points equal to that card's attack points: that's Haos' effect, but next, Necros' ability forces you to remove one card from your graveyard that was destroyed in this turn. Looks like your Magician won't be making a magical re-appearance after all!"

_**(Haos, Guardian of Light: ATK ? DEF 1500/4Star/LIGHT/Spell-Caster: When this card is summoned, increase this card's attack points by the same number as your life points. When this card is in the graveyard as well as **__Necros, Guardian of Darkness,__** increase your life points by the attack power of one monster who doesn't attack during your Battle Phase.)**_

_**(Necros, Guardian of Darkness: ATK 1500 DEF ?/4Star/DARK/Spell-Caster: When this card is summoned, increase this card's defence by the same amount as your life points. When this card and **__Haos, Guardian of Light __**are in the graveyard, all cards destroyed during your Battle Phase are removed from play. Deal damage to your opponent equal to 200 points multiplied by the power level of the removed monster/s.)**_

As Max watched Houdini's card being removed from play, he then noticed a dark aura descending over his LP meter, before a shockwave coursed through him, driving the Prince of Wisdom to his knees, his Life Points being affected in a major way.

**Max = 2700**

**Brock = 4900**

"Why did my life points go down?" asked Max, noticing Brock's go up thanks to Haos' effect.

"Necros," answered the Light Master, "Because your Magician was a Level 8 Monster, you lost 200 points multiplied by that power level, which was 1600; its almost like your back to square one, isn't it Max? Why don't you just give up?"

"Because you're my friend," Max snarled, "And if it were the other way around, I know that you, Ash and Dawn wouldn't give up on May, Mokuba and I; so finish your turn."

"As you wish," Brock sighed, "And I will with one face down and now Moltres' Special Ability activates: I'm not the Master of Life for nothing: now, for every monster in my graveyard and on my field, I regain 300 Life Points, so with three in play (Blackstorm, Zapdos and Moltres) and four in my graveyard (Haos, Necros, Arcanous, Valdios) that's 2100 Life Points; now, my turn is over!"

**Max = 2700**

**Brock = 7000**

//7000 Life Points?// thought Max, his hand slowly reaching for his next card, //Even with Polaris in play, it's going to take something big; because, if he uses that Necros' power on his next turn...its over!//

Closing his eyes, Max drew his card as he concentrated on the spirits of everyone who was depending on him: May, with her nightmares and confusion about the Supreme King; Mokuba, with their destiny as the Chosen; Ash, simply because he knew about them and that Brock was now against them; Dawn, to save her from her nightmares and Brock, to release him from the Light's control.

This move would change everything...

"I DRAW!"__

**Chapter 16 and the fate of the Chosen rests on both duels, but can Max, with an almost 5000 point disadvantage, pull out the necessary cards to win or will Light truly win?**

**Plus, can Ash figure out Shadow's Games and deal with her using a deck completely new to him?**

**Keep reading to find out…**

**Next Chapter: 2 DUELS IN ONE CHPATER: Max is forced into a dangerous dilemma and Ash and Shadow's duel begins (I PROMISE TO PUT THE WHOLE THING IN AND NOT LEAVE YOU HANGING)**

**Chapter 18: 2 DUELS IN ONE CHAPTER: Sartorius has arrived and he has a challenge for Alexis and Dawn; plus, the Slifers all discuss the up-coming School Trip and Jaden meets an old friend at the request of Entei…**

**Chapter 19: Ash faces off against Dawn for the right to choose the school trip, but there's something different about the MOD: something almost **_**LIGHTER**_** about her…**

**Chapter 20: May, Max and Mokuba prepare to head for DC to confront the GX Chosen, but Mokuba has a visitor; plus, a blast from the past visits May...**

**Chapter 21: Ash and co meet up, but who is stalking Dawn and May; plus, Jaden is forced to become Haou when he hears a strange duel has claimed his friends...**

**Chapter 22 – 24: Ash and Jaden team up against – you'll never believe it – TEAM ROCKET in a Tag Team Duel for the souls of the other Chosen and Seto Kaiba makes a cameo appearance to duel against the NEW Maiden of Dreams for his brother's soul...**

**Please read and review**

**FINAL NOTE: Thanks again to Green Phantom Queen for allowing me to use May and Max as well as the cards from her fic: Between my Brother and Me; **

**I REALLY RECOMMEND IT TO ANYONE WHO ENJOYS THIS STORY.**


	17. Chosen Vs Chosen: Darkness Into Light

Chosen For Supremacy

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE;__I own Destream:

Some chapters will feature May and Max from Pkmn, but their decks and cards are the copyright of Green Phantom Queen's fanfic "Between my Brother and Me"

Normal Speech; //Thought//

_**Original Card Descriptions; **_(Spirit Speak)

**Chapter 16 and I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and guarantee that, even though updates on this story are slow, I will try and do as much as I can:**

**Also, I dedicate the following 4 chapters to Green Phantom Queen for all her help with the XOver and all the hints and tips she has given me: her story "BETWEEN MY BROTHER AND ME" is the inspiration and I really recommend it…**

_Last Time..._

**Obelisk White Dorm, Max vs Brock**

_**Current Duel Status:**_

_**Max = 2700**_

_**Brock = 7000**_

_**Max's field: Sky Emperor Polaris (ATK 4000 DEF 3750) no face down cards**_

_**Brock's Field: Moltres, Harbinger of Flames (ATK 3000 DEF 2300) Zapdos, the Lightning Titan (ATK 2700 DEF 2500) Blackstorm: Guardian of Thunder (ATK 1900 DEF 1000) one face down**_

_**Max's hand: 1 Card**_

_**Brock's hand: 0 Cards**_

_Last Time…_

_Closing his eyes, Max drew his card as he concentrated on the spirits of everyone who was depending on him: May, with her nightmares and confusion about the Supreme King; Mokuba, with their destiny as the Chosen; Ash, simply because he knew about them and that Brock was now against them; Dawn, to save her from her nightmares and Brock, to release him from the Light's control._

_This move would change everything..._

"_I DRAW!"_

Chapter 17: Darkness Into Light

**Obelisk White Dormitory:**

**Max = 2700**

**Brock = 7000**

With a shaking hand, Max looked to his card, before looking to the only other card he had: even with Polaris on the field, Max knew that Brock would have some kind of strategy in effect: however, without a hand, as Max could plainly see, Brock couldn't activate his Destiny Isles card: which meant that, for now, the best thing to do was to play it safe.

"I activate a Spell Card," Max announced, revealing a card that looked like a Chinese dragon with several beams of light shooting from its eyes and scaled.

"What is that supposed to be?" asked Brock, watching as the beams seemed to emanate all over the field.

"This is my Spiritual Light Spell Card," explained Max, "And this is how it works: you see Brock, according to legend, there were Guardian Spirits that watched over most cultures and Ancient China is no exception: now, Spiritual Light allows me to summon back one monster that was destroyed outside of battle, so I choose my old friend Khonsu, Child of the Moon (ATK 1200 DEF 800) and next," he continued, watching as Khonsu rose again from the dead, "I activate my face down card!"

_**(Spiritual Light: SPELL/NORMAL: Activate when you have less monsters on your side of the field than your opponent: Special Summon one card from your graveyard that was destroyed outside of Battle.)**_

This time, a card showing an observatory looking to a glowing star in the sky, the glowing star shining brighter than the others.

"This," Max told the Light Master, "Is my Guidance of Polaris Trap Card and, when Polaris, my mighty Sky Emperor is in play, I can remove one monster from my graveyard and then regain Life Points equal to that card's attack strength. So, I should thank you for removing Masked Enchanter Houdini from play, I regain 2900 Life Points, but this card has a double effect Brock: now, until the end of my next turn: all cards with less attack than the removed card are switched into defence and can't attack!"

"What?" asked Brock, watching as Zapdos the Lightning Titan and Blackstorm: Guardian of Thunder were forced into defence mode: the thunderbolts that lined Zapdos dying away as the great beast hunched in defence whilst Blackstorm simply kneeled like an apprentice before a master.

_**(Guidance of Polaris: TRAP/NORMAL: Activate when **__Sky Emperor Polaris __**is on your side of the field: Select one card that was removed from your graveyard and increase your Life Points by the attack power of the removed card. Until the end of your next turn, switch all monsters on your opponent's side of the field into defence mode if they have less attack points than the removed card.)**_

**Max = 5600**

**Brock = 7000**

"And now Brock," Max declared, "It's time to turn the tables: Sky Emperor Polaris: destroy Moltres: Harbinger of Flames with your Aurora Borealis Attack!"

Polaris seemed to rise into the air like the Emperor he was and, as Max poured all his energy into the attack, the Sky Emperor unleashed a wave of white energy that began to envelop Moltres, the second of Brock's Four being sent to the graveyard, the Light Master feeling the pain of the attack.

**Max = 5600**

**Brock = 6000**

Looking at his hand, Max then added, "Now that the Battle with Polaris is over, I get to activate his special ability, which allows me to return one Light Monster to my hand, like my Seth, Priest of Dragons! Looks like the Four aren't as powerful as everyone believes!"

"Don't be so sure of that Max," laughed Brock, "Or did you honestly think I'd let you destroy my prized cards so easily? No, I activate my face down card!"

A Trap Card showing the Pokémon versions of the Four appeared on the field and, at the same time, Max noticed Brock drawing from his deck.

"What are you doing?" asked the Prince of Wisdom, his eyes wide with terror as he realised what this had to mean.

"Well," Brock explained, "Thanks to my Gathering of the Four Trap Card, I get to draw a new hand when one of the Four are destroyed: what's more, if I now pay 500 Life Points, then guess who returns to the field?"

//No,// thought Max, watching as Moltres: Harbinger of Flames returned to the field, all 3000 of his attack points looking ready to destroy the Prince of Wisdom.

_**(Gathering of the Four: TRAP/CONTINUOUS: Activate when **__Moltres: Harbinger of Flames, Zapdos the Lightning Titan, Ice Lord Articuno or Silver Dragon Lugia __**are destroyed as a result of battle: draw 5 cards from your deck and pay 500 Life Points to re-summon the destroyed monster. This effect can be used only once per turn.)**_

**Max = 5600**

**Brock = 5500**

//Okay,// thought Max, looking at his two card hand, //I'm ahead by 100 Life Points, but I have to set up a strong defence against Moltres; this had better work.//

"Then," he continued, "I play one monster face down in defence mode and end my turn: let's see what you can do now Brock!"

"Plenty," grinned the Light Master, "Especially since I know your defence monster is Seth, Priest of Dragons and, even if he's not, then Moltres will destroy him!"

Drawing his card, Brock looked to his defence monsters, before he looked to Polaris and Khonsu: even if he destroyed either Khonsu or Max's defence monster, he knew that he'd be just setting himself up for destruction courtesy of Sky Emperor Polaris: however, he knew that the Light would guide him.

"It's my move Max and first, I activate the spell card Silent Doom, which allows me to summon back a monster from my graveyard in defence mode: so I choose my Arcanous: The Ice Guardian (ATK 2000 DEF 3000) and now, I think I'll activate my Destiny Isles once again, which, by sending this card to the grave, allows me to summon a LIGHT or WIND monster from my hand, so behold Max, the third member of the Four: come forth, Ice Lord Articuno (ATK 3200 DEF 2500) the Master of the Winds!"

Arcanous' draconian appearance rose onto the field in defence mode whereas, at the same time, the blue island began to glow as a large ice-blue winged monster rose onto the field: its face was just like Articuno, save for a more draconic appearance: it had a humanoid body and four huge wings that seemed to beat an icy chill across the field.

_**(Ice Lord Articuno: ATK 3200 DEF 2500/8Star/LIGHT/DRAGON: When this card is summoned, if **__Moltres: Harbinger of Flames __**is in play, decrease the attack power of all your opponent's monsters by 400 multiplied by the number of cards in your hand. If **__Zapdos, the Lightning Titan __**is on the field when this card attacks, pay 1000 Life Points and one Monster with **__Guardian __**in its name to summon **__Silver Dragon Lugia __**from your deck during your End Phase.)**_

"And now Max," explained Brock, a cold front sweeping across the field, "Articuno's effect activates: because I have Moltres: Harbinger of Flames on the field, all your monsters now lose 400 attack points for every card in my hand and look," he held up his hand as if to emphasise his point, "I have three cards, which means Khonsu goes to 0 and your Polaris certainly isn't Lord of the Skies anymore."

//He's right!// thought the Prince as he watched Khonsu become weaker than Kuriboh as his attack hit zero, whilst Sky Emperor Polaris' attack was reduced to 2800. //And with no face down cards to help me, Brock's two members of the Four can wipe me out!//

"I can see your fear Max," laughed Brock, "The icy grip of my Four Series are all that destiny has for you: you thought you could defeat me, but I will be the one to defeat you! Now, Ice Lord Articuno, send Khonsu back to the graveyard, attack with Iced Inferno!"

The draconic member of the Four opened his Pterodactyl-like mouth and, as Max watched, he noticed an icy stream of fiery energy being unleashed from the beast, its sub-zero force hurtling towards Khonsu.

"This is the end for you Max!" Brock hissed, watching as Khonsu was destroyed and Max's life points hit hard, the Prince of Wisdom shivering with the cold blast.

**Max = 2400**

**Brock = 5500**

"Now Moltres," Brock added, "Take out Polaris: destroy that pathetic excuse for a LIGHT card with Vesuvian Inferno!"

Max actually closed his eyes as he felt hopelessness and fear take root inside him, his body feeling the burn of Moltres' attack as Polaris was destroyed, his life points hit again.

**Max = 2200**

**Brock = 5500**

"It's over!" laughed Brock, "Or do I need to remind you of my Necros' Guardian of Darkness: combined, your monsters were Level 14, which means you now lose 2800…WHAT?"

A new monster suddenly rose onto the field as Brock was busy mocking the Guardian and, as he watched, the attack points of this new monster went from zero to 3200, then to 3400.

"Who in the name of Duelling is _that?_" asked the Light Master, "And where did he come from?"

"He," Max announced, "Is the card I drew on the last turn: behold my Zodiac Knight Draconous (ATK 0 DEF 2900) and, thanks to his special ability, when a monster is destroyed during battle, Draconous gains an attack and point bonus…and I could summon him, before you ask Brock, thanks to my Serpendium being in the graveyard!"

Brock looked to Draconis: he was a humanoid monster with reptile-like appearances and two huge wings that seemed to mould together to form a flowing cape behind the Zodiac Knight, his hands were laced with razor sharp talons that seemed to burn with the elemental powers of fire, ice and lightning.

_**(Zodiac Knight Draconis: ATK 0 DEF 2900/7Star/FIRE/BEAST-WARRIOR: This card can be summoned without a tribute if you have one **__Zodiac Knight __**in your graveyard. When your opponent inflicts Battle Damage to your Life Points, summon this card – including Flip Summon – and increase this card's attack by the damage dealt. Any damage dealt by effects is negated.)**_

"I don't know what you thought I was going to do Brock," Max growled, a strange aura of power now encircling the Prince of Wisdom, "But I am not the same weakling you met back in the Hoenn region: this duel is far from over!"

"Maybe," agreed Brock, "But now that my Battle Phase is over, I can finally bring out the big guns: now that Ice Lord Articuno has attacked and dealt damage, I summon the Master of the Four: Max, behold the card that will make you see that the Light is the answer: come forth, my all-powerful Silver Dragon Lugia (ATK ? DEF ?) but not before I send Blackstorm to the grave and pay 1000 Life Points!"

The Five Islands began to glow as one, before a strange tune began to echo all around the field, the elemental forces of air, earth, fire and water seemingly echoing this tune throughout the Destiny Isles, before, in a torrent of energy, a large silver-skinned creature rose from the depths of the ocean: his body was lined like a Stegosaurus, with twin rows of blue scales that seemed to stick up out of his back: his eyes were a deep shade of twilight blue and his wings seemed to blot out the sun itself.

**Max = 2200**

**Brock = 4500**

"So what does this new monster do Brock? As the peak performer of the Four, I can guess he's got some scary effects."

Brock gave his almost glinting smile as he nodded and explained, "Because my Lugia was summoned by the effect by one of the Four's effects, Lugia gains attack power equal to half my life points then, for every Guardian, he gains another 100 attack and defence points; so, with five guardians in my graveyard or on my field, my Silver Dragon Lugia gains 500 attack and defence points as well as the 2250 he gains from half my life points, giving him 2750 attack and defence points."

//Geez,// thought Max as he watched Lugia's eyes glow with red, blue and gold light before his attack stats changed.

"However," added Brock, looking to his Light-Infused creature, "Because Lugia is on the field as well as all 3 Titans of Nature, he gains another 700 attack points, raising him to 3450."

"Now I'm scared," Max gulped, seeing his field holding a weaker advantage; even with Draconis on the field, his special ability negating the Battle Damage, there would still be the influence and attack of Zapdos: The Lightning Titan.

"You should be," Brock snarled, "Now you will see the price of crossing the Light's power, Silver Dragon Lugia, attack with Aeroblast Arrow Assault!"

As Max watched, his eyes wide with fear, he saw Lugia's wings glowing with golden light before his mouth opened and launched what appeared to be his Pokémon Aeroblast attack, the gold lights slicing through the beam, creating 1000 silvery arrows, which decimated Draconis, Max's life points, however, were unaffected.

_**(Silver Dragon Lugia: ATK ? DEF ?/9Star/LIGHT/DRAGON: this card can only be summoned by the effect of **__Ice Lord Articuno,__** increase this card's attack and defence by half your life points. When this card is summoned, increase this card's attack and defence by 100x the number of Guardians in your graveyard and on your field. If this card is summoned when **__Zapdos the Lightning Titan, Ice Lord Articuno and Moltres; Harbinger of Flames, __**are in play;**__**increase this card's attack by 700.) **_

"One monster may have saved your life points," Brock laughed, "Now try two monsters; Zapdos, attack with Flames of Jupiter!"

As Max watched the attack assault him, he felt a searing pain rush through his skin, before a strange dark warmth began to burn from inside his heart and a voice spoke to him, (Prince of Wisdom, your new deck bears a hidden power; if you wish to survive, you must use that power.)

(What power?) asked Max, looking to his deck, which began to glow with a violet and almost platinum light.

(The power of the Legend Dragon Giratina,) explained the spirit, (Use Draconis, Serpendium and Polaris and you will witness my power.)

(Very well,) Max gasped, before he looked to Brock, his body almost shining with platinum light as he watched an unexplained event occur: Zapdos' attack was stopped by a wall of light and darkness. As the Light Master watched, he saw three lights leave the graveyard and mix together like a fusion, before a large grey, yellow and red scaled dragon with several spikes along its body rose onto the field. Its eyes were a steely grey with four dino-like legs.

"Who in the Light's name is THAT?" asked Brock.

"The legend of my deck come to life: meet Zodiac Dragon Giratina (ATK ? DEF 3750) and, when he's summoned, he takes all our monsters either removed from play or in our graveyards and return them to our decks. After that, for every card in your hand, I summon a LIGHT Attribute Monster; then Giratina gains 500 attack points for every monster on the field."

"But that means," Brock gasped, looking to the Duel Monster version of the legendary Giratina.

"That's right," Max announced, "So now, due to your three card hand, I summon Sky Emperor Polaris (ATK 4000 DEF 3750) Seth, Priest of Dragons (ATK 1700 DEF 1800) and the Showmaster himself, Masked Enchanter Houdini (ATK 2900 DEF 2100) so not only is your attack negated, but Zapdos is destroyed and you lose 1300 life points."

//Rats,// thought Brock as his attack was countered by Giratina's almost platinum-like shell, depleting his life points.

**Max = 2200**

**Brock = 3200**

_**(Zodiac Dragon Giratina: ATK ? DEF 3750/9Star/DARK/DRAGON: This card can be summoned when you have three LIGHT Monsters in the graveyard; remove any three cards fromyour graveyard to summon this card. When this card is summoned, return all cards from your graveyard and removed from play back to your deck. After activating this effect, Special Summon one LIGHT Attribute Monster for every card in your opponent's hand and increase this card's attack power by 500 for every monster in play. This card is immune to spell, Trap and Monster effects.)**_

//Yes,// thought Max, //Now all I have to do is take out Silverwind over there and this duel is over:good thing I have two cards with 4000 points.//

"I guess that I will play two cards face down and see what you have Prince." Brock seemed scared by his move as he looked to the three remaining members of the Four.

Drawing his card, the only one in his hand, Max looked to Polaris and Giratina, both of whom bore 4000 points as well as Houdini's 2700 and Seth's 1700, which meant that two monsters could attack and, if Brock activated a Trap Card, he would lose 800 points thanks to Houdini's powers; if Brock had two face down cards – both of which were traps – then this duel would be over.

"Now," Max exclaimed, "Sky Emperor Polaris, attack Moltres with Aurora Borealis Attack!"

As the galactic attack swept through the firebird, Brock, as Max had expected, declared, "I activate my Trap!"

"Not quite," Max reminded him, "Remember myHoudini? Well, he now destroys your trap and deals you 800 points of damage!"

"That's what you think," Brock laughed, revealing his trap card: it was a card showing a Black Lugia flying over the corpses of the Four.

"What the--" Max gasped, before a wave of shadows engulfed the Prince, his life points taking a hit.

**Max = 1400**

**Brock = 2200**

"Why did I lose life points?" asked Max, preparing for another attack.

"Easy," Brock grinned, "My Shadow of Destiny Trap Card; you see Max, this card needs to be in the grave; if it's sent after activation then all Effect Damage is re-directed to you, which means YOU lose the 800 life points from your little magician act."

"Well," Max gasped, struggling through his fatigue, "I still have Giratina, attack with Karma Cannon!"

_**(Shadow of Destiny: TRAP/CONTINUOUS: Activate when this card is sent to the graveyard during either player's turn, when you take damage from a monster, spell or trap effect, deal the damage to your opponent instead. The effect of this card is in play until the end of the player's turn.)**_

As the Life Master watched, he saw Giratina's body glowing before his jaws opened and two orbs of light and dark energy began to build within Giratina's Mouth before the dark creature launched his light and dark attack towards Articuno, sending him to the graveyard, but not before the Light Master announced, "I activate my Trap Card," he revealed a second card with Articuno and Lugia waging war with the elements.

"I activate my Silver Flame Trap Card," Brock announced, but not before Houdini launched another mystic dagger at the Life Master's card.

"Remember my Houdini," Max grinned, but not before the damage was once again dealt to the Prince of Wisdom, "But that must mean..."

"Yes," Brock explained, "My Shadow of Destiny is a permanent trap, even though my Silver Flame is destroyed."

**Max = 600**

**Brock = 1400**

"Looks like you have nothing left Prince," Brock laughed.

//We'll see,// thought Max, before he looked at his only card and added, "I play one card face down and end my turn."

//It all comes down to this turn,// thought Max as he watched Brock draw his card and look to his only remaining monster: Silver Dragon Lugia.

"For my move," announced Brock, "I activate my Destiny Isles effect: by skipping my Battle Phase, your last face down is sent to the graveyard: behold the Lights of Destiny!"

"NO!" Max yelled, watching as the four islands began to glow as one before his last defence was destroyed.

"Now," added Brock, "Before I destroy you, there's something you should know."

"What's that?" asked Max, feeling a wave of hopelessness consume him.

With a smile, Brock walked over, past Giratina and the other monsters, before he leaned in and whispered several words in Max's ear; words that caused Max to go pale and yet gasp with shock as he watched the Light Master return to his side of the field.

"How could you be so calm about this?" asked Max.

"Easily," Brock replied, "The best thing about it is that my fellow Chosen don't suspect a thing and soon Nature's Light will overpower everything, bringing Darkness into Light, but now, I activate my Spell Card."

He revealed a picture of Lugia surrounded by waves of blue and silver light, his mouth open and his eyes glowing with silver light.

"This is my Song of Destiny," explained Brock, "And with this, when Lugia is on the field, he gains an immunity to all spell and trap effects."

"But that...that means..." Max gasped.

"Yes," Brock sneered, "He is immune to my Destiny Isles' effect: so this is OVER: Silver Dragon Lugia, show Max the Light: attack with Aeroblast Arrow Assault!"

Max could only watch with fear and horror as his life points were reduced to zero, his deck fading away to nothing as he looked to Brock.

//I was so close,// Max was close to tears as the veil of light fell and he found himself being dragged back to KC Manor, //Soon,// he thought, //We'll help you Brock; but I hope May will take this the right way.//

How wrong he was going to be...

_**(Song of Destiny: SPELL/EQUIP: This card can only be equipped to **__Silver Dragon Lugia; __**as long as this card is in play, the equipped card is immune to all spell and trap effects.)**_

_**PokéDuels**_

**Abandoned Dorm: Ash vs. Shadow...**

**Ash = 4000**

**Shadow = 4000**

Looking to the crazed dark girl, Ash gulped nervously as he noticed the shadows around them: whoever this Shadow was, she had made three big mistakes: first, she had taken Pikachu from his side and turned the mouse into some kind of marionette puppet; second, she had forced Ash to tap into the power of the Guardian to save himself from what was obviously a Shadow Game and third, the possibly _biggest_ mistake of all, Shadow had destroyed his prize cards and destroyed his decks, leaving him with no option but to resort to his new deck: Latios and Latias.

As he thought about the spirits of the Knights, Entei, Mewdios and Destream, his mind screaming with rage as he thought of what had happened to them, Ash heard Shadow addressing him.

"Just because you're the Guardian of Will, doesn't mean I'm bowing down to it." said Shadow. "You may look tough, but I can sense your fear...you're scared."

"That's a lie!" said Ash. But deep down, he was that...the darkness pouring in, the punishment that awaited him if he should lose...and the fact that Shadow was an evil version of his best friend....

"_You're lying,_" mocked Shadow in a sing-song tone, "I can sense your fear, you know....

"But why are you doing this?" asked Ash. "Did May send you here? Did she give you this power?"

Shadow giggled. "May give ME this power? Heavens no!" She replied. "The Orichalcos did..."

"What?" asked Ash with surprise. "She was a victim of the Orichalcos?"

"No, she was attacked by people of the Orichalcos, had a stone from the Orichalcos, the Orichalcos gave her power, but she fought back." Shadow answered. "And I was born, and I've been with her ever since."

"Then I'm going to destroy you and get the real May back!" said Ash. "You won't be hurting anyone ever again?"

"Problem, Ash." said Shadow. "I can't disappear; take me away, you take May also. In fact, she likes it when I'm around...especially when it comes to the bullies that hurt her. I remember one of my favorite games that I played with them...it all involved an action figure, and a little boy..."

"You played Shadow Games?" Ash exclaimed. "And May lets you?"

"Of course I play Shadow Games!" said Shadow. "Of course, I ALWAYS win at Shadow Games. And I'm an exceptional Duelist; May's the only one who has ever defeated me. Twice."

//That's not good...// Ash thought to himself. //If Shadow has only lost to one person, then she must be powerful. Can I win against her?//

"Oh, Ash!" said Shadow. "Try putting on a smile, it'll be better when it turns into shock once I beat you!"

She giggled once more as Ash looked on in horror; he had to win, or else let himself be devoured by the shadows!

"Then enough with the mind games Shadow; let's get this duel underway!" Ash challenged, drawing his first card; looking to his card, he gave a sorrowful expression as he said, "I place two cards face down and place one monster face down in defence mode: that's all I can do Shadow, it's your move!"

"Thank you Guardian," chuckled Shadow, drawing her own card, before smiling as she asked, "So you think I'm evil? You think that you can survive my little game? Well tell me Guardian, can you survive this?" She revealed a Spell Card that, as soon as Ash saw it, made him gasp in horror.

"No," he gasped, his voice echoing through the Abandoned Dorm, "You can't Shadow; you can't! You don't know what that power will do to you!"

"Yes I do," Shadow answered, before she threw the spell card into her Field Spell Zone, her voice declaring, "I activate the power of…the Seal of Orichalcos!"

As the familiar runic seal began to envelop Ash and Shadow, the Guardian of Will couldn't help, but look to the girl as a thought crossed his mind:

//May used the power of the Seal, but what could possess her to use it? And worse, what have I done to bring…_this _level of duelling to DA?//

_**PokéDuels**_

**KC Manor…**

"I'm just clad you're sa…sa…ah-choo!"

May's sneeze, as she was holding her brother close, made both the Prince of Wisdom and Defender of the King look at her with shock: Mokuba was looking at Max as he heaved a sigh and laughed, "Gesundheit!"

"Shadow's duelling," May explained, "I think she, or that traitorous Guardian, must be thinking about me; that's why I sneezed."

"May," Max looked to his sister, thinking about whether or not to mention the _full_ effects of his duel against Brock; when she gave him her friendly, yet hidden smile, he decided that the answer was yes, "There's something you should know about my duel with Brock."

"What's that Max?" asked Mokuba, joining the other two Chosen as he looked again to May.

Leaning close to his partners, Max mumbled what Brock had told him, before May gasped, "Then he's lying! He has to be!"

"Why?" asked Mokuba, "It makes perfect sense…if…May, why are your eyes glowing?"

"What?" asked May, running to a mirror and gasping at what she saw: her eyes, usually filled with kindness and determination, were now glowing with crimson, almost blood-red lenses, just like when…

"Shadow!" she roared, anime flames appearing again in her eyes, "You tricked me Shadow: I should have guessed!"

"Guessed what?" asked Max.

May turned, her red eyes almost frightening her sibling as she explained, "Shadow didn't just trap Ash, she's going to kill him!"

"How can you tell?" asked Mokuba.

May's next words sent shivers down both the Defender and Prince's spines:

"Because she's just played the Seal of Orichalcos!"

_**PokéDuels**_

**Abandoned Dorm…**

Ash looked around as Shadow's face now became branded with the Seal's Mark and, as she looked to Ash, he noticed an even more malicious look than before in her eyes.

"So tell me Guardian," she hissed, "Are you frightened yet?"

"No," Ash replied firmly, "Because you're not the only one who's used this power Shadow: I too have felt the power of the Orichalcos and I'll defeat it once again."

Of all the things Shadow had expected Ash to say, _that_ wasn't one of them; keeping her sneering tone, she asked, "What do you mean you've faced this power? The infamous Guardian of Will has used the darkness? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes," Ash replied, his Guardian's Helm down as he remembered how he had felt using the Seal's power:

**(Flashback)**

Ash's eyes burned with fire and darkness; he had done it; at last, the power of the Orichalcos was his to command and he was going to succeed with this power. It was his destiny to be the Guardian of Will, so why shouldn't he be the Dark Guardian of Will? With the power of Orichalcos by his side, no-one would be able to stand in his way.

//Wait,// a part of his mind suddenly called, //Why am I being like this? I am protected by Entei, Mewtwo and the Dark Magician; is this the darkness the mysterious voice spoke of? The demon inside me that I have to defeat?//

//No,// argued another part of him, //I am all powerful now and have the right to destroy anyone who stands in my way; I may not have my Black Luster on the field anymore, but all it will take is the right cards and I will have the most powerful monster under the control of the most powerful force in existence; the power of Orichalcos!//…

Drawing his card, Ash felt Orichalcos' power burn through him as he planned his next move; somewhere deep inside, he felt the power of his three Spirit Partners, but it wouldn't be enough to defeat this darkness. Ash was determined to win, yet he knew that if he allowed the darkness to claim him then he would not be able to help Jaden save the world from the approaching danger…

"You may have a new monster," Ash explained, his eyes still glowing green, "But he pales in comparison to my monsters; both of them are infused with the power of the Orichcalcos and that gives them an additional 500 attack points! Your little vampire friend can't touch my life points and your little spiked-hero can't even destroy Destiny Archer; both of them are too weak!"

Demon looked to the two monsters on the Guardian's field as he tried to find a way around the situation, but no matter where he looked, he realised that Ash was right, "I guess I end my turn; your move, oh Guardian!"

As Ash drew his card, he heard a series of huffing and puffing from behind; snatching a glance over his shoulder, he saw Jaden, Dawn and Brock rush into the room, all three of them colliding with the barrier of the Seal. Looking to their friend, Brock asked, "Ash, what is this thing? What's happened to you?"

"I have unleashed my true power," explained Ash and Brock gasped as he heard the growl in his friend's tone; there was only one time where Ash had spoken with that tone: the time he had been tainted by the spirit of the king, "If you wish to stop me, then by all means, you can try; but I have control of this and I warn you now; get in my way and be destroyed!"

(Not if we have anything to say about it,) came a deep voice and Dawn and Brock gasped as Sky Shaymin and Lord Darkrai emerged from their decks and began to press their hands against the Seal. Looking to the Guardian of Will, Darkrai explained, (This is not who you are Lord Legend; if you realise that then you can break the Seal.)

Ash turned as he considered Darkrai's words; was this his power that he had been fighting? The power of darkness was tough, but it was also powerful and loyal to its master, wasn't it?

With a snarl, Ash hissed, "You can't stop me Darkrai and you can't stop the Seal; it's my move!" When Ash drew his card, he felt a strange pull on his spirit and looked in time to see a familiar lion-like creature hovering over the Seal, his fierce eyes on Ash and the Seal. With a gasp, Brock and Ash echoed the same name, "Entei?"

(Lord of Legend,) Entei's voice rang in Ash's mind, (The power of the Orichalcos is strong, but you are stronger; use my power and see the truth; the power of three shall set you free!)

The spirit vanished, leaving Ash wondering what he meant; looking to his hand, the Guardian of Will saw a card that he had never seen before and a monster in his hand that he had never even heard of.

//I...// he thought, his eyes flashing between brown and green, //I hear you Entei; I am the Lord of Legends, but this is NOT my power!//

**(End Flashback)**

Ash looked back to Shadow as he felt the confidence from that encounter run through his mind; however, when he looked to Shadow, he saw her own eyes wide with shock.

"You…" she gasped, "You have faced the power, but you faced it and then threw it away; now you cringe behind your armour and get in my way!"

"We'll see Shadow," Ash snarled, a familiar green tint appearing around his eyes, "Just make your move!"

"As you wish," Shadow cackled, before she held up a card and exclaimed, "I activate the Spell Card Double Summon, which means I can now summon two monsters this turn, so, from the depths of my own power, Guardian, I summon my Shadow Banshee (ATK 1800 DEF 400 – _ATK 2300 DEF 900_) and next, thanks to Double Summon, I summon my Eclipse Knight (ATK 1300 DEF 0 – _ATK 1800 DEF 500_) now what are you going to do?"

//I don't know,// thought Ash as he looked at the two creatures, both of whom were powered up by the Orichalcos.

In a flurry of grey feathers, her blonde haired Winged Beast appeared dressed in a white tunic wrapped in chains. Staring into the monster's orchid eyes, Ash could see nothing but sadness and despair...until the Orichalcos appeared on her forehead with a shriek, forcing Shadow Banshee to become fiercer than she first appeared.

At the same time, a warrior emerged from the shadows, a look of hate and anger in his eyes as he stared at the Guardian of Will. He was dressed in black armor like one found on a knight with two red crescent moons on the back of his hands and a red Eye of Horus on the breastplate. His hair was spikier and he had three small horns on his head plus a devil tail curling near his legs, the Seal appearing on his forehead as the power coursed through his veins.

_**(Shadow Banshee: ATK 1800 DEF 400/4Star/DARK/WINGED BEAST: If this card destroys a monster in battle, inflict damage to your opponent's lifepoints equal to half of the destroyed monster's attack ponts. If this monster is destroyed, you lose lifepoints equal to half of her attack points.)**_

_**(Eclipse Knight: ATK 1300 DEF 0/4Star/DARK/WARRIOR: Sacrifice one Magic Card from your hand or deck to Special Summon a Dark Monster from your graveyard onto the field.)**_

"Those two look impressive," Ash nodded, "But I proved once before that the power of the Orichalcos can't match the power of teamwork and friendship and now I'll do it again."

"Will you really Guardian?" asked Shadow, a cold smile on her face, "What if I activate this? My Graceful Charity card, which allows me to draw three cards from my deck and then send two to the graveyard."

//Why would she do that?// thought Ash, watching as Shadow sent two cards to her grave; when he saw the malicious look in her eye, he realised what was happening: //Eclipse Knight and Banshee must have special abilities.//

"Indeed they do Guardian," laughed Shadow, "Now, by sending one Magic card from my hand or my deck, I can summon a Dark Attribute Monster from my graveyard, so, by sending the spell cards Premature Burial and Pot of Greed to the grave, both from my hand, I summon back from the dead, my two other generals of darkness: I summon Ebony Guard (ATK 1900 DEF 1800 – _ATK 2400 DEF 2300_) and Penumberal Gunner (ATK 1600 DEF 2000 – _ATK 2100 DEF 2500_)

Ebony Guard was a black armored warrior appeared, wielding a silver shield with the kanji for 'darkness' on the metal; he also had a black half-mask covering the right side of his face, three piercings on his left ear and fangs.

Penumberal Gunner, on the other hand, was a android with a sniper rifle in his right hand. He was dressed in a red shirt, black coat, black pants with silver lining and boots. His face was what shocked the audience the most: it was masculine, suggesting that the android was around the age of a teenager, but it also had short red hair and grey eyes—or rather, it had one grey eye, and a robotic eyepiece covering the right eye. Half of his face was human flesh, the other half robotic parts.

_**(Ebony Guard: ATK 1900 DEF 1800/4Star/DARK/WARRIOR: Send one Magic Card from your hand or graveyard to take one card into your hand. If you do that, this monster cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.)**_

_**(Penumberal Gunner: ATK 1600 DEF 2000/5Star/DARK/MACHINE: If you sacrifice one Dark monster on the field, you can remove from play one Magic or Trap card on the field. If you sacrifice two Dark Monsters on the field, you can remove from play one Monster card on the field.)**_

"And it gets worse Guardian," Shadow laughed, her hand now reduced to one as she added, "Thanks to Guard's effect, I can send one spell card out of play to add one card to my hand; so, I'll remove Pot of Greed and draw one card: the downside is that my loyal guard can't attack this turn, oh well; I place one card face down and end my turn!"

"What?" asked Ash incredulously, "Why didn't you attack? You know that you could have won and I would have been sent to the Shadow Realm."

"I know," Shadow replied in a childish tone, "But a game's no fun if you end it straight away: no dear Guardian, I want to play with you some more."

Ash just snarled as he drew his next card, looking first to his defence monster and then to his two face down cards, //Shadow must have had a reason for not attacking,// he thought, looking to the dark quartet opposite him, before his eyes widened, //Of course,// he realised, //The card she had just drawn _must_ be a high level monster and she wants to end this duel with that card, but why didn't she attack my defence? Is she afraid, or is it something else?//

"It's my move Shadow," Ash announced, "And first, I reveal my defence monster!"

In a flash of light, a black-furred tiger cub appeared on the field, his forehead marked by the Kanji for "Prince" and his eyes a deep shade of silver as he looked to Shadow.

"Oh," groaned the dark spirit, "It's soooo cute; I want one!"

"You won't soon," Ash explained, "This is my Beast Prince Leone (ATK 500 DEF 1300) and, guess what Shadow? When he's flip summoned, I get to look at one card in your hand: if it's higher than Leone's attack or defence, whichever mode he's in, you lose 800 Life Points!"

Shadow looked at the last card in her hand as Ash nodded and exclaimed, "That's right Shadow: the card you just drew: let's see what you were going to do: go Leone, use your power of the Beasts and reveal her card: Pride Beam!"

_**(Beast Prince Leone: ATK 500 DEF 1300/4Star/EARTH/BEAST: When this card is Flip Summoned, look at one card in your opponent's hand: if the card's attack and defence are higher than this card's, inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.)**_

Two beams of silver light flew from Leone's eyes as Shadow's card was enlarged and revealed as a hologram; when Ash saw the image on the card, his eyes widened in shock and, in a low voice, he asked, "A—Atem?"

Indeed the image did look like the Pharaoh, but instead of the light-infused eyes and friendly, yet courageous appearance, this Atem was dressed in green robes and armour with two black wings growing out of his back, a throwing disc with the Orichalcos Symbol in his hand. His attack and defensive stats were higher than Ash had ever expected of the card as his attack read 3500 and his defence read 3000; his name, however, was Orich-Atem, Pharaoh of Darkness!

"What have you done to him Shadow?" asked Ash, eyes wide and, though he couldn't see it, still tinted with green sparks as he looked at the spirit he'd thought to be his ally.

"It's not what I have done Guardian," Shadow grinned, her cold eyes almost boring into Ash, "But rather what you have done to make him this way: I told you that May let me do whatever I wanted and she let me turn her prized defender into his true form as the Emissary of Darkness.

"Well," Ash gulped, slightly intimidated by Atem, "Since his attack power is higher than my Prince, you lose 800 life points: show her Leone!"

The silver beam of light cut through the hologram of Atem's card and pierced Shadow, lowering her life points; Shadow however, looked to the Guardian and smiled maniacally.

**Ash = 4000**

**Shadow = 3200**

"That kind of tickled," she commented, an almost menacing expression in her eyes as she asked, "But is that all you can do Guardian? Summon little puppy dogs like the cub?"

"Not quite," Ash exclaimed, before he held out his hand and revealed one of his two face down cards: it was a Spell Card that depicted a blue sphere with silver and gold light filling its core.

"Thanks to my Tears of the Ocean card, I can send one Beast Monster to the graveyard and Special Summon any WATER or Beast Monster from my deck: so, by removing my little guy, I summon his big brother: come forth, Sea Dragon Latios (ATK 2000 DEF 2000), the Legend of the Ocean!"

_**(Tears of the Ocean: SPELL/RITUAL: Tribute one Beast Monster on your side of the field to Special Summon one WATER or Beast Monster from your deck.)**_

As Leone vanished in a cyclone of water energy, a new and more powerful creature rose from the depths of the water; it looked similar to the legendary Pokémon Latios, with its blue and white furred body, but this Latios had a more battle-ready look in his eyes as well as a different black crest on his belly: instead of Latios' mark, the Sea Dragon had the Kanji for "Ocean" and "Storm" marked on his belly. His eyes seemed to shine with an almost illuminating glow as he looked to Shadow's cards and gave a low growl, which sounded like a mournful howl.

_**(Sea Dragon Latios: ATK 2000 DEF 2000/6Star/WATER/DRAGON: The protector of the Ocean; it's said his heart houses the soul of the One True Sea Lord.)**_

"And next," Ash continued, "I activate my other face down: go Heart of Poseidon!"

A Spell Card depicting the Greek King of the Sea rose onto the field, waves of oceanic energy filling the field and, as Shadow watched, beginning to wash over Latios as Ash explained, "Thanks to my Heart of Posiedon card, any monster with Sea or Ocean in its name gains an attack point bonus; attack points equal to half his defence points: so, since Sea Dragon Latios is 2000 attack and defence points strong, his attack power goes up to 3000! Witness the power of the oceans!"

Latios looked to the oceanic energy before, like a beast at the edge of a watering hole, he lowered his head and began to drink the water, his body glowing with a sea blue aura as his attack points went up to 3000.

_**(Heart of Posiedon: SPELL/EQUIP: This card can only be equipped to a monster with **__Sea __**or **__Ocean __**in its name: increase the attack of the equipped card by half its defence points. When the equipped monster is targeted as a result of battle, destroy this card and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the attack point boost.)**_

"Now, before we continue," Ash said, "There's something I don't get: The last four monsters you played looked strange, as if they were humans. Why is that?"

Shadow grinned as she brought out the four monster cards: Shadow Banshee, Eclipse Knight, Penumbral Gunner and Ebony Guard. As Ash stared at them, he could feel anger, sorrow and many other negative emotions escaping the cards.

"They were based off of essences of four dark individuals." Shadow explained. "Shadow Banshee represented one who would scream but not listen, Eclipse Knight tells of a warrior who wanted love, but would use his armour to kill instead of protect. Penumbral Gunner tells of a man who lost his identity in order to achieve peace, and became nothing more than a killing machine. Last but not least, Ebony Guard was a Guardian who wanted to protect his beloved...but could not let himself face the truth of reality."

"Enough with the games!" Ash snapped. "Who are they?"

"The same people that brought me out." Shadow replied with a smile. "And soon, they'll be the ones who cause your destruction!"

"We'll see," Ash growled, "Because I still have my turn and now my Sea Dragon Latios will attack: take out Eclipse Knight with Tidal Tornado Attack!"

Latios' eyes began to glow with the same blue light as the Pokémon counterpart before he opened his mouth and launched a cyclone of water from his mouth, his attack directed at the Knight, who seemed to brace the attack before he was destroyed, Shadow actually flinching as she felt the attack decrease her life points.

**Ash = 4000**

**Shadow = 2000**

"You tried to intimidate me," Ash growled, the green sparks almost shining in his eyes, "Take my friends and threaten my deck: it looks like you're…ah!"

He suddenly cried out as a whip of darkness struck his body, cutting straight through his monster and depleting his own life points.

**Ash = 3800**

**Shadow = 2000**

"Why did my life points go down?" he asked, before noticing Shadow's field: a Trap Card depicting a black, snake-like whip with a skull head had rose onto the field; then, as Ash watched, the whip began to wrap itself around Shadow's arm as she smiled and looked to the Guardian.

"Thanks to my Daemon Whiplash," explained Shadow, "You now take any Battle Damage I take, so be very careful how you attack dear Guardian; the next attack could be your last."

_**(Daemon Whiplash: TRAP/CONTINUOUS: Activate when you take Battle Damage: as long as this card is on the field, any Battle Damage you receive is reflected on your opponent.)**_

_A/N: Daemon is pronounced the same as Demon; just thought spelling it this way would seem somewhat more malicious._

"Fine," Ash grunted, noticing a streak of red along his arm where the whiplash had hit him; obviously the Shadows were starting to take their toll on him, "I place another two cards face down and another monster in defence mode: it's your turn."

Drawing her card, Shadow's smile was even more malicious than ever as she looked to the Guardian and asked, "Do you feel the fear yet Guardian? Well, with this move, I will make you see the darkness: first, I activate the spell card known Card of Sanctity, which allows us to draw until we have six cards in our hand."

Coins fell from the sky as both duellists rebuilt their hands, before Shadow looked to Ash and, with a secretive glare, announced, "Now, remember my Ebony Guard? Well, thanks to his Special Ability, I remove one spell from my hand or grave and add one card to my hand, so I think I'll choose my Card of Sanctity and add this card to my hand."

Now Ash was nervous: he knew that one of the seven cards was Atem, but the question was: what else did Shadow have in this obviously Darkness-Infused Deck of hers?

"Next," Shadow continued, "I place three cards face down and summon out my Shadow Child (ATK 1200 DEF 1700 – _ATK 1700 DEF 2200_) in defence mode and now, with that in mind, I end my turn."

Shadow Child surprised Ash the most: his face and appearance reminded the Guardian of his close friend Max: a mask of darkness covered his eyes and spiky black hair that reminded Ash of Yugi lined his head. He was dressed in black clothes and bore a long dagger, which was sheathed at his belt.

"My draw," Ash announced, looking to the Max-lookalike, //How can I attack my own friend? Is this what Shadow meant by testing me?//

_**(Shadow Child: ATK 1200 DEF 1700/4Star/DARK/SPELL-CASTER: When this card is in defence mode, all Battle Damage against DARK Attribute Monsters is cut in half.)**_

"For my move," Ash told Shadow, a note of nerves in his voice, "I…I reveal my defence card!"

Another bestial monster rose onto the field: this one looked like a winged panther with scarlet fur and shining gold eyes; the forehead of the panther was marked with the Kanji for "Moon" and its wings seemed to cocoon the beast as he crouched in defence.

"What is that?" asked Shadow, eyeing the covered cat.

"This is my Eclipse Beast Luminus (ATK 1500 DEF 1500) and, when he's summoned in defence mode, both of us can draw one card, but if the attribute of the cards don't match, we have to remove said cards from play and, after that, you lose 800 life points."

"And if they match?" asked Shadow, her hand on her deck.

"Then we keep the cards and I lose the 800 life points," Ash explained, watching as Luminus began to glow with moonlight; drawing his card, Ash grinned with hope: he had guessed that Shadow's deck was filled with Dark cards, so a Light Monster was going to secure him the duel.

"All right," he sighed, "Now reveal your card Shadow."

"As you wish," smiled the dark spirit, before she turned…a _LIGHT _Monster: it looked like a girl with red hair and silvery wings, but, as Ash looked, he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her face.

With a gulp, Ash revealed his own Light Monster; a human boy with red wings and the face and body of a wolf.

"Looks like we match," Shadow smiled, "So you lose the life points Guardian, so sorry; oh wait, no I'm not!"

Ash felt the sting of 800 Life Points fading away before he announced, "Well, because it's still my turn, I'll summon my drawn card to the field; I summon my Solaris Prodigy (ATK 1600 DEF 600) in attack mode."

The wolf-faced boy appeared on the field, his red wings shining with a lightened appearance as he took his place next to the other two creatures: at closer glance, it was revealed that he wore white robes as well as the paws, tail and face of a wolf. His arms were covered by gauntlets that bore small crossbows on each arm.

_**(Eclipse Beast Luminus: ATK 1500 DEF 1500/4Star/DARK/BEAST: When this card is Flip Summoned, both you and your opponent may draw one card and reveal them to each other: if the attributes of both cards are different, remove both cards from play and deal 800 points of damage to your opponent; if they match, add the cards to both hands and take 800 points of damage.)**_

_**(Solaris Prodigy: ATK 1600 DEF 600/4Star/LIGHT/WARRIOR: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, remove this card from play and Special Summon **__Solaris Knight __**from your deck.)**_

**Ash = 3000**

**Shadow = 2200**

"And now," Ash continued, a shiver running down his spine, "My Latios will attack once again!"

"Are you sure?" mocked Shadow, "Remember my Whiplash?"

"I remember," Ash snarled, "But I'm not going to let your games intimidate me Shadow: Latios take out Shadow Child with Tidal Tornado!"

"Not so fast!" Shadow exclaimed, revealing a Trap Card that looked like a shield with two mechanical arms protruding from its centre.

"No, not Magical Arm Shield!" Ash gasped, seeing Latios' attack being halted, "That allows you to redirect the attack anywhere you want!"

"I'm glad you know the rules Guardian," Shadow grinned, "And I think I'll turn my attack on your own card: so much for Solaris Prodigy!"

Ash watched as his wolf-warrior was sent to the graveyard, but not before the graveyard area of his disk began to glow with white light and almost snake into Ash's deck.

"What's going on?" asked Shadow, her eyes narrowed with suspicion as she added, "You wanted me to destroy him!"

"Yes I did," Ash replied, "Because now I get to summon his master to the field: behold the Saviour of Light, my Solaris Knight (ATK 2500 DEF 2400) and, when my Knight is summoned, all DARK Attribute Monsters are returned to your deck and then your deck is re-shuffled!"

**Ash = 1600**

**Shadow = 2200**

Solaris Knight was a gold-armoured warrior with the Kanji for the sun printed on his armour: his helm was rounded and golden with blue streaks over the visor and the back of the head; he wore a gold and red cape that seemed to billow all around him. A strange weapon that looked like a mystic lamp was in his left hand and, as Solaris Knight looked to the Dark Monsters, he swiped his hand across the lamp and fired four beams of light at each of the cards, sending them back to Shadow's deck.

"NO!" Shadow growled, "Now I'm defenceless; whatever shall I do?"

_**(Solaris Knight: ATK 2500 DEF 2400/8Star/LIGHT/WARRIOR: When this card is summoned, including Special Summon, return all DARK Attribute Monsters on your opponent's side of the field to their deck. They must then re-shuffle their deck; if this effect is successful, this card cannot attack on the turn it's summoned.)**_

"How about give up?" Ash suggested, before he added, "Because I don't know what your plan is Shadow, but I don't want to destroy you: your threat about May is serious and I don't want it to come to that: whatever her problem is, I will sort it with her and not you!"

"I will never give up," Shadow hissed, tendrils of darkness seemingly sprouting from her deck as she added, "And for what you have cost me Guardian, I will show you no mercy."

"In that case," sighed Ash, "I'm sorry: I activate my face down card Turn Jump!"

"What?" asked Shadow.

"I'm sorry," Ash said, his eyes down, all trace of green gone as he added, "Now your turn is skipped, which means my Knight and Latios can attack: show her what I mean Solaris: attack with Shining Spirit Attack!"

Once again, Solaris Knight swiped his hand across the lamp, until it was glowing with light itself, before he pulled the trigger and launched a spirit at Shadow, Ash having to raise his hand to cover his eyes.

"It's over!"

"Indeed it is Guardian," Shadow hissed, "Because this duel is still on; I activate my face down card!"

"Shadow," Ash looked forward, seeing Shadow reveal what looked like a clock-piece covering the world as he added, "Just admit it, it's over: you have no monsters and you couldn't stop me: just cancel this Shadow Game and we'll call it quits."

"NEVER!" Shadow hissed, "Because I have cards to play and I have this; my Millennium Countdown Trap Card; now, not only is your attack negated, but, I can now draw cards from my deck that have Millennium in their name; but I only need one."

_**(Millennium Countdown: TRAP/COUNTER: Activate when your opponent declares an attack: negate the attack and add one card with **__Millennium __**in its name from your deck to your hand.)**_

"It still doesn't matter," Ash said, his voice trying to get through to Shadow, "Because you have no monsters and even with your one face down, I can still attack with Latios!"

"No you can't," Shadow gasped, desperation in her voice, "Because I have another card and it's this," she revealed a Trap Card that depicted the same large timepiece, but this time it was enveloped by green light as she added, "Thanks to my Year of Orichalcos, I can activate any spell card I choose from my hand as long as I have my Seal in play, so I activate the card that will bring about your demise: I activate my BLACK MILLENNIUM RITUAL!"

_**(Year of the Orichalcos: TRAP/COUNTER: Activate when your opponent declares an attack: negate the attack and activate any spell or trap card from your hand.)**_

"What?" asked Ash, watching as a Ritual depicting a black pyramid and a black timepiece appeared on the field, all of Shadow's hand being sent to the grave.

"Now," Shadow laughed, "My Black Millennium Ritual forces me to send my hand to the grave and then, from my hand, deck or field, I can summon, well, you know who."

"Oh no," Ash gasped: he _did_ know who.

_**(Black Millennium Ritual: SPELL/RITUAL: This card can be used to summon **__Orich-Atem: Pharaoh of Darkness __**from your hand, deck or graveyard: you must also tribute your entire hand to activate this card.)**_

"Yes," hissed Shadow, "From the forces of all darkness and time of the Shadows, I summon the Pharaoh himself: Orich-Atem: Pharaoh of Darkness (ATK 3500 DEF 3000 – _ATK 4000 DEF 3500_) the Lord of Orichalcos!"

As Ash watched, he saw a black sarcophagus rise from the depths of the earth, before tendrils of green seemed to snake from the Seal before Ash watched as the black winged Pharaoh rose onto the field, his body crying out as the power of the Orichalcos poured through him.

"And now," Shadow laughed maniacally, "Orich-Atem, destroy Solaris Knight with Blade of the Forbidden Seal!"

(No!) a deep voice suddenly hissed.

"What?" chorused Ash and Shadow, before there was a flash of light and, to Ash's surprise, the REAL Atem and a spirit that Ash identified as…

"May!" he gasped, watching as his old friend looked to him, before turning her attention to Shadow.

"Enough Shadow!" May hissed, her voice cold and full of shock, "I give you the permission to do what you want, but this," she gestured to the Seal, "Is too much for any of us: stop the duel now!"

"NO!" Shadow cried, "I will never let this boy beat me: it is my destiny to be with the one I love and he will not stand in my way!"

(Perhaps not,) Atem sighed, before his body began to glow with a gold light as he added, (But I will!)

Before Shadow could say anything, Atem thrust his hands forward and commanded, (Shadow creature: begone, I command you: return to the darkness from whence you came.)

Shadow cried out as her body began to become enveloped by the darkness and, as Ash watched, he saw May floating over to him. As the two looked at each other, May then slapped Ash across the face with enough force to knock the Guardian off his feet.

"Don't think this is over Ash Ketchum!" she snarled, "Even if Shadow went off the rails, my feud with you still stands: we will meet very soon and you will answer for your crime!"

Ash then watched as May and Atem vanished, taking the field and the duel with them; looking around, Ash saw Pikachu racing up to him, before leaping into his friend's arms, a collection of familiar items nearby.

"Pikachu," Ash gasped, "Did she hurt you?"

"Pika," Pikachu replied, shaking his head.

"I'm glad," Ash sighed, before he looked to where he had seen May and, walking out of the Abandoned Dorm, could only think on one question:

//What crime?//

_**PokéDuels**_

**KC Manor…**

"HOW COULD YOU STOP THAT DUEL?"

Shadow had to be restrained by the spirits of Jouno and Seth as she looked to May, trying desperately to claw at the Goddess, "I was close to defeating him and getting my date with Kaiba!"

"Yet you still never listen," sighed May, before she leaned in close and added, "It turns out that there's more to those three than we thought."

Shadow, who still didn't forgive May for stopping her, asked, "What do you mean?"

"First," May replied, "I was always going to let you go on your date: I love seeing Kaiba cringe and second," she motioned to where Max, Mokuba, Khonsu and Sky Emperor Polaris were waiting.

"You'd better sit down Shadow; it's a long story!"

**AND THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER: I AM NEVER DOING ANOTHER CHAPTER AS LONG AS THAT, BUT I WILL STILL DO IN-DEPTH DUELS**

**So, Chapter 17 and it seems there is more to both sides than meets the eye, but what will happen when worlds collide and what is next for the DA Chosen?**

**NOTE: May, Max and Mokuba will not be appearing for some time now due to the run-up to the DC Arc…**

**Keep reading to find out…**

**Chapter 18: Sartorius has arrived and he has a challenge for Alexis and Dawn; plus, the Slifers all discuss the up-coming School Trip **

**Chapter 19: Ash and Jaden meet an old friend at the request of Entei: HANDICAP DUEL…**

**Chapter 20: Ash faces off against Dawn for the right to choose the school trip, but there's something different about the MOD: something almost **_**LIGHTER**_** about her…**

**Chapter 21: May, Max and Mokuba prepare to head for DC to confront the GX Chosen, but Mokuba has a visitor; plus, a blast from the past visits May...**

**Chapter 22: Ash and co meet up, but who is stalking Dawn and May; plus, Jaden is forced to become Haou when he hears a strange duel has claimed his friends...**

**Chapter 23 – 25: Ash and Jaden team up against – you'll never believe it – TEAM ROCKET in a Tag Team Duel for the souls of the other Chosen and Seto Kaiba makes a cameo appearance to duel against the NEW Maiden of Dreams for his brother's soul...**

**Chapter 26: Ash and the DA Chosen talk to the DC Chosen about what has been going on and there's a warning for the SKOD and the GOW, courtesy of Kura and Timaeus**

**Please read and review**

**FINAL NOTES: Thanks again to Green Phantom Queen for allowing me to use May and Max as well as the cards from her fic: Between my Brother and Me; **

**I REALLY RECOMMEND IT TO ANYONE WHO ENJOYS THIS STORY.**

**Solaris Knight's idea came from Power Rangers Mystic Force and all copyright goes to the creators;**


	18. Chosen Vs Chosen: Supreme Decisions

Chosen For Supremacy

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE;__I own Destream:

Some chapters will feature May and Max from Pkmn, but their decks and cards are the copyright of Green Phantom Queen's fanfic "Between my Brother and Me"

Normal Speech; //Thought//

_**Original Card Descriptions; **_(Spirit Speak)

**Well, after all my work and patience, here we are: the penultimate – YES PENULTIMATE – Chapter of CFS; watch out for Duelling For Supremacy: the sequel to this story, which will start with the DC Arc of Season 2.**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing and I hope you all enjoy DFS, which will be posted some time in June! A SPECIAL THANKS TO GREEN PHANTOM QUEEN AND MOUSOU FOR ALL THEIR COMMENTS AND ASSISTANCE ON THE STORY.**

_Last Time..._

"_Don't think this is over Ash Ketchum!" she snarled, "Even if Shadow went off the rails, my feud with you still stands: we will meet very soon and you will answer for your crime!"_

_Ash then watched as May and Atem vanished, taking the field and the duel with them; looking around, Ash saw Pikachu racing up to him, before leaping into his friend's arms, a collection of familiar items nearby._

"_Pikachu," Ash gasped, "Did she hurt you?"_

"_Pika," Pikachu replied, shaking his head._

"_I'm glad," Ash sighed, before he looked to where he had seen May and, walking out of the Abandoned Dorm, could only think on one question:_

_//What crime?//_

Chapter 18: Chosen Vs. Chosen: Supreme Decisions

**Duel Academy: Obelisk Dorm**

Ash, Jaden, Dawn and Alexis all watched as the newly painted Obelisk White Dorm seemed to come alive with excitement; somewhere near the front of the group, several of the students called out, "ALL HAIL THE LIGHT! ALL HAIL MASTER SARTORIUS!"

Ash watched then as his old friend Brock bowed at the waist and seemed to address a newcomer: as soon as he saw this man, the Guardian of Will knew almost instantly that the progenitor of this Society of Light was here: the man, like the rest of the brain-washed students, was dressed in a long white coat with the standard Obelisk Blue uniform with a raised and buckled collar and matching cut-offs for his arms and legs. When he turned to the throng of students and raised a hand, Ash noticed that he also had two almost haunting blue eyes and his hair seemed to remind the Guardian of Dr Crowler: his hair was blue and flowed all the way down to just below his shoulders.

"So that's him?" asked Jaden, "That's the guy that's taken Brock and most of the others from us?"

"Not just him," Ash added, before indicating the students at the head of the procession, "Take a look!"

The others followed his gaze and, when they saw what he was talking about, they all gasped incredulously: a familiar proud-looking, black-haired student was stood at Sartorius' right hand side, addressing the crowd as he turned and led his 'Master' back inside.

"What on earth is Chazz doing there?" asked Jaden, "I don't remember him taking on any member of the light."

"Maybe he didn't," Ash said, his eyes watching Sartorius, "Maybe he was challenged by the big man himself: whatever the reason, we have to, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but we have to save him."

A sudden ringing distracted them all as Ash looked to Alexis and Dawn, both of whom were pulling out their PDAs; looking to the Guardian, Dawn explained, "It's from Crowler; apparently, we have to duel against two of them," she nodded to the White Dorm, "And if we win, then we have to advance from our dorm."

"But guys," Alexis pointed out, "Even if we lose, I heard a duel against them turns you into one of them: what if we're taken?"

"You two have to do what's right," Ash told them, standing from their hiding place and walking back to the Slifer Dorm.

_**PokéDuels**_

**Slifer Pathway, Duel Academy:**

"Ash, wait up!"

The Guardian turned at the sound of Jaden's voice; running up to him, the young King looked at his fellow Chosen before asking, "What's the matter with you? Our friends are in trouble and you won't be there to support them?"

"No," Ash replied, "Because I know who they're duelling: Timaeus told me: it's Aster Phoenix and Brock and Jaden, it's going to be a Tag Team Duel, which means that it's Brock's Nature's Light and Aster's D-Heroes against Dawn's Dreamwalker Deck and Alexis' Cyber Deck: I can't sit there and watch as my two friends take each other on."

"But why would Aster still be here?" asked Jaden, memories of his loss at the hands of the D-Hero Duellist running through his mind.

"Apparently, he enrolled here as a student not too long ago," Ash explained, "But that's not important."

"What do you mean?" asked Jaden, "If Dawn and Alexis lose then their souls belong to the Light; how can you say that?"

"I can't," Ash replied, before he looked around and turned back to the King, "I say it because ever since this business with May began, I've been challenged to a Shadow Game, had my close friends taken over by this Light, duelled against duel spirits and almost lost my soul to the very darkness I thought I'd destroyed; there's nothing I can do to change that."

"Yes there is," Jaden replied, before he stepped up towards the Guardian and, before Ash could say another word, Jaden pulled back his arm and swiped him across the face. "You can stand up for yourself and your friends: Brock and Dawn falling; that means nothing, but if we lose you then we lose everything. Need I remind you of what Yubel and Destream said to us: we have to work together, the Supreme King and the Guardian of Will."

"But there's just one problem," said Ash, a deep bruise on his cheek; standing up, he turned and, as he returned the punch with more force, he exclaimed, "You're too frightened to become the King!"

Jaden went flying as Ash went to turn again; however, neither had gotten a few steps before there was a swirl of wind and the figures of Yubel and Timaeus appeared, both looking to their charges with shock.

(Lord Guardian, what do you think you're doing?) asked Timaeus, (The King is your ally, not your enemy.)

(And you Jaden,) Yubel exclaimed, (You need to be supporting Ash, not knocking him on his behind.)

(But if you feel that this is how you should settle things.)

(THEN SHUT UP AND DUEL!) declared both spirits, tossing Ash's Guardian Disk and Jaden's Black Disk to each of them.

Looking to his ally, Jaden asked, "What do you…" he got his answer when he saw Ash stood tall and proud, his disk over his arm, his Guardian Armour appearing over his body.

At the same time, Jaden looked to his deck, before he looked to Yubel, her eyes watching him, before the King nodded, "Very well Ash, but I won't go easy!"

"I don't want easy," Ash said, his eyes flashing with green sparks for a few seconds, "I want to face the real Jaden Yuki; that is, if you've got the guts to unleash your powers!"

Both duellists activated their disks and drew their first hands, Jaden's eyes struggling to switch between his usual kind hazel and the fierce golden colour of the King, whilst Ash's eyes were filled with green sparks that seemed to increase his determination.

"DUEL!" they both announced.

**Ash = 4000**

**Jaden = 4000**

_**PokéDuels**_

**Obelisk Arena:**

Alexis and Dawn were surprised when their opponents were revealed; however, before either could make a move, there was a flurry of rushed footsteps and Syrus bolted into the arena, accompanied by Hasselberry, both of them looking stunned to see a duel before them.

"Mr Truesdale!" screeched Crowler, "Mr Tyranno, what are you two doing interrupting this duel?"

"Sorry Chancellor," Hasselberry gasped, "But we should warn you that war has broken out near the Slifer Barracks: General Jaden Yuki and Commander Ash Ketchum are about to go to war!"

"Can someone translate?" asked Crowler, anime question marks appearing around his head.

"He said Jaden and Ash are duelling!" announced Syrus, "And it looks like it's going to be a big one!"

With that remark, every seat in the arena emptied, even the Obelisks went to see the two current DA number ones go to battle.

However, as Dawn went to check on her friend, she felt someone grab her arm; looking up, she saw Brock standing there, a cold smile on his face.

"Going somewhere Maiden?" he asked.

"Didn't you hear?" asked Dawn incredulously, "Ash and Jaden are about to battle: you may not be with us anymore, but they are still Chosen!"

"Yes they are," agreed Brock, "But you won't be around to see that battle!"

"Hey, what are you--?" Dawn was silenced by a strong hand over her mouth before she felt herself being dragged away, Brock's voice in her ear, his tone as cold as his smile.

"Sweet Dreams Dawn, but we mustn't keep Master Sartorius waiting!"

_**PokéDuels**_

**Slifer Pathway:**

**Ash = 4000**

**Jaden = 4000**

The scene before the throng of DA students was like a shoot-out in the Wild West: everyone was silent and a slow breeze blew across the field as Ash, dressed in his White Guardian's Armour and Jaden, dressed in his Slifer attire, both stared each other down.

"Guess you should take the first move then, shouldn't you Jaden?" asked Ash, watching as his fellow Chosen waited for some kind of reaction.

"Fine," Jaden replied, drawing his card; when he saw it, his eyes narrowed in doubt, before he looked to Ash and asked, "Why are you trying to do this Ash? Especially before all of the school?"

"You think that I don't care about the future," Ash told him, "You believe that I'm afraid to watch destiny fall before me; well, at least I'm not denying my destiny: now make your move, Supreme King!"

"As you wish," Jaden nodded, placing the card he'd drawn into his hand before choosing another two, "And since you want me to start big, then that's what I'll do: I summon Elemental Hero Neos Alius (ATK 1900 DEF 1300) and next, I activate the Spell Card E: Emergency Call!"

There was a flash of white light before a monster similar to E-Hero Neos rose onto the field: this hero, however, looked more like a child version of Neos with armour covering his lower legs and the red streaks now stripes that curved around his shoulder.

At the same time, a spell card showing a green letter E on a fiery red and yellow background rose onto the field, Jaden's deck glowing as he explained, "Now Emergency Call allows me to add one Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand, but, even though I have my Neos Alius on the field, the card I choose will help."

Adding the card, Jaden then looked to Ash before he added, "And now, I'll throw down two face downs and give the turn to you."

"Very well," Ash nodded, drawing his card, "And if you think you started this off in a big way, let me prove you wrong: I summon an old friend of mine, I summon Evolution Beast (ATK 1400 DEF 1200) and next, I activate-!"

"Let me guess," Jaden interrupted, "Your White Stone Transformation card?"

"No," Ash explained, "You see Jaden, not too long ago, my decks were all destroyed by forces of darkness, which left me to use what power my legends had to create a whole new array of decks; one of which, you will now meet: I activate the Spell Card E-Factor!"

A spell card showing a supernova in the background with a red letter E covering the front rose onto the field, Ash grinning almost madly as he explained, "Now, my E-Factor allows me to summon one monster from my deck with Evo or Evolution in its name, so long as I have another in play already!"

_**(E-Factor: SPELL/NORMAL: Activate when you have one monster with **__Evolution __**in its name on the field; Special Summon one monster with **__Evo __**or **__Evolution __**in its name from your deck. The summoned monster cannot attack this turn.)**_

"So now, welcome a new series of monsters to the field, I summon my Evo-Knight Aquose (ATK 2000 DEF 1900) in attack mode: rise up, my evolved warrior!"

A gushing torrent of water suddenly shot out of the ground before a whole new warrior appeared on the field: at first glance, anyone would mistake him for E-Hero Ocean, due to the blue armour and dual-headed sword in his hand; however, this creature also had silver streaks of armour covering his shoulders, chest and legs as well as the kanji for 'Water' on his helm, his sword almost pronged in a similar fashion to the Trident of Poseidon.

"That's a new one," Alexis noted, watching as the new monster took his place next to Evolution Beast, "I thought for sure that Ash would call out one of those…what he called them? Evolved Entities?"

"Normally I would have done that Alexis," Ash commented, his eyes on Jaden, "But, as I said, when my deck was destroyed, I had to improve its power and that's what I did: my Evo Monsters are the successors of my Evolved Entities; sort of Evolved Second Generation! And now, my Aquose's Special Effect activates; when there's an evolution monster on my side of the field, such as Evolution Beast, I get to send one of your monsters back to your hand. So Aquose, show him what I mean and send Neos Alius back to his weak Slifer Slacker of a Master: go Ocean Sabre!"

_**(Evo-Knight Aquose: ATK 2000 DEF 1900/5Star/WATER/WARRIOR: When this card is summoned, if you have one monster with **__Evolution __**in its name on the field, send one monster on your opponent's side of the field back to its owner's hand.)**_

The blade of the Knight began to spin wildly before Jaden noticed a shape taking form in the centre of the circling sabre: a typhoon of water, which blew out and rid the field of E-Hero Neos Alius, leaving Jaden's field empty.

"And even though my Knight can't attack," Ash pointed out, "Which is thanks to E-Factor's summoning cost, my Evolution Beast can: so go Evolution Beast, attack Jaden directly with Evolution Ball!"

The Eevee-like creature opened its mouth and began to build up a charged attack, similar to a Pokémon's Shadow Ball, before it launched the attack at Jaden.

"Sorry Ash," Jaden announced, "But if you thought I was just going to let you beat me, you clearly don't know me: I activate the Trap Card Draining Shield, which adds your Beast's attack power to my life points; and next, I activate the Trap Card A Hero Emerges, which forces you to pick one card in my hand and, if it's a monster, I can summon it!"

A gold shield suddenly appeared around Jaden as the Evolution Ball bounced off it and seemed to shower Jaden in a flurry of shadowed sparks, restoring his life points.

**Ash = 4000**

**Jaden = 5400**

At the same time, Jaden held up his four card hand and asked, "So Ash, which one is it going to be?"

"All right," Ash agreed, remembering the almost nerved look Jaden had shown before. "I choose the far left!"

The eyes of the King widened as he looked to Ash and, with an almost hesitant voice, nodded, "Very well, it's a monster and it's one of my most powerful cards: I summon a new breed of hero: come forth, Evil Hero Malicious Edge (ATK 2600 DEF 1800) in attack mode!"

There was a sudden darkness spreading over the field as a new monster that no-one had seen before appeared on the field: he was dressed in black clothes and black armour that crossed his chest in an X-Shape: his hands were covered by gauntlets that held three spikes on each hand and his face was concealed by a visor, which revealed only a dark smile.

//Evil Hero?// thought Ash, //Could these be?//

Looking past Jaden, Ash resorted to spiritual speech as he asked, (Yubel, are these the allies of…Jaden's true self?)

(Yes,) Yubel answered, (And now Jaden must learn to harness their power; thank you Ash, for helping Jaden see the power within.)

With a nod, Ash continued, "Well, you may have a monster with high attack power, but we'll see if he can compete with my new deck: I place one card face down and hand the turn back to you."

Drawing his card, Jaden seemed scared of the new hero as he looked to its darkened features: ever since touching the edges of his power against Atem and Kura, Jaden had known all about the Evil Heroes and the fact that they only obeyed one master.

//I can't do it,// Jaden thought, //They're creatures of evil and I'm not evil.//

(Maybe not,) answered a friendly voice, which Jaden recognised as Ash. (But if there's one thing we learned in that duel, it was that you can control the power of the king; you just have to try.)

Jaden closed his eyes as memories of his first touch with the King, and the tests that came with it, came back to him:

**(Flashbacks) **_**A/N: If this was an anime, it would be a Flashback montage…**_

As the Destiny Hero began to make his attack, Jaden tried to reach out and speak with anyone who would listen; however, when he opened his eyes and found himself standing in a dark room, that wasn't the someone he had expected.

(Jaden,) a deep, almost sibilant voice whispered; turning to the source, Jaden found a shadow nearby that almost looked human, save for no expression on his face and that his body was black all over.

"Who are you?" asked Jaden, feeling a strange sting all around him that told him the attack of Dreadmaster had been successful.

(I am someone who wants to help you,) explained the shadow, (I want you to be what you were meant to be Jaden; a great warrior, but for that, you need two things: allies and power.)

"Power?" asked Jaden, trying to pierce the darkness, "But how do I do that?"

(This card,) the figure explained, before it waved his hand and made a strange card appear in Jaden's hand; the creature on the card looked like a strange white panther with a strange trail of fur leading off its head, its feet ending in points; the edges of its feet as well as its abdomen were covered by strange gold relics that looked both ancient and powerful. Jaden looked to the shadow as it continued, (This is one of the cards that match your Chosen; he is known as Arceus and he is your Spirit Familiar; use this card with the Chosen and you will be able to combat any and all opponents.)

"Arceus?" asked Jaden, before he remembered Pikachu and asked, "Is this...a Pokémon?"

(Yes,) explained the voice, (And now Jaden, I am also here to help you gain what you desire; if you will let me.)

"But who exactly are you?" asked Jaden, his eyes almost wide as he now saw the figure resemble a shadowed version of Jaden himself.

(I am your inner power,) explained the shadow, (And, once our time is complete, I, and my power, will be yours to command forever.)

There was a pause before the figure declared;

(I, Jaden Yuki, am the spirit of the Supreme King!)

Jaden gasped as he felt a strange energy fill his body; unknown to him, his eyes flashed an almost hypnotic gold as he asked, "Supreme King...

Jaden stared at his hazel-eyed reflection with a sense of loss and worry; after he had lost the duel against Aster, he had been visited by the spirit of the Supreme King and given a Duelling Familiar – what was it he called it? Arceus? Whatever the answer, Jaden had feared about what the King's power would do to him or, even worse, make him do to his friends.

The hardest part about leaving was leaving behind Yubel: she had stayed by Jaden's side as a kid and then he had forced her to go into space; now they were re-united and Jaden was going to be the King, but it was because of her that he had left. He could never bring himself to harm her nor could he attempt to think of her as just another monster: it was as if, to Jaden at least, Yubel seemed like she was a good friend and then there were other times, like now in the middle of nowhere, where Jaden thought of her as someone…more.

Shaking his head, Jaden looked up and noticed the sun was setting; slumping back in the boat he had taken from the docks, he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the ominous rumblings inside his stomach.

//The only thing worse than being lost is being hungry and lost,// he thought, his eyes closed as an ocean breeze ruffled his auburn hair, cooling his face. //But I can't go back now; if I do, how do I know he won't hurt them?//

Pulling his deck from his waistband, Jaden looked through each of his cards and gave a sigh of regret; at least he could still see them, but there was something that seemed to bother the would-be-King: when he had been defeated by Aster, there had been a strange presence in his deck that had tried to break his bond with his monsters. Yet, as soon as Jaden had listened to the Supreme King, the force that threatened his deck had vanished, leaving Jaden to the throng of students all asking in disbelief if it was true that he lost.

Looking to the sky again, Jaden noticed a bright white star almost shining down on him; with a slow smile, he closed his eyes and whispered, "I wish I knew what this was all about."

(Do you really?) Asked a voice, which made Jaden snap his eyes open; looking around, all he saw was the never-ending ocean as well as the rapidly darkening sky overhead.

"Who's there? Are you a friend or foe?" he asked in response, his eyes scanning the oceanic scene.

(I am a friend Jaden Yuki,) explained the voice, its tone thick and almost filled with courage as it continued, (You have only touched the surface of your powers; however, if you are to conquer this fear, you must first conquer the fear of your power.)

"But I don't fear my power," argued Jaden, "I fear what he'll do to my friends, but I don't fear him."

(Then let me help you,) the voice suggested, (Come to my world and defeat my challenger; only then will you have the strength to face the darkness that threatens Duel Academy. Well,) he added, (In all fairness, I should say…the strength to face the _Light_ that threatens Duel Academy: do you accept?)

"Yes," Jaden remarked, a part of him wondering what this spirit was talking about, but instead of asking that question, he asked, "But who are you?"

(Someone who you possess as an ally Jaden,) explained the voice, before it seemed to pause in thought as it announced the words that would change Jaden's life:

(My name…is Neos!)

Then, as Jaden was about to ask more about Neos, he felt his body rise and almost fly through the skies, images and voices echoing all around him:

"You have a bigger purpose Jaden," the voice of Neos explained, "And now it's time to find out what that purpose is…

Ash tossed and turned in his sleep as he saw visions of darkness and light; with Brock gone from the Chosen, there was a less chance to succeed in the mission Mewdios and Destream had sent them.

As Ash's dreams became more livid, a voice seemed to tear him out of his own nightmares:

"ASH!"

Opening his eyes, the Guardian of Will looked around; he found that he was no longer on Academy Island, but was sat on a beach with a strange planet nearby; looking around, Ash saw a familiar Slifer-dressed figure looking back at him.

"Jaden?" he asked incredulously, "What are you doing here? Where is here?"

"You got me pal," replied Jaden, before he looked to the sky and explained, "Last thing I knew I was duelling this creature called Aquose and now I'm alone before you appear. I wish I was back at Duel Academy."

"Why?" asked a cold voice, "So you can corrupt our Goddess with your darkness?"

Jaden and Ash looked to the forest where a young teen with white hair and dressed in strange Egyptian clothing was looking at him; in his hand was a Duel Disk shaped like a dragon's ; the main port of the Disk was black and gold.

"Kura," sighed another voice and Jaden's eyes widened in shock; he knew that voice.

As if on cue, a figure dressed in gold bands and a white Egyptian robe appeared by the first figure's side; his hair was crimson save for two gold bangs over his eyes and he was sporting a pair of almost shining crimson eyes that seemed to flare as he looked at the Guardian and the King. "So," he sighed, "At the risk of sounding cliché, at last we meet Supreme King."

"Listen," Jaden replied, taking a step back and feeling cold water touch his foot, "I don't know what I did, but I'm not the King; not yet anyway, but wow, it's really you: Yugi!"

"Not quite," answered the first figure, Ash remembering the second calling him Kura, "You stand in the presence of the Pharaoh Atem and I am Kura, his friend and ally. We have come to relinquish your powers Guardian and defeat the Supreme King."

"No," gasped Ash, "Kura, you don't understand."

"You're right," Atem agreed, "But, if you want to make us understand, Guardian, then there is only one way to do that!"

He held up his own Duel Disk, which was made from red and gold steel as well as bearing the Millennium Eye symbol on the LP Meter, the MC and ST Zones shaped like a dragon's Wing.

"You mean?" asked Jaden, a flash of light appearing as Ash changed into his Guardian's Armour.

"He does," replied the Guardian of Will, his hybrid voice echoing across the beach:

"A TAG TEAM SHADOW DUEL!"

Ash looked between the two spirits as he asked, "But what do the two of you hope to achieve with this duel? I mean, what did Jaden and I do to make you so upset?"

"You corrupted our Goddess," snarled Kura, "She has so many nightmares now that she is afraid to sleep without one of her spirits shielding her mind. You," he pointed to Jaden, who was still stunned at the declaration of the duel, "Became the King; an entity of darkness and now the Chosen Ones are in danger of falling to your corruptive darkness once again. You may be a different person this time, _your majesty_, but you are still the same sadistic, manipulative, power-craving son of a…"

"Anyway," Ash interrupted, "Why exactly do you think we corrupted your Goddess and more to the point, who is she?"

"Nice try Guardian," Atem growled, his eyes flashing dangerously, "But if you want to know all, then you will duel us and win; but if you lose then your minds shall wander the shadows forever."

As Ash looked to Jaden, the vessel of the King realising what Atem was saying, the Guardian sighed and explained, "You know, if you think the Shadows scare us, or even me, then you obviously don't know me Atem! I have duelled my very darkness, become consumed by it and still lived to fight another day…

Realising he had no other alternative, Ash extended his hand and watched as his deck began to glow; at the same time, Jaden noticed a strange black duel disk appear on his arm, a deck sliding into the holder as the disk, which was made of five separate sections, began to spin like a propeller before Jaden stood tall and proud before Atem, his own hazel eyes now flashing dangerously.

"Then get ready," challenged the Guardian of Will, "Because I always play to win!"

"Get your game on!" Jaden added, his own voice now sounding almost distorted…

Looking to his partner, Jaden could only gulp himself, another wave of nausea overcoming him as he thought, //We're in trouble and there's nothing I can do to help.//

(You could,) a voice suddenly whispered in his ear, (If you let me help you, Jaden!)

Jaden's eyes widened as he drew his card; he knew that voice; he had heard it in his nightmares:

It was Haou…

It was the _true _voice of the Supreme King of Darkness…

//I'm going to lose,// he thought, //I let Ash and the whole world down; and there's nothing I can do about it.//

(Yes there is,) a cold voice replied, (Use our power and you will be able to achieve victory.)

//No,// thought Jaden, //If what Atem and Kura say is true then I can't risk turning you loose!//

At the same time, Kura's attack destroyed Valaeon, leaving Ash with just his weakened Chosen monster, the Guardian sensing the King's angst about his powers.

"Jaden," he whispered, "You can control the power; it doesn't have to control you: but if we don't do something..."

He trailed off as he looked at Atem and Kura, before, with a gulp and a shudder, Ash whispered:

"It's the world who pays...and this time, it's for real…

Jaden struggled to stand as he listened to Kura, but, deep inside him, Haou spoke again:

(Jaden, if you don't learn to trust me and allow my power to become yours; it won't be us who lose, everyone loses!)…

Ash looked to Jaden as he tried to battle the inner demon of the Supreme King, the Hero duellist shaking as he looked up, his forehead sweating, and announced, "It-It's my move and…" He looked to his hand, hoping for a miracle, before adding, "I activate the Spell Card O: Oversoul and with this card, I can summon back my Elemental Hero Neos at full power!"

Ash smiled as Neos returned to the field, the whitened glow of the hero seemingly restoring Jaden's spirit as the King continued, "And next, I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK 800 DEF 1200) but not before activating the power of my Elemental Order! Thanks to this card, I send Bubbleman to the graveyard to summon my Elemental Heroine Nova (ATK 2000 DEF 2000) in attack mode!"

"Not so fast," Kura hissed, and Ash noticed Dark Horus almost glow with violet energy as the Thief Lord explained, "You see King, your monster's not the only one with a special ability: since you activated your O: Oversoul, my Dark Horus' ability activates, which allows me to summon a DARK Attribute Monster during your turn to my side of the field, so I choose Chaos Dragon Lv.2 (ATK 600 DEF 600), now see what you can do!"

"As you wish," hissed Jaden, no-one noticing his usually hazel eyes beginning to glow for a second, a deep golden sheen in his eyes before returning to normal…

"And now," Jaden added, his eyes flashing gold once again as he poured all his spirit into the attack, "Sparkman, attack Guardian of the Abyss with Static Blast!"…

"Now I throw down a face down, and call it a turn," Jaden finished, his heart racing a million miles an hour as he realised that, in his rage, he had unwillingly unleashed the power of the King and regained his confidence.

//The strange thing is,// thought Jaden as the turn passed to Atem, //I liked it.//…

Looking to his partner, Ash tried showing Jaden that he was needed, but the King was as dead as a doornail to the stares from the Guardian of Will…

Ash, looking to Atem, then to Kura and finally to Jaden, gave an "oh" of realisation, before he asked, "This was a test, wasn't it?"

"It was," Atem replied, before he looked to Jaden and explained, "You don't remember us, do you Supreme King?"

"No," admitted Jaden.

"I should have seen it," Atem shook his head before he looked to the Thief Lord and explained, "There is no darkness here Kura, except in your deck: we were wrong about the Guardian, the Maiden and the Master. They _have _allied with the King, but also has he with them. They are as united as Yugi and his friends were with the Goddess, Prince and Defender."…

I can say with all my authority that you truly deserve to be Chosen; Chosen for Supremacy, you could say…

**(End Montage)**

Jaden looked up as his memories faded away: Atem had been right, he was devoid of darkness, but he was also the King: and now, he had a duel to win and friends who would stand by him.

"Ash," he said in a calm voice, "I remember: Atem and Kura said it: there is no darkness because he doesn't control me, I control him!"

"Yes," Ash nodded, "But can you use him?"

"Only one way to find out," Jaden replied.

Looking to his side, where Yubel was watching, Jaden asked, (Can you give me my power?)

(Only if you think you're ready,) Yubel replied, her eyes filled with pride.

Looking to the Guardian of Will, Jaden nodded and said with confidence, (I am!)

What happened next was almost too confusing for most people: there was a strange flash of dark magic before Jaden became enveloped in what could only be described as tendrils of darkness, his Black Disk almost glowing as the darkness coursed through him. When it faded, Jaden was stood in the same place, but he was now dressed very differently.

His body was covered with black armour that had a series of spikes curling up behind his shoulders, a rather intimidating looking face-plate and helm covering his face; his hands were now covered by clawed gauntlets and his back was adorned by a long, flowing red cape that seemed to billow all around him as energy flew from Jaden's body as winds of darkness.

This was who he was, and, as he raised the faceplate, everyone gasped in shock as they saw a pair of gold eyes staring at Ash from underneath the helm.

"Jaden?" asked the Guardian.

"It's me pal," Jaden replied, "Now Guardian of Will, I, Jaden Yuki, Supreme King of Darkness, say to you; it's time for this duel to continue!"

"Agreed," Ash smiled, shifting back into his competitive stance.

Jaden drew his card and smiled with warmth and friendship as he announced:

"GET YOUR GAME ON!"

**Well, what a way to end CFS, with a duel between the SKOD and the GOW; but who, in this true "Clash of the Titans" will emerge victorious: Ash's new Evolution GX Deck or Jaden's Elemental and Evil Hero deck?**

**Keep reading to find out…**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Jaden has unleashed the power of the King and Ash unleashes the power of the Guardian, but who will emerge victorious and what does Brock want with Dawn? Plus, Atem and Kura tell May, Max and Mokuba the truth about the SKOD, but will they believe him?**

**Please read and review**


	19. Chosen Vs Chosen: Clash of the Titans

Chosen For Supremacy

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE;__I own Destream:

Some chapters will feature May and Max from Pkmn, but their decks and cards are the copyright of Green Phantom Queen's fanfic "Between my Brother and Me"

Normal Speech; /Thought/

_**Original Card Descriptions; **_(Spirit Speak)

**AND HERE WE ARE: THE FINAL CHAPTER OF CHOSEN FOR SUPREMACY AND WHAT A WAY TO END IT: JADEN YUKI, THE NEW SUPREME KING OF DARKNESS VS. ASH KETCHUM, THE GUARDIAN OF WILL; WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THIS CLIMAX?**

**A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE STORY AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO GREEN PHANTOM QUEEN FOR ALL HER HELP WITH THIS STORY AS WELL AS ALLOWING ME TO USE HER CHARACTERS FROM "BETWEEN MY BROTHER AND ME."**

**IF YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS STORY, READ HER XOVER AND YOU WILL BE LEFT HUNGRY FOR MORE: WELL, CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER, SO, HERE WE GO…**

Chapter 19: Chosen Vs. Chosen: Clash of the Titans

_Last Time on Yugioh GX:_

_"ALL HAIL THE LIGHT! ALL HAIL MASTER SARTORIUS!"_

_"So that's him?" asked Jaden, "That's the guy that's taken Brock and most of the others from us?"_

_"It's from Crowler; apparently, we have to duel against two of them," she nodded to the White Dorm, "And if we win, then we have to advance from our dorm."_

_"But guys," Alexis pointed out, "Even if we lose, I heard a duel against them turns you into one of them: what if we're taken?"_

_"You two have to do what's right," Ash told them, standing from their hiding place and walking back to the Slifer Dorm._

_"Ash, wait up!"_

_The Guardian turned at the sound of Jaden's voice; running up to him, the young King looked at his fellow Chosen before asking, "What's the matter with you? Our friends are in trouble and you won't be there to support them?"_

_"I can't," Ash replied, before he looked around and turned back to the King, "I say it because ever since this business with May began, I've been challenged to a Shadow Game, had my close friends taken over by this Light, duelled against duel spirits and almost lost my soul to the very darkness I thought I'd destroyed; there's nothing I can do to change that."_

_"Yes there is," Jaden replied, before he stepped up towards the Guardian and, before Ash could say another word, Jaden pulled back his arm and swiped him across the face. "You can stand up for yourself and your friends: Brock and Dawn falling; that means nothing, but if we lose you then we lose everything. Need I remind you of what Yubel and Destream said to us: we have to work together, the Supreme King and the Guardian of Will."_

_"But there's just one problem," said Ash, a deep bruise on his cheek; standing up, he turned and, as he returned the punch with more force, he exclaimed, "You're too frightened to become the King!"_

_(Lord Guardian, what do you think you're doing?) asked Timaeus, (The King is your ally, not your enemy.)_

_(And you Jaden,) Yubel exclaimed, (You need to be supporting Ash, not knocking him on his behind.)_

_(But if you feel that this is how you should settle things.)_

_(THEN SHUT UP AND DUEL!) declared both spirits, tossing Ash's Guardian Disk and Jaden's Black Disk to each of them._

_"I don't want easy," Ash said, his eyes flashing with green sparks for a few seconds, "I want to face the real Jaden Yuki; that is, if you've got the guts to unleash your powers!"_

_"He said Jaden and Ash are duelling!" announced Syrus, "And it looks like it's going to be a big one!"_

_"Hey, what are you-?" Dawn was silenced by a strong hand over her mouth before she felt herself being dragged away, Brock's voice in her ear, his tone as cold as his smile._

_"Sweet Dreams Dawn, but we mustn't keep Master Sartorius waiting!"_

_I summon Elemental Hero Neos Alius (ATK 1900 DEF 1300) and next, I activate the Spell Card E: Emergency Call!"_

_"Very well," Ash nodded, drawing his card, "And if you think you started this off in a big way, let me prove you wrong: I summon an old friend of mine, I summon Evolution Beast (ATK 1400 DEF 1200) and next, I activate-!"_

_"No," Ash explained, "You see Jaden, not too long ago, my decks were all destroyed by forces of darkness, which left me to use what power my legends had to create a whole new array of decks; one of which, you will now meet: I activate the Spell Card E-Factor!..._ _"So now, welcome a new series of monsters to the field, I summon my Evo-Knight Aquose (ATK 2000 DEF 1900) in attack mode: rise up, my evolved warrior!"_

_The eyes of the King widened as he looked to Ash and, with an almost hesitant voice, nodded, "Very well, it's a monster and it's one of my most powerful cards: I summon a new breed of hero: come forth, Evil Hero Malicious Edge (ATK 2600 DEF 1800) in attack mode!"_

_/Evil Hero?/ thought Ash, /Could these be?/_

_Looking past Jaden, Ash resorted to spiritual speech as he asked, (Yubel, are these the allies of…Jaden's true self?)_

_(Yes,) Yubel answered, (And now Jaden must learn to harness their power; thank you Ash, for helping Jaden see the power within.)_

_With a nod, Ash continued, "Well, you may have a monster with high attack power, but we'll see if he can compete with my new deck: I place one card face down and hand the turn back to you."_

_Drawing his card, Jaden seemed scared of the new hero as he looked to its darkened features: ever since touching the edges of his power against Atem and Kura, Jaden had known all about the Evil Heroes and the fact that they only obeyed one master._

_/I can't do it,/ Jaden thought, /They're creatures of evil and I'm not evil./_

_(Maybe not,) answered a friendly voice, which Jaden recognised as Ash. (But if there's one thing we learned in that duel, it was that you can control the power of the king; you just have to try.)_

_Jaden looked up as his memories faded away: Atem had been right, he was devoid of darkness, but he was also the King: and now, he had a duel to win and friends who would stand by him._

_"Ash," he said in a calm voice, "I remember: Atem and Kura said it: there is no darkness because he doesn't control me, I control him!"_

_"Yes," Ash nodded, "But can you use him?"_

_"Only one way to find out," Jaden replied._

_Looking to his side, where Yubel was watching, Jaden asked, (Can you give me my power?)_

_(Only if you think you're ready,) Yubel replied, her eyes filled with pride._

_Looking to the Guardian of Will, Jaden nodded and said with confidence, (I am!)_

_What happened next was almost too confusing for most people: there was a strange flash of dark magic before Jaden became enveloped in what could only be described as tendrils of darkness, his Black Disk almost glowing as the darkness coursed through him. When it faded, Jaden was stood in the same place, but he was now dressed very differently._

_His body was covered with black armour that had a series of spikes curling up behind his shoulders, a rather intimidating looking face-plate and helm covering his face; his hands were now covered by clawed gauntlets and his back was adorned by a long, flowing red cape that seemed to billow all around him as energy flew from Jaden's body as winds of darkness._

_"Jaden?" asked the Guardian._

_"It's me pal," Jaden replied, "Now Guardian of Will, I, Jaden Yuki, Supreme King of Darkness, say to you; it's time for this duel to continue!"_

_"GET YOUR GAME ON!"_

AND NOW: THE FINAL CHAPTER OF CHOSEN FOR SUPREMACY:

**Slifer Pathway: Jaden Vs. Ash:**

**Ash = 4000**

**Jaden = 5400**

Jaden looked all around, the faces of his fellow students all staring in shock at his transformation, before he looked forward at the opponent he was facing.

/All this time,/ he thought, his eyes flashing gold with emotion, /I have been fearing the power that I have always commanded; that's what Haou meant when he said that I was his master and that he could help me. He wanted only to unleash my power, never to control me: now I have to prove I can use the King's power to make this duel one to remember./

"My move then Ash," Jaden announced, looking to his field, where Evil Hero Malicious Edge was standing tall and proud; opposite them, Ash's Evo-Knight Aquose and Evolution Beast looked at the Supreme King with eyes of determination.

Looking at his hand, Jaden smiled when he saw another old acquaintance now joining his team, "Once again then," he explained, "I summon my Elemental Hero Neos Alius (ATK 1900 DEF 1300) in attack mode, but next, I activate the spell card Dark Armoury!"

A Spell Card showing a medieval armoury rose onto the field, each of the weapons and shelves almost tinged with darkness; at the same time, Ash noticed Neos Alius glowing with dark light.

"What's up with him?" asked the Guardian, looking from Alius to the spell card.

"It's just my Dark Armoury's Special Ability," explained Jaden, "Now, because he was summoned with an Evil Hero in play, I get to send Neos Alius back to my deck and summon any monster from my deck with Elemental Hero in its name: so, say goodbye to Neos Alius and hello to Malicious' Elemental Counterpart: come forward, Elemental Hero Blade-Edge (ATK 2600 DEF 1800) my golden boy of the heroes!"

_**(Dark Armoury: SPELL/NORMAL: Activate when you have an **__Elemental Hero __**and **__Evil Hero __**in play: activate one of the following effects:**_

_**If you summoned an **__Elemental Hero__** in the turn that this card was activated, send the summoned card back to the deck and Special Summon one other **__Elemental Hero__** from your hand or deck.**_

_**If you summoned an **__Evil Hero__** in the turn that this card was activated, select one card with **__Evil __**in its name from your deck; the selected card is then added to your hand.)**_

As the Guardian watched, he was surprised to see a gold-armoured hero rise from the spot where Neos Alius had been: Jaden was right: in some ways, he looked like Malicious Edge, except this hero had more muscle bulging from under his gold armour and, where Malicious had spikes on his hands, this hero had blades protruding from his wrists.

"And now," Jaden added, "I think it's time I introduce you to my new friends Ash; Malicious Edge, attack Evolution Beast with Dark Needle Burst!"

"Not so fast," Ash retorted, before he revealed a card that looked like Hero Signal, but had a letter E in its light, the spotlight filling the card as Ash continued, "Because I activate my Evo-Signal Trap Card: what this does Jaden is stop your attack and then allow me to add one card with Evolution in its name to my hand."

_**(Evo-Signal: TRAP/NORMAL: Activate when your opponent declares an attack; negate the attack and add one card with **__Evolution __**in its name from your deck to your hand.)**_

"Well it doesn't matter," Jaden smiled, "Because I still have Blade-Edge and right now, he's going to show you how he got his name: this time, Edge, attack Aquose with Slice and Dice Attack!"

As everyone watched, Blade-Edge's wrist-blades, began to slide outwards before the hero dashed forward, his attack cutting through Aquose as Ash felt the sting of the attack depleting his life points.

**Ash = 3400**

**Jaden = 5400**

"And now," continued the Supreme King, "I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn: come on Ash, you wanted to see my power? Well now, I want to see yours."

"As you wish," Ash grinned, drawing his card; looking to his five-card hand, the Guardian of Will looked up towards Blade and Malicious Edge, both of whom looked as intimidating as the other.

Replacing the card he had just drawn with another, Ash asked, "Tell me Jaden, do you remember the effect of my Evo-Signal? The card I drew? Well, guess what? I can now summon it to the field and all I have to do is remove one Evo-Monster from play: so, by removing Aquose from play, I summon my Evolution Lord Haos Magnus (ATK 2400 DEF 2100) and now, his Special Ability activates!"

As Jaden watched, Ash's graveyard began to glow with blue light, before a seal appeared on the field, which brought forth a monster like nothing even Ash had seen before: this new creature had silver armour covering his chest and arms, steel grey gauntlets on his hands and boots on his feet. His head was covered by a helm, which had light shining from behind the eye-pieces as well as four huge golden wings protruding from his back and, as everyone watched, this new creature raised both its hands and summoned a lance of pure light from the ether.

"Now he's a good monster," commented Jaden, "But Ash, his attack strength is still weaker than both my monsters, so he'd need some kind of supreme power, no pun intended."

"Good thing he has it then," Ash explained, "In fact Jaden, Haos Magnus has 3 abilities: first, he takes the level of the Evo-Monster I removed from play and his attack points increase by 100 for each level; second, he takes each level of each of your monsters and increases my life points by 100 times that level and finally, guess what? He can't be destroyed in battle, which makes him immune to any monster effects you may throw my way!"

/Okay,/ thought Jaden, watching as six blue orbs surrounded Haos Magnus, before his attack power went up to 3000, /I'm impressed./

After that, the Supreme King watched as Malicious Edge (Lv.7) and Blade-Edge (Lv.7) both began to glow with white light as Ash's life points were restored, almost equalising their scores.

**Ash = 4800**

**Jaden = 5400**

_**(Evolution Lord Haos Magnus: ATK 2400 DEF 2100/8Star/LIGHT/WARRIOR: This card cannot be destroyed in battle: this card can be Special Summoned by removing one monster with **__Evo __**in its name from your graveyard; if you use this effect, this card can attack twice on the turn it's summoned. When this card is summoned, increase this card's attack by 100 multiplied by the level of one **__Evo-Monster__** in your graveyard or removed from play; when this card is Special Summoned, increase your life points by 100 multiplied by the combined level of your opponent's monsters.)**_

"And now," Ash exclaimed, "I attack with my Haos Magnus: destroy Evil Hero Malicious Edge with Shining Sky Lance!"

The blade in the Lord's hands began to glow with ethereal energy before Haos flared his wings and began to rise, just before he threw the lance through Malicious' body, sending the Evil Hero to the grave and reducing Jaden's life points.

**Ash = 4800**

**Jaden = 5000**

"And since he was summoned by the sacrifice of an Evo-Monster, my Haos Magnus can attack twice in this turn, which means it's time for Blade-Edge to go bye-bye: avenge your fallen kin, my Evolved Lord, go, Shining Sky Lance!"

This time, it was Blade-Edge who felt the sting of the lance; however, as he was sent to the grave, Jaden looked to his fellow Chosen with fire in his eyes.

**Ash = 4800**

**Jaden = 4600**

"I activate my Hero Signal Trap Card," Jaden declared, revealing another of his old favourites, watching as the emerald light shone in the sky as he added, "Now I get to summon one Elemental Hero from my deck, such as the monster I used to summon Edge, my Elemental Hero Neos Alius (ATK 1900 DEF 1300) welcome back pal!"

/Him again?/ thought Ash as the white-skinned hero rose onto the field, his pale blue eyes looking to Evolution Beast and Evolution Lord Haos Magnus with determination.

"Very well Jaden," Ash grinned, looking to his hand, "I switch my Evolution Beast to defence mode and place another two cards face down: it's your move, Supreme King!"

With their life points almost equal, Jaden knew he had to be careful: he had felt the ferocity of the King's power always spiking whenever they were in a crisis and now, with the Slifer's determination to win, he was sure that Haou would pull out all the stops to win.

(Not quite,) a voice suddenly spoke in his mind.

Looking to Ash, as if asking him if he had heard the voice, Jaden then remembered his duel against Aster as he asked, (Haou?)

(Yes Jaden,) replied the spirit of the King, (And I want you to know that I never wanted to hurt you, nor did I have any intentions to turn on you, I only wanted to help you.)

(But you're the Supreme King of Darkness,) argued Jaden, (Why work with me?)

(You have a pure heart,) explained Haou, and Jaden gasped as he felt a wave of content emotion run through him, (And it is this heart that seems to have evolved both me and my power: now, I wish to help.)

(Can you swear to that?) asked Jaden, (I mean, after what Kura said about you.)

(I can,) Haou said, before adding, (Anyway, did you know that Pharaoh Atem and the Thief Lord were also like you and I: two spirits in one body?)

(Really?)

(Yes; the one known as Yugi carried the spirit of Pharaoh Atem inside the Millennium Puzzle, whilst Kura, or Bakura as he was really known, was carried inside the power of the Millennium Ring: when the Pharaoh freed Kura's spirit, he was revealed to have been possessed by another dark power named Zorc.)

_A/N: I know this isn't the story, but given Kura and Atem's alliance, I thought it would make a decent story._

(I never knew,) Jaden sighed, (But what power are you kept inside?)

(Our black disk and the Supreme Armour: once summoned, our two souls are one and I will always be there to help you: if you can trust in the power of the Supreme King?)

(Well,) Jaden sighed, noticing another familiar spirit beside him; with a smile, he nodded, (Yubel trusted you and so…I will too, but please, only use your power if I ask it, okay?)

(As you wish,) Haou told him, (Now let's get this game on!)

Drawing his card, Jaden looked to Neos Alius before he explained, "Because this is my Main Phase, I can activate my Neos Alius Gemini effect: by using him as my normal summon, Neos Alius gains the powers of his big brother, Elemental Hero Neos."

Ash watched as Neos Alius began to glow with white light, the image of Elemental Hero Neos appearing behind the smaller warrior as he seemed to become pumped up with energy.

"And next," continued Jaden, "I activate the Spell Card N-Force!"

A Spell card similar to Heated Heart appeared on the field: a silver letter N on a galactic background.

"What does that card do Jay?" asked Syrus, watching as the Supreme King gave a slow smile, while, at the same time, Ash noticed E-Hero Neos Alius glowing with silver energy.

"What it does Sy," explained Jaden, "Is allow me to summon two new breed of monsters to the field known as the Neo-Spacians: the cost of this is that Elemental Hero Neos must be in play."

"And since Alius has Neos' powers," Ash continued, "Jaden can play N-Force without having to wait for Neos himself."

"Ash is right and so, without further ado, I summon two new breed of monsters: behold Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab (ATK 500 DEF 500) and Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird (ATK 800 DEF 600) come on out you two!"

_**(N-Force: SPELL/NORMAL: This card can only be activated if **__Elemental Hero Neos __**is in play; Special Summon two monsters with **__Neo-Spacian __**in their name from your deck.)**_

As everyone watched, two completely new monsters appeared on Jaden's field: one looked like a bird of some kind, except that this bird stood on two legs like a humanoid monster and had two huge white wings protruding from his back.

The second monster was a dark-skinned insect-like monster with a horn similar to a rhino beetle protruding from his head: his body was covered with black armour that curved at the elbow.

Before Ash could take time to inspect these newcomers, he noticed Air Hummingbird taking off, heading for Ash's field; however, at the same time, Ash's two cards suddenly changed into pink flowers, which were both touched by Hummingbird's beak, a green shower of sparks flowing from Ash's field to Jaden's body.

"What gives?" asked the Guardian, watching as Hummingbird returned to Jaden's side of the field.

"What gives," explained the King, "Is Hummingbird's special ability: once per turn, he takes the number of cards in your hand and gives me 500 life points for each card, so, with two cards in your hand, my life points increase by 1000!"

**Ash = 4800**

**Jaden = 5600**

"And next," continued Jaden. "My Scarab's effect activates: for every Spell and Trap Card on your side of the field, Flare Scarab gains 400: so again, with two cards on your field, my Flare Scarab gains 800 attack points, raising him to 1300."

Ash looked to the two newcomers with a strong sense of dread: Jaden wouldn't summon them unless he had a plan and, although he couldn't read minds, the Guardian of Will had a feeling that Neos Alius had something to do with what that plan involved.

"Now," Jaden announced, "I activate a very special ability of my Neo-Spacians: if Elemental Hero Neos is in play, I can send him and my Neo-Spacians back to my deck and summon a Fusion Monster in their place."

"What?" gasped Alexis, everyone else echoing her surprise, "How is that legal?"

"It's called Contact Fusion," Jaden told her, "And it's legit: so now, I send E-Hero Neos Alius, N-Spacian Air Hummingbird and N-Spacian Flare Scarab back to my deck to summon a new Elemental Hero: from the heart of fire, I summon Elemental Hero Phoenix Neos (ATK 2700 DEF 2300) in attack mode!"

The skies began to darken with galactic energy as Neos Alius, Hummingbird and Scarab were sent back to the deck, a new monster appearing from a plume of flames: at first glance, anyone would mistake him for Phoenix Enforcer: this newcomer had white skin with flame tattoos covering his chest, arms and legs as well as two large red wings protruding from his back. His head was hidden by the same black-armour helmet as Flare Scarab, except this armour was shaped like a phoenix's head. As the new hero looked to Ash, he also noticed that this hero had two orbs of red and yellow colouring over his shoulders and what could only be described as fireball insignias on running down his legs.

"Now this guy's cool," Ash exclaimed, "But I can guess that your Contact Fusion comes with a price."

"And you'd be right Ash," Jaden told him, "At the end of my turn, Phoenix Neos is returned to my deck, but his Special Ability is all I really need."

"And why's that?"

"Because if he's either destroyed or sent back to my deck after dealing Battle Damage, I can automatically summon him back during your Standby Phase, but he won't be coming back alone."

/Then I need to stop that,/ thought Ash, /Because I can sense that Phoenix Neos has other powers./

"Now," commanded Jaden, "Elemental Hero Phoenix Neos, attack Evolution Beast: go, Sunburst Slash!"

The wings of Phoenix Neos began to glow with burnt red light before the new hero swept his wings forward, beams of energy emanating from the fiery feathers and sending Evolution Beast to the graveyard.

_**(Elemental Hero Phoenix Neos: ATK 2700 DEF 2300/7Star/FIRE/WARRIOR/FUSION: **__Elemental Hero Neos – Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab – Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird:__** This card can only be summoned by sending the Fusion Material Monsters back to your deck (you do not use Polymerisation) when this card successfully destroys an opponent's monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Fusion Deck as well as the Fusion Material Monsters from your deck during your opponent's Standby Phase: if this effect is activated, you do not have to send this card back to the Fusion Deck. This card must be returned to your Fusion Deck during your End Phase.)**_

"A gutsy move," Ash told him, "But because Evolution Beast was in defence mode, I take no damage and now that he's destroyed, I can activate my Devolution Trap Card!"

A Trap showing what looked like an Evolved Entity and Evolution Beast appeared on the field; the image showing the Entity leaping through a ring of flames, it's front end changed into Evolution Beast.

"And now," explained the Guardian of Will, "When an Evolution or Evo Monster is destroyed as a result of battle, you have to discard one card from your hand for each of his levels; plus, at the End Phase of this turn, you take 100 points of damage for each of the levels."

_**(Devolution: TRAP/COUNTER: Activate when a monster with **__Evo __**or **__Evolution __**in its name is destroyed as a result of battle: your opponent must discard one card from their hand for every level of the destroyed monster; during the End Phase that this card is activated, inflict 100 points of damage to your opponent for every level of the destroyed card.)**_

"I guess I have no choice," Jaden told Ash, before he held up his empty hand and explained, "But I don't lose what I don't have Ash, so all I can say now is that I end my turn."

With his Master's turn finished, Phoenix Neos vanished in a swirl of lights before Jaden grunted as the after-effects of Devolution hit his life points, reducing them by 400 points.

**Ash = 4800**

**Jaden = 5200**

"My draw," Ash explained, looking first to Haos Magnus before he looked to the field, watching as a red veil fell over Jaden's field, Phoenix Neos returning to the field.

/I knew it,/ thought Ash as he then noticed N-Spacian Air Hummingbird and Flare Scarab back on the field: this time, however, they were joined by a white-skinned hero with no mouth and two electric blue eyes. In the centre of his chest was a blue crystal with three red streaks around it; the hands and feet of this newcomer were covered with the same blue skin as Neos Alius.

It didn't take Ash long to figure out who this was; looking to Jaden, he asked, "That's Neos himself, isn't it?"

"Sure is pal," Jaden nodded, "Thanks to Phoenix Neos' effect, when he's summoned back, he brings the Neo-Spacians and Elemental Hero Neos (ATK 2500 DEF 2100) back with him."

Looking to his hand, Ash realised that Jaden, despite his fears, must have tapped into the King's power to summon a monster as good as Phoenix Neos and now Ash was going to make sure that he saw real power.

"I activate the spell card known as Card of Sanctity," he explained, watching as coins fell from the sky, "Now both of us draw until we have six cards in our hands; and next," he added, seeing the combo he'd been waiting for, "I summon another Evolution Monster: I summon Evolution Dragon (ATK 2100 DEF 1600) in attack mode!"

A silver-scaled dragon rose onto the field, the Kanji for 'Power' on his chest and his eyes shining with ferocity: as he looked at Jaden, the dragon seemed to emit a strong pulse of energy, which was felt by the N-Spacians as well as the two heroes.

"Hold up," Jaden suddenly argued, "How did you summon a Level 5 monster without a sacrifice?"

"Easy," Ash told him, "Evolution Dragon's Special Ability allows him to be Special Summoned if I have another monster with Evolution in its name, but that's not all: now I play the spell card Evo-Aura!"

_**(Evolution Dragon: ATK 2100 DEF 1600/5Star/WIND/DRAGON: This card can be Special Summoned if you have a monster with **__Evolution __**in its name in play; when you play a spell card during your turn, increase this card's attack power by 500.)**_

A Spell card showing what could have been mistaken for an Aura Sphere appeared on the field, the Evolutuion E glowing in the centre as Ash explained, "Now first off, my dragon's special ability activates, which gives him 500 points since I activated a spell card: and next, Evo-Aura's effect activates, which allows me to discard one card from my hand to summon the big monster of my deck: behold the Lord of Evolution: I summon Evolved Entity Aurelius (ATK 2800 DEF 2600) in attack mode!"

_**(Evo-Aura: SPELL/RITUAL: This card can be used to summon **__Evolved Entity Aurelius __**from your deck; you must also discard one card from your hand to the graveyard.)**_

As Jaden watched, there was a swirl of red and blue light before another dark seal appeared on the field: from this seal came a blue-furrred creature with two white spikes on the back of both his hands. His face was almost dog-like with blue and black fur split across his face and over his head; the body of this monster was covered with yellow fur and held the kanji for 'Spirit' on his heart.

"Now he is one awesome creature," exclaimed Jaden, "But I can't help, but feel that I know him from somewhere."

"You should," Ash explained, "This is another one of my Pokémon-turned-Duel Monsters: in the Pokémon regions, he's known as Lucario and he is said to be one of the toughest monsters. Now, he'll show you why: when he's summoned, Aurelius selects one fallen Evo or Evolution Monster and deals you damage equal to that card's attack power; so, who's it going to be?"

_**(Evolved Entity Aurelius: ATK 2800 DEF 2600/8Star/LIGHT/BEAST: This card can only be summoned by the effect of **__Evo-Aura__**; when he's summoned, select one **__Evo __**or **__Evolution __**Monster in your graveyard: inflict direct damage equal to that card's attack power. When this card attacks, increase his attack by 300 for each **__Evo __**or **__Evolution __**Monster in play.)**_

The spirits of the fallen Evo Monsters flashed before the field before Aurelius seemed to snap his fingers, the spiritual roulette stopping…on Evo-Knight Aquose (ATK 2000 DEF 1900) before Aurelius then turned and seemed to place his hands at least three inches apart.

"All right! Laughed Ash, "Aquose is back for some revenge Jay: so show him Aurelius, go Aura Ball Blast!"

The blue spirit of Aquose seemed to shrink down until it became a small blue orb that placed itself in Aurelius' hands: as Jaden watched, he saw Aurelius' eyes glow with energy before he threw the orb forwards, the life points of the King being depleted by the attack.

**Ash = 4800**

**Jaden = 3200**

"And that," Ash explained, "Was just his attack: now Aurelius, show Jaden your real power, attack his Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab with Aura Ball Bombardment!"

Aurelius spread his arms before his eyes glowed blue and, as everyone watched, at least a thousand Aura Balls appeared around the creature, before he threw his arms forward and watched as the attack neared Flare Scarab.

Jaden cried out in shock as his Neo-Spacian was destroyed, but not before he felt an even greater pain inflict damage to his life points.

**Ash = 4200**

**Jaden = 900**

"How did I lose more life points?" asked Jaden, "I thought your Aurelius was 2800?"

"He was," answered the Guardian, "But, when Aurelius attacks, he gathers the spirits of the other Evo and Evolution Monsters in play and, during my Battle Phase, his attack power increases by 300 for each one, which means that he was 3400 when he destroyed your Flare Scarab!"

/Oh no,/ thought Jaden, /And that means if he attacks with that Lord against Hummingbird, it's over! There has to be something I can do!/

(Trust me,) Haou told him, leaving Jaden feeling confused, but nonetheless, gave a nod to show he did.

"And you know what this next attack means Jay," Ash told him, "It means that I will win: show him Dragon, attack Hummingbird with Evo Power Blast!"

"I don't think so!" Jaden growled, his voice sounding like Haou as he explained, "You see Ash, when you let me draw my cards, you let me draw one of my old allies: behold!"

A spirit dressed in black and red armour appeared on the field, before he seemed to stand in the way of Ash's monsters, his black armour almost enveloping the field.

"Who is he?" asked Ash, "I've never seen him before!"

"I know," Jaden replied, "Say hello to Evil Hero Shadow Gardna (ATK 700 DEF 2000) and he has one sweet ability: when I have the same number of monsters in play as my opponent, I can discard Shadow Gardna to my graveyard to end the Battle Phase."

_**(Evil Hero Shadow Gardna: ATK 700 DEF 2000/4Star/DARK/FIEND: When you have the same number of monsters on your field as your opponent, you can discard this card to the graveyard to end the current Battle Phase: as long as this card is in the graveyard, any Battloe Damage you take is halved.)**_

"That is a good ability," sighed Ash, before he added, "Since you have forced my Battle Phase over, I place a face down and end my turn."

Drawing his card, Jaden looked to his opponent before he explained, "Since it's my Standby Phase, Hummingbird's effect activates, which restores my life points by 500 for each card in your hand, and you have three, which gives me 1500 life points."

**Ash = 4200**

**Jaden = 2400**

Looking to his hand, Jaden closed his eyes and seemed to disappear into his soul, speaking with Haou, (I trusted you to do the right thing and you came through for me: thank you.)

(My pleasure,) Haou told him, (But now the time has come for your familiar to come out and play: use the card you just drew and this duel will be yours: if you truly trust me, then you will know what to do.)

(Haou,) Jaden said, (If you ever need to switch with me, I trust you enough to do it: now let's win this duel.)

Opening his eyes, Jaden saw the card that he had drawn was as Haou had told him, the card he needed to summon the familiar he had gained as one of the Chosen: it was time for Arceus to come out and play, but first, to summon another card he had drawn.

"Ash," he said calmly, "I want to thank you pal; you have shown me everything I needed to see: I have finally accepted my place as the Supreme King and as your ally in the coming battle, so, to thank you, I think it's time for a Clash of the Titans: I sacrifice Phoenix Neos and my Air Hummingbird to summon my own friend: time to come on out, I summon Yubel (ATK 0 DEF 0) my Guardian and friend!"

There was a swirl of dark energy before Ash watched with shock and pride as Jaden's field was emptied of his most powerful monster and his weakest before, in a burst of dark energy, she appeared: Yubel, her dark skin and clothes providing an intimidating effect to her power as Jaden looked to the Guardian of Will.

"But why would Jaden send a monster like Neos away for someone with zero attack points?" asked Syrus, watching as the two good friends exchanged a challenging smile: in some ways, this reminded the short Slifer of the duel between his best friend and his brother.

"Because Yubel has a special ability, am I right Jay?" Ash asked, his smile wide; this was the kind of challenge he liked.

"You're right," Jaden told him, "Now my good friend Yubel can force one of your monsters to battle: so, Yubel, I think we should go into battle with that Dragon!"

Yubel's eyes began to glow with a hypnotic glow before Ash noticed the dragon doing the same: as he watched, Ash then asked, "But why? Yubel will be destroyed and you will lose life points…unless!"

"Right!" Jaden grinned, "When Yubel goes into battle, it's my opponent who feels the sting, so…"

As the two monsters' attacks met in a burst of energy, Ash screamed as darkness filled his body, the power of Yubel dealing 2600 points of damage to his life points.

**Ash = 1600**

**Jaden = 2400**

"And now," continued the King, "I think I'll summon two new monsters: but first, I send Neos and Yubel to the grave to summon the ultimate fusion of Neospace and Supremacy: I summon Neos Wiseman (ATK 3000 DEF 3000) in attack mode!"

Yubel and Neos seemed to look at one another before the two of them seemed to merge in a tornado of light and dark energy: the monster that came from within the tornado was _nothing_ like the two that had been there: he was a perfect fusion of both of them: Neos Wiseman had Neos' skin, which was covered at the head, upper body and legs by black armour that seemed to be from Yubel. Behind his shoulders were two huge black and red wings as well as Neos' blue crystal.

"Wow!" gasped Ash, "But Jay, how will you summon two monsters?"

"With this," Jaden explained, revealing a Spell Card showing the Big Bang contained in an hourglass, the sun and moon either side of the glass.

"This is my Creator's Paradise Ritual Spell," he explained, activating the card, "And it works by sending Yubel out of play, which, thanks to her friendship, allows me to summon my familiar: yes Ash, I have one too: so come forth: Elemental Hero Arc Neos (ATK ? DEF ?) the creator of all spiritual energy!"

_**(Creator's Paradise: SPELL/RITUAL: This card can be used to summon **__Elemental Hero Arc Neos__**, you must also remove monsters from your graveyard that equal 10 stars or more.)**_

The sun and the moon seemed to shine on the field before another new monster appeared on the field: he was dressed like Neos, with the blue crystal on his heart and red streaks over his body: but his head was almost animalistic; his face was dark and had two red eyes looking over the field from behind a black mask with white armour spiking behind his head. In his hand was a gold staff that held two crescents connected by an X-shape bar as well as several archaic runes.

"Why are his attack and defence points undetermined?" asked Ash, looking to the duel monster, noticing how it seemed to remind him of someone.

"Because," Jaden explained, "My Arc Neos' special power increases his attack by the combined attack of Elemental Hero Neos and then by half of one Neos Fusion in my grave, such as Phoenix Neos, which increases his attack to 4350!"

"That's impossible!" gasped Alexis, most of the academy echoing her thought.

"Not impossible," Jaden told her, "And now, I'll throw down a face down and end my turn."

_**(Elemental Hero Arc Neos: ATK ? DEF ?/10Star/LIGHT/WARRIOR: This card can only be summoned by the effect of **__Creator's Paradise:__** when this card is summoned, increase this card's attack and defence by the attack and defence of **__Elemental Hero Neos __**and one **__Neos Fusion __**Monster in your graveyard. When your opponent takes their turn, they must conduct their Battle Phase.)**_

"My draw!" Ash exclaimed, before he noticed the staff of Arc Neos glowing, his monsters all straightening up as he asked, "What's happening?"

"My Arc Neos' effect is happening," Jaden explained, "Now, because it's your turn, you MUST battle Arc Neos."

With a groan, Ash looked to his hand, before he looked to his face down and smiled, "As an old friend of mine would say Jay; if that is what you wish! But first, I activate my Trap Card: Evo-Curse!"

A skull and crossbones appeared on the field, before it's print seemed to lock onto Arc Neos and Haos Magnus, Jaden gasping as he saw what was about to happen.

"Yes," Ash laughed, almost reading his friend's mind, "Now, during our Battle Phase, only our highest attacking monsters can do battle and then, we take the same damage no matter what! So you know what that means!"

"Sure do!" Jaden smiled, shaking his head as he felt a sense of déjà vu from his duel with Zane, "And if that's what you want Ash then so be it: Arc Neos attack: go Flames of Creation!"

"Haos Magnus attack!" Ash exclaimed, "Go Shining Sky Lance!"

The two attacks met head-on as Ash and Jaden felt the aftershock shake the island and indeed their duel, knocking both the King and the Guardian off their feet, the gasps of all the students mixing with the blast.

_**(Evo-Curse: : As long as this card is in play, only the highest attacking monsters on both sides of the field can conduct Battle: any battle damage is dealt to both players.)**_

**Ash = 0**

**Jaden = 0**

Ash groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck, before looking to Jaden, "Well, I wasn't expecting that! But how did both our life points hit zero?"

"Wiseman's special ability," explained Jaden, "When we conduct battle, you lose life points equal to the defence of your monster, but since your curse hit us both, we both lost!"

"So does that mean we got to duel again?" asked Ash, changing out of his Guardian's Armour.

"Yes," sighed Jaden, following suit, "And this time, nothing will hold me back!"

The two friends, and future rivals, then met each other in a firm handshake, the spirits of the familiars beside their masters, the academy all applauding in respect to what had truly been a close duel.

When they parted, Ash then looked around before he scoffed and groaned, "My toughest challenge and Dawn misses it: where is she anyway?"

"She's gone," Jaden gasped, "And I bet I know where!"

(Yes,) Yubel agreed, appearing before the two Chosen, (The Maiden has fallen.)

(Do not worry Guardian,) Destream spoke up, (We will rescue them, but to do that, we must defeat the Light.)

"I agree," Jaden nodded, "And I, Jaden Yuki, Supreme King of Darkness…"

"And I, Ash Ketchum, Guardian of Will…" added Ash, the two facing the direction of the White Dorm.

"Shall overcome all obstacles and save our friends: if darkness is my ally then I will use it to defeat Sartorius and all who follow him!"

"This battle," Ash nodded, "Has only just begun!"

_**PokéDuels**_

**KC Manor:**

(See? We told you he was different now!)

May, Max and Mokuba stared in shock as Atem, Kura, Seth, Jouno and Khonsu let the vision of the duel fade away, the spirit of the Pharaoh looking to the Goddess of Joy as he waited for her response.

"He became the King May," Max told her, "And duelled with pride and friendship: not with evil: I've waited a long time to say this, but, you are clearly wrong about Jaden!"

(Wrong or not,) Jouno suddenly spoke up, (There is one piece to the puzzle yet to be revealed.)

Looking to the soothsayer, May asked, "What do you see Jouno?"

(I see a tower,) explained Jouno, (I see enemies becoming allies and I see a challenge from those who dwell in darkness: I see…a return of an old friend…I see…a place where destiny unfolds…)

"Do you have a name for this place?" asked Mokuba.

(Yes,) Jouno replied, before he looked to the Goddess, Defender and Prince as he announced:

(This battle, and the truth about the Chosen, will be revealed and fought…IN DOMINO CITY!)

**So, two worlds are about to collide and Ash and Jaden stand alone as the Last Chosen of DA, but can they overcome the challenges and defeat Sartorius or will they fall?**

**FIND OUT IN THE SEQUEL TO THIS FANFIC: DUELLING FOR SUPREMACY: COMING JULY 2010**

**I DON'T THINK I NEED TO SAY MORE EXCEPT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY AND TO PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING MY OTHER STORIES.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE, BUT, AS FAR AS CFS IS CONCERNED: THIS IS…**

**THE END!**

**Please read and review**


End file.
